


Hogwarts en Olympus: Las Lecturas 1

by IAmGonnaDie



Series: Olympus en Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Ares the fudanshi, Hades is a diva, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Reading the Books, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 120,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGonnaDie/pseuds/IAmGonnaDie
Summary: Luego de los sucesos en la primera parte, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts terminaron en el Olimpo junto a otros semidioses.Los sentimientos se verán enfrentados con el retorno de Annabeth y un Poseidón que no conoce a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, las Parcas y Hécate tienen un plan para resolver todo y ayudar al Olimpo. La primera fase fue la misión. La segunda... obligarlos a leer: "La Maldición del Titán".Historia Percico.Bromance Jercy.
Relationships: Apollo & Ares (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Hermes (Percy Jackson), Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Olympus en Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718533
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. ¿Qué pasa?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Esta es la segunda parte de la historia. Espero la disfruten.  
> Atte. Alex
> 
> Originalmente, publicado en Wattpad.  
> Actualizaciones día por medio o cada dos días porque los capítulos son largos.

—¡Percy! ¿Qué es este lugar? —El semidiós no sabía cómo contestar porque ni él sabía la respuesta.

Otras luces aparecieron, trayendo a más personas consigo, tanto romanos como griegos y todos parecían confundidos.

—¡Percy! —El semidiós se giró y fue aplastado por dos hijos de Hermes y una de Deméter. Harry ya no estaba allí.

—Hola, chicos. —Logró decir mientras ellos se separaban.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Comenzó Travis.

—¿Por qué el Olimpo se ve diferente? —preguntó Connor.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la misión? —Acabó Katie. El hijo de Poseidón apretó los dientes para obligarse a no llorar. Debían resolver la situación primero, sus sentimientos... después.

—No sé. Aparecí un poco antes que ustedes —respondió evitando, completamente, la pregunta de Katie. Los tres se miraron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica. Percy no respondió. Fue un alivio ver que Reyna lo saludaba a unos metros de distancia, distrayendo a sus amigos. Katie no fue tan despistada e iba a insistir, pero Percy se excusó.

—Hey... —Iba hacia Jason cuando la voz preocupada de Will lo llamó—. ¿Dónde está Nico? No estaba con Jason.

El alma de Percy volvió a desgarrarse. Podía sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, así que las contuvo. No quería hablar sobre eso, sobre su incompetencia para proteger al que amaba y ama. El hijo de Apolo vio la expresión, postura y mirada de Percy; comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

—No. No lo creo... Me niego a creerlo. Dime que de verdad él no est-

—¡Preséntense, semidioses, o mi ira los alcanzará! ¡¡No seguiré tolerando esta falta de respeto!!

Truenos ensordecedores y relámpagos luminosos se oían y veían en las afueras, pero los semidioses griegos solo lo miraron. Ellos ya no sentían temor por los dioses. De hecho, estaban cansados de sus juegos y no querían darles la oportunidad de parecer peones obedientes ante futuros planes macabros.

Los magos, por su parte, no sabían lo que pasaba y permanecieron en silencio. Harry supo que estaban en el Olimpo cuando divisó a Poseidón en su trono, pero el dios no dio señales de haberlo visto, lo que dejó al mago más que perdido. ¿Ya no lo quería? Hermione también lo descubrió y le susurró a Ron la verdad. Este quedó con perplejo al descubrir que se encontraba en el hogar de los dioses.

Los romanos se arrodillaron en breve, pareciendo poco complacidos. Ellos estaban apegados a las reglas, sin embargo, no querían ser marionetas.

—Soy Reyna. Pretora de la Duodécima Legión e hija de Belona. —Al oír eso, los dioses fueron los confundidos. ¿Qué hacían los romanos con los griegos? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Pretora? ¿Por qué no se estaban masacrando?

—Frank Zhang. Pretor de la Duodécima Legión, hijo de Marte y descendiente de Poseidón. —Ares miró al chico y le envió un saludo militar. Poseidón lo evaluó, preguntándose por la maldición y los argonautas. Harry puso atención al oírlo. ¿Descendiente de Poseidón?

—Hazel Levesque. Centurión e hija de Plutón. —Al decir eso, Hades hizo acto de presencia.

Las sombras se arremolinaron en un solo lugar y el dios del Inframundo apareció en toda su gloria. Su expresión dejaba entrever lo confundido que estaba por ver a su fallecida hija. Por su parte, los semidioses de la misión y los magos, estaban en dolor porque Hades era muy parecido a Nico. Su piel pálida, ojos oscuros y aspecto sombrío.

Percy comenzó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas mientras que Jason le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y el mayor ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su bro. Will estaba igual y sus hermanos intentaban consolarlo sin saber qué pasaba. Pero Percy estaba aun peor, pues Hazel estaba ahí y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle que había perdido a Nico.

—¡Hades! ¡Malnacido! ¡¡Rompiste el juramento!!

Zeus estaba furioso. Tomó su rayo maestro y apuntó a Hazel con él, pero el tridente de Poseidón se puso en medio. Eso mostró las diferencias entre los hermanos. El dios del mar era el afable, el que amaba a todos sus hijos y se entristecía ante el dolor de sus hermanos. Él había presenciado el sufrimiento de Hades al perder a sus hijos y no quería que Zeus asesinara, frente a él, a la chica. No quería que la asesinara y punto.

—Paz, hermano. Debe haber una explicación para esto —dijo y Zeus se calmó lo suficiente como para sentarse, pero no para soltar su rayo. Prefirió ser prudente y no molestar a su hermano... Era un demonio cuando se enojaba

—Yo nací antes del juramento, mucho antes. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad —dijo la chica y Hades asintió casi indiferente, pero Poseidón vio más allá. Notó lo feliz que estaba de recuperar a la hija que tanto había intentado proteger.

—¡Lo que sea! Sigan con las presentaciones. —Parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche. Los griegos, habituados a estas reacciones, solo rodaron los ojos y los romanos quedaron incrédulos al ver su comportamiento.

—Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter.

—¡¡Zeus!!

Hubo un revuelo entre los dioses, pero ningún grito se escuchó más fuerte que el de Hera. El nombrado estaba encogido en su trono y Poseidón y Hades parecían haberse unido en su contra.

—¡Él no es mi hijo! ¡Yo no tengo hijos!

—¿Perdón? —En eso, una chica de ojos azules eléctricos se paró junto a Jason—. ¿Que no es tu hijo? ¿Que no tienes hijos? Entonces, ¿qué somos nosotros?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Artemisa, viendo la tiara que usaba la chica. ¿Era su teniente?

—Soy Thalia. Hermana de Jason, hija de Zeus y su teniente, mi señora.

—¿Y Zoe? —La cazadora bajó la mirada.

—Se encuentra entre la estrellas. —La diosa imitó el gesto.

—Pero si ambos son hermanos... Eso quiere decir que... ¡¡Me engañaste dos veces y con la misma mortal!! —Hera parecía fuera de sus cabales. Bueno... era la misma diosa de siempre.

—¡Que no! ¡No he roto el juramento! —Zeus estaba acumulando ira, lo que no era nada bueno.

—Padre, calma. Debe de haber una explicación para todo lo que está pasando —intervino Atenea—. Ellos dicen la verdad.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Apolo y todos asintieron. Era el dios de la verdad, después de todo.

—Si mintieran se los diría —dijo Hermes. Atenea los miró con fastidio.

—Ellos dicen la verdad, pero nosotros no parecemos conocerlos.

—¡Este es otro tiempo! —Todos se giraron en dirección a la voces. Malcolm y Hermione se estaban sonrojando por la atención.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Leo.

—El Olimpo no es como lo recordamos, faltan las innovaciones de... de Annabeth. Además, nuestros padres no nos conocen... Estamos en el pasado.

—Son mis hijos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, soy su hijo —dijo Malcolm—. A ella nunca la he visto.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger. Estos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. —Los semidioses y divinidades se miraron sin comprender—. Somos magos.

Los semidioses que no sabían de esto, se sorprendieron. ¡El mundo era cada vez más loco! Los hijos de Hécate estaban curiosos.

—Ya veo. Los bendecidos por Hécate.

Harry no dejaba de mirar a Poseidón. Encontraba increíble y frustrante que el dios, que hace poco había aceptado como a un novio, no lo conociera.

Los semidioses comenzaron a murmurar en relación a la existencia de los magos. Acordaron preguntarle a ellos después.

Las presentaciones continuaron. Apolo hizo un show memorable cuando se presentaron sus hijos y más cuando Will no pareció interesado. Pero nadie, aparte de los semidioses que conocían la pérdida de Nico y Afrodita, sabían la respuesta. Afrodita, por su parte, fue a estrujar a Piper cuando la vio. Hefesto no supo qué hacer con Leo. ¡Él se relacionaba con las máquinas, no con humanos! Y menos con un hijo que parecía de Hermes. Se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que era usuario del fuego. Ares hizo un saludo militar a Clarisse y Hermes comenzó a planear las estrategias de una nueva broma con sus hijos y Leo.

Cuando llegó el turno de Percy, todos los semidioses y magos guardaron silencio.

—Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. —No tuvo que decir nada más para hacer que Zeus se levantara de su trono blandiendo su rayo. Parecía querer atacar a su hermano, pero este solo lucía aburrido.

—Siéntate, Zeus. Tú tienes dos hijos ahí, así que no me fastidies con tus niñerías. —Zeus lo miró mal e iba a responder, pero Hera lo obligó a sentarse. Poseidón le sacó la lengua, para después mirar a Percy y guiñarle un ojo—. Hola, hijo.

—Hola, papá —susurró este. Desistió de llamarle "padre" cuando comenzó una relación formal con su amigo. Poseidón sonrió, pero su alegría se esfumó cuando vio a Harry.

—¿P-Pélope? —Los dioses miraron al mago y se sorprendieron al ver el parecido. Afrodita quería chillar.

—Soy Harry. —El dios no dijo nada más y lo ignoró por completo. No quería remover el pasado.

—...ro Percy no dijo todo.

—Cállate, Leo —susurró Piper.

—¿De qué hablas? —exigió Zeus.

—¡Percy es el líder del Campamento Mestizo, ex pretor y héroe del Olimpo! —Con eso, los dioses no dejaban de mirar al chico que, para sorpresa de Artemisa, parecía avergonzado.

—No estamos diciendo títulos innecesarios, Leo —susurró Percy. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para qué estamos aquí?

—Las Parcas... —Pero las voces de las Parcas impidieron que Atenea le respondiera a Jason.

— _Deberán_ _leer_ _dos_ _libros_ _._ _Leerán este y el s_ _egundo_ _se_ _revelará_ _más_ _adelante_ _._ _No dañen a los semidioses y_ _c_ _rean_ _en_ _lo_ _que_ _dicen_ _. Conforme avance la lectura,_ _recibirán_ _visitas desde distintos tiempos. Esto es necesario. Esta es nuestra voluntad. —_ El Olimpo permaneció en silencio, aun cuando las voces se apagaron. Solo se rompió cuando un libro apareció en el regazo de Atenea.

—¿Qué dice? —exigió Zeus.

— **"** **La** **maldición** **del** **Titán** **"** **—** Percy soltó un sollozo al saber de lo que trataba. Jason lo abrazó fuerte.

—¡Comienza a leer!

Hestia actuó rápido e hizo aparecer un montón de sofás. Quedó muy sorprendida cuando los semidioses le agradecieron el gesto... A ella siempre la ignoraban.

—Dice: **Mi** **misión** **de** **rescate** **sale** **fatal**.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Perce? —dijo Thalia, burlándose, pero Percy no reaccionó. Preocupada se acercó a su primo ante la atenta mirada de su señora.

—¿Qué pasa? —El hijo de Poseidón no respondió, así que Jason le susurró que habían perdido a Nico en la misión

La hija de Zeus sabía que Nico y Percy estaban en una relación, como todo el Campamento (ellos llevaron la noticia después de la visita navideña). Oír esto, ¡era terrible! Nico era su primo y parecía que había perdido a dos. ¡Percy estaba destrozado! ¿Podría recuperarse después de esto? Percy ya había perdido mucho... Thalia solo pudo abrazarlo, dejando a Artemisa incrédula. Percy se dejó hacer, sintiendo como las lágrimas se abrían pasó, pero se negó a dejarlas caer.

—¡Comiencen a leer! —rugió Zeus. Thalia miró mal a su padre, se separó de su primo y fue a su lugar.

Percy y Thalia conocían la misión y sabían que sería casi una tortura para ellos.

Ellos amaban a Nico.

Su primo.

Zombie Boy.

El Aliento de Muerto.

Fanstasmita.

El rey de los fantasmas.


	2. ¡Suéltame, Jackson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, el capítulo es realmente largo.  
> Atte. Alex

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y Atenea comenzó a leer.

**El viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno, mi madre me preparó una bolsa de viaje y unas cuantas armas letales y me llevó a un nuevo internado.**

—¿Por qué armas letales? —Poseidón estaba curioso, no siempre escuchas que una madre le lleva armas letales a sus hijos.

—Si te callas lo averiguaremos —respondió Atenea. Los magos estaban esperando que lucharan, pero Poseidón solo le sacó la lengua a su sobrina.

 **Por el camino recogimos a mis amigas Annabeth y Thalia. Desde Nueva York a Bar** **Harbor** **, en** **Maine** **, había un trayecto de ocho horas en coche. El aguanieve caía sobre la autopista. Hacía meses que no veía a aquellas amigas, pero entre aquella ventisca y lo que nos esperaba, estábamos demasiado nerviosos para decirnos gran cosa.**

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Es una misión, idiota. Ahora, cállate —dijo Artemisa.

—Ya lo sabía, hermanita, solo...

—¡No me llames "hermanita"! Somos gemelos. ¿Cuántos años vamos a tener que...?

—¡Ya cállense! —Zeus estaba de un humor terrible. Quienes ya lo conocían rodaron los ojos, pero los demás estaban medio aturdidos por el fuerte grito acompañado de truenos ensordecedores.

 **Salvo mi madre, claro. Ella, si estaba nerviosa, todavía habla más. Cuando llegamos finalmente a** **Westover** **Hall** **estaba oscureciendo y mi madre ya les había contado las anécdotas más embarazosas de mi historial infantil, sin dejarse una sola.**

Las risas se escucharon pero Percy no dio señales de querer reír o sonrojarse, aún estaba siendo abrazado por Jason, lo que trajo preguntas a todos los semidioses. En especial cuando los de la misión no lucían mejor, entonces cayeron en cuenta: ¿Dónde estaba Nico?

**Thalia limpió los cristales empañados del coche y escudriñó el panorama con los ojos entornados.**

**-¡Uf! Esto promete ser divertido.**

—Si que fue divertido, ¿eh? —dijo Thalia, sin ganas. Percy solo la miró.

 **Westover** **Hall** **parecía un castillo maldito: todo de piedra negra, con torres y troneras y unas puertas de madera imponentes.**

—Lo... lo identificaba bastante. —Percy soltó una risita sin gracia. Parecía más quebrado y desolado que otra cosa.

—Lo sé... Le agregábamos fantasmas y ya estaba. —Continuó Thalia.

**Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado, dominando por un lado un gran bosque helado y, por el otro, el océano gris y rugiente.**

Poseidón alzó la ceja ante lo de mar. Harry lo estuvo mirando de reojo todo el tiempo, pero el dios no parecía reparar en su presencia. Hasta ahora solo lo había notado para llamarlo Pélope y mirarlo de la misma forma que en La Madriguera. Harry no quería admitirlo, pero le dolía. En Hogwarts, había investigado al tioi Pélope y no sabía si debía ponerse una toga o algo así, para llamar su atención.

 **-¿Seguro que no quieres que** **os** **espere? –preguntó mi madre.**

**-No, gracias, mamá. No sé cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto. Pero no te preocupes por nosotros.**

**-Claro que me preocupo, Percy. ¿Y cómo pensáis volver?**

**Rogué no haberme ruborizado. Bastante incómodo era ya tener que recurrir a ella para que me llevase en coche a mis batallas.**

—¡Eso es cierto! No puedes andar diciéndole a tu madre que te lleve a tus batallas. ¡¿Qué tan ridículo puedes ser?! Debes salir solo de tus problemas, mocoso. —Ares parecía exasperado por esa muestra de debilidad, según él. Se notaba que solo quería fastidiar, pero Percy no estaba de humor.

—Eso no lo dijiste cuando te sacaron del jarrón, ¿no? —El dios lo miró sorprendido y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente—. No pudiste pelear tu propia batalla y necesitaste de tu familia para que te rescatara. Ahora cierra la boca, dios de la Guerra.

Nadie dijo nada.

Percy prácticamente había escupido en la cara del dios, ¡pero entiéndanlo! Lo que uno menos quiere cuando está de luto, es que una divinidad con problemas mentales que adora la masacre te diga que eres un niñato y que no debes recibir ayuda de los demás. Eso último fue lo que más le molestaba. ¡Los mismos dioses no dejaban de pedir ayuda! Si Hécate no hubiese pedido ayuda quizás... quizás Nico aún viviría.

 _"¡Todo fue mi culpa! No fui lo suficientemente rápido ni fuerte... Lo perdí por mi estupidez al igual que a Bianca"_. —Pensó.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para...?!

—No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hijo. Él a dicho la verdad y si no sabes aceptarla es tu problema.

—¡Vaya! No puedo creer que, con las algas que tienes por cerebro, puedas pensar. —Se burló Atenea.

—¡Tus malditos búhos no me dejan pensar!

—¡Barbapercebe!

—¡Cara de libro!

—¡Cerebro de...!

—¡¡Ya cállense!! —Hera estaba fuera de sus casillas, como siempre.

**-Todo irá bien, señora Jackson –terció con una sonrisa Annabeth, que llevaba el pelo rubio recogido bajo una gorra.**

**Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo tono gris del mar revuelto**

_"¿Ojos grises?"_. —Pensó Atenea.

**\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de mantenerlo a salvo.**

**Mi madre pareció calmarse un poco.**

—Y ahí va el voto de confianza —susurró Travis, pero los demás los escucharon y se pusieron a reír.

Hasta Percy sonrió de lado recordando aquel tiempo donde los peligros eran menores. Extrañaba a sus amigos... No sabía de Grover y Annabeth... era como si no estuviera. Ahora tampoco estaba Nico... Eso le quito el leve atisbo de sonrisa. Jason lo apretó más contra su pecho mientras Piper podía sentir el dolor del pelinegro y Afrodita se preguntaba qué sucedía. ¿De dónde venía tanto dolor y amor?

**Annabeth es para ella la semidiosa más sensata que ha llegado jamás a octavo curso. Está convencida de que, si no me han matado, más de una vez ha sido gracias a Annabeth.**

—Por supuesto. Una chica siempre es mejor que un chico —comentó la diosa de la Caza. Decidieron ignorarla.

**Lo cual es cierto,**

Artemisa miró sorprendida al semidiós que estaba siendo abrazado por el chico rubio. ¿En serio pensaba así?

**pero eso no significa que me guste reconocerlo.**

Artemisa rodó los ojos. Su fe se había restaurado y ya nunca dudaría de que todos los hombres eran iguales.

 **-Muy bien, queridos –dijo mi** **madre-** **. ¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis?**

 **-Sí, señora Jackson –respondió** **Thalia-** **. Y gracias por el viaje.**

**-¿Jerséis suficientes? ¿Mi número de móvil?**

**-Mamá. . .**

—¿Están avergonzando a la niñita?

—Ares... —llamó Hera—. Cierra la boca o confiscaré todas tus armas y te quitaré el lanzamisiles.

—Sí, mamá.

Los semidioses rieron disimuladamente para no ganar la ira del dios de la guerra. ¡Incluso los dioses reían! Pero estos no tenían reparos en el volumen. Percy sonrió, pero se sintió mal al instante con el pensamiento de que no debería ser feliz si Nico no estaba.

Los magos nunca creyeron que una madre diría algo semejante y eso que Ron Weasley estaba ahí y tenía a Fred y George como hermanos. ¿Dejaba que su hijo tuviera armas? El pelirrojo estuvo mirando a los Stoll, rogando para que no se juntaran con sus hermanos.

 **-¿Néctar y** **ambrosia** **, Percy? ¿Un dracma de oro por si tenéis que contactar con el campamento?**

**-¡Mamá, por favor! Todo va a ir bien. Vamos, chicas.**

Hubo risitas.

—No deberías tratar así a tu madre.

—Lo siento, Lady Hestia. —La diosa estaba sorprendida porque nunca la trataban con amabilidad o se fijaban en ella. Solo pudo sonreír.

**Pareció algo dolida por mi respuesta,**

—Todos los hombres son unos salvajes —acusó Artemisa. Alguno se quejaron—. Nunca se ponen en el lugar de los demás. Son seres egoístas y torpes.

**lo cual me sentó mal,**

Todos miraron a la diosa de la caza. Esta se hizo la desentendida, segura de que el chico lo arruinaría todo. ¿Para qué retractarse?

**pero ya tenía ganas de bajarme del coche. Antes que oír otra historia sobre lo mono que estaba en la bañera a los tres años,**

—¡Aww! —El chillido fue casi ensordecedor y todos se quejaron. La diosa del amor bajó de su trono y fue a pellizcar las mejillas de Percy.

—Madre, estoy segura de que era muy lindo cuando pequeño, pero ahora...

—¡Cierra la boca, Drew! —Jason no iba a tolerarla, no cuando Percy estaba sintiéndose como la misma mierda. La chica le quitó importancia con la mano.

—Tu novia está por allá si no lo sabes.

—¡Un triángulo amoroso! —chilló Afrodita y sus palabras dejaron pasmados a los semidioses. ¿Qué, en el nombre de los dioses, se le había ocurrido decir? Los otros dioses que no conocían a los primos estaban perplejos o riendo descaradamente.

—¿Hijo? —Comenzó Zeus mirando al rubio fijamente—. ¡No me digas, en mi nombre, que estás con el hijo de Poseidón!

—¿...qué? ¡No! Yo no... —Afrodita, Apolo y Hermes alzaban las cejas repetidas veces; Artemisa estaba pensando recibir a Piper en la caza.

—Jason... ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo me niegas de esa forma? Creí que me amabas —dijo Percy, dramáticamente.

El rubio estaba perplejo y después sonrió. Si su amigo estaba bromeando, eso significaba que podría mejorar, que quizás estaba buscando una forma de distraerse. Jason se propuso que Percy siguiera bromeando a lo largo de la lectura.

Poseidón parecía divertido, pero Zeus estaba impactado y molesto. Afrodita chillaba de la emoción y Piper, siguiendo el juego, se hacía la mártir.

—Yo te amo, Perce, pero Piper... —dijo al tiempo en que le tomaba la mano. Todos reían ante lo montado por esos dos.

—¡¡Detengan esto de una buen  
a vez!! —gritó Zeus, atrayendo la atención—. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, niño?!

—Zeus... querido hermano. Sacaste el intelecto de padre —dijo Poseidón—. Ellos solo están bromeando, así que deja de hacer el tonto. —Zeus cerró la boca y todos rieron.

—Sigan leyendo o los reduciré a cenizas... ¡a todos! —Nadie dijo nada. Los dioses no bromeaban con esas cosas.

**prefería excavar una madriguera en la nieve y morir congelado. Annabeth y Thalia me siguieron. El viento me atravesaba el abrigo con sus dagas heladas.**

**-Tu madre es estupenda, Percy –dijo Thalia en cuanto el coche se perdió de vista.**

—La mejor del mundo —susurró este.

—Qué buen hijo. —Todos miraron a Hera. Sí, Hera.

 _"¿Por qué mis hijos no son_ _así_ _? Malagradecidos"._ —Pensó.

—¿Qué tanto me ven? Sigan leyendo.

**-Pse, bastante pasable –reconocí-. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tú estás en contacto con tu madre?**

—Eso debió de ser duro, ¿no, Thalia?

La cazadora le lanzó una daga a Connor que gritó mientras se escondía detrás de Katie. Artemisa asintió satisfecha.

**Me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije. A Thalia se le dan muy bien las miradas fulminantes.**

—Soy la mejor —dijo con altanería, cruzándose de brazos.

**Cómo se le iban a dar mal con toda esa ropa punk que lleva –chaqueta del ejército rota, pantalones de cuero negro, cadenas plateadas-, y sobre todo con esos ojos azules maquillados con una gruesa raya negra.**

—Tienes estilo, chica —dijo Ares. Al instante una flecha plateada se clavó justo donde, un segundo antes, estuvo su entrepierna.

—Es mi teniente.

**La mirada que me lanzó esta vez fue tremebunda.**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Percy. . .**

**-Será mejor que entremos ya –la interrumpió Annabeth-. Grover debe de estar esperándonos.**

—Annabeth al rescate... —dijo Piper, recordando a su amiga caída. Todos sonrieron con nostalgia, recordando viejos tiempos.

**Thalia echó un vistazo al castillo y se estremeció.**

**-Tienes razón. Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado aquí para verse obligado a pedir socorro.**

—¿Socorro? —Nadie respondió.

**Yo alcé la vista hacia las negras torres de Westover Hall.**

**-Nada bueno, me temo.**

—Tú y tu estupi... Era retórica —dijo Thalia, dándose una palmada en la cara. Percy rodó los ojos.

**Las puertas de roble se abrieron con un siniestro chirrido y entramos en el vestíbulo entre un remolino de nieve.**

**-Uau –fue lo único que logré decir.**

**Aquello era inmenso. En los muros se alineaban estandartes y colecciones de armas, con trabucos, hachas y demás. Yo sabía que Westover era una escuela militar, pero quizá se habían pasado con la decoración.**

—¡Amo esa jodida escuela militar! —exclamó Ares. Clarisse asintió dándole la razón.

 _"Soy hijo de Marte, de Marte..."_. —Pensaba Frank.

**Me llevé la mano al bolsillo, donde siempre guardo mi bolígrafo letal, Contracorriente. Percibía algo extraño en aquel lugar. Algo peligroso. Thalia se había puesto a frotar su pulsera de plata, su objeto mágico favorito. Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo: se avecinaba una pelea.**

—¡Así se habla! ¡¡Violencia!! —gritó Ares junto a sus hijos. Frank no sabía qué pensar. Se los quedó viendo como si les hubiera salido otro ojo.

**-Me pregunto dónde. . . –empezó Annabeth.**

**Las puertas se cerraron con estruendo a nuestra espalda.**

Todos los semidioses se quejaron. Los magos solo pusieron atención ante lo que pasaba, querían aprender de la vida de sus amigos. Harry quería saber sobre la vida de su futuro novio o novio. ¡Ya ni sabía!

**-Bueeeno –murmuré-. Me parece que vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato.**

—Si no lo dices, no lo creo. —Thalia parecía divertida. Intentaba por todos los medios que su primo sonriera. ¡Por los dioses, prefería mil veces que lucharan o la molestara en vez de verlo así!

**Me llegaban los ecos de una música desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Parecía música de baile. Escondimos nuestras bolsas tras una columna y empezamos a cruzar la estancia. No habíamos llegado muy lejos cuando oí pasos en el suelo de piedra y un hombre y una mujer surgieron de las sombras.**

—¿De las sombras? —preguntó Hades, interviniendo por primera vez.

—¡Eran Nico y Hazel! —exclamaron los Stoll. Todos rieron, excepto los que sabían sobre Nico.

 _"¿Nico?"_ —Pensó Hades—. _"_ _¿Podría ser...?"_

—Percy, ¿dónde está Nico?

El hijo de Poseidón no sabía cómo mirar a su amiga. Hazel estaba sonriendo con ojos brillantes y él no quería hacerla sufrir. Percy apretó su agarre en Jason.

—Mejor hablemos luego —susurró. Hazel se preocupó y su sonrisa se esfumó.

—Todo está bien, ¿cierto? Nico está bien, ¿verdad?

—En serio, mejor hablemos luego... por favor. —Al ver la mirada de sus amigos, prefirió no insistir. Le preocupaba su hermano y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que la había ayudado. Los demás no dijeron nada ante la interacción, pero no pudieron evitar preguntarse por el paradero de Nico.

**Los dos llevaban un pelo gris muy corto y uniformes negros de estilo militar con ribetes rojos. La mujer tenía un ralo bigote, mientras que el tipo iba perfectamente rasurado, lo cual resultaba algo anómalo. Avanzaban muy rígidos, como si se hubiesen tragado el palo de una escoba.**

**-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la mujer-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

**-Pues. . . –caí en la cuenta de que no tenía nada previsto. Sólo había pensado en reunirme cuanto antes con Grover para averiguar qué sucedía, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que res chicos colándose de noche en un colegio podían despertar sospechas.**

—Siempre debes tener un plan,

—una coartada,

—una excusa...

—...o una mentira —dijeron Hermes y sus hijos. Los demás rodaron los ojos ante sus tonterías.

**Durante el viaje tampoco habíamos planeado nada. Así que farfullé:**

**\- Mire, señora, sólo estamos. . .**

**-¡Ja! –soltó el hombre. Di un respingo-. ¡No se admiten visitantes en el baile! ¡Seréis expulsados!**

**Hablaba con acento; francés tal vez. Decía "seguéis" o algo así. Era un tipo muy alto y de aspecto duro. Se le ensanchaban los orificios de la nariz cuando hablaba, lo que hacía difícil apartar la vista de allí. Y tenía los ojos de dos colores: uno castaño y otro azul, como un gato callejero.**

**Supuse que nos iba a arrojar a la nieve sin contemplaciones, pero entonces Thalia dio un paso al frene. Chasqueó los dedos una sola vez y le salió un sonido agudo y muy alto. A lo mejor fue cosa de mi imaginación, pero incluso sentí una ráfaga de viento que salía de su mano y cruzaba el vestíbulo, haciendo ondear los estandartes de la pared.**

**-Es que nosotros no somos visitantes, señor –dijo-. Nosotros estudiamos aquí. Acuérdese. Yo soy Thalia, y ellos, Annabeth y Percy. Cursamos octavo.**

**El profesor entornó sus ojos bicolores. Yo no sabía qué pretendía Thalia. Ahora seguramente nos castigaría por mentir y nos echaría a patadas. Pero el hombre parecía indeciso. Miró a su colega.**

**-Señorita Latiza, ¿conoce usted a estos alumnos?**

—¿Latiza? —Y las risas se escucharon por todo el Salón del Trono.

**Pese al peligro que corríamos, me mordí la lengua para no reírme. ¿Una profesora llamada Latiza? El tipo tenía que estar de broma.**

Las risas no cesaron. ¿Quién, teniendo ese apellido, podría convertirse en maestra por gusto propio? ¿Era masoquista? ¡Y después se preguntan porqué existe el bullying!

**La mujer pestañeó, como si acabara de despertar de un trance.**

**-Sí. . .creo que sí, señor –dijo arrugando el ceño-. Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el gimnasio?**

—¡Así se hace, Thalia! —Animó Apolo junto a Leo y Hermes. El dios soltaba falsas lágrimas de orgullo.

—Estoy tan orgulloso.. Ven y dame un abrazo. —Y el dios de las mentiras tuvo que esquivar una flecha.

—Lo repetiré por última vez: es mi teniente. —Los dioses asintieron rápidamente. No debían buscar la ira de la diosa de la caza si querían seguir enteros.

A Hermione le estaba gustando esa diosa... Luego le preguntaría por la caza. Había leído sobre Artemisa y le lllamó atención. Harry y Ron, por su parte, estaban seguros de que si esas flechas no habían perforado a los dioses, no era por falta de puntería y, sinceramente, no querían conocer la puntería de la diosa.

**Antes de que pudiésemos responder, oí más pasos y apareció Grover jadeando.**

En ese momento, un sátiro cayó a los pies de Dionisio. Se levantó casi con un salto, luciendo nervioso.

—H-Hola... Soy Grover Underwood. Señor de lo Salvaje.

El dios del vino estaba impresionado, ¡habían encontrado a Pan! Deméter, Artemisa y Poseidón estaban igual porque Pan restauraría las cosas. Sin embargo, notaron que si el sátiro era el Señor de lo Salvaje, Pan no seguía merodeando.

Grover se fue a sentar junto a Thalia y Piper. Recibió cariñosos saludos, pero Percy me preocupó. El sátiro podía sentir sus emociones. Sabía que solo era un atisbo de lo que Percy en realidad sentía, ¡pero nunca en la vida había sentido algo semejante!

Grover miró a su amigo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa falsa

—¿Qué pasa con Percy? —Le sussusurró a Thalia.

En los últimos días, su enlace por empatía no había funcionado bien y eso lo había preocupado. Pensó que su amigo había desaparecido nuevamente. La hija de Zeus le susurró algo en el oído y el sátiro bajó la cabeza apenado. Los demás sin notar la acción, esperaron a que Atenea siguiera leyendo.

**-¡Habéis venido. . .! –Se detuvo en seco al ver a los profesores-. Ah, señorita Latiza. ¡Doctor Espino! Yo. . .**

**-¿Qué ocurre, señor Underwood? –dijo el profesor. Era evidente que Grover le caía fatal-. ¿Y qué significa eso de que han venido? Estos alumnos viven aquí.**

**Grover tragó saliva.**

**-Claro, doctor Espino. Iba a decirles que han venido. . .de perlas sus consejos para hacer el ponche. ¡La receta es suya!**

—Eres pésimo mintiendo —dijo Hermes con suma seriedad. Grover tragó saliva.

**Espino nos observó atentamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que uno de los dos ojos tenía que ser postizo. ¿El castaño? ¿El azul? Daba la impresión de querer despeñarnos desde la torre más alta del castillo, pero la señorita Latiza dijo entonces con aspecto de funámbula:**

**-Cierto. El ponche es excelente. Y ahora, andando todos. No volváis a salir del gimnasio.**

—...pero funcionó. ¡Me siento realizado! —anunció el dios de los mensajeros y se cruzó de brazos luciendo satisfecho.

**No tuvo que repetirlo. Nos retiramos con mucho "sí señora" y "sí señor" y saludándolos al estilo militar. Nos pareció lo más adecuado allí. Grover nos arrastró hacia el extremo del vestíbulo donde sonaba la música. Notaba los ojos de los profesores clavados a mi espalda, pero me acerqué a Thalia y le pregunté en voz baja:**

**-Eso que has hecho chasqueando los dedos, ¿dónde lo aprendiste?**

**-¿La niebla? ¿Quirón no te lo ha enseñado?**

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quirón era el director de actividades del campamento, pero nunca me había enseñado nada parecido. ¿Por qué a Thalia sí?**

—Percy... —Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

—No es momento.

**Grover nos condujo deprisa hasta una puerta que tenía tres letras en el vidrio: GIM. Incluso un disléxico como yo podía leerlo.**

**-¡Por los pelos! –dijo-. ¡Gracias a los dioses que habéis llegado!**

**Annabeth y Thalia lo abrazaron. Yo le choqué esos cinco. Me alegraba de verlo después de tantos meses. Estaba algo más alto y le habían salido unos cuantos pelos más en la barbita, pero, aparte de eso, tenía el aspecto que tiene siempre cuando se hace pasar por humano: una gorra roja sobre el pelo castaño y ensortijado para tapar sus cuernos de cabra, y nos tejanos holgados y unas zapatillas con relleno para disimular sus pezuñas y sus peludos cuartos traseros. Llevaba una camiseta negra que me costó unos instantes leer. Ponía "Westover Hall – Novato."**

**-Bueno, ¿y qué era esa cosa tan urgente? –le pregunté.**

**Grover respiró hondo.**

**-He encontrado dos.**

**-¿Dos mestizos? –dijo Thalia, sorprendida-. ¿Aquí?**

Hades comenzó a atar cabos. ¿Dos mestizos? ¿Nico? ¿Sombras?

**Grover asintió.**

**Encontrar un solo mestizo ya era bastante raro. Aquel año Quirón había obligado a los sátiros a hacer horas extras, mandándolos por todo el país a hacer batidas en las escuelas (desde cuarto curso hasta secundaria) en busca de posibles reclutas. Corrían tiempos difíciles, por no decir desesperados. Estábamos perdiendo campistas y necesitábamos a todos los nuevos guerreros que pudiésemos encontrar. El problema era que tampoco había por ahí tantos semidioses sueltos.**

—¡Atención! ¡Atención! —llamó Leo con un megáfono, que nadie supo de dónde sacó, y cambiando su voz a una grave—: Con eso no queremos decir que deban de ir por ahí teniendo más hijos. En un futuro la cabaña de Hermes colapsará por el hacinamiento. —Varios dioses encontraron muy interesante su propio calzado.

**-Dos hermanos: un chico y una chica –aclaró-. De diez y doce años. Desconozco su ascendencia, pero son muy fuertes. Además, se nos acaba el tiempo. Necesito ayuda.**

_"¿Podrían ser mis hijos?"_ —Pensó Hades. Después de todo, ¿diez y doce? ¿Muy poderosos? Solo rogaba que todo saliera bien.

Se estaba convenciendo cada vez más de que esos mestizos podrían ser sus preciados hijos. A quienes había salvado de la ira de Zeus por el gran amor que les tenía, pero luego le entró el temor...

¿Qué haría su hermano si se enteraba que vivían?

La convicción reemplazó el temor. No importaba la respuesta, él no dejaría que dañaran a sus hijos. Con el juramento había permitido que dañaran a muchos, esta vez no sería igual.

**-¿Hay monstruos?**

**-Uno –dijo Grover, nervioso-. Y creo que ya sospecha algo. Aún no está seguro de que sean mestizos, pero hoy es el último día del trimestre y no los dejará salir del campus sin averiguarlo. ¡Quizá sea nuestra última oportunidad! Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ellos, él se pone en medio, cerrándome el paso. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!**

**Grover miró a Thalia, ansioso. Yo procuré no ofenderme. Él recurría a mí normalmente, pero Thalia era más veterana y eso le daba ciertas prerrogativas. No sólo por ser hija de Zeus, sino también porque tenía más experiencia que nadie a la hora de combatir con monstruos.**

—Bien. Los chicos deben aceptar que las chicas son mejores. —Ya sabemos quién dijo eso.

**-Muy bien –dijo ella-. ¿Esos presuntos mestizos están en el baile?**

**Grover asintió.**

**-Pues a bailar –dijo Thalia-. ¿Quién es el monstruo?**

**-Oh –respondió Grover, inquieto, mirando alrededor-. Acabas de conocerlo. Es el subdirector: el doctor Espino.**

—¡Maldición!

**Una cosa curiosa de las escuelas militares: los chicos se vuelven completamente locos cuando un acontecimiento especial les permite ir sin uniforme.**

—Como cuando el Señor D nos deja hacer fiestas —dijo Chris, sonriendo como idiota mientras se acercaba más a Clarisse. Hermes le sonrió a su hijo y le guiñó un ojo, pero la mirada de Ares lo hizo temblar.

**Supongo que, como todo es tan estricto el resto del tiempo, tienen la sensación de que han de compensar o recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

—¡Las escuelas militares son geniales, chico! —rugió Ares—. ¡Cómo que recuperar el tiempo perd-!

—No a todos les gusta la guerra, Ares —dijo Apolo, con una sonrisa radiante. El dios de la guerra se sujetó el pecho con dolor.

—Me ofendes. Además, ¡¿qué sabes tú de la guerra?! ¡¡Solo usas ese estúpido arco!!

De pronto, una flecha se clavó en la mano del dios de la guerra y dos a los costados de su cabeza. Ares se giró perdido.

—¿Estúpido arco? —preguntó Artemisa, peligrosamente. Se la pasaba discutiendo con Apolo, pero nadie, aparte de ella, podía meterse con su hermano. El dios del sol miró a su hermana sorprendido.

—Hermani...

—Ares es más idiota que tú y yo también uso un arco. No te confundas. —Pero la ligera sonrisa en sus labios, la delataba.

**El suelo del gimnasio estaba salpicado de globos negros y rojos, y los chicos se los lanzaban a patadas, o trataban de estrangularse unos a otros con las serpentinas que colgaban de las paredes.**

—Son unos salvajes.

—No todos son así, mi señora. Conforme leamos lo descubrirá por sí misma. —Thalia había sorprendido a la diosa y varios dioses porque ¡ella era su teniente! Artemisa no dijo nada y notó como Thalia miraba a su primo y hermano.

**Las chicas se movían en corrillos, como siempre; llevaban bastante maquillaje, blusas con tirantes finos, pantalones llamativos y zapatos que más bien parecían instrumentos de tortura.**

—¡Eso, Percy! —exclamaron varios chicos totalmente de acuerdo. Piper les dio la razones, al igual que otras.

—¿Seguro de que no eran hijas de Afrodita? —cuestionó Leo mientras acariciaba su barbilla. La diosa de la belleza parecía ofendida.

—No te ofendas, madre, hasta a mí me parecen hijas tuyas. —Intervino Piper.

—Tú también eres hija de Afrodita —acotó la diosa de la caza.

—Piper es toda una cazadora —reconoció Thalia—, pero tiene a Jason.

**De vez en cuando rodeaba a algún pobre infeliz como un banco de pirañas, soltando risitas y chillidos, y cuando por fin lo dejaban en paz, el tipo tenía cintas por todo el pelo y la cara llena de grafitis a base de pintalabios.**

—Lo dije y lo repito: "hijas de Afrodita" —dijo Leo y la diosa le sonrió. De repente, el hijo de Hefesto tenía el cabello más largo, facciones delicadas y un cuerpo esbelto.

—Leo... Nunca te has visto más guapo —dijo Percy soltando una risita. Jason sonrió a su lado. Leo no entendía.

—¿A qué te ref...? —Guardó silencio abruptamente y llevó las manos a su garganta—. ¡¿Por qué mi voz es tan aguda?! —Algunos semdioses lo veían de modo pícaro, solo para molestar.

—Afrodita... deja a mi hijo. —Intervino Hefesto al ver que su hijo estaba sufriendo. La diosa volvió a cambiarlo, Leo se sonrojó y le agradeció a su padre. Todos rieron.

**Algunos de los mayores hacían como yo. Deambulaban incómodos por los rincones, tratando de ocultarse, como si su integridad corriese peligro. . . Claro que, en mi caso, era cierto.**

—Bro... —dijo Jason negando con la cabeza. Percy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Los que sabían la verdad, miraron esperanzados.

Harry sonrió al saber lo que vendría: Jason besó la mejilla de Percy. Entonces, el mago supo que seguiría a continuación.

—¡¡Jason!! —Zeus estaba rojo y empuñaba su rayo maestro con fuerza. Todos rieron a sus expensas.

—Somos amigos.

—...y nos amamos —dijo Percy.

—¡Perseus Jacks-

—Zeus... —El dios miró a su hermano y después de una guerra de miradas, dejó su rayo maestro con molestia. Los semidioses y magos rieron por lo bajo.

**-Allí están. –Grover señaló con la barbilla a dos jóvenes que discutían en las gradas-. Bianca y Nico di Angelo.**

Las risas se acabaron y Percy comenzó a sollozar mientras todos lo observaban. Jason abrazó a su primo ante la atenta mirada de Zeus, mientras que Artemisa observaba a su teniente que hacía lo mismo. Hazel se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y comenzó a llorar mientras Frank intentaba consolarla.

—Dime que no es verdad, Percy... por favor. —Percy no pudo mirarla, incrementando el llanto de la chica. Los otros semidioses de la misión junto a los magos, lloraban o se lamentaban silenciosamente, así que lo supo: Nico se había ido.

Hades no sabía que pensar. Esos eran sus hijos y los semidioses lloraban por ellos. ¿Qué había pasado? No podía ser que estuvieran...

Afrodita lo entendió porque podía sentir el amor y el dolor del hijo de Poseidón. Poseidón se preocupó por su hijo y, contrario a lo que siempre hacía, se metió en sus pensamientos. No vio su vida, solo el presente inmediato, y lo supo: su hijo había perdido a su amor. El dios sabía lo que sentía porque él había perdido a Pélope y lo recordaba cada vez que veía a ese mago. Podía sentir la forma en que lo miraba y no entendía el porqué.

El destino era cruel.

Zeus le hizo señas a Atenea para que continuará pues, al parecer, el llanto no cesaría.

**La chica llevaba una gorra verde tan holgada que parecía querer taparse la cara.**

—Bianca... —susurró el dios, recordando a su hija. Percy pensaba en lo inútil que él había sido.

**El chico era obviamente su hermano. Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro y sedoso y una tez olivácea, y gesticulaban aparatosamente al hablar.**

—N-Niks... —susurró Percy, aferrándose a Jason—Bro, todo fue culpa mía...

—No, Perce... no lo fue.

**Él barajaba unos cromos;**

—Mitomagia... —Volvió a susurrar. El rubio lo apretó aún más.

El destino era un puto egoísta, hijo de perra. Percy recordaba lo que le había dicho el chico cuando se conocieron y, entre llanto, soltó una risa dolorosa. Recordó lo feliz que el chico había sido en aquel entonces... hasta que dejó morir a Bianca.

**ella parecía regañarlo por algún motivo, pero no paraba de mirar alrededor con inquietud.**

**-¿Ellos ya. . .? o sea, ¿se lo has dicho? –preguntó Annabeth.**

—Esta es la primera vez que Annabeth dice algo estúpido —comentó Thalia. Los demás quisieron reír, pero su alegría se esfumó recordando cómo estaba.

**Grover negó con la cabeza.**

**-Ya sabes lo que sucede. Correrían más peligro. En cuanto sepan quienes son, el olor se volverá más fuerte.**

**Me miró. Yo asentí, aunque en realidad nunca he sabido cómo huelen los mestizos para un monstruo o un sátiro.**

—Si pudieras, sería extraño.

—Más de lo normal, querido Frank, más de lo normal —comentó Leo con resignación. Los demás se rieron y Percy lo miró ofendido. El rubio le agradeció al hijo de Hefesto por intentar distraer a Percy.

**Pero sí sé que ese olor peculiar puede acabar contigo.**

—Te apoyo —dijeron todos los semidioses.

Algunos dioses tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados, mientras que los magos estaban perplejos por la vida que llevaban sus amigos.

**A medida que te conviertes en un semidiós más poderoso, hueles cada vez más al almuerzo ideal de un monstruo.**

Ante eso Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron pálidos. Miraron perplejos a los chicos que habían estado en Hogwarts, pues nunca pensaron que sus vidas fuesen tan difíciles. Harry se sintió horriblemente mal, por su culpa, por su estupidez, por su debilidad, por Voldemort que quería matarlo, por todo, le había quitado el amor a su amigo.

Poseidón, sin saber porqué, miró al chico preocupado. Sentía que era casi correcto hacerlo, pero se arrepintió al no querer que todo terminara como con Pélope.

**-Vamos por ellos y saquémoslos de aquí –dije.**

**Eché a andar, pero Thalia me puso una mano en el hombro. El subdirector Espino, acababa de deslizarse por una puerta aledaña a las gradas y se había plantado muy cerca de los hermanos Di Angelo.**

Hades se tensó. ¿Sus hijos estaban bien? ¿Por qué no estaban ahí ahora? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el hijo de Poseidón lloraba cada vez que nombraban a su hijo? Nico estaba bien, ¿no? Deseaba que así fuera.

**Movía la cabeza hacia nosotros y su ojo azul parecía resplandecer. Deduje por su expresión que Espino, a fin de cuentas, no se había dejado engañar por el truco de la Niebla.**

—Pero qué conveniente. —Se quejaron todos.

—Estúpido monstruo medio listo —refunfuñó Katie.

**Debía sospechar quiénes éramos. Ahora estaba aguardando para ver cuál era el motivo de nuestra presencia allí.**

**-No miréis a los críos –ordenó Thalia-. Hemos de esperar una ocasión propicia para llevárnoslos.**

—Excelente idea —dijo Artemisa—. Háganle caso a mi cazadora.

**Entretanto hemos de fingir que no tenemos ningún interés en ellos. Hay que despistarlo.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Somos tres poderosos mestizos. Nuestra presencia debe de haberlo confundido. Mezclaos con el resto de la gente, actuad con naturalidad y bailad un poco. Pero sin perder de vista a esos chicos.**

—Ese es un plan bastante bueno, en realidad.

—Deja de interrumpir, Atenea.

—Cállate, Sesos de Alga. —Los semidioses se miraron asombrados. Aquello les recordaba a...

—¿Alguien más piensa que parecen un viejo matrimonio? —Todos secundaron las palabras de Hermes. Poseidón y Atenea lo miraron mal. Harry hizo una mueca.

**-¿Bailar? –preguntó Annabeth.**

**Thalia asintió; ladeó la cabeza, como identificando la música, y enseguida hizo una mueca de asco.**

**-¡Ag! ¿Quién ha elegido a Jesse McCartney?**

**Grover pareció ofendido.**

**-Yo.**

—Tienes pésimo gusto, Grover. —El sátiro la miró con picardía.

—Que no te escuche Enebro.

—Ganas esta vez, sátiro, ganas esta vez —dijo Thalia.

**-Por todos los dioses, Grover. ¡Es malísimo! ¿No podías poner Green Day o algo así?**

—La chica sabe de música —dijo Apolo, siendo secundado por varios. Una flecha cayó junto a su cabeza.

—Es mi teniente.

**-¿Qreen qué?**

**-No importa. Vamos a bailar.**

**-¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!**

**-¡Claro que sí! Yo te llevo –dijo Thalia-. Venga, niño cabra.**

—Eres todo un amor, niña —dijo Hera sin mirarla, pero el desprecio en su voz, era evidente.

—Habla la diosa neurótica de planes descabellados. —Acusó Thalia por lo bajo.

**Grover soltó un gañido mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la pista.**

**Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué? –le pregunté.**

**-Nada. Es muy guay tener otra vez a Thalia con nosotros.**

**En aquellos meses Annabeth se había vuelto más alta que yo, lo cual me resultaba incómodo.**

—Pero ahora reapunté —dijo Percy. Estaba decidido a distraerse, sus emociones no solo lo estaban afectando a él y ya no quería preocupar a nadie.

**Antes no llevaba joyas, salvo su collar de cuentas del Campamento Mestizo, pero ahora tenía puestos unos pequeños pendientes de plata con forma de lechuza: el símbolo de su madre, Atenea.**

—¿Mi hija? ¿Dónde está ahora?

Los semdioses se miraron. Los magos recordaron el primer viaje en tren y como los transferidos parecían triste al mencionarla. ¿Había muerto?

Nadie respondió.

**En silencio, se quitó la gorra y su largo pelo rubio se derramó sobre hombros y espalda. La hacía parecer mayor, no sé por qué.**

**-Bueno. . . –me devané los sesos buscando algo que decir. "Actuad con naturalidad", había dicho Thalia. Ya, claro, pero si eres un mestizo metido en una misión peligrosa, ¿qué diablos significa "natural"?**

Todos rieron y Percy se sonrojó. Iba a seguir sonriendo, aunque el dolor en su pecho fuera enorme.

**-. Y... ¿has diseñado algún edificio interesante últimamente? Sus ojos se iluminaron, como siempre que tocaba hablar de arquitectura.**

—¿Es arquitecta?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió el hijo de Poseidón a Atenea—. Es la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo. Lo reconstruyó y nunca había sido más hermoso.

—¿Oficial? ¿Reconstrucción? ¿Por qué el Olimpo necesitaría una reconstrucción?

—Fue después de la guerra contra Cronos... —Se animó a decir Lou Ellen.

Los dioses quedaron perplejos algo horrorizados y con muchas preguntas, pero cuando supieron que no obtendrían más información, continuaron con la lectura.

**-¡Uy, no sabes, Percy! En mi nueva escuela tengo Diseño Tridimensional como asignatura optativa, y hay un programa informático que es una verdadera pasada. . . Empezó a explicarme que había diseñado un monumento colosal que le gustaría construir en la Zona Cero de Manhattan. Hablaba de resistencia estructural, de fachadas y demás, y yo trataba de seguirla. Ya sabía que de mayor quería ser una gran arquitecta –a ella le encantan las mates y los edificios históricos, todo ese rollo-, pero yo apenas entendía lo que me estaba diciendo.**

—¡¡Como todos!!

**La verdad es que me defraudaba un poco saber que su nueva escuela le gustaba tanto. Era el primer año que ella estudiaba en Nueva York, y yo había confiado en que nos veríamos más a menudo. Su escuela –donde también estaba internada Thalia- se hallaba en la zona de Brooklyn, es decir, lo bastante cerca del Campamento Mestizo como para que Quirón pudiese intervenir si se metían en un lío. Pero como era una escuela sólo para chicas y yo iba a un centro de enseñanza media en Manhattan, apenas había tenido ocasión de verlas.**

—¿Estabas celoso de Thalia? ¡Te gusta Annabeth! —chilló Afrodita—. Es como Romeo y Julieta.

—¡¡¿Novios?!! —Ladró Atenea.

—Cálmate, Cara de Libro. —La diosa miró a Poseidón como si lo quisiera matar—. Explica, hijo.

—Annabeth y yo fuimos novios. No en tiempo del libro, sino que años después. Rompimos hace tiempo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Terminamos por acuerdo mutuo y ella está en el campamento ahora. —Poseidón no dijo nada y Atenea parecía querer matar al mocoso.

 _"Al menos ya no_ _están_ _juntos"._ —Pensó.

**-Sí, qué guay –le dije-. ¿O sea, que vas a seguir allí el resto del curso?**

**Su rostro se ensombreció.**

**-Bueno, quizá. Si es que no. . .**

**-¡Eh!**

**Thalia nos llamaba.**

—¡Iba a rebelar algo! —Se quejó Hermes. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta—. Qué mala eres, Thalia.

**Estaba bailando un tema lento con Grover, que tropezaba todo el rato, le daba patadas en las espinillas y parecía muerto de vergüenza. Pero él tenía unos pies de relleno en sus zapatillas; contaba con una buena excusa para ser tan torpe. No como yo.**

—Eres un asco, Percy.

—Cállate, Leo.

—No te molestes con el sexy Leo. El chico malo supremo dice la verdad —Percy negó con la cabeza y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

**-¡Bailad chicos! –Ordenó Thalia-. Tenéis un aspecto ridículo ahí de pie.**

**Miré a Annabeth, nervioso, y luego a los grupos de chicas que deambulaban por el gimnasio.**

**-¿Y bien? –me dijo.**

**-Eh. . . ¿a quién se lo pido?**

**Me dio un golpe en el estómago.**

**-A mí, sesos de alga.**

Poseidón y Atenea entendieron porqué lo del matrimonio. Se miraron fijamente, como retando al otro a que dijera algo.

**-Ah. Sí, claro.**

**Nos acercamos a la pista de baile; yo miré a Thalia y Grover para ver cómo lo hacían. Le puse una mano en la cadera a Annabeth y ella asió mi otra mano como si fuese a hacerme una llave de judo.**

Todos rieron.

—Nos contaron la anécdota de Nueva Roma, Perce —dijeron los Stoll muy divertidos. Los magos parecían desconcertados.

—Luego de meses sin verse, Annabeth solo atinó a hacerle una llave de judo cuando lo encontró —contó Reyna.

Los magos y dioses también rieron. La alegría parecía haber vuelto, pero no para Percy. Este no pudo obligarse a parecer contento, no después de recordar que con Annabeth habían terminado por ser el recuerdo viviente de los horrores del Tártaro.

**-No voy a morderte –me dijo-. ¡Desde luego, Percy! ¿Es que no organizáis bailes en tu colegio?**

**No respondí. La verdad es que sí. Pero nunca había bailado en ninguno. Yo era de los que se ponían a jugar a baloncesto en un rincón.**

Todos rieron ante la actitud del líder. A veces era, realmente, denso.

**Dimos unas cuantas vueltas arrastrando los pies. Yo intentaba distraerme mirando la decoración; me concentraba en las serpentinas, en el cuenco de ponche, en cualquier cosa que no fuera: A) que Annabeth era más alta que yo;**

—Orgulloso.

**B) que me sudaban las manos,**

—Nenaza.

**y C) que no paraba de darle pisotones.**

—Y torpe.

El dios de la guerra se ganó un baño del Océano Ártico. Todos rieron mientras el dios temblaba del frío.

**-¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? –le pregunté-. ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela?**

**Ella frunció los labios.**

**-No es eso. Es mi padre.**

—Qué pasa con su pad-

—Si siguieras leyendo... —dijo Poseidón interrumpiendo a Atenea.

Harry quería jalarse el cabello. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera consiguiera una mirada del dios pero esa diosa, que parecía detestar, se ganaba una conversación? ¡Hablaba y la interrumpía aun cuando no tenía nada que ver con él!

**-Aja. –Yo sabía que Annabeth tenía una relación algo difícil con él-. Creía que las cosas habían mejorado entre vosotros. ¿O se trata de tu madrastra?**

**Ella soltó un suspiro.**

**-Papá ha decidido mudarse. Justo ahora, cuando ya había empezado a acostumbrarme a Nueva York, él ha aceptado un absurdo trabajo de investigación para un libro sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial. . . ¡En San Francisco!**

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿No era que te gustaban los inteligentes? —cuestionó Poseidón, con burla.

—Cállate, idiota. —Le respondió a su tío.

**Lo dijo con el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho en los Campos de Castigo del Hades.**

—Mis campos son geniales —dijo el dios, casi ofendido. Los semidioses lo miraron perplejos, pero Percy soltó una risita al igual que Thalia.

—Claro. ¡Los castigos son horribles!

—La mejor es la de Sísifo —comentó Thalia, recordando esa horrible experiencia.

—¡Ahora son mis sobrinos favoritos!

—¡No es justo! Yo nunca estuve en el Inframundo —dijo Jason.

—¡¿Y nosotros qué?! —Se quejaron Hermes y Apolo. Hades los miró confundido.

—Uh, ¿cómo se llamaban? —Los dioses lloraron.

—¿Hijo, qué hacías en el Inframundo?

—Te... te lo digo luego, papá.

**-¿Y quiere que vayas con él? –pregunté.**

—No. Te lo contaba para que fueras a festejar con ella a su casa —dijo Thalia rodando los ojos.

—¡Nadie va a ir a la casa de nadie! —rugió Atenea. Grover y Clarisse quisieron reír al escuchar el "nadie" y lo que implicaba.

La diosa siguió leyendo.

**-A la otra punta del país –respondió desconsolada-. Y un mestizo no puede vivir en San Francisco. Él debería saberlo.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

—Percy...

Todos miraron al semidiós como si fuera estúpido. Este se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza.

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Quizá creía que bromeaba.**

**-Ya lo sabes. Porque está ahí mismo. .**

**-Ah –dije. No entendía de qué hablaba, pero no quería parecer estúpido**

Golpes de frente siendo golpeadas por palmas, se oyeron por todo el salón. El semidiós se escondió en su bro, quien reía divertido. Zeus los miró de reojo.

—Él vive en la inopia —dijo Clarisse.

**-. Entonces. . . ¿volverás a vivir en el campamento?**

**-Es mucho más grave que eso, Percy. Yo. . . supongo que debería contarte una cosa.**

**Y de pronto se quedó rígida.**

—¿Rígida? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?!

Percy miró a la diosa de la sabiduría totalmente perdido. Hasta Artemisa sabía que el chico no había nada. ¡Nadie entendió qué produjo esa reacción!

**-Se han ido.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Seguí su mirada. Las gradas. Los dos mestizos, Bianca y Nico, ya no estaban allí.**

—¡¿Qué?!

La voz de Hades hizo ecos en el Salón del Trono. Los dioses lo miraron asombrados y Zeus sospechoso. Poseidón sonrió al saber que su hermano había salvado a sus hijos.

—¿Pasa algo, Hades? —cuestionó Zeus.

El dios del Inframundo guardó silencio.

**La puerta junto a las gradas había quedado abierta de par en par. Y ni rastro del doctor Espino.**

—¡No!

Todos volvieron a mirar al dios del Inframundo, que se puso serio rápidamente.

—¿Algo que informar, Hades? —El dios no respondió.

**-¡Tenemos que avisar a Thalia y Grover! –Annabeth se puso a mirar frenéticamente por todos lados-. ¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos dos? Vamos.**

**Echó a correr entre la gente. Yo me disponía a seguirla, pero un grupo de chicas me cerró el paso.**

Algunos palmearon la espalda de Percy mientras que los dioses, como Hermes y Apolo, le alzaron el pulgar. Los magos sonreían por lo bajo, mientras Harry observaba al dios del Mar que parecía feliz de que su hijo estuviese con mujeres. No quería que su corazón se sintiera traicionado, porque sabía que Poseidón no tenía la culpa, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

**Las esquivé con un rodeo para ahorrarme el tratamiento de belleza de cintas y pintalabios, pero cuando me liberé Annabeth había desaparecido.**

—¿Qué harás ahora? —cantó Leo—Sin Annabeth estás perdido.

—Una chica siempre es mej-

—¡Cierra la boca, Artemisa! —Hades calló a la diosa, quien quedó atónita ante el arrebato del dios porque este nunca era así.

La diosa fue golpeada en su orgullo, pero sabía que nada sacaba con tomar su arco. Además, los chicos de esa historia tenían mucho que ver con el comportamiento de su tío, eso lo sabía.

**Giré sobre los talones, buscando a Thalia y Grover. Pero lo que vi entonces me heló la sangre.**

**A unos metros, tirada en el suelo, había una gorra verde como la de Bianca di Angelo.**

—No, no, no...

—¿Hades? —llamó Zeus con sospecha al escuchar los susurros de su hermano.

—Déjalo, hermano —intervino Poseidón. Zeus lo dejó a regañadientes.

**Y unos cuantos cromos esparcidos aquí y allá.**

— _Angelo bello mio_ —susurró el dios. Percy quería llorar.

**Entonces entreví al doctor Espino. Corría hacia la puerta en la otra punta del gimnasio y llevaba del cogote a los Di Angelo como si fuesen dos gatitos.**

—Él... era mucho más tierno que un gatito. —Lloró Percy mientras Jason lo consolaba. Nadie alcanzó a oírlo y menos el uso pasado del verbo "ser".

**Aún no veía a Annabeth, pero estaba seguro de que se había ido hacia el otro lado a buscar a Thalia y Grover. Iba a salir corriendo tras ella, pero me dije: "Espera." Entonces recordé lo que Thalia me había dicho en el vestíbulo con aire perplejo cuando yo le había preguntado por ese truco que hacía chasqueando los dedos: "¿Aún no te lo ha enseñado Quirón??"**

**También recordé cómo la miraba Grover, convencido de que ella sabría salvar la situación.**

—¡Ese no era el momento para ponerse orgulloso! —recriminó Hades.

—Él no es orgulloso. Yo... lo traté como basura cuando no lo merecía. —Artemisa miró a Thalia, totalmente perdida. ¿Qué pasaba con su teniente?

—¿Teniente?

—No lo malinterprete, mi señora, pero Percy es una gran persona y conforme leamos usted lo notará. Es mi amigo y mi primo.

Los dioses nunca pensaron que iban a escuchar semejantes palabras de una cazadora. Los magos estaban perdidos por toda esa enemistad entre familiares. Los semidioses se sorprendieron porque... bueno, esa era Thalia.

—Si dicen una palabra recibirán flecha en donde caiga, ¿entendido? —amenazó la chica.

**No es que yo tuviera nada en contra de Thalia. Ella era una chica guay y no tenía la culpa de ser la hija de Zeus y acaparar toda la atención, pero aún así tampoco necesitaba correr tras ella para resolver cada problema.**

—Nadie le diga nada —dijo Thalia al ver como varios abrían la boca.

 **Además, no había tiempo**.

—En eso tiene razón. Preocúpate por esos semidioses primero —dijo el Dios del Inframundo, olvidando que todos podían oírlo.

—¿Hades?

—Déjalo, hermano.

—No te metas, Poseidón.

—Eres un idiota —dijo el dios del Mar porque no entendía cómo Zeus era tan ciego (o insensible) para molestar a Hades quien se veía tan preocupado.

Bueno... al menos Poseidón podía decir que su hermano estaba preocupado, después de todo, había aprendido a leerlo. No era tan difícil.

—¡Soy el rey!

—¡Y mi hermano menor! ¡Así que pon tu jodido trasero en ese puto trono y cierra la maldita boca o clavaré mi tridente en tu trasero! ¡¿Entiendes?!

—Ese lenguaje...

—Lo siento, Hestia querida.

Los semidioses, magos y demás dioses estaban perplejos, y más cuando Zeus se sentó en silencio, obedientemente. ¡Poseidón era de temer! Y más cuando se metían con Hades que sufría por sus hijos.

**Los Di Angelo estaban en peligro.**

Hades gimió al igual que Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Will, Frank, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

**Tal vez ya habrían desaparecido cuando encontrase a mis amigos. Yo también sabía lo mío de monstruos. Podía resolver aquello por mi cuenta.**

**Saqué el bolígrafo del bolsillo y corrí tras el doctor.**

—Dime que todo sale bien —pidió Hades. Percy no respondió.

**La puerta daba a un pasillo sumido en la oscuridad. Oí ruidos de forcejeo hacia el fondo y también un gemido.**

—¡¡No!!

Hades se estaba pensando un montón de escenarios y otro montón de torturas destinadas a quienes osaron tocar a sus hijos.

Los magos, por su parte, ponían total atención a cada cosa que les dijera más sobre sus nuevos amigos. No sabían nada de lo que sucedía, solo que Nico y Percy se amaban, pero por lo poco que habían leído quizás era mucho más que eso.

**Destapé a Contracorriente.**

Hades observó a su sobrino, pendiente de cualquier cosa que indicara que tuvieron un final lamentable. Hazel puso atención a la forma en que Percy y Nico se habían conocido. Ella sabía que iban al mismo campamento y que ya se conocían cuando Percy no tenía memoria, que Percy había conocido a Bianca, etc. pero no sabía toda la historia.

**El bolígrafo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una espada griega de bronce, de casi un metro de largo y con un mango forrado de cuero. Su hoja tenía un leve resplandor y arrojaba una luz dorada sobre las taquillas alineadas a ambos lados.**

**Crucé a toda prisa el pasillo, pero en el otro extremo no había nadie. Abrí una puerta y me encontré de nuevo con el vestíbulo principal. Me quedé pasmado. No veía a Espino por ninguna parte, pero sí a los hermanos Di Angelo, que permanecían al fondo paralizados de terror.**

Hades dejó escapa el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Al menos sus hijos estaban bien... por el momento.

**Avancé poco a poco, bajando la espada.**

**-Tranquilos. No voy a haceros daño.**

**Ellos no respondieron. Tenían los ojos desorbitados de pánico. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Dónde se había metido Espino? Tal vez había percibido la presencia de Contracorriente y se había batido en retirada. Los monstruos aborrecen las armas de bronce celestial.**

**-Me llamo Percy –dije, tratando de aparentar serenidad-. Os sacaré de aquí y os llevaré a un lugar seguro.**

Todos estaban sentados en el borde de sus asientos, totalmente cautivados por la historia. La tensión subía, incluso en quienes ya conocían lo que pasaba, pues era revivir una mala experiencia.

El dios del Inframundo solo quería que sus hijos salieran ilesos, pero le costaba creerlo cuando ninguno de ellos estaba presente. Sin embargo, aún albergaba esperanzas.

**Bianca abrió los ojos aún más y apretó los puños. Sólo demasiado tarde, comprendí el sentido de su mirada. No era yo quien la tenía aterrorizada. Quería prevenirme.**

—Oh, no. No, no, no, no... —susurraba.

**Me giré en redondo y en ese mismo instante oí un silbido y sentí un agudo dolor en el hombro. Lo que parecía una mano gigantesca me impulsó hacia atrás hasta estrellarme contra la pared.**

—¡Joder, no! —El grito de Hades los sobresaltó a todos. Las sombras eran intensas y parecía que el clima había descendido.

**Lancé un mandoble con la espada, pero sólo rasgué el aire. Una fría carcajada resonó por el vestíbulo.**

**-Sí, Perseus Giiiackson –dijo el doctor Espino, marcando la J de mi apellido-. Sé muy bien quién eres.**

—¡¿Qué?!

—Papá... la mayoría de los monstruos me conocen. —Sonaba apenado y molesto. ¡Y cómo no! Eran más probabilidades de morir.

Poseidón lo miró preocupado.

**Intenté liberar mi hombro. Tenía el abrigo y la camisa clavados en la pared con una especie de pincho o daga negra de unos treinta centímetros. Me había desgarrado la piel al atravesarme la ropa y el corte ardía de dolor. Ya había sentido algo parecido otra vez. Era veneno.**

—¡¿Quién diablos te envenenó?! ¡Dime!

Harry estaba sorprendido, no conocía esa faceta sobreprotectora del dios y se le hizo muy atractiva y tierna.

—Equidna me lanzó su Quimera y, uh, luego un escorpión. —Poseidón parecía a punto de desmayarse. ¿Cómo era la vida de su hijo? Pero ya lo interrogaría.

Todos los dioses estaban impresionados, algo sorprendidos y muy confundidos: ¡¿Equidna?!

**Hice un esfuerzo por concentrarme. No iba a desmayarme. Una silueta oscura se nos acercó. En la penumbra distinguí a Espino. Aún parecía humano, pero tenía una expresión macabra. Sus dientes relucían y sus ojos marrón y azul reflejaban el fulgor de mi espada.**

**-Gracias por salir del gimnasio –dijo-. Me horrorizan esos bailes de colegio.**

¡Los semidioses estaban atónitos! ¿Qué pasaba con ese monstruo? La mayoría de ellos, usualmente, eran torpes y guiados por su instinto, ¡pero este era muy inteligente!

**Traté de asestarle un tajo con la espada, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance. ¡Shisssss! Un segundo proyectil salió disparado desde detrás del docto, que no pareció haberse movido. Era como si tuviera a alguien invisible detrás arrojando aquellas dagas.**

**Bianca dio un chillido a mi lado. La segunda espina fue a clavarse en la pared, a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.**

—¡¿Cómo se atreve ese hijo de la gran-

—¡Hades! —llamó Hestia muy seria—. Hay niños presentes.

**-Los tres vendréis conmigo –dijo Espino-. Obedientes y silenciosos. Si hacéis un solo ruido, si gritáis pidiendo socorro o intentáis resistiros, os demostraré mi puntería.**

Hades estaba decicido a interrogar a Percy, Thalia y el sátiro, pero una luz cruzó la sala y lo interrumpió. Todos miraron el origen para saber quién llegaría.

Entonces lo vieron.

Percy quedó atónito, al igual que los que sabían de...

Él estaba ahí.

¡Estaba ahí!

¿Cómo era posible?

Parecía... ¡Estaba inconsciente!

El hijo de Poseidón corrió hacia el chico en el piso. El semidiós inconsciente se veía demacrado, casi se veía como un muerto y su respiración era leve e irregular.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por el rostro de Percy, mientras que los demás que sabían de la muerte más reciente, se quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Si iban hasta ellos, podrían recibir la ira de Percy si este creía que iban a apartarlos.

—¡Nico!

Su grito hizo que Will corriera hasta ellos. El hijo de Apolo se arrodilló junto al hijo de Hades mientras que dicho dios no sabía qué hacer. No quería revelar más de lo que ya había revelado.

—¡¡Aléjate de él!! —espetó Percy.

—¡Solo intento ayudarlo!

Percy pareció pensarlo y asintió. Puso la cabeza de Nico en su regazo mientras Will lo examinaba. Lloraba de felicidad. ¡Nico estaba ahí, había vuelto! Si bien, el chico no parecía en las mejores condiciones, pero estaba ahí, había vuelto a él y ahora se encargaría de que no se volviera a ir.

Will le dio ambrosía y néctar. Nico comenzó a toser y lentamente abrió los ojos. Percy le sonrió radiante.

—¿E-Estoy soñando o... o me encontra  
ste? —La voz de Nico era débil. Percy solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza y agaracer a quien sea que se lo haya devuelto.

Los dioses veían la interacción con curiosidad. Hades estaba preocupado por su hijo y, Afrodita, dichosa por el amor que sentía en ellos. Los semidioses y magos sonreían con añoranza y a la vez soltaban lágrimas de felicidad.

—Ya... ya puedes soltarme. —Percy lo miró y comenzó a besarle las mejillas. Nico lo alejó rápidamente—. ¡Suéltame, Jackson!

Percy lo miró sin comprender. Nico parecía molesto y no entendía por qué lo rechazaba. ¿Estaba enojado con él por no protegerlo?

—N-Nico yo lo sien...

—¡Por si no lo has notado tenemos a dos gigantes que quieren matarnos! —Percy lo miró aun más confundido. Los otros semidioses estaban igual.

—¿De... de qué hablas, Nico? —El hijo de Hades se levantó molesto, ya había recuperado algo de fuerzas. Sin embargo, trastabilló y Percy lo sujetó por el brazo. Nico se alejó al instante.

—¡Estamos en guerra! ¿Eres estúpido?

—Percy... él no viene de nuestro tiempo —informó Malcolm con cautela.

Nico estaba confundido y cansado, así que le explicaron la situación rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo último que recue  
rdas? —preguntó Percy y casi parecía una súplica. El hijo de Hades apretó la mandíbula—. ¿Nico?  
  
—...estaba en el jarrón.

Percy soltó un gemido lastimero. Nico estaba ahí, pero no sabía de su relación. Nico estaba ahí pero no sabía que lo amaba. Nico estaba vivo y a su lado, pero no sabía que estaban juntos y que se amaban.

El destino era sumamente cruel.

Pero Percy estaba decidido, volvería a enamorar a Nico de ser necesa  
rio. Sabía que Nico tenía sentimientos por él en ese tiempo, que era reacio y no tenía confianza, pero de ser necesario, volvería a atravesar el mismo Tártaro para conseguir que Nico lo amara de nuevo.

Nadie le quitaría a su amor. 

No de nuevo.


	3. No me jodas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> He editado este capítulo unas tres veces, ¡pero la letra con tilde se sigue separando de la palabra!  
> Lamento si esto supone un problema con la lectura, pero ya eliminé el texto y volví a pegarlo y sigue sin haber cambios.  
> Atte. Alex

—¡¿Que estamos dónde?! —El grito de Nico se escuchó por todo el Salón del Trono.

Los dioses estaban atentos a todo que ocurría, en especial, Hades. Este se encontraba al borde de la desesperación por saber qué le había pasado a su hijo para llegar tan malherido.

Los tres magos no sabían qué pensar. Ya habían superado la impresión de ver a Nico con vida, pero verlo de esa manera tan mala los hizo sentir pésimo por no haberlo apreciado lo suficiente cuando lo tenían.

—Lo que oíste. Estás en el Olimpo... En el pasado, para ser exactos —dijo Malcolm sin emoción, tan calculador como su madre.

El hijo de Hades parecía horrorizado, aún estaba débil y lo único que quería era golpear las caras de esas divinidades.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Tenemos que leer unos libros por orden de las Parcas. Hasta ahora solo llevamos un capítulo. Supongo que por eso estás aquí —dijo Jason acercándose a su amigo, pero Nico lo miró fríamente y se alejó de él.

—No te acerques, Grace.

El semblante del rubio cayó. Percy le tomó la mano para darle apoyo y darse apoyo a sí mismo mientras Zeus maldecía por lo bajo. Nico los miró ceñudo. No entendía lo que pasaba ni porqué de pronto se preocupaban por él, en especial Jason que en el Campamento Júpiter no le habló más que lo estrictamente necesario.

—Okay, okay. Basta de dramas y sentimentalismos. Preséntate, niño. —El rey de los dioses fue tan amable como siempre.

Hades puso suma atención a cualquier señal de peligro, al igual que Poseidón que no quería ver sufrir a su hermano. No de nuevo.

—Soy Nico di Angelo, hijo de... —Pero fue interrumpido por un papel que apareció frente a Hestia. Ella lo leyó en silencio y se lo entregó a Zeus. Este frunció el ceño.

—Por decisión de las Parcas, no puedes decirnos mas que tu nombre, sino sería un problema y bla bla bla.

El silencio reinó.

Percy se acercó a Nico en silencio y lo miró a los ojos. El hijo de Poseidón quería que Nico supiera cuánto lo amaba porque le dolía ver sufrimiento, aversión y dolor en sus ojos. Percy sabía lo que había pasado en el tiempo del que Nico venía. Recordó cómo había caído del jarrón deshecho y maltratado. Recordó cada segundo que había pasado con él y las ganas de llorara se hicieron presentes nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Jackson? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y la dureza en sus palabras hizo que el corazón de Percy se encogiera... Quería llorar.

—¿De verdad... de verdad tu no... no recuerdas nada? —El hijo de Hades se lo quedó mirando con fastidio.

—¿Recordar? Creo que aún no ha pasado nada de lo que sea que te estés hablando. —Percy bajó la mirada apenado—. Ahora, por favor, aléjate de mí.

El hijo de Poseidón volvió junto a Jason, quien le tomó la mano ante la atenta mirada de Nico. Will, al ver la interacción, comenzó a crear planes.

—Bueno... sigamos leyendo —dijo Thalia. Hestia tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

— **El** **director** **saca** **un** **lanzamisiles** —Leyó y las expresiones de absoluto desconcierto no se hicieron esperar.

**Yo no sabía qué clase de monstruo sería el doctor Espino, pero rápido sí que era.**

Los semidioses se quejaron. Era terrible un monstruo rápido e inteligente. ¡¿Por qué no podía ser de esos torpes y lentos?!

**Tal vez podría defenderme si lograba activar mi escudo. Sólo tenía que apretar un botón de mi reloj. Ahora bien, proteger a los Di Angelo ya era otra historia.**

**—** ¡Ni hablar, Jackson! Debes protegerlos. —Saltó Hades con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Algo que declarar, Hades? —cuestionó el rey del Olimpo con sospecha.

—Zeus, ya déjalo.

—¡No te metas, Poseidón!

—Alto. —Interrumpió Nico, mortalmente serio. Parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien—. ¿Están leyendo sobre el día en que nos sacaron de esa escuela?

—Sí —dijo Jason.

Nico lo observó con la ira clara en sus ojos. ¡Estaba harto! Acababa de salir del jarrón por orden divina, antes estuvo en el Tártaro, Percy estaba saliendo con Annabeth pero era cariñoso con Jason, y ahora debía recordar el tiempo en que aún tenía una hermana que lo amaba.

 _"¡Malditos dioses!"._ —Pensó.

**Para eso necesitaba ayuda, y sólo se me ocurría una manera de conseguirla. Cerré los ojos.**

**\- ¿Qué haces, Jackson? -Silbó el** **doctor** **-** **. ¡** **Muévete** **!**

—Es bastante observador. No tienen muchas probabilidades d-

—No ayudas, Atenea. —Cortó Hades con molestia. La diosa se calló.

**Abrí los ojos y seguí arrastrando los pies.**

**-Es el hombro -mentí con aire** **abatido-** **. Me arde.**

**\- ¡Bah! Mi veneno hace daño pero no mata. ¡Camina!**

**Nos condujo hasta el exterior mientras yo me esforzaba en concentrarme. Imaginé la cara de Grover; pensé en la sensación de miedo y peligro.**

—¿Para qué haces eso? ¿Vas a llamar a la granja para que te salve? —comentó Ares con burla.

Al instante, vides lo rodearon apretándolo como una boa. El dios estaba confundido y soltó un grito cuando las matas lo apretaron tan fuerte que brotó ícor.

—Pon más cuidado en tus palabras, Ares. —Todos estaban sorprendidos. El señor D estaba muy enojado y había defendido a Grover. ¡Eso era digno de inmortalizarse!

 **El verano pasado Grover había creado entre nosotros una conexión por** **empatía**

—Ahí está tu respuesta, idiota. Para eso lo hizo Perry.

—Es... Percy —comentó el aludido.

—Como sea, Peter. —El semidiós suspiró. Dionisio siempre sería el mismo.

 **y me había enviado varias visiones en mis sueños para avisarme de que estaba metido en un apuro. Si no me** **equivocaba,**

—Tú siempre te equivocas.

—Cállate, Cara de Pino. —La chica lo miró mal, pero no agregó nada. Estaba feliz de que su primo estuviera un poco mejor por tener a Nico cerca.

**seguíamos conectados,**

—Aquí hay competencia para nuestro galán: Jason Grace —comentó Apolo alzando las cejas repetidas veces. Ante eso, Afrodita lanzó un grito que podría romper cualquier cristal.

—¿...Competencia? —cuestionó el rubio, girándose hacia Percy con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Jackson?

—¿Ah? Este... uh, lo siento. Creo que me perdí en tus ojos —declaró Percy, actuando dramáticamente.

Las esperanzas de que el verdadero Percy Jackson volviera, aparecieron. Nico observó la interacción con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¡Jason!! —El grito de Zeus fue más agudo que el de Afrodita.

Todos rieron por lo serio que era el rey de los dioses. ¡Era impresionante que siguiera cayendo en la misma broma!

**aunque yo nunca había intentado comunicarme con él por ese medio. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que funcionara estando Grover despierto.**

**"¡Grover! -pensé-. ¡Espino nos tiene secuestrados! ¡Es un maníaco lanzador de pinchos! ¡Socorro!"**

—¿Dónde estabas, Grover? —preguntó Katie con preocupación.

La mayoría del campamento no conocía la historia, es más, no conocían ninguna historia. Generalmente se enteraban del resultado si los semidioses llegaban vivos, pero de detalles... olvídalo.

**Espino nos guiaba hacia los bosques. Tomamos un camino nevado que apenas alumbraban unas farolas anticuadas. Me dolía el hombro, y el viento que se me colaba por la ropa desgarrada era tan helado que ya me veía convertido en un carámbano.**

—Mi pobre niño...

—Lady Hestia, por favor no... —suplicó Percy, al verse apretujado por la diosa del hogar.

—Deja al chico —ordenó Zeus.

La diosa lo miró mal, pero soltó las mejillas de un conmocionado Percy. Este sintió las miradas de todos, lo que le produjo un sonrojo y no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno, no después de oír sus risas. 

**-Hay un claro más adelante -dijo** **Espino-** **. Allí convocaremos a vuestro vehículo.**

—¡¿A dónde piensa llevar a mis... —Se detuvo abruptamente y tosió para disimular su desliz —, a esos semidioses?!

Nico lo observó sorprendido porque Hades parecía genuinamente preocupado y nunca lo había visto así. Hades lo miró a los ojos, pero Nico desvío la mirada. El dios del Inframundo suspiró.

 _"¿Preocupación? Debe ser por Bianca, eso es_ _todo_ _. No pienses de más"_. —Pensó.

 **\- ¿Qué vehículo? -Preguntó** **Bianca-** **. ¿Adónde nos lleva?**

—Piensas igual que ella —dijo Hermes, riendo. De repente las sombras lo rodearon, pegándolo a su trono. Chris, Travis y Connor estaban muy divertidos al ver a su padre horrorizado.

**\- ¡Cierra la boca, niña insolente!**

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a una doncella?! —La indignación de Artemisa le ganó al grito de Hades.

**-No le hable así a mi hermana -dijo Nico.**

Todos miraron a Nico con nuevo respeto. El hijo de Hades estaba confundido. ¿Le estaban sonriendo él? Entonces, porrumpieron en vitores.

—¡Así se habla, di Angelo!

—¡Enséñale que con la familia no se debe meter!

—¡Bien hecho, chico!

—Perfecto. Debes defender a tu hermana.

—Bien hecho, Nico. —El hijo de Hades miró al que había dicho eso. Nunca lo había visto pero lo estaba felicitando.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó.

—¡Oh, cierto! No me conoces todavía. Soy Harry Potter y... uh, somos amigos en el futuro. —Nico alzó una ceja.

—Dudo que seamos amigos en el futuro. Yo no tengo amigos ni los quiero.

—Pero es verd-

—Ya he dicho. Ahora no vuelvas a hablarme.

Los semidioses estaban tristes, ese no era el Nico que ellos recordaban. Necesitaban como al aire al chico que sonreía de vez en cuando y hacía bromas que podrían llevarte a la muerte.

Los magos, por su parte, estaban sorprendidos. Sabían que Nico no era sociable, ¡pero este Nico era todo un reto! ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Hades tenía la misma incógnita.

Hasta Poseidón, que sabía que el chico era su sobrino, se preocupó por él. Además, no le gustó ver el rostro triste de Pélope... El dios quiso golpearse. Tendría que recordarse, cada segundo, que el mago no era su amor del pasado.

**Le temblaba la voz, pero me admiró que tuviese agallas para replicar.**

Nico miró a Percy y este le sonrió. Su futuro novio o... antiguo novio, ¿actual? ¡Ya ni sabía! lo miró mal, pero Percy pudo ver suavidad en sus ojos. Eso le bastó.

**El doctor soltó un horrible gruñido. Eso ya no era humano.**

—No... ¿En serio? ¡No es como que no nos hubieran dicho que era un monstruo desde un principio, Sesos de Alga! —dijo Thalia, dándose un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la frente. Los demás semidioses rieron.

—¡Hey! Déjalo, a cualquiera le pasa.

—Solo a ti y a él Leo. Ustedes comparten la misma neurona.

—¡No molesten al sexy Leo! —exclamó el hijo de Hefesto.

—¡No me grites, duendecillo! —gritó Thalia.

—¡Ayúdame, Percy! ¡¡Sálvame!!

Leo saltó sobre el regazo de Percy e intentó esconderse debajo de su brazo. Todos rieron, y aún más cuando Percy lo empujó.

—Sálvate solo —dijo el de ojos verdes—.No quiero que su ira me alcance y termine siendo parte de la masacre.

—Que gran amigo y hermano ten...

—Es MI bro. ¡Busca al tuyo! —exclamó Jason y agarró a Percy por el brazo para alejarlo.

 _"_ _¿Por_ _qué_ _se_ _comportan_ _de_ _esta_ _manera_ _?_ _Apenas_ _se_ _conocen_ _... ¿_ _Dónde_ _está_ _Annabeth_ _? ¿Por_ _qué_ _Percy_ _y_ _Jason_ _son_ _tan_ _cariñosos_ _?_ _¿_ _Será_ _que_ _están_ _juntos_ _?_ _No_ _,_ _es_ _imposible_ _. E_ _llos_ _no_ _son_ _como_ _yo_ _y_ _si_ _lo_ _fueran_ _... serían_ _felices_ _juntos_ _. Ambos son perfectos, excepto yo_ _". —_ Pensó Nico.

El hijo de Hades deseaba que su dolor no se reflejara en su rostro. No podría soportar que lo supieran.

**Me puso los pelos de punta, pero hice un esfuerzo para seguir caminando como un chico obediente.**

_"_ _¿Chico_ _obediente_ _?" —_ Pensaron varios.

Incluso los dioses se extrañaron ante eso. Aunque no conocían al semidiós hace mucho, se notaba que este no era ningún fan de las reglas y el buen comportamiento.

 **Por dentro, no paraba de proyectar mis** **pensamientos a la desesperada, ahora cualquier cosa que pudiese atraer la atención de mi amigo: "¡Grover!**

—¿Cualquier cosa? ¡Ese es su nombre!

La diosa de la sabiduría estaba exasperado con ese semidiós. ¡Era un idiota! ¿Cómo su hija pudo salir con él? No le agradaba para nada. No quería a ese semidiós.

Nadie le prestó atención. ¡Atenea siempre hacía lo mismo! Se la pasaba corrigiendo a todos y no dejaba que las faltas de ortografía y gramática fueran felices.

**¡Manzanas! ¡Latas!**

—Adivinaré —dijo Percy mientras todos se reían—, quieres saber si tenemos una por aquí, ¿no?

—¡¿Qué?! Puff ¡No! —respondió el sátiro, pero se notaba que mentía a leguas—. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un maldito glotón?

—Te tomo por un sátiro.

—...y por Grover —dijo Thalia.

Grover los miró ceñudo, pero su sonrojo avergonzado no le ayudaba a lucir ofendido.

**¡Trae aquí esos peludos cuartos traseros!**

—Miren en lo que piensa nuestro Percy. ¡Rawr! —dijo Apolo, fingiendo ser un gato.

—Primero, no podemos ver sus pensamientos —dijo Atenea.

—Segundo, hay niños presentes. —Agregó Hestia.

—Tercero, ¡ya sabemos que eres tonto pero no tienes porqué hacerlo tan evidente! —regañó Artemisa.

—Y cuarto, no es "nuestro" Percy, es MI Percy. —Finalizó Jason cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Aww, esto es tan romántico! Zeus querrá matar a Percy, y Jason se interpondrá. ¡Nada podrá con su amor! Les doy mi bendición —dijo Afrodita, lanzando pétalos de rosa.

Ambos semidioses quedaron atónitos. El resto estaba igual de sorprendido porque, ¿qué, en el nombre de los dioses, pensaba Afrodita? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que era una broma?

Zeus estaba furioso y Poseidón reía entre dientes al igual que los demás. ¡Hasta Artemisa parecía divertida! Le agradaba la camaradería de los dos. Además, si los supuestos eran ciertos, ellos no eran una amenaza para sus cazadoras (no intentarían coquetear, enamorar las, etc.) y podría tener a Piper en la caza.

Percy miró a Nico y vio el dolor claro en sus ojos. Su expresión hostil no cambió, pero Percy lo conocía. Intentó decirle algo y acercarse a él, sin embargo, Nico se giró y dejó de mirarlo. El hijo de Poseidón sabía que Nico sentía cosas por él en ese tiempo. Lo sabía.

A lo lejos, cierto hijo de Apolo, sonrió.

**¡Y ven con un buen puñado de amigos armados hasta los dientes!"**

—¿Alguien más pensó en rifles miniatura pegados en los dientes? —preguntó Leo.

Nadie respondió y se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¡Se le ocurría cada cosa!

—Ese tipo de locura no la puedo curar, León —dijo Dionisio. Los demás rieron.

**-Alto -dijo Espino.**

**El bosque se abría de repente. Habíamos llegado a un acantilado que se encaramaba sobre el mar.**

—¡Sí! —exclamó Poseidón y sonrió de un modo que derritió a varios de los presentes.

Harry lo miró fijo. El dios sintió su mirada e hizo una mueca. ¡Era igual a Pélope! Poseidón no quería que las se repitieran, por ello prefirió alejarse del mago... sin embargo, ya había llamado su atención.

—Le gustas —susurró Hermione en el oído de Harry.

—No. No es cierto.

—Amigo, hasta yo lo noté —dijo Ron palmeando la espalda del contrario. Repentinamente, Hermione besó la mejilla de Harry.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el mago medio ruborizado.

—Míralo.

Harry así lo hizo y pudo ver como el dios hacía una mueca y apretaba los puños. El mago quiso sonreír, pero la duda se lo impidió.

 _"¿Me quiere por Harry o por Pélope?"._ —Pensó.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

—...Sí. Sigan leyendo.

Percy le sonrió a Harry para darle ánimo. El semidiós también había captado al dios.

**Al menos yo percibía la presencia del mar allá al fondo, cientos de metros más abajo.**

—Ventajas de ser hijo del mar —alardeó Poseidón. Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos.

**Oía el batir de las olas y notaba el olor de su espuma salada, aunque lo único que veía realmente era niebla y oscuridad.**

—¿Entonces de qué le sirve si no puede ver nada? —inquirió Zeus, mofándose.

—Lo siente.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que puede saltar y como hay mar debajo, va a salvarse —dijo Hades y chocó puños con Poseidón al ver la cara enfurruñada de Zeus.

Los presentes rieron disimuladamente, no querían que les cayera un rayo. Los magos y romanos, por su parte, estaba medio sorprendidos, medio asustados por el comportamiento de las divinidades. ¡Eran como niños!

**El doctor nos empujó hacia el borde.**

—Bueno... no era tan inteligente —comentó Deméter al saber que los semidioses podrían salvarse.

**Yo di un traspié y Bianca me sujetó.**

**-Gracias -murmuré.**

—Esto es totalmente nuevo: un chico agradeció —dijo Artemisa. Cuando sintió las miradas de todos, supo que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Hermanita...

—No digas nada —espetó. Apolo iba a replicar pero una flecha hizo que se retractara—. Apolo...

—Dime. —La diosa lo miró inocentemente.

—No me llames hermanita o mi arco acabará en tu trasero. —Apolo palideció.

 **\- ¿Qué es este Espino? -** **murmuró-** **. ¿Podemos luchar con él?**

—¡Esa si es una chica! —exclamó Ares con los puños en alto mientras miraba como maníaco asesino... Lo que era totalmente acertado.

—Concuerdo. Era una guerrera —dijo Thalia.

Todos notaron el tiempo empleado: pasado. Los demás bajaron la cabeza recordando a la cazadora caída. Hades no quería creerlo, ¡no podía haber perdido a su hija! Nico se abrazó las piernas con la vista perdida en el vacío. Percy quería ir con él para darle apoyo, pero sabía que no podía. Nico lo alejaría y el ganar su confianza se haría más difícil.

**-Estoy... en ello.**

—No tenías un plan, ¿cierto? —dijo Leo. Percy se sonrojó.

—...Y eso pasa cuando Annabeth no está cerca —dijo Piper, a lo que todos se rieron. Hasta Nico parecía menos malhumorado, él sabía que Percy era un caso perdido haciendo planes pero, ¡vaya que era bueno improvisando!

 **-Tengo miedo -** **masculló** **Nico**

Nadie se atrevió a hablar por temor a ser enviados a los Campos de Castigo. Además, sabían que leer todo eso era difícil para el hijo de Hades e iban a respetar su dolor.

 **mientras jugueteaba con alguna cosa; con un** **soldadito** **de metal, me pareció.**

—Mitomagia —susurró Percy. Nico lo escuchó, lo miró de reojo y se encontró con los ojos verde mar sobre él. Frunció el ceño.

 _"No_ _volveré_ _a caer por Percy. No otra vez". —_ Pensó.

 **\- ¡Basta de charla! -dijo el doctor** **Espino-¡Miradme** **!**

—¿Mirar a una cosa como tú? ¡Qué asco! —comentó Afrodita—. Ni con mi bendición lograrías ser digno de mirar. Además, me tienen a mí, ¿por qué te mirarían?

Todos rodaron los ojos. Piper estaba algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre y Artemisa lo notó. La diosa estaba visualizando a Piper usando una parca plateada.

**Nos dimos la vuelta. Ahora sus ojos bicolores relucían con avidez. Sacó algo de su abrigo.**

—¡Oh, no! ¡¡Dirá que es policía y los encerrará!! —gritó Chris.

—¡¿Policía?! —exclamaron Travis y Connor, mientras hacían movimientos evasivos y corrían en círculos. Luego, juntos saliron huyendo del salón. El resto estaba atónito.

—Hermes... busca a tus hijos y llevalos a terapia, la necesitan. Nada de esto es normal —dijo el rey del Olimpo.

—Primero, ninguno de nosotros es normal, —Comenzó Poseidón—, y segundo, creo que tu hijo también necesitará ir a terapia.

—¿Por qué?

—...porque fue el primero en huir. —Con eso, muchos estallaron en carcajadas. ¿Qué problema tenían Hermes y sus hijos con los policías?

—¿Entiendes...?

—Al parecer, como son hijos de el dios de los ladrones, y los policías los protectores de la ley, bueno... Haz las matemáticas —dijo Hermione, aclarando las dudas de Ron, Harry y otros distraídos.

Una vez que les explicaron que no había ningún policía y que si eran nombrados en el libro, eso no significaba que estuvieran presentes físicamente. Solo así volvieron al Salón del Trono, pero parecían buscar todas las salidas disponibles en caso de tener que huir.

 **Al principio creí que era una navaja** **automática** **.**

—¿Eso existe? —preguntó Frank, extrañado.

—Yo que sepa... no —respondió Hefesto.

—Pero señor, usted ha inventado muchas cosas e impulsado el invento de otras, es imposible que se acuerde de todas —dijo Percy para salvarse de las miradas burlonas. Hefesto no dijo nada y siguió jugueteando con unos cables.

**Pero no. Era sólo un teléfono móvil.**

Nadie dijo nada. Confundir un teléfono con una navaja "automática"... Era mejor guardar silencio.

**Presionó el botón lateral y dijo:**

**-El paquete ya está listo para la entrega.**

—Espera... ¿por eso no los ha matado? ¿Tiene órdenes de captura? ¡O sea que es solo uno de los sirvientes del verdadero villano! —dedujo Leo.

—Sí, exacto...

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida, Pipes?

—P-Por nada, Leo.

 **Se oyó una respuesta confusa y entonces me di cuenta de que hablaba en modo** **walkie-** **talkie** **.**

—¡Esto se vuelve cada vez más espeluznante! Podrían compartir nuestra ubicación entre ellos. —Se lamentaron varios y no era para menos, o sea, ¡¿monstruos con móvil?! Ser semidiós nunca había sido tan difícil.

**Aquello parecía demasiado moderno y espeluznante: un monstruo con móvil.**

**Eché una ojeada a mi espalda, tratando de calcular la magnitud de la caída.**

**Espino se echó a reír.**

**-¡Eso es, hijo de Poseidón! ¡Salta! Ahí está el mar.** **Sálvate** **.**

—Ni se te ocurra dejar a m... a esos semidioses, Jackson —amenazó Hades ante un incrédulo Nico.

Para alguien como Poseidón o Hestia, que lo conocían, su comportamiento no era raro porque así era el dios del Inframundo con los que apreciaba.

**\- ¿Cómo te ha llamado? -murmuró Bianca.**

—No se te vaya a ocurrir decirle o pronto estarán rodeados de todos los monstruos del país —amenazó Hades. Nadie dijo nada. ¡El dios era espeluznante!

**-Luego te lo cuento -le dije.**

—Eso es un alivio —dijo Hades con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hades? —cuestionó Zeus. El dios del Inframundo encontró bastante interesante su propio calzado—. Y no interfieras, Poseidón.

—¿Ah? Yo no iba a decir nada —dijo, fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Oh, por favor! Todos saben que ustedes buscan cualquier motivo para pelear —acusó Atenea.

—Y tú, cualquier cosa para fastidiarme, ¿no? —La diosa lo miró ceñuda.

—No te metas conmigo, Barbapercebe.

—Cierra la boca, Cara de Libro.

—Pero qué comentario tan maduro. —Señaló ella con voz infantil.

—Qué madurez la tuya como para discutir conmigo.

—¡Escuch-

—¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! ¡¡Siempre es lo mismo!! —gritó Deméter.

—P-Pero...

—¡Pero nada, Atenea! ¡¡Cállate!! —ordenó la diosa.

Poseidón le hizo burla desde su trono. La diosa quería replicar pero ante la mirada de Deméter, Hera, los semidioses y magos, prefirió callar. No sería la burla de ellos.

**-Tú tienes un plan, ¿no?**

—¡Te han pillado! —gritaron los hijos de Hermes y, para sorpresa de todos, Apolo y Hermes.

 **"¡Grover! -Pensé** **desesperado-** **. ¡Ven!"**

—¡Joder, Grover! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —cuestiono Katie.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Ve a ayudarle! —La hija de Deméter era espeluznante cuando quería y todo por obra de Percy.

—¡Deja de corromper a Katie! —exclamó Travis.

—Si Leo puede corromper a Hazel, yo puedo enseñarle a Katie de lucha y necesita ser agresiva con los monstruos. —Se defendió Percy. Todos miraron a Leo.

—¿Que haz hecho qué? —inquirió Hades peligrosamente. Leo estaba a punto de huir despavorido, pero Nico intervino.

—Hazel no es una niña ni alguien débil como para ser corrompida. No es necesario que interfieras.

Hades miró a su hijo y no dijo nada. Hazel estaba feliz por las palabras de su hermano y los demás, admirados por la valentía del semidiós. No cualquiera le hablaba de ese modo al dios del Inframundo.

**Tal vez lograra convencer a los Di Angelo para que saltasen conmigo.**

—Sí, justo después de enviarte a un manicomio —comentó Thalia.

 **Si** **sobrevivívamos** **a la caída, podría utilizar el agua para protegernos. Ya había hecho cosas parecidas otras veces.**

—¡Ese es mi hijo! —exclamó el dios dando. Había bajado de su trono para darle palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo.

Harry miró todo con suma atención, y Poseidón lo notó. Le dieron escalofríos en la espalda al ver el dolor y tristeza en la mirada del mago. ¿Por qué algo se removía en su interior al verlo así? Decidió hablar con él, tal vez así lograría entender.

**Si mi padre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto a escucharme, quizá me echase una mano.**

—¡Hey! Yo sí los ayudo. Siempre te escucho.

**Quizá.**

—Y ahí va la confianza en tu padre —dijo el dios con resignación.

 **-Yo te mataría antes de que llegases al agua -dijo el doctor Espino, como** **leyéndome** **el** **pensamiento-** **.**

—Te han pillado, amigo. Entiende que tus planes nunca funcionan. Si lo pensaste... se va a arruinar —dijo Leo.

—No ayudas, Leo —comentó Percy.

 **Aún no has comprendido quién** **soy, ¿verdad?**

—Es una ma...

—No adelantes nada, Atenea —ordenó Deméter.

—Pero si...

—¿Es que no te cansas de ser tan insoportable todo el tiempo? —dijo Poseidón.

—¿Siempre son así?

La pregunta llamó la atención de todos, quienes miraron a un avergonzado mago por ser escuchado.

—Lo siento. Yo...

—¿Como dices que te llamabas? —preguntó Poseidón. No le molestó el murmullo del mago, pero quería fastidiar un rato. Harry se puso de pie algo avergonzado.

—Yo...

—¿Y te atreves a hablarme porque...? —El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era este Poseidón?

—Que seas un dios no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera. Hace poco supe de ti y no se qué te ha pasado, pero no permitiré que seas descortés conmigo.

Silencio.

El dios no dijo nada y solo miró como el mago se sentaba. Poseidón estaba asombrado por el arrebato del chico. ¡Harry tenía coraje! No cualquiera lo enfrentaba así y menos en el Salón del Trono. Tenía que admitir que le gustó. El chico era indomable como el mar y no se acobarda ante su omnipotencia. El mago era otra cosa.

**Hubo un parpadeo a su espalda -un movimiento rapidísimo y otro proyectil me pasó silbando tan cerca que me hizo un rasguño en la oreja. Algo había saltado súbitamente detrás del doctor: algo parecido a una catapulta, pero más flexible... casi como una cola.**

—¿Qué monstruo es ese? —preguntó Clarisse. Ella no se había topado con uno así.

 **-Por desgracia** **-prosiguió** **os quieren vivos, a ser posible. Si no fuera así,** **ya estaríais** **muertos.**

—Maldito hijo de la gr-

—¡Hades! —Interrumpió Hestia—Hay niños presente.

 **-** **¿Quién** **nos quiere vivos?** **-Replicó** **Bianca** **-. Porque si se cree que va a sacar un rescate está** **muy equivocado. Nosotros no tenemos familia.**

—¡Eso no es cierto! Tienen una gran familia... a veces muy fastidiosa, pero todos son hermosos como yo —dijo Leo.

—Leo...

—¿Sí, Frank?

—Cállate.

Muchos quisieron llorar. ¡Los más tranquilos y tiernos se estaban volviendo salvajes!

 **Nico y yo...** **-se le quebró** **un poco la voz** **-solo** **nos tenemos el uno al otro.**

Ante eso, Hades bajó la cabeza, al igual que los semidioses que entendían el sentimiento. Percy se sentía culpable por quitarle la única familia que tenía. Nico era el que peor estaba.

 _"Solo nos_ _teníamos_ _a nosotros y_ _prefirió_ _dejarme..."_ —Pensó.

**-Aja. No os preocupéis** **, mocosos. Enseguida conoceréis** **a mi jefe. Y entonces tendréis** **una nueva familia.**

**-Luke** **-intervine** **-. Trabajas para Luke.**

Las muecas aparecieron en los semdioses griegos. Por un lado, les molestaba recordar lo que había pasado y, por otro lado, les producía tristeza pensar en el hermano y amigo que sucumbió ante la ira y el resentimiento.

—¿Quién es Luke? —preguntó Apolo.

—Uh, era el líder del Campamento Mestizo y se unió al bando enemigo.

—¿Hijo de quién? —inquirió Zeus, al ver que Percy no agregaría nada más.

—Hermes —respondió el semidiós con seriedad. El Dios nombrado se removió incómodo y le enviaba miradas nerviosas a su padre. —Pero eso no significa nada, Hermes no tuvo nada que ver. Además, ya es parte de nuestro pasado.

**La boca de Espino se retorció** **con repugnancia en cuanto pronuncié** **el nombre de mi viejo enemigo: un antiguo amigo que ya había** **intentado matarme varias veces.**

**-Tú** **no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, Perseus Jackson. El General te informará** **como es debido. Esta noche vas a hacerle un gran servicio. Está** **deseando conocerte.**

—¿El general? ¿Quién es el general? —preguntó Harry.

Todos miraron a Percy, pero este no mostró ningún indicio de querer responder.

 **-** **¿El General?** **-pregunté** **. Y enseguida advertí** **que yo mismo lo había** **dicho con acento francés** **-. Pero** **¿quién** **es el General?**

—Al parecer pienso igual que Percy —comentó Harry.

—¡Oh, dioses! Era tan joven... tan joven —dijo Thalia fingiendo dolor. Grover y Jason la imitaron.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y los ignoró. En el fondo, le agradaba la familia de los transferidos porque no tenían reparos en tratarlo como a un amigo, aun cuando no lo conocían y ese calor, era difícil de encontrar.

**Espino miró** **hacia el horizonte.**

**-Ahí está** **. Vuestro transporte.**

**Me di media vuelta y vi una luz a lo lejos: un reflector sobre el mar. Luego me llegó** **el ruido de hélices** **de un helicóptero** **cada vez más** **cercano.**

—¿Un maldito helicóptero? ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaron un helicóptero?! —exclamó Connor con sorpresa.

¡¿Ahora los monstruos también piloteaban helicópteros?! El trabajo del semidiós nunca había sido tan difícil.

 **-** **¿Adónde** **nos va a llevar?** **-dijo Nico.**

**-Vas a tener un gran honor, amiguito.**

—Eso no fue correcto de decir... No le va a gustar —comentó Grover. Nico solo lo miró.

**¡Vas a poder sumarte a un gran ejército** **! Como en ese juego tan tonto que juegas**

—Oh, oh. Se metió con Mitomagia —dijo Thalia con voz cantarina. Los curiosos querían saber a qué se referían—. Esto va de mal en peor.

**con tus cromos y tus muñequitos.**

—¡La guinda del pastel! Ahora sí está molesto. —Finalizó Percy, sin dejar de mirar la pupila oscura de Nico.

El hijo de Hades estaba algo nervioso, pero le sostuvo la morada. Internamente, quería sonreir porque nunca pensó que lo conocerían tan bien. ¿Qué pasaría en su futuro? No quería hacerse ilusiones.

 **-** **¡No son muñequitos!**

—...y explotó —declaró Jason con resignación.

**¡Son reproducciones!**

—Una gran diferencia, di Angelo, una gran diferencia. —Se burló Leo.

Nico se giró lentamente y le sonrió de modo espeluznante; Leo casi sale huyendo. Todos sabían de quién era hijo Nico, excepto los idiotas (Zeus), los despistados (Hermes, Apolo y Afrodita) y los desinteresados (Hefesto y Dioniso).

—Si tú no sabes la diferencia, no puedes culparme por tu ignorancia.

Su respuesta hizo orgulloso a su padre y a Atenea, quien quedó encantada por esa improvisación tan educada.

**Y ese ejército** **ya puede metérselo** **...**

—¡¡Oooh!!

Todos porrumpieron en vitores y aplausos. Nico estaba perdido, ¿lo apoyaban a él? ¡¿A él?!

—¡Así se hace Nico!

Nico estaba cuestionando las razones detrás del comportamiento de todos. Antes de que Percy perdiera la memoria, nadie quería verlo, ¡le tenían miedo! Nadie lo quería cerca y si lo buscaban, era solo por conveniencia. Entonces... ¿Qué pasaba?

¿Qué rayos había sucedido en el futuro?

Ahora eran más cercanos, no le enviaban miradas temerosas, en su mayoría, y lo trataban con más confianza. Percy le sonreía cada segundo y Jason se comportaba como su mejor amigo, mientras que los demás, como a uno más del grupo. Hades parecía verlo como a un verdadero hijo, ¡cosa que nunca había pasado! Nico no cabía de la impresión.

Cada vez se formaban más preguntas en su mente: ¿Era amigo de esos magos? Eso había dicho el tipo de gafas y no parecía mentir. ¿Por qué el hijo de Apolo lo miraba de ese modo? ¡Nunca habían hablado! ¿Por qué Poseidón le hacía ojitos a Potter? Nada tenía sentido...

La cabeza le iba a explotar.

 **-Eh, eh, eh...** **-dijo Espino en tono admonitorio**

—¿Y quién no estaría admirado? —comentó Hermes.

—Concuerdo —dijo Ares.

Todos lo miraron. Hasta los magos sabían que ese dios no era de los que reparten buenos deseos.

—¿Ahora no puedo decir que insultar está bien? ¡El mocoso tiene agallas!

—He ahí, al Ares que todos conocemos —dijo Deméter con cansancio.

—Menos mal... Ya me estaba asustando —susurró Hermes. Apolo rio.

**-. Cambiarás** **de opinión** **, muchacho. Y si no, bueno... hay otras funciones para un mestizo. Tenemos muchas bocas monstruosas que alimentar.**

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! ¡Nadie va a alimentar a ningún monstruo con mi... con ese semidiós!

Nico estaba realmente perdido. ¿Por qué el dios del Inframundo no dejaba de protegerlo? ¡Antes ni siquiera le tenía aprecio!

—¿Had-

—¡Cállate, Zeus!

—¡No te metas, Poseidón! ¡¡Yo soy el rey!!

—¡Ya cierren la boca! —exclamó Hera.

—¿Crees que alguien va a querer escucharte a ti, Señorita Perfección? —Atacó Afrodita.

—¡Soy la reina! No tienes permitido hablarme así.

—¿Con que derecho hablas tú de "señorita perfección"? Lo único que haces es arreglarte y presumir. —Se metió Atenea.

—¡¿Y tú?! La Insoportable Sabelotodo que va por la vida corrigiendo cualquier cosa. ¿No te cansas de ser tan desagradable? ¡Por eso eres virgen! ¡Nadie te quiere ni para cogerte!

—¡Tú maldito esposo lo quería! —Se defendió mientras apuntaba a Hefesto. Este siguió jugando con unos cables.

—¡Porque yo estaba con Ares! Fue despecho, querida, no te sientas especial.

—Soy una diosa virgen, ¡por elección propia! No quiero nada con unos imbéciles.

—¿Y eso te dices cada noche para poder dormir?

—¡Nosotros no dormimos! —exclamó la diosa de la sabiduría. El resto miraba todo como si fuera un partido de ping pong.

—¡Sí lo hacemos!

—¡Tú-

—Lo importante aquí es que la virginidad es estúpida.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Se metió Artemisa—. ¡Repítelo!

—¡No hablabas de virginidad cuando salías con Orión! —acusó Afrodita.

—¡¡No le grites a mi hermanita!! —Defendió Apolo.

—¡¡No soy tu hermanita!!

—¡Pero Artemisa!

—Cállate, Apolo. ¡No intentes defenderme!

—CON UNA MIERDA, YA CÁLLENSE.

El grito se escuchó en cada rincón del Salón del Trono y litros de agua cayeron sobre los dioses que estaban discutiendo.

—¡POSEIDON!

—...No fui yo.

—FUI YO —Todos miraron a Percy, perplejos—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de sus estupidas peleas! ¡Nosotros siempre nos vemos arrastrados a sus berrinches! ¡¿No pueden, por un segundo, dejar de discutir?!

Silencio. Los dioses parecieron adoptar distintos tonos de rojo.

—¡¿CÓMO TE AT-

— _Silencio, Zeus. El semidiós está en lo cierto. Ahora baja tu rayo o_ _tendremos_ _que intervenir y no te_ _gustará_ _._

El resplandor dorado, que había aparecido cuando las voces se escucharon, se extinguió. Nadie dijo nada y Percy tomó asiento con piernas temblorosas.

**El Gran Despertar ya está** **en marcha.**

**-** **¿El Gran qué** **?** **-pregunté** **. La cosa era hacerle hablar mientras yo ideaba un plan.**

—Entonces podría estar hablando toda la vida... —susurró Jason y Percy lo escuchó. El rubio supuso que su bro seguía furioso, pero este se enfurruñó y le sacó la lengua.

**-El despertar de los monstruos**

—Eso... no suena muy bonito —comentó Hermione.

—No lo fue —dijo Thalia.

 **-explicó** **él con una sonrisa malvada** **-. Los peores, los más** **poderosos están** **despertando ahora. Monstruos nunca vistos durante miles de años que causarán** **la muerte y la destrucción** **de un modo desconocido para los mortales. Y pronto tendremos al más** **importante de todos: el que provocará** **la caída** **del Olimpo.**

Los dioses guardaron silencio y, de repente, la lectura se les hizo muy interesante. Ahora que sabían que les afectaba directamente, pusieron suma atención. Los semidioses lo notaron y rodaron los ojos, los dioses no cambiaban.

 **-Vale** **-me susurró** **Bianca** **-. Éste está** **loco.**

Todos soltaron pequeñas risitas.

 **-Hemos de saltar** **-le dije en voz baja** **-. Al mar.**

 **-** **¡Fantástico! Tú también estás loco.**

Más risas.

—Te descubrió en el primer momento, Sesos de Alga —dijo Thalia muy divertida.

Nico esperó el típico: "solo Annabeth me llama así", pero este no llegó. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**No pude replicar, porque justo en ese momento me zarandeó** **una fuerza invisible.**

**Vista retrospectivamente, la jugada de Annabeth fue genial.**

—¡Por supuesto! Es mi hija. —Nadie le puso atención a la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Con su gorra de invisibilidad puesta, embistió** **contra los Di Angelo y contra mí** **al mismo tiempo, derribándonos** **al suelo, lo cual pilló** **por sorpresa al doctor Espino y lo dejó** **paralizado durante una fracción** **de segundo. Lo suficiente para que la primera descarga de proyectiles pasara zumbando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Thalia y Grover avanzaron entonces desde atrás** **: Thalia empuñaba a Égida, su escudo mágico.**

—Espera, ¿qué? —cuestionó Atenea.

**Si nunca has visto a Thalia entrando en combate, no sabes lo que es pasar miedo en serio.**

Thalia sonrió y todos se congelaron.

—Y eso que no han visto a Clarisse —dijo.

La hija de Ares les lanzó una mirada y los que estaban cerca, huyeron lentamente con el pensamiento de: "detecta el movimiento". Ares hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

**Para empezar, tiene una lanza enorme que se expande a partir de ese pulverizador de defensa personal que lleva siempre en el bolsillo.**

—Oh, mocosa, ¡hazme tuyo!

Ares recibió una flecha donde, segundos antes, estuvo su entrepierna. Los presentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos y las muecas de asco aparecieron, pero nadie estaba peor que Thalia, ella casi vomitaba.

**Pero lo que intimida de verdad es su escudo: un escudo trabajado como el que usa su padre Zeus (también** **llamado Égida), obsequio de Atenea. En su superficie de bronce aparece en relieve la cabeza de Medusa, la Gorgona, y aunque no llegue a petrificarte como la auténtica** **, resulta tan espantosa que la mayoría** **se deja ganar por el pánico** **y echa a correr nada más** **verla.**

**Hasta el doctor Espino hizo una mueca y se puso a gruñir cuando la tuvo delante.**

**Thalia atacó** **con su lanza en ristre.**

**-** **¡Por Zeus!**

El rey del Olimpo soltó un gruñido satisfecho. Alguien le mostraba respeto.

**Yo creí** **que Espino estaba perdido: Thalia le había** **clavado la lanza en la cabeza.**

—¡¡Así se hace, Thalia!! —animaron.

 **Pero** **él soltó** **un rugido y la apartó** **de un golpe. Su mano se convirtió** **en una garra naranja con unas uñas enormes que soltaban chispas a cada arañazo que le daba al escudo de Thalia. De no ser por la Égida, mi amiga habría** **acabado cortada en rodajitas. Gracias a su protección** **, consiguió** **rodar hacia atrás** **y caer de pie.**

 **El estrépito** **del helicóptero** **se hacía** **cada vez más** **fuerte a mi espalda, pero no me atrevía** **a volverme ni un segundo. El doctor le lanzó** **otra descarga de proyectiles a Thalia y esta vez vi cómo** **lo hacía** **. Tenía** **cola: una cola curtida como la de un escorpión** **, con una punta erizada de pinchos.**

—¿Será posible? —dijo Atenea para sí misma, pero todos escucharon. Les intrigó saber de qué hablaba, pero solo sus hijos y Artemisa sabían.

**La Égida desvió** **la andanada, pero la fuerza del impacto derribó** **a Thalia.**

Todos estaban en el borde de sus asientos. La tensión podría haberse cortado con una espada.

**Grover se adelantó** **de un salto. Con sus flautas de junco en los labios, se puso a tocar una tonada frenética** **que un pirata habría** **bailado con gusto.**

A pesar de todo, las risas no tardaron en aparecer.

**Ante la sorpresa general, empezó** **a surgir hierba entre la nieve y, en unos segundos, las piernas del doctor quedaron enredadas en una maraña de hierbajos gruesos como una soga.**

—Así se hace, chico. —Nadie fue capaz de decir nada. ¡El señor D había felicitado a alguien!

—G-Gracias, señor D —respondió el sátiro.

 **Espino soltó** **un rugido y comenzó** **a transformarse. Fue aumentando de tamaño hasta adoptar su verdadera forma, con un rostro todavía** **humano pero el cuerpo de un enorme león** **. Su cola afilada disparaba espinas mortíferas** **en todas direcciones.**

—Oh, no. Sí era eso —dijo Atenea.

 **-** **¡Una mantícora** **!**

Los dioses, que no se habían encontrado con ese monstruos en años, y los semidioses, que la habían estudiado en el campamento, quedaron atónitos. Los magos estaban algo perdidos, pero al escuchar la descripción del monstruo, supieron lo terrible que era.

**-exclamó** **Annabeth, ya visible. Se le había caído** **su gorra mágica** **de los Yankees cuando nos tiró** **al suelo.**

—Eso es...

—Fue un regalo suyo, lady Atenea. —La diosa, por primera vez, guardó silencio ante Percy.

 **-¿Quiénes** **sois vosotros?** **-preguntó** **Bianca di Angelo** **-.** **¿Y qué** **es esa cosa?**

 **-Una mantícora** **-respondió** **Nico, jadeando** **-.** **¡Tiene un poder de ataque de tres mil, y cinco tiradas de salvación** **!**

—Así como digan algo, así mismo terminarán revolcándose de dolor en los Campos de Castigo.

Nadie dijo nada. Lo chistoso se había ido por el caño. ¡Nico era tenebroso y más cuando se lo proponía!

**Yo no entendía qué decía** **, pero tampoco tenía** **tiempo de preguntárselo** **. La mantícora había** **desgarrado las hierbas mágicas** **de Grover y se volvió** **hacia nosotros con un gruñido.**

**-** **¡Al suelo!** **-gritó** **Annabeth, derribando a los Di Angelo sobre la nieve.**

 **En el** **último momento, me acordé** **de mi propio escudo.**

[Inserte sonido de palmas chocando contra la cara]

—Hijo, ¿por qué...? —Poseidón prefirió guardar silencio.

 **Pulsé el botón** **de mi reloj y la chapa metálica se extendió** **en espiral hasta convertirse en un escudo de bronce. Justo a tiempo. Las espinas se estrellaron contra** **él con tal fuerza que incluso lo abollaron. El hermoso escudo, regalo de mi hermano,**

—¡¡Poseidón!! —gritó Zeus, levantándose de su trono—. ¡Tienes otro hijo!

—¿Tengo... otro hijo?

—No semidiós, papá.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó confundido. Zeus se sentó a regañadientes.

—Es un cíclope.

Un "ooh" se escuchó. ¡Todos querían a Tyson! Era realmente tierno y cuando hablaba de ponis y Rainbow... Era demasiado fácil encariñarse con él.

**resultó** **seriamente dañado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese parar una segunda descarga.**

**Oí** **un porrazo y un gañido. Grover aterrizó** **a mi lado con un ruido sordo.**

Todos observaron al sátiro con preocupación y algunos se mordían las uñas.

 **-** **¡Rendíos** **!** **-rugió** **el monstruo.**

—Sí, claro. —Rieron todos.

 **-** **¡Nunca!** **-le chilló** **Thalia desde el otro lado, y se lanzó** **sobre** **él.**

—¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta!

**Por un instante creí** **que iba a traspasarlo de parte a parte. Pero entonces se oyó** **un estruendo y a nuestra espalda surgió** **un gran resplandor. El helicóptero emergió** **de la niebla y se situó** **frente al acantilado. Era un aparato militar negro y lustroso, con dispositivos laterales que parecían** **cohetes guiados por láser** **.**

Hefesto, Leo, Ares y Clarisse comenzaron a murmurar sobre la maravilla que era ese helicóptero.

—¿Seguro que no fue invento tuyo, Valdez? —preguntó Lou Ellen.

—No. Solo el Argo II es propiedad del señor Valdez.

—¿Qué es el Argo II? —preguntó Hefesto poniendo atención por primera vez.

—Verás, papá, es un barco de última tecnología que creé para una misión. El Argo puede ir por agua y por aire; tiene ballestas y fuego griego. Además, lo controla un mando de Wii y Festus, la cabeza de dragón escupe fuego, vigila. Entre otras cosas. —Ares y Hefesto estaban impresionados y deseosos de conocer el Argo II.

—Debo conocer ese barco, chico —dijo el dios de las fraguas.

—Igual yo, engendro de Hefesto, igual yo —concordó Ares.

Ambos dioses se miraron sorprendidos por ese giro en los acontecimientos. ¡Habían estado de acuerdo en algo!

 **Sin duda ten** **ían que ser mortales quienes lo manejaban, pero** **¿qu** **é estaba haciendo all** **í semejante trasto?** **¿C** **ómo era posible que unos mortales colaborasen con aquel monstruo?** **En todo caso, sus reflectores cegaron a Thalia en el** **último segundo y la mant** **ícora aprovech** **ó para barrerla de un coletazo. El escudo se le cay** **ó a la nieve y la lanza vol** **ó hacia otro lado.**

La tensión crecía y creía, las unas se acababan y era tentador tomar las manos de quienes no se las estaban mordiendo.

 **-** **¡No!** **-Corrí** **en su ayuda y logré** **desviar una espina que le iba directa al pecho.**

—Gracias, Perce —dijo ella, agradecida.

—De nada, Cara de Pino, para eso es la familia —respondió con una sonrisa simple.

Los dioses estaban curiosos por el trato que se tenían. Los hijos de los Tres Grandes nunca se llevaban bien, generalmente se peleaban y ahora estaban estos... El fuego de Hestia crepitó con mayor intensidad.

**Alcé** **mi escudo para cubrirnos a los dos, pero sabía** **que no nos bastaría** **.**

**El doctor Espino se echó a reír** **.**

**-** **¿Os dais cuenta de que es inútil** **? Rendíos** **, héroes** **de pacotilla.**

—¿...Héroes de pacotilla? ¡¿Héroes de pacotilla?! —gritó Katie—. Les enseñaré que Percy es el mejor héroe que existe y que les partiría la...

—Wow, wow. Calma, Florecilla —dijo Travis y la sujetó para que no se levantara a golpear todo lo que había a su paso.

—Suéltame, Travis.

—Primero cálmate.

—¡Estoy calmada! —exclamó. El agarre del hijo de Hermes tartamudeó.

—Tranquila, Katie, todo esto pasó hace años.

Al oír la voz Percy, se serenó lo suficiente como para dejar de luchar contra Travis. Deméter observó a su hija... ¡Sí que había comido cereales esa chica!

**Estáb** **amos atrapados entre un monstruo y un helicóptero** **de combate. No teníamos** **ninguna posibilidad. Entonces oí** **un sonido nítido** **y penetrante: la llamada de un cuerno de caza que sonaba en el bosque.**

—Esto se va a poner bueno —dijo Artemisa, frotándose las manos con anticipación.

—Bueno para las chicas. —Corrigió Afrodita.

 _"¡Nadie le va a quitar su Percy a Jason! Primero se deben conocer. Me aseguraré de ello"._ —Pensó la diosa del amor.

**La mantícora** **se quedó** **paralizada. Por un instante nadie movió** **una ceja. Solo** **se oía** **el rumor de la ventisca y el fragor del helicóptero.**

**-** **¡No!** **-Dijo Espino** **-. No puede...**

**Se interrumpió** **de golpe cuando pasó** **por mi lado una ráfaga** **de luz. De su hombro brotó** **en el acto una resplandeciente flecha de plata. Espino retrocedió** **tambaleante, gimiendo de dolor.**

**-** **¡Malditos! -** **gritó** **. Y soltó** **una lluvia de espinas hacia el bosque del que había** **partido la flecha.**

Todos entendieron. La diosa Artemisa y su caza, habían ido al rescate. En realidad... a liquidar al monstruo nada más.

**Pero, con la misma velocidad, surgieron de allí** **infinidad de flechas plateadas. Casi me dio la impresión** **de que aquellas flechas, interceptaban las espinas al vuelo y las partían** **en dos, aunque probablemente mis ojos me engañaban.**

—No, tus ojos no te engañaban. Es que somos geniales.

Folletos de la caza comenzaron a caer por todo el Salón del Trono. Cuando Piper atrapó uno, Jason se lo quitó de las manos con el ceño fruncido.

 **Nadie** **-ni siquiera los chicos de Apolo del campamento** **\- era capaz de disparar con tanta precisión** **.**

—¡En tu cara, hermano! —Se burló Artemisa. Apolo no dijo nada.

 _"Soy demasiado fabuloso para esto"._ —Pensó.

**La mantícora** **se arrancó** **la flecha del hombro con un aullido. Ahora respiraba pesadamente. Intenté** **asestarle un mandoble, pero no estaba tan herida como parecía** **. Esquivó** **mi espada y le dio un coletazo a mi escudo que me lanzó** **rodando por la nieve.**

**Entonces salieron del bosque los arqueros. Eran chicas: una docena, más** **o menos. La más** **joven tendría** **diez años; la mayor, unos catorce, igual que yo. Iban vestidas con parcas plateadas y vaqueros, y cada una tenía** **un arco en las manos. Avanzaron hacia la mantícora** **con expresión** **resuelta.**

**-** **¡Las cazadoras! -** **gritó** **Annabeth.**

**Thalia murmuró** **a mi lado:**

**-** **¡Vaya, hombre!** **¡Estupendo!**

Artemisa le sonrió a su futura teniente y, justo en ese momento, las cazadoras aparecieron en medio del Salón del Trono con arcos en mano. Zoe las encabezaba. Percy y Thalia se miraron y luego a la cazadora.

Le explicaron todo a las cazadoras y ellas se sentaron a los pies de su señora. Zoe observó a Thalia con curiosidad y captó la mirada de Percy sobre ella; lo miró mal y lo ignoró. Pero Percy estaba feliz, su vieja amiga estaba ahí y con ese libro sabría la verdad.

**No tuve tiempo de preguntarle por qué** **lo decía** **. Una de las chicas mayores se aproximó** **con el arco tenso. Era alta y grácil** **, de piel cobriza. A diferencia de las otras, llevaba una diadema en lo alto de su oscura cabellera, lo cual le daba todo el aspecto de una princesa persa.**

Zoe observó a Percy con molestia. Él alzó las manos en señal de inocencia porque no le había hecho ningún cumplido, solo la describió.

 **-** **¿Permiso para matar, mi señora?**

**No supe con quién** **hablaba, porque ella no quitaba los ojos de la mantícora** **.**

**El monstruo soltó** **un gemido.**

**-** **¡No es justo!** **¡Es una interferencia directa! Va contra las Leyes Antiguas.**

—¡JA! Sí, claro. —Se burló la diosa y las cazadoras rieron.

 **-No es cierto -** **terció** **otra chica,** **ésta algo más** **joven que yo; tendría** **doce o trece años. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una cola. Sus ojos, de un amarillo plateado como la luna, resultaban asombrosos.**

Artemisa observó al semidiós con las cejas alzadas y Percy miró el piso con suma atención.

**Tenía** **una cara tan hermosa que dejaba sin aliento,**

Lo volvió a observar. Poseidón y los semidioses estaban pensando en el mejor funeral que pudiesen darle.

**pero su expresión** **era seria y amenazadora.**

Ante eso, la diosa asintió satisfecha y Percy volvió a respirar.

 **-La caza de todas las bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias. Y tú** **, repugnante criatura, eres una bestia salvaje.** **-Miró** **a la chica de la diadema** **\- Zoë, permiso concedido.**

 **-Si no puedo llevármelos** **vivos** **-refunfuñó** **la mantícora** **-,** **¡me los llevaré** **muertos!**

**Y se lanzó** **sobre Thalia y sobre mí** **, sabiendo que estábamos débiles** **y aturdidos.**

**-** **¡No!** **-chilló** **Annabeth, y cargó** **contra el monstruo.**

Se podía sentir como la tensión oprimía el aire y todos pusieron máxima atención.

 **-** **¡Retrocede, mestiza!** **-Gritó** **la chica de la diadema** **-.** **Apártate de la línea de fuego** **.**

**Ella no hizo caso. Saltó** **sobre el lomo de la bestia y hundió** **el cuchillo entre su melena de león** **. La mantícora aulló** **y se revolvió** **en círculos** **, agitando la cola, mientras Annabeth se sujetaba como si en ello le fuese la vida, como probablemente así** **era.**

Artemisa jadeó impresionada al igual que Ares, quien recibió miradas molestas de las diosas vírgenes, en especial de Atenea. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por su hija.

 **-** **¡Fuego!** **-ordenó** **Zoë.**

 **-** **¡No!** **-grité** **.**

**Pero las cazadoras lanzaron sus flechas. La primera le atravesó** **el cuello al monstruo. Otra le dio en el pecho. La mantícora** **dio un paso atrás** **y se tambaleó** **aullando.**

**-** **¡Esto no es el fin, cazadoras!** **¡Lo pagaréis** **caro!**

—Aceptamos tu reto —dijeron todas.

Artemisa sonrió orgullosa, pero Atenea la miró mal. Si le ocurría algo a su hija, sería su culpa.

**Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el monstruo con Annabeth todavía** **en su lomo saltó** **por el acantilado y se hundió** **en la oscuridad.**

**-** **¡Annabeth!** **-chillé** **.**

Silencio.

Sabían que Annabeth estaba... lo que se podría llamar bien, en el campamento, pero no pudieron evitar recordar todo lo que pasó y la recompensa que recibió por todo.

Atenea sabía que su hija estaba en el campamento, los semidioses lo habían dicho, pero eso no quitaba que le molestara el estado de Annabeth, en especial cuando la favorecía. Sino, ¿por qué le había dado la gorra?

 **Intenté** **correr tras ella, pero nuestros enemigos no habían** **terminado aún** **. Se oía** **un tableteo procedente del helicóptero** **: ametralladoras.**

**La mayoría** **de las cazadoras se dispersaron ráp** **idamente mientras la nieve se iba sembrando de pequeños orificios. Pero la chica de pelo rojizo levantó** **la vista con mucha calma.**

**-A los mortales no les está** **permitido presenciar mi cacería** **-dijo.**

**Abrió** **bruscamente la mano y el helicóptero explotó** **y se hizo polvo. No, polvo no: el metal negro se disolvió** **y se convirtió** **en una bandada de cuervos que se perdieron en la noche.**

—Me encanta convertir las cosas, en especial a los hombres, en animales.

—Jackalope —dijo Percy y la diosa rio contenta. Le encantaba hacer jackalope.

**Las cazadoras se nos acercaron. La que se llamaba Zoë se detuvo en seco al ver a Thalia.**

**-** **¡Tú** **!** **-exclamó** **con repugnancia.**

Zoe observó a la nueva teniente confundida, ¿qué había pasado? Thalia le sonrió de lado.

 **-Zoë Nightshade** **-A Thalia la voz le temblaba de rabia** **-Siempre en el momento más** **oportuno.**

Se volvieron a mirar. Zoe tenía la pregunta marcada en el rostro, pero Thalia no dijo nada. Después de todo, luego se leería.

Zoe se preguntaba si las cazadoras y ser teniente tenían algo que ver con la enemistad.

**Zoë examinó** **a los demás** **.**

**-Cuatro mestizos y un sátiro** **, mi señora.**

**-Sí** **, ya lo veo** **-dijo la chica más** **joven, la del pelo castaño rojizo** **\- Unos cuantos campistas de Quirón** **.**

 **-** **¡Annabeth!** **-grité** **-.** **¡Hemos de ir a salvarla!**

—Que bueno que alguien se preocupa por mi hija —dijo Atenea, sin importar que Percy era el preocupado—. Veo que todos estaban muy calmados cuando ella cayó por ese precipicio.

**La chica se volvió** **hacia mí** **.**

**-Lo siento, Percy Jackson. No podemos hacer nada por ella...**

**Traté** **de incorporarme, pero un par de cazadoras me mantenían** **sujeto en el suelo.**

Las cazadoras miraron al semidiós y sonrieron con malicia.

**-... y tú** **no estás** **en condiciones de lanzarte por el acantilado.**

—¿Te hubieras lanzado por ella? —preguntó Atenea escéptica.

El semidiós sonrió con nostalgia, al igual que todos los semidioses de su tiempo. ¿Saltar a un acantilado? ¡Eso no era nada!

—Sí que lo haría —dijo sonriendo débilmente. Jason le apretó el brazo.

 **\- ¡Déjame ir!** **-exigí** **-.** **¿Quién** **te has creído** **que eres?**

—Eso es todo, amigos. Hasta aquí llegó. ¿Quién pondrá: "como imbécil se enfrentó a la diosa de la caza", en su tumba? —preguntó Hermes con seriedad.

**Zoë se adelantó** **como si fuese a abofetearme.**

**-No** **-la detuvo, cortante**

La sorpresa fue visible en todos. La había detenido... ¡detenido de golpear a un chico!

 **-. No es falta de respeto, Zoë. Solo está** **muy alterado. No comprende** **-Y me miró** **con unos ojos más fríos** **y brillantes que la luna en invierno** **\- Yo soy Artemisa** **-anunció** **\- diosa de la caza.**

—¡¡No lo mataste!! —gritó la mayoría realmente sorprendida. La diosa no dijo nada porque tampoco lo entendía.

—Eso es todo. Haremos un receso —anunció Hestia después de uno minutos silenciosos—. Luego cenaremos y se irán a dormir. No pueden seguir así.

Y tenía razón. Los semidses se veían cansados y Nico, por ejemplo, aún estaba débil.

*****

Nico estaba paseando por uno de los jardines del Olimpo. El lugar estaba desolado y no había nadie cerca. Quizás, por eso estaba ahí, no quería estar cerca del resto, tenía mucho en lo que pensar, mucho que lamentar y mucho por lo que sufrir.

Se sentó junto a una fuente y observó el agua; sus pensamientos se fueron a Percy. No entendía lo que pasaba con él. No entendía la razón detrás de su comportamiento o esas sonrisas cálidas que le brindaba. No comprendía nada.

Un sonido se escuchó a sus espaldas. ¡¿Tan difícil era estar solo?!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nico? —preguntó una voz. Nico se giró y vio cabello rubio y ojos azules. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No tenía idea porque nunca habían hablado.

—Quería estar sólo, pero por lo visto, no se puede... —dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba para salir de allí, pero Will lo detuvo por el brazo. Nico se safó bruscamente—. Aléjate de mí, idiota.

—Se nota que estás confundido y lo entiendo, muchas cosas cambiaron en futuro. —Y así, Will atrajo la atención de Nico.

—¿Como qué? —El hijo de Apolo sonrió.

—Como tú. Te aceptaste y reconociste tus gustos.

Nico lo empujó y comenzó a caminar rápido. No quería estar ahí. No quería escuchar eso. No era posible que todos supieran que se inclinaba por los hombres, ¡no podía ser!

—Comenzaste a salir con alguien.

Nico se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba y la sensación de querer correr se intensificó, pero se detuvo y miró al rubio.

—¿...D-De qué hablas?

Will se acercó a él, pensando que solo tenía una oportunidad... Nico no sabría nada.

—Comenzaste a salir con alguien. Tienes pareja, Nico, y... ya la conoces.

El hijo de Hades estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que eso haya pasado?

—Yo... D-Debo irme —tartamudeó, pero antes de que saliera corriendo, Will le tomó la mano.

—Pero es que estás saliendo conmi...


	4. Desesperado

—No, Will... detente.

—P-Pero Nico es que... —insistió el rubio tomándole la mano y Nico volvió a zafarse.

—Para. No quiero escucharte —dijo obstinadamente. Ese tema era tabú para él, no hablaría y punto.

—Nico, escúchame, por favor.

El hijo de Apolo se veía desesperado, pero Nico lo seguía mirando con frialdad, aunque por dentro estaba en pánico.

—No quiero oírte, no insistas. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Dicho lo cual, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del hijo de Apolo. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo.

—...pero estás saliendo conmigo.

Nico se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Will casi horrorizado. El rubio lo miró dolido, pero con esperanza en sus ojos. Haría lo posible para tener a Nico, no permitiría que Percy se lo arrebatara nuevamente.

Nico intentó procesar lo que había escuchado, pero no daba crédito a sus oídos, ¡eso era imposible! Will estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estar mintiendo. Era imposible que ellos estuvieran...

 _"No, no, no y no. —_ Pensó—. _Eso no es verdad"._

El hijo de hades comenzó a negar frenéticamente y Will intentó acercarse, pero fue eludido.

—¡Nico, por favor, créeme! Estamos saliendo, pero tú ahora ni me conoces. ¿Por qué mentiría? —Su expresión angustiosa era auténtica, pero no sus palabras. Deseaba con todo su ser que Nico le creyera para poder estar con él de una buena vez.

—Eso no es... Eso no puede ser verdad.

—¡Pero lo es!

—No te creo. ¡Ni siquiera hemos hablado! Estás mintiendo... —acusó apuntándolo con el dedo—. ¡Yo nunca saldría contigo! Así que aléjate de mí, maldito mentiroso.

La expresión del rubio cambió drásticamente y sus ojos brillaron con el fuego airado que albergaba su ser. Poseído por un deseo que no sabía que tenía, agarró al pelinegro por el brazo.

—Eres mi novio —dijo y Nico no pudo romper su agarre de hierro—. Eres mío, ¿lo entiendes?

—No, no lo soy —dijo mientras intentaba zafarse. Lo logró.

Nico comenzó a retroceder, pero Will se acercaba. El hijo de Hades estaba seguro de que nunca le diría a nadie su secreto, Will tenía que estar mintiendo.

El hijo de Apolo se acercó más rápido de lo que el pelinegro pudo anticipar y lo sujetó por la camiseta. Lo alzó para que quedara a su nivel y lo miró con furia contenida.

—¡Déjame, maldito idiota! —exclamó. No podía huir, estaba demasiado débil para eso y Will lo sabía. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Eres mío, Nico —declaró casi en un gruñido.

Nico estaba muy confundido porque los hijos de Apolo no eran así, en especial Will que era médico, ayudaba a las personas y no las trataba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Nico intentó empujarlo.

—¡¡Suéltame, imbécil!! —gritó, pero Will sonrió y se acercó tanto que Nico pudo sentir su aliento.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Solo estamos conversando —dijo, con una sonrisa inocente—. Nico, no deberías hablarme así, eres mi novio. No me rechaces solo porque eres más joven que en el momento en que empezamos a salir. Yo te amo.

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, eso era imposible y se negaba a creer, no podía ser verdad. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron al hijo de Poseidón. Si era verdad que se había aceptado, cosa que dudaba, ¿cómo es que no...?

¿Cuándo y cómo había dejado de sentir que su corazón latía a base de las sonrisas de Percy?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió al presente, Will estaba a punto de besarlo. Nico no sentía amor por él e intentó alejarlo, pero para su sorpresa, el hijo de Apolo era fuerte. Se retorció en su lugar y los labios del rubio terminaron en su mejilla.

—¡¡Que me sueltes, Solace!!

Nico no quería a Will y de eso estaba seguro. Podía ser que no fuera de su tiempo y no supiera un momento de cosas, ¡pero no quería a Solace! Will iba a intentarlo nuevamente, pero fue separado de Nico con rudeza. El pelinegro cayó al suelo.

—Pero qué... —Comenzó a decir Will, pero la mirada foribunda del semidiós frente a él, lo hizo retractarse.

—¡¿Qué crees que hacías?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Jason estaba muy enojado. Primero, Nico era su amigo. Segundo, era el novio de su bro. Tercero, era una gran persona que no merecía ser burlada. Y cuarto, nadie debía aprovecharse de la debilidad temporal o permanente de una persona.

El hijo de Júpiter había oído los reclamos de Nico a lo lejos, y no le gustó lo que encontró cuando llegó al lugar. Will sabía que Percy era el novio de Nico, ¡estuvo ahí cuando fue oficial!

—CONTESTA.

Will estaba en silencio porque Jason podría derribarlo cuantas veces quisiera. Además, estaba enojado con el mismo por perder la oportunidad.

Nico se levantó con dificultad, odiaba estar tan débil, pero agradecía la aparición de Jason, (aunque no entendía porqué le afectaba la situación) Will lo había asustado.

—Ah, no. No, no —dijo Jason soltando una risita—. No creas que guardando silencio saldrás impune. Nico es mi amigo y estoy en todo mi derecho de partirte la cara. Adem-

—¡Nico quería! —Se defendió Will. Nico pasó de la sorpresa al asco y Jason se molestó más.

—Bien. —El hijo de Hades lo miró incrédulo, ¿le iba a creer?—. Me gustará saber lo que piensa Percy al respecto.

Al decir esa simple oración, el rostro de Will palideció visiblemente. Por su parte, Nico no entendía por qué Percy se molestaría, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos. ¡¿Qué pasaba con el futuro?! ¿Todos se estaban burlando a costa suya? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Jason lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó de allí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a otro jardín solitario. Jason no había dicho nada, pero su ceño fruncido decía muchas cosas. Nico se sentó en uno de los bancos y el rubio lo imitó.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Nico no respondió y Jason le tomó las manos con gesto urgente—. Vamos, puedes decirme.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, quitando sus manos.

—Porque eres mi amigo. —Nico frunció el ceño. ¡¿Ahora todos eran sus amigos?! ¡Sí, cómo no!

—Yo no tengo amigos. —El rubio sonrió de lado.

—Admito que fue realmente difícil, pero en el futuro lo somos.

—¿Por qué debería de creerte? —inquirió.

—Porque en el pasado me has dicho cosas que jamás pensaste en decir y puedo probarlo. Además, a diferencia de lo que sea que te haya dicho ese imbécil... yo no te voy a mentir.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué está pasando? No entiendo nada. Will hizo... ¿Por qué...? —Suspiró frustrado. No quería creerle a Jason, pero algo le decía que no estaba mintiendo, así que lo evaluaría.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Lo que vi no me par-

—¡No le digas a nadie! —exclamó intentando parecer intimidante pero, al no estar bien físicamente, falló.

—¿Qué te dijo, Nico? —El pelinegro apretó los dientes y cerró sus manos en puños. Era reacio a decirlo, pero podría matar a Jason si hablaba...

—Dijo que... dijo que estaba saliendo con... con él —susurró.

Jason al oírlo, nunca pensó que podría estar tan enojado. ¿Cómo ese imbécil había caído tan bajo? ¡No le cabía en la cabeza! Aprovecharse de alguien así... ¿Qué le había pasado al amable hijo de Apolo para actuar así?

Miró a Nico y vio lo nervioso que estaba. No pudo evitar recordar su encuentro con Cupido y el estado de Nico al reconocer sus sentimientos. Jason deseó haber golpeado a Will.   
  
—Pero yo no... Yo nunca...

—Calma, Nico, todo está bien. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirte, pero...

—¡Pero qué! —espetó con frustración. No entendía el porqué todos luchaban por ocultarle cosas—. ¡Vengo desde ese puto jarrón de donde nadie me sacó! ¡Ahora estoy en otro tiempo con un montón de personas que son de un futuro aún mas lejano al mío y un tipo viene y me dice que estamos saliendo! ¡¿Dijiste que no me mentirías pero aun así me ocultarás información?! ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar así?!

—E-Está bien, está bien, cálmate —dijo, luego de ver como parte del césped se marchitaba—. Will no es tu novio, no le creas. Ustedes no están juntos. No entiendo por qué hizo algo tan bajo, él no era así. —Nico pareció calmarse lo suficiente como para dejar de matar plantas.

—¿De verdad? —Jason asintió—. ¿Y... no estoy saliendo con nadie?

El rubio guardó silencio. Nico lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Grace?

—¿Ah?

—No te hagas el desentendido —dijo y aunque temía la respuesta, volvió a preguntar—: ¿Estoy con alguien?

Jason pareció pensarlo. No quería decirle pero tampoco podía mentir o Nico no confiaría en él en el futuro inmediato, así que lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

Nico quedó de piedra. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cuántos sabían de sus gustos? ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Y la más importante: ¿Quién era su pareja?

El hijo de Hades se puso nervioso, no sabía que estaba pasando y no podía explicarselo. Las dudas lo carcomían y las preguntan lo inundaban. Sin embargo, una pregunta era la que más le molestaba, si todos lo sabían, ¿qué pensaba Percy?

—Eso... eso no puede ser... no puede ser verdad. ¡Estás mintiendo!

—No, Nico, no te miento. Me pediste la verdad y eso estoy haciendo. En nuestro futuro, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de Gea y ahora las cosas están bien. Tú estás bien. Decidiste ser feliz, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

El pelinegro guardó silencio. Sí, Jason tenía razón, no había maldad en querer ser feliz de una buena vez, pero Nico no entendía cómo se había aceptado a sí mismo.

—¿...Cuántos lo saben? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

Jason sopesó el impacto de la respuesta y sus consecuencias, en silencio. ¿Se desataría un apocalipsis zombie después de que lo escuchara?

—...odos. —Nico no pareció oír, así que armándose de valor, lo repitió—: L-Lo saben todos.

Nico tenía una expresión complicada de interpretar, pero parecía más asustado que otra cosa.

—¿C-Cómo pasó eso? —Se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Tú me lo dijiste y... —Nico lo miró furioso y Jason alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia—. Cupido te obligó a decirlo, era lo único a cambio de continuar con la misión.

—¿Misión? Espera... ¡¿Tú les dijiste a todos?! —Nico odiaba estar débil porque no podía reorganizar los estúpidos dientes del rubio.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! —contestó con rapidez—. En esa pequeña misión luego de lo del jarrón noso-

—¿Cómo salí de ahí? —cuestionó, intentando controlar su temperamento.

—Piper, Percy y yo, fuimos por ti.

Nico se quedó callado. ¿Percy? ¿Es que siempre iba a aparecer en su vida? No es que no le gustara, pero ya no quería sufrir al verlo con Annabeth.

—No le dije a nadie. Eres mi amigo e independiente de eso, nunca haría algo así. —Nico detestaba ver la sinceridad tan transparente de Jason. ¡¿Cómo iba a enojarse así?!—. Después de la guerra contra Gea fuimos a otra misión y tú... tú empezaste a salir con alguien y así se enteraron todos.

El hijo de Hades se lo pensó y aunque le era difícil de creer, al menos estaba consiguiendo información. Quizás si era más accesible podría saber todo...

—¿Con quién estoy saliendo, Jason?

El hijo de Júpiter se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, en el pasado debió transcurrir un largo tiempo para que Nico dejara de llamarlo por su apellido y ahora...

—Eso no te lo puedo decir. Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. —El contrario quería protestar—. Lo siento, Nico, pero no te lo puedo decir. Solo... Will te mintió. Recuerda eso.

Nico quería enfurecerse y acabar con todo, pero sabía que Jason tenía razón. Al ser no ser del futuro de su pareja, él no la amaría porque seguía anclado a Percy, en especial cuando le parecía increíble que pudiera dejar de amarlo.

Estuvieron en ese banco por varios minutos sin decir palabra alguna. Jason le iba a dar su espacio para que pensara, pero lo vio tan demacrado...

—Deberías ir a descansar, necesitas recuperarte.

—Estoy bien. No necesito dormir —carraspeó Nico. Él no iba a ser tratado como a un niño que requiere cuidados. Además, no iría a dormir después de lo que había pasado. ¿Pesadillas? No, gracias.

—Sé dónde estuviste antes de ser apresado en el jarrón. —Nico lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Frunció el ceño—. Todos lo saben...

—¿C-Cómo...?

—Se lo dijiste a los siete de la profecía... En realidad, se lo dijiste a Percy pero estábamos todos ahí. No querías que pensara mal después de ocultarle tu identidad en el Campamento Júpiter.

—Yo... —Nico calló. ¿Qué iba a decir?—. ¿Q-Qué dijo Percy?

—Te sacó del jarrón, no puedes pensar que en realidad se enojaría contigo.

 _"Siempre tan desinteresado, ¿eh?"._ —Pensó Nico.

—Ve a descansar. Después seguiremos hablando.

*****

Poseidón estaba en su templo junto a Percy. Quería saber qué le pasaba a su hijo, por qué había ido tantas veces al Inframundo y por qué se veía tan triste y miserable en ocasiones. Sin embargo, Percy le estaba contando anécdotas graciosas sobre sus amigos en el campamento y no resolviendo sus preocupaciones... Al menos estaba riendo al recrear todas la situaciones.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —preguntó el dios, después de un momento en silencio y ver Percy observando los alrededores con tristeza.

—Solo pienso en el pasado —contestó con la vista perdida en el vacío.

—¿Quieres... hablar de ello?

Percy lo miró raro y luego recordó que ese no era el Poseidón de su tiempo, así que no sabía todo lo que había pasado.

—No te preocupes, es pasado o... eh... ¿futuro para ti? Estoy algo confundido con esto —dijo rascándose la cabeza. Poseidón sonrió.

—Bueno, pero dime, ¿las cosas están bien? Zeus no hizo nada cuando...

—Se podría decir que sí... No te preocupes, papá, estoy aquí y a esta edad, así que el tío Zeus no me dañó. Aunque ganas no le faltaron... —susurró lo último. Poseidón hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo qu-

El dios calló a mitad de la pregunta. Cierto chico, que le recordaba al amor de su pasado, apareció en su campo de visión. Lo observó atentamente, su mirada asombrada, su expresión encantada, el brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios...

Todo llamaba la atención del dios, en espacial porque sabía que el chico tenía agallas. No dejaba que nadie le faltara el respeto y defendía su persona. ¡Lo había enfrentado! El mago tenía carácter y mucho, era impredecible e indomable como el mar. ¿Por eso le llamaba la atención? Poseidón no estaba seguro.

Percy vio que la mirada de su padre se concentraba en Harry y sonrió. Nunca estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con esa relación al no querer que su amigo saliera lastimado, porque Harry nunca había tenido una relación y sería una tragedia que su oportunidad de amar y ser amado se arruinara por culpa de los dioses. Sin embargo, Poseidón lo hacía feliz. ¿Qué podría hacer él?  
  
Percy observó el interés y admiración en los ojos de su padre. Quizás eso era bueno. Quizás las Parcas sabían lo que estaban haciendo y no dejarían que su amigo, que ya había sufrido tanto, sufriera más... A lo mejor, su padre volvería a quererlo.

Percy estaba intrigado y sorprendido por esa situación, ¿su padre no conocía al mago pero ya le interesaba? ¿Todo era una coincidencia? Si su padre volvía a enamorarse de Harry con solo haberlo visto un momento, ¿era suerte, coincidencia o destino? ¿Por qué se habían conocido en primer lugar?

—Deberías ir con él —dijo el semidiós.

Poseidón lo miró confundido y Percy le apuntó al mago, eso trajo risitas nerviosas por parte del dios que no quería parecer raro o enojar a su hijo 

—No sé de qué hablas. —Percy alzó una ceja.

—Sabes de qué hablo.

—Si te refieres a que estaba mirando a ese chico lindo de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora... Te equivocas. —Y Percy alzó ambas cejas. Poseidón sopesó las opciones y observó al mago que parecía nervioso por estar solo—. Con esa actitud tan indomable como el mismo mar...

—¡Ve con él! —exclamó Percy exasperado por la indecisión. Poseidón lo miró suspicaz, pero al no ver malicia en su hijo, fue hacia el mago.

*****

Harry estaba caminando por los jardines cuando el dios se acercó. ¿Sus propios pensamientos lo habían invocado?

—Hola —dijo el dios.

 _"_ _Bien hecho, Poseidón, vas bien. No tiene que ver tu nerviosismo. No te preocupes, eres genial_ _". —_ Pensó.

—Eeh... h-hola —contestó el mago.

 _"_ _¡Pero qué idiota soy! ¡¡Por Merlín, deja de sonrojarte, estúpido_ _!!". —_ Pensó el menor.

—Uh... ¿Cómo estás?

 _"_ _¡Oh, pero qué grandísimo imbécil eres! ¡Lo has visto toda la lectura mal y le preguntas cómo está!_ _¡¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser?!"._ —Se regañó el dios.

—Vivo.

 _"¡Ahora_ _pensará_ _que eres tonto! ¿Cómo le dices 'vivo'? ¡¿Qué clase de_ _respuesta_ _es esa?!"._ —Pensó.

Poseidón sonrió. En realidad no esperaba una respuesta así que se alegró de oírlo.

—Eso lo puedo ver. —Poseidon comenzó a caminar, así que Harry lo siguió inconscientemente—. En realidad quería saber por qué estás tan triste.

Eso tomó al mago por sorpresa, ¿cómo lo había notado? ¿Se había fijado en él? ¡¿Qué, por los calzones de Merlín, le iba a decir?!

Llegaron a unos bancos de mármol y se sentaron.

—Yo no estoy triste. —Poseidón alzó la ceja con cara de "no me lo creo".

 _"_ _¡Oh, por la barba de Dumbledore! ¿Otra cosa inteligente que quieras decirle? ¡Eres un pésimo mentiroso! ¡Cállate! Soy tu mente, idiota, no puedes callarme_ _". —_ Discutió Harry consigo mismo.

—No me hagas leerte la mente, Harry.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo el efecto deseado porque el mago solo lo miró.

—No lo harás —declaró firmemente. El dios lo miró divertido y sé acercó más al mago.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Harry sonrió de lado.

—Sí. Tú dijiste que no hacías esas cosas, que no eras intrometido como tu hermano. —Poseidón soltó una risa al escucharlo.

 _"_ _Va a pensar que eres un desquiciado, ¡Deja de reír como maníaco asesino!_ _"._ —Se regañó el dios.

—Eso no lo puedo negar, ¡tienes toda la razón! ¿Me recuerdas en qué momento dije eso? —Harry hizo una mueca.

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos, bueno... nos conocimos en el futuro y tú me ayudaste.

Poseidón comenzó a pensar en la "ayuda" que podría haberle dado. Luego, pensó en la forma en que Harry le hablaba... tan informal y cercano. ¿Qué clase de ayuda le dio?

—¿De verdad?

Harry asintió sin querer decirle que eran novios. No podía decirle porque ese no era el Poseidón que lo quería y, lanzarle esa información a la cara, podría provocar un retroceso en su escasa relación.

—Sí, pero no importa, luego volveré a mi tiempo y todo será como antes. —Poseidón hizo una mueca visible y Harry lo notó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, no te preocupes.

El dios sabía que las cosas no serían como antes. Si las Parcas habían organizado esa lectura, significaba que querían cambiar el futuro y cuando Harry volviera a su tiempo, las cosas no serían iguales.

Poseidón miró al mago y decidió que no perdería la oportunidad de conocerlo. Tenía que admitir que le llamaba la atención y ya no se refugiaría en el recuerdo de la muerte Pélope para negarse a avanzar.

—¿Sabes lo que haremos? Te quedarás conmigo durante la lectura. —El mago lo observó—. No puedes culparme, me llama la atención el chico que tuvo la valentía de enfrentarme.

—Siento... eso —dijo con un ligero sonrojo. Poseidón pensó que era adorable y aun cuando no quería esos sentimientos, ellos iban a él—, pero lo merecías. No puedes tratarme así.

—¿Es un reto? —cuestionó Poseidón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry alzó la ceja.

—No, no lo es. Eso implicaría que puedes o no cumplir, pero tengo la certeza de que no puedes tratarme así, y si lo intentas, lo impediré.

Sonaba firme y confiado. Poseidón vio su sonrisa y negó lentamente con la cabeza, seguro de que ese chico iba a ser su perdición. ¿Cómo pudo ver a Pélope en él? ¡Este mago tenía más coraje que el mismo Ares!

—¿No tienes miedo de que te pulverice? —El dios realmente tenía la duda porque nadie le había hablado con tanta confianza.

El mago negó, cruzándose de brazos. Ese no era el dios con el que estaba saliendo, pero no podía dejar de tratarlo con la misma confianza de siempre.

—Nop —dijo marcando la 'p'—. Sé que no me harás nada, no lo creo. Si me quisieras dañar, ya lo habrías hecho. Además, no lastimarías al amigo de tu hijo.

—Astuto —murmuró Poseidón.

Harry lo oyó y sonrió. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo extrañaba, pero sabía que no podía. Quería refugiarse en él, contarle sobre la muerte de Nico y la causa de su dolor, pero no podía. Poseidón lo miró con preocupación e intentó acercarse para darle apoyo, pero eso trajo recuerdos a Harry sobre la persona inesperada que lo consoló después de su primer corazón roto.

—Creo que debo irme —dijo el mago y se levantó.

—No, no te vayas.

Al ver esa mirada de cachorrito, abandonado en medio de la lluvia, luego de ser pateado y botado en navidad, realmente quiso abrazarlo... y le dolía no poder hacerlo. Apartó la mirada y vio que Hermione le hacía señas a lo lejos.

—Nos vemos luego.

Volvió a mirarlo y ese fue su error. Poseidón se veía exactamente igual y su corazón dolía por no poder acercarse libremente. ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?! ¡Justo cuando lo había aceptado! Lo observó y sin poder contener el impulso, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Poseidón se quedó pensando ahí, pensando en esa acción y sintiéndose raro por ella. Alzó la vista y vio a Harry acercarse a la bruja que parecía engendro de Atenea. ¿Era posible que ellos dos...? No entendía nada. ¡Putas algas en el cerebro! Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, esa chica no lo apartaría de ese pequeño mar.

*****

Después de que Poseidón se fue, Percy se quedó pensando... ¡Nico había vuelto! Era una situación complicada, pero le enseñaría lo que su amor podría hacer. En eso, cierto rubio de ojos azules y gafas doradas, apareció. Se sentó junto a Percy y lo miró.

—Hey, bro, ¿qué pasa? —Jason hizo una mueca.

—Hay... algo que debes saber. —Percy lo miró extrañado y esperó a que continuara—. Es... es sobre Nico.

—¡¿Le pasó algo?! ¡¿Desapareció?! ¡¿Mató a alguien?! ¡¿Está embarazado?! —Jason lo miró y parecía consternado.

—No, no pasó nada de eso, él está descansando ahora. Perce... ¿por qué estaría embarazado? Tú y él ya... Espera... ¿Nico se puede embarazar? —Percy lo pensó y se puso a reír.

—No lo sé, pero esto es mitología griega, así que nunca se sabe. ¿Te imaginas a un mini Nico corriendo por ahí? ¿O a Nico con una pancita? —cuestionó casi con corazones en los ojos.

—¡Aww, eso sería hermoso! ¡Una niñita o niñito como Nico pero con tus ojos! —chilló el rubio, mientras daba saltitos en su asiento. Luego pensó y se puso serio—. A lo que iba. ¡No me distraigas!  
  
—Entonces, dime. —Jason parecía nervioso por la reacción.

—Primero, promete que no te alterarás. —Percy se enderezó rápidamente y miró a su amigo con sospecha.

—Dime de una vez si no quieres que me altere. —Aunque si el rubio estaba siendo tan cuidadoso, Percy estaba seguro de que iba a alterarse.

—Pasó algo con Nico hace rato. Nico... No fue su culpa. Bueno, Will...

Percy se levantó alterado y Jason suspiró... ahí iba la calma. Aunque sería un hipócrita si le pedía que se calmara cuando el quería arracarle todos los pelos a ese maldito, ¡solo recordar lo que había visto!

—¡¿Qué le hizo ese bruto?!

La molestia de Percy se notaba en sus ojos. Jason quería explicar las cosas antes de que Percy corriera hasta el hijo de Apolo y lo masacrará de la peor manera, en especial, cuando Apolo podría vengarse.

—Percy, escucha, no puedes hacer algo imprudente. Solo escúchame, ¿quieres?

El hijo de Poseidón se obligó a calmarse, pero la idea de que alguien pudo dañar a Nico, le hacía hervir la sangre. Percy no dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimarlo... no otra vez.

—Cuéntame.


	5. ¿Qué mierda hace aquí?

Luego de escuchar las palabras del rubio, Percy salió del templo furioso y en su mente solo estaban los golpes que le daría al hijo de Apolo. En primer lugar, Will no tenía el derecho de mentirle por más desesperado que estuviera. En segundo lugar, se había propasado con Nico, ¡con su Nico! No había derecho alguno para ello ni razones para hacérselo a nadie.

—Bro, por favor, cálmate —pidió Jason mientras lo seguía—. Nada saldrá bien si no piensas primero.

Percy entendía y sabía que su bro tenía razón, pero el enojo del momento era mucho más grande. Se giró para mirar al rubio como mar embravecido.

—¡¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?! —exclamó. Tenía los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Jason se detuvo atónito, Percy realmente daba miedo, casi sentía pena por Will... Casi.

—Bro...

—¿Y si hubiera sido Piper? —cuestionó el hijo de Poseidón intentando calmarse. Jason se acercó a él.

—Te entiendo, Perce, pero entiende que será un desastre si haces algo descabellado y apresurad. —El pelinegro asintió y pasó las manos por su cabello en un gesto frustrado.

—Will pagará esto, te lo aseguro... te lo aseguro como que mi nombre es Perseus Jackson. —Jason intentó sonreír.

—Lo sé, no esperaba menos de ti, de hecho, yo te ayudaré.

—Ahora que Nico sabe que está saliendo con alguien, las cosas serán más complicadas, estará atento a todo. No quiero que se de cuenta antes de que confíe en mi amor, sino se alejará. —Jason lo abrazó.

—Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, bro —dijo, separándose—. Si Will creyó que se saldría con la suya, se equivocó.

*****

  
—No creo —dijo el mago a su amiga.

Despues del encuentro con Poseidón, Hermione buscó a Harry porque Hestia los había llamado para que comieran en su templo y, cuando terminaron, ambos chicos se alejaron para conversar.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¿No lo viste? —insistió ella, mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Que si lo vi? ¡Hermione, estaba en frente de él!

—Entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que le gustas.

—Que yo no... Él no es el mismo y no siente lo mismo. Solo está siendo amable. —Harry bajó la vista, no quería seguir pensando en el dios.

—Pero si viste cómo se puso cuando te besé en la mejilla. Además, te invitó a sentarte junto a él durante la lectura, no puedes decirme que eso no significa nada —dijo.

Harry hizo oídos sordos, no quería creerle para ser destrozado luego. Quería pensar que cuando todo eso acabara, él podría volver con su Poseidón, con el del futuro.

—Lo dudo, él solo es amistoso.

—Harry...

—Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, Hermione.

Harry estaba cansado, la situación lo estaba superando y no sabía qué hacer. Las emociones que estaba sintiendo eran demasiado fuertes para contenerlas, aunque lo intentara tan duramente.

—Pero tú te sien...

—¡Hey, chicos!

Harry y Hermione se giraron para ver a Ron corriendo hacia ellos. El pelirrojo se dejó caer junto a sus amigos y los observó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

—Eh... ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé. La señora Hestia nos llama para descansar. —Con eso, los tres se fueron.

*****

  
Después de dormir, los semidioses y magos se levantaron, desde los templos de sus padres y Hestia, para continuar con la lectura. La diosa del hogar les dio algo de comida.

—Debes sentarte con Poseidón —dijo Hermione mie tras caminaban al Salón del Trono. Ron los escuchaba en silencio.

—No, solo fue una sugerencia o... amabilidad, dudo que él, realmente, quería tenerme cerca.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. Cuando llegaron al Salón del Trono, los demás ya estaba ahí, así que se acercaron a los asientos que habían ocupado anteriormente.

—¿Qué haces, Harry? —El mago se giró.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

Poseidón transformó su trono en un sofá realmente hermoso, con un aspecto mucho más cómodo que el del resto. El dios se sentó y apuntó el lugar junto a él, quería tener cerca al mago para aclararse. Harry estaba perdido y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de "te lo dije". El mago se fue a sentar junto al dios ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¿Quién va a leer ahora? —preguntó Hestia.

—¿Puedo leer yo? —pidió Hermione algo cautelosa y avergonzada al sentir la mirada de todos.

—Por supuesto, querida.

— **Bianca di Angelo toma una decisión delicada** **.** —Leyó.

Nico se acomodó en su asiento y se abrazó sus piernas. Percy lo miró de reojo, pues sabía que reviviría el abandono de Bianca, y puede que suene realmente mal, pero era la verdad. Después de todo, ella solo pensó en sí misma.

**Después de ver al doctor Espino convertirse en un monstruo y caer en picada por el acantilado con Annabeth montada en su lomo,**

—¡Puff! Lo típico —dijo Connor restando importancia con la mano.

**cualquiera diría que ya nada podía impresionarme.**

Todos miraron a Percy como diciendo: ¡Vamos, hombre! Esto es mitología griega, nunca puedes decir que nada va a impresionarte porque csda vez aparecen cosas más raras.

**Pero cuando aquella chica de doce años me dijo que era la diosa Artemisa, tuve una de esas respuestas inteligentes del tipo: Ah bueno**

—¿Repuesta inteligente? ¡¿Respuesta inteligente?! —Todos saltaron ante el grito de Atenea.

—Por favor, Cara de Búho, ya sabemos que eres ridícula pero por qué lo haces tan evidente —dijo Poseidón.

—¡Tu engendro es un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo pudiste tenerlo?! —exclamó.

La expresión de Poseidón se ensombreció. Los dioses sabían que había cruzado la línea porque podías meterte todo lo que quisieras con Poseidón, mas no con sus hijos.

Los semidioses comenzaron a sentir un temblor leve que comenzó a intensificarse. ¿Cómo era posible si estaban en el cielo? Ni idea.

Atenea miró desconcertada y algo atemorizada al dios. Este tenía un brillo verdoso a su alrededor mientras apretaba el agarre en su tridente.

—¿Te metiste con mi hijo? ¿A decir algo malo sobre él? ¿Te atreves a meterte con mi familia? —dijo y sus palabras sonaban frías y graves.

Los semidioses estaban tensos y en espera de cualquier ataque inminente. Ellos eran los más afectados si todo se salía de control.

Zeus, por primera vez, no los amenazó con su rayo, pues Poseidón era más fuerte y despiadado que él si se lo proponía.

Atenea se había pasado con eso y Hades lo sabía, así que no hizo nada más que mirar a Nico en caso de que necesitara protección.

Percy también observaba a Nico, no quería que saliera herido. El hijo de Hades miró a Percy a los ojos y en un arranque de valentía, o cobardía, fue a sentarse entre Jason y Percy. Ambos semidioses se miraron sorprendidosz para después sonreír.

—Y-Yo... —Comenzó la diosa, pero el dios del mar la apuntó con su tridente.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. ¿En serio Poseidón iría tan lejos? Percy iba a interferir, pero no fue necesario.

— _Accio tridente._

De la nada, el símbolo de poder del dios estaba en las manos de Harry Potter y, todos en el salón, se lo quedaron viendo.

Las expresiones de los semidioses iban desde el asombro a la preocupación, mientras que los dioses estaban sorprendidos o molestos por la falta de respeto.

Poseidón miró al mago con el tridente en sus manos. Harry se veía incómodo y lo sostenía con dificultad, ya que el objeto era demasiado grande para él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —cuestionó serio. El mago tragó saliva, pero su mirada era determinada.

—No puedes ir por ahí atacando a los demás —dijo firmemente, procurando que su voz no temblara.

—¿Quién dice que no? Lo merece. —Harry rodó los ojos.

—La atacas con el pretexto de que nadie se mete con tu familia, ¡pero olvidas que ella es parte de tu familia! —Poseidón se calló—. ¿Por qué buscas dañarla cuando ni Percy se ve molesto? ¡Por Merlín, qué temperamento!

—Dame mi tridente —ordenó el dios.

—¿No eres un dios? Puedes tomarlo tú mismo —dijo Harry, haciendo ademán de acercarle el tridente.

Poseidón estaba realmente sorprendido por el coraje de ese chico y cada vez le llamaba más la atención. El dios se acercó y agarró su símbolo de poder; Harry puso una mano sobre la del dios.

—Deja tu molestia injustificada de lado y no le hagas daño. Puedes ser mejor que esto... Por favor. —El Dios pareció pensarlo y miró a su hijo. Percy asintió algo nervioso por la situación. Poseidón suspiró y se sentó para dejar de asustar a los presentes.

—¡¿Qué miran todos?! ¡Sigan leyendo! —Y todos acataron la orden como si de militares se trataran.

Harry dudó si sentarse con Poseidón, pero al final lo hizo y el dios del mar sonrió de lado pensando en lo indomable que era ese mago.

**Lo cual no fue nada comparado con lo de Grover. Él ahogó un grito, se arrodilló en la nieve y empezó a gimotear.**

**-¡Gracias, señora Artemisa! Es usted tan tan ¡Uau!**

Todos miraron a Grover que estaba rojo hasta los cuernos. Sus amigos aguantaban la risa y los otros intentaban imaginar la situación. Las cazadoras rodaban los ojos y se cuestionaban si atravesarlo con flechas o no.

—Reza para que no se entere Juniper —dijo Thalia con seriedad, pero por dentro estaba conteniendo la risa. Grover palideció.

—N-No —tartamudeó.

Y nadie pudo contenerse más y comenzaron a reír, bueno... excepto Zeus, Hefesto, Ares, Dionisio y Nico, que estaba pensando en las palabras de Jason.

—¡No es chistoso! —Se quejó el sátiro.

—Sabes que sí lo es —dijo Percy.

**-¡Levanta, niño cabra!-le soltó Thalia**

—Todo un rayo de sol, querida prima —dijo Percy.

—Ten cuidado o este rayo de sol te golpeará —respondió ella.

**\- Tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos. ¡Annabeth ha desaparecido!**

Nadie dijo nada, se les había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Nico miró a Percy esperando verlo triste sin la compañía de la rubia, pero se sorprendió al ver que el hijo de Poseidón estaba riendo con Jason. Nico estaba confundido cada vez más confundido. ¿Por qué Percy le sonreía cada vez que lo miraba?

**-¡So!-dijo Bianca di Angelo-. Momentito. Tiempo muerto.**

**Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. Ella nos fue señalando, uno a uno, como si estuviera repasando las piezas de un rompecabezas.**

**-¿Quién quienes sois todos vosotros?**

**La expresión de Artemisa se ablandó un poco.**

—Quién diría que tienes sentimientos, Arty.

—No me llames así, estúpida —espetó. Afrodita dejó de aplicarse labial y la miró ofendida.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme! —Se quejó. Luego susurró—: Por Caos, como son las vírgenes de ahora.

Los semidioses miraban la interacción con cautela porque conocían a Artemisa y sabían que podría partirle la cara a Afrodita si quisiera pero, al parecer, a la diosa del amor no le importaba.

—¿Estás buscando que te golpee? Porque si es así, lo estás consiguiendo.

Artemisa se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta Afrodita que ya estaba de pie. Los semidioses estaban sorprendidos, ¿eso en serio estaba pasando? ¿Hoy era el día de la pelea entre dioses?

—Ya, ya, ya. Calma chicas, ambas con bonitas, así que dejen de pelear.

Eso ocasionó que Apolo terminara con una flecha en la pierna y un cepillo en el ojo. Al parecer Afrodita le había dado el talento a Rachel. Apolo soltó un chillido, sí, Apolo chilló.

El silencio fue roto por las carcajadas de Hermes que se revolcaba en su trono. Al cabo de un rato, todos reían de la expresión furiosa de Apolo que hacia todo lo posible para no gritar por su herida. El dios de los mensajeros escuchó su quejar y dejó de reír.

**-Quizá sería mejor, mi querida niña, saber primero quién eres tú. Veamos ¿quiénes son tus padres?**

Ante eso, Zeus puso total atención y Poseidón se golpeó la cara tan fuerte, que todos lo miraron.

—¿De verdad esperas que diga cuál es su progenitor divino cuando recién estaba desconcertada con todo?

Zeus se puso rojo de vergüenza. El dios del mar negaba con la cabeza mientras Hades le comentaba a sus sobrinos: "salió a padre".

—¡Vaya! Quién diría que puedes pensar. —Atenea al ataque, de nuevo.

Poseidón, que aún estaba molesto con ella, estaba por tomar su tridente cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Se giró y vio dos ojos verdes que lo observaban.

—No empieces de nuevo, por favor, no vale la pena.

Poseidón estaba realmente sorprendido por el coraje del chico y más por el efecto que las palabras de Harry tenían en él. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían en el tiempo del mago?

—Está bien... tienes razón —dijo el dios tomando la mano de Harry. El mago apartó la mirada porque Poseidón le estaba dando sus típicas sonrisas brillantes.

—¿No estás molesto? —Poseidón soltó una risita.

—No, claro que no.

Se miraron un momento, hasta que notaron que todos en el Salón del Trono los estaban viendo. Algunos de veían felices y otros sorprendidos.

**Bianca miró con nerviosismo a su hermano, que seguía contemplando maravillado a Artemisa.**

Las cazadoras y Artemisa miraron a Nico; las doncellas lo apuntaron con sus armas. Entonces, Percy se puso frente al hijo de Hades, quien seguía estaba sentado junto a él. Al ver que la situación no se calmaba, Thalia se levantó.

—No es lo que usted cree, mi señora. —Artemisa alzó la ceja y las cazadoras miraron la tiara que usaba la hija de Zeus—. Nico tenía diez años y no pensaba de ese modo. Su reacción fue por la impresión, no por un deseo oculto.

Las cazadoras, al ver el asentimiento de su señora, bajaron sus arcos y se sentaron. Aunque se cuestionaban el porqué de la defensa de Thalia, ¿cómo había llegado a ser teniente si defendía a un chico y tenía amistad con ellos?

**-Nuestros padres murieron - dijo Bianca**

La expresión con que Hades miraba a Zeus, no tenía precio. Después de todo, la razón por la que ellos no tenían madre, era culpa de ese dios y, si Hades no podía estar con ellos... bueno, Zeus hacía presencia.

**-Somos huérfanos.**

Hades ya se estaba hartando. Le molestaba demasiado el no haber sido parte de la vida de sus hijos. Él los amaba, por eso había querido llevarlos al Inframundo, pero Zeus y sus rayos tenían que aparecer.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó el rey del Olimpo al sentir la mirada asesina de su hermano.

Nico lo miraba sorprendido. Realmente le asombraba la nueva faceta de su padre, faceta que antes no había conocido.

—¡Pasa que tú, pedazo de anim...!

Pero Zeus no pareció entender las palabras de Hades, por lo que, mientras el rey del Olimpo esperaba una respuesta, Poseidón calmó a su hermano.

**Hay un fondo que se ocupa de pagar nuestro colegio, pero**

Nico miró a su padre. A decir verdad, le gustaba que Hades se preocupada por él, pero no quería ilusionarse y ser traicionado de nuevo.

**-Titubeó. Supongo que vio en nuestra expresión que no la creíamos-. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-. Es la verdad.**

**-Tú eres una mestiza -dijo Zoë Belladona, cuyo acento era difícil de situar. Sonaba anticuado, como si estuviera leyendo un libro viejísimo** **-. A fe mía que uno de vuestros progenitores era un mortal. El otro era un olímpico.**

**-¿Un olímpico? ¿Un atleta, quieres decir?**

Algunos semidioses soltaron risitas, pero ante la mirada penetrante de Nico y Percy, les cerraron la boca.

**-No -dijo Zoë-. Uno de los dioses.**

—Pero que forma tan sutil de decir  
lo —comentó Hazel por lo bajo, pero la sala estaba en silencio, así que todos la escucharon. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza—. L-Lo siento...

—No te preocupes, Hazel —dijeron Deméter, Hestia y Afrodita, porque la chica era realmente adorable.

**-¡Qué guay! -exclamó Nico.**

Todos miraron a Nico como diciendo: "¿Estás loco?". Nico bajó la cabeza. Si en ese momento hubiera su infantilidad, se habría dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era.

—¡Oigan, ya! Dejen de mirar a Nico así. —Saltó Percy en su defensa. Los semidioses lo miraron—. Tenía diez años y no sabía lo que implicaba ser semidiós, así que sean considerados o les patearé el trasero.

Todos asintieron rápidamente. Si bien, las palabras no fueron tan amenazantes, pero sí lo era el tono empleados y, acompañado de la expresión...

Nico giró la cabeza y miró a Percy junto a él. El hijo de Poseidón sonrió y Nico le susurró:

—Gracias.

Y apartó su vista rápidamente. Para Percy, esa simple palabra había valido demasiado, ¡era un avance! Antes, Nico no le hablaba sin insultarlo y ahora... Las cosas podrían mejorar.

**-¡Ni hablar! -terció Bianca con voz temblorosa-. ¡No lo encuentro nada guay!**

—Chica sensata —comentó Artemisa.

—Era una cazadora, mi señora —informó Thalia.

La diosa sonrió con suficiencia y, a juzgar por las expresiones de los demás dioses, nadie lo había escuchado.

**Nico se había puesto a dar saltos.**

Todos miraron a Nico, incluso los dioses. Los semidioses sabían que el hijo de Hades era mucho más alegre en su tiempo, si se comparaba con el que estaba en el Olimpo, pero imaginarlo como en el libro... era realmente impresionante. ¿Qué le había pasado en el camino?

Los dioses no creían que un chico como el que estaban viendo habiera sido como el del libro, ¡era muy difícil de creer!

En cuanto a los magos... ellos solo conocieron a Nico por unos meses y, aunque Percy lo hacía sonreír y ser más abierto, les costaba pensar en un Nico lleno de vida y entusiasmo. Y, al igual que a Hades, les aterraba pensar en todo lo que el chico había pasado para llegar a ser lo que era en ese momento.

**-¿Es verdad que Zeus tiene rayos con una potencia destructiva de seiscientos? ¿Y que gana puntos extra por?**

—¿Ah? —Soltó Leo, claramente confundido.

—Es mitomagia —dijo Frank.

Nico lo miró, lo que asustó al hijo de Marte, porque Nico estaba mirando su mano enlazada a la de Hazel. Frank recordó que su cuñado no sabía de su relación.

—¿Qué haces con mi hermanita? —cuestionó, pero la simple oración pareció helar los huesos de Frank.

Los presentes miraron entre divertidos y preocupados. Además, usó la palabra "hermanita" y eso era realmente terrible al considerar que Nico se hacia el completo responsable de la vida de Hazel. Percy miró a Zeus después de que Nico soltara su parentezco con Hazel y Plutón/Hades, pero el rey del Olimpo no pareció reparar en ello.

—Pues, eh... Hazel es mi novia.

Nico lo miró directo a los ojos y alzó una ceja; su mirada era penetrante y la expresión sombría. Sacó una pequeña navaja negra de quién sabe dónde y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Frank comenzó a sudar frío y Percy negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no debo explicarte nada, ¿no? —Frank negó—. Ya veo... Entonces está claro que si le rompes el corazón, te rompo la cara y te vas directo a los Campos de Castigo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—S-Sí.

Nico miró a Hades y, al parecer, se comunicaron con la mirada. Ambos se giraron a Frank y le dedicaron sonrisas espeluznantes.

—Vamos, Nico, no seas así con el pobre.

—Tú no te metas, Jackson. —Percy le sonrió.

—La vez que te lo dijeron no reaccionaste así, es más, estabas algo feliz —comentó divertido y, para sorpresa de todos, Nico sonrió de lado luciendo aterrador.

—Pero esta no es esa vez, ¿verdad? —Percy sonrió más radiante.

—Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de intimidar a alguien, ¿no? —Nico rodó los ojos y dejó de mirarlo.

—Eso da lo mismo. El mocoso podrá intimidar después si quiere, pero ahora estamos olvidando lo importante —dijo Zeus con seriedad y tomó su rayo maestro. Hades pensó que lo había descubierto, al igual que los que sospechaban de la ascendencia de Nico.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hestia.

—¡Estoy seguro de que mi potencia destructiva es más que de seiscientos! ¡Sea lo que sea! —refunfuñó como un niño pequeño.

Todos se comenzaron a reír disimuladamente, ¡estúpido que le quita el puesto al dios del teatro! Al menos podían relajarse al saber que Zeus no tenía idea de que Hades era el padre de Nico. Los otros dioses no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a reír descaradamente.

**-¡Cierra el pico Nico! -Bianca se pasó las manos por la cara-. Esto no es tu estúpido juego de Mitomagia, ¿sabes?**

—Es dura la chica, ¿no? —comentó Hermes. Nico solo bajó la mirada.

**¡Los dioses no existen!**

—Ahora, sí. ¡¿Qué se cree esa chica insolente?! —gritó Zeus. Las sombras comenzaron a agitarse cuando terminó de hablar.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermana cuando eres el único culpable de que estuviéramos solos! ¡¡Todo fue tu maldita culpa!! ¡¿Crees que puedes insultarla?! ¡No tienes derecho porque estábamos mucho mejor sin saber de ti! —gritó Nico.

El semidiós miró al rey del Olimpo como si fuera un depredador dispuesto a romperle el cuello y el dios estaba hecho una furia.

Los otros dioses estaban asombrados por la osadía del chico. Hades estaba preparado para atacar si era necesario, al igual que Poseidón y los semidioses. Las sombras seguían moviéndose y los que sospechaban quién era el chico, lo supieron, pero Zeus seguía en la ignorancia, estaba más centrado en su furia.

Zeus levantó su rayo maestro, pero el tridente de Poseidón se interpuso en su camino al igual que Hades. El dios de los cielos estaba intentando zafarse de sus hermanos pero ellos lo detuvieron.

Nico fue cubierto por el cuerpo de Percy, quien no dejaría que nada le pasara.

—Nico, por favor, detente. —Le susurró, pero el chico intentó alejarse.

—¡Suéltame!

—No lo haré si no te calmas.

Nico alzó la vista y vio la preocupación en los ojos verde mar que tanto amaba. Se sorprendió porque había otro brillo en ellos que antes no había presenciado y eso lo apaciguó. No pudo dejar de verlo.

—Ya... Ya puedes soltarme. —Percy así lo hizo y sonrió.

—No te vayas. Sé lo que esto significa para ti pero...

—No sabes nada sobre mí, Jackson —dijo queriendo alejarse.

—Nico, yo sé todo sobre ti. Te conozco mejor que nadie —dijo Percy con añoranza—. Sé todo lo que has pasado en tu tiempo y en el mío. Nico... eres importante para mí, así que, por favor, no busques que nuestro tío te haga daño.

Percy no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, lo que pso nervioso al hijo de Hades. En especial, cuando se dio cuenta de que Percy le había tomado la mano.

—Percy yo...

—¡¡Sigan leyendo!! —La orden de Zeus los interrumpió.

El rey del Olimpo seguía furioso, pero no le quedó de otra que sentarse en su trono, ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

Nico miró a Percy y juntos se sentaron. El hijo de Poseidón se quedó con la intriga de saber qué le iba a decir Nico.

**Aunque a mí me dominaba la angustia por Annabeth lo único que deseaba era salir en su busca no podía dejar de sentir lástima por los Di Angelo.**

Nico miró a Percy alzando la ceja y este le hizo una señal con la mano para que siguiera escuchando.

**Me acordaba de lo que había significado para mí descubrir que era un semidiós.**

Nico dejó de mirarlo, pareciendo algo avergonzado. Percy casi se murió de la ternura al verlo con un leve sonrojo. Will, a lo lejos, estaba con el ceño fruncido.

**Thalia debió de sentir algo parecido, porque la furia que brillaba en sus ojos pareció atenuarse un poco.**

Thalia miró a Percy sorprendida. ¿Tan fácil era de leer o solo era Percy? 

**-No desesperéis -dijo la diosa-. Era una chica muy valiente. Si es posible encontrarla, yo la encontraré.**

Al instante todos supieron que hablaba de Annabeth. Atenea puso atención y aunque estaba preocupada, no lo demostró.

—¿La encontré? —preguntó Artemisa. Thalia, Percy y Grover se miraron.

—Sí... —contestó el sátiro.

—¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo?

—Hubo algunad complicaciones. —Continuó Percy. La diosa lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—Pero no podemos decirlo, eso sería adelantar la historia. —Finalizó Thalia.

**-Entonces ¿por qué no nos dejáis ir a buscarla? -pregunté.**

—Este chico es muy osado —comentó Ares. Todos lo miraron—. Mocoso insolente.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? —dijo Percy, algo perdido. Ares rio.

—Me agradas, punk.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero no puedo.

Ares estaba entre molesto y admirado por el coraje del pelinegro, sin embargo, prefirió dejarlo pasar porque Poseidón lo estaba mirando muy amenazante.

**-Porque ha desaparecido.**

—Si no lo dices no lo creo —dijo Atenea.

—Cierra la boca, ¿o quieres que te lance una flecha? —Atenea la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

**¿Acaso no lo percibes, hijo de Poseidón?**

—¡Obviamente no! Sino no hubiera preguntado. —Atenea no dejaba pasar ninguna.

—No lo repetiré. Yo no soy como el tío Poseidón, así que no tendré reparo en lastimarte.

La diosa de la sabiduría sabía que Artemisa lo decía de verdad y, que si la atacaba, Apolo le caería encima.

**Hay un fenómeno mágico en juego.**

Hermione pareció curiosa ante eso, al igual que Lou, mas no dijeron nada.

**No sé exactamente cómo o por qué, pero tu amiga se ha desvanecido.**

**Yo seguía deseando saltar por el acantilado para buscarla, pero intuía que Artemisa tenía razón.**

—¿Intuias? ¡¿Intuias?! —exclamó—. Yo siempre tengo razón, muchacho insolente.

—Lo lamento.

Artemisa estaba consternada. ¿Un muchacho se estaba disculpando? ¡¿y con ella?! Thalia sonrió, su señora pronto cambiara de opinión respecto a Percy y sus amigos.

**Annabeth había desaparecido. Si hubiese estado allá abajo, en el mar, yo habría sido capaz de percibir su presencia.**

—Ventajas de ser mi hijo. —Se jactó Poseidón con una gran sonrisa—. Eso y que nada lo dañe en mi reino.

Percy rodó los ojos. Su padre no era orgulloso, solo le gustaba molestar Zeus.

—A mí tampoco me daña nada en tu reino —comentó Harry para sí mismo. Poseidón lo escucho y lo miró confundido—. Uh, digamos que tú tuviste que ver en eso... No sé qué hiciste, pero nada me daña.

—¿Por qué hice algo así? —cuestionó.

Poseidón sospechaba de sus propias acciones razones pero, ¿qué tanto le diría Harry si le preguntaba? El mago debía ser muy importante para él como para tomarse la molestia de no permitir que se dañara en su dominio.

**-¿Y el doctor Espino? -intervino Nico, levantando la mano-. Ha sido impresionante cómo lo habéis acribillado.**

—Ese chico sabe de lo que habla —comentó Artemisa sonriendo satisfecha, mientras sus cazadoras le seguían el juego.

Los otros hombres rodaron los ojos y Nico se palmeó la frente. Un paso en falso y le había subido el ego a las cazadoras, ¡ahora sí que serían insoportables! Escuchó una risita junto a él, Percy lo miraba divertido.

**¿Está muerto?**

**-Era una mantícora- dijo Artemisa-. Espero que haya quedado destruida por el momento. Pero los monstruos nunca mueren del todo. Se vuelven a formar una y otra vez, y hay que cazarlos siempre que reaparecen.**

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ron, algo feliz y aliviado de ser un mago.

—Sí y eso no es lo peor —dijo Katie.

—¿Qué puede ser peor? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

**-O ellos nos cazan a nosotros -observó Thalia.**

—Oh, ya veo —dijo el mago—. Eso es un asco.

Los semidioses le dieron toda la razón, pues más de alguno guardaba una cicatriz cortesía de esas bestias.

**Bianca di Angelo se estremeció.**

**-Lo cual explica ¿Te acuerdas, Nico, de los tipos que intentaron atacarnos el verano pasado en un callejón de Washington?**

—¡¿Los atacaron?! ¡Dónde! —exclamó Hades.

Nico estaba cada vez más sorprendido por la preocupación exagerada de su padre. Si tan solo el Hades de su tiempo fuera como ese.

Zeus quería intervenir, pero Poseidón se lo impidió. Los demás dioses guardaron silencio, ya sabían de la ascendencia del semidiós, así que prefirieron callar. Varios de ellos deseaban estar cerca de sus hijos pero no se les permitía.

**-Y aquel conductor del autobús -recordó Nico-. El de los cuernos de carnero. Te lo dije. Era real.**

—Vaya... —dijo Ron. Los semidioses lo miraron—. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dices 'vaya'? —preguntó Connor.

—Pensé que había cierta edad para el ataque de los monstruos, pero parece que no.

—No importa la edad, si estas ahí van a asesinarte o comerte. —Ron seguía feliz de no ser griego.

**-Por eso os ha estado vigilando Grover -les expliqué-. Para manteneros a salvo si resultabais ser mestizos.**

—¿Grover? —dijo Harry.

**-¿Grover? -Bianca se quedó mirándolo**

La mayoría rio por la coincidencia y el mago se sonrojó, lo que fue realmente apreciado por cierto dios del mar.

—Los sátiros son protectores de semidioses —dijo Malcolm—. Son encargados de encontrar mestizos en las escuelas para traerlos a salvo al campamento.

Los magos estaban impresionados, el mundo de sus amigos era cada vez más turbio.

**-. ¿Tú eres un semidiós?**

**-Un sátiro, en realidad -Se quitó los zapatos y le mostró sus pezuñas de cabra. Creía que Bianca se desmayaría allí mismo.**

—¡Grover! —gritó la mayoría entre risas.

—Aún lo recuerdo... casi les dio un infarto —dijo Thalia e incluso Nico sonrió levemente, pero solo Jason y Percy lo vieron.

**-Grover, ponte los zapatos -dijo Thalia-. Estás asustándola.**

**-¡Eh, que tengo las pezuñas limpias!**

Eso provocó otra ronda de carcajadas.

—Qué raro eres, Golber —dijo Dionisio mirando una revista mientras intentaba parecer aburrido.

—¿Y lo dices usando esa camisa? —cuestionó Afrodita apuntando la vestimenta multicolor con temática selvática. Todos rieron disimuladamente, bueno... algunos no (Apolo, Hermes y Poseidón).

—¡Bah! Tú no sabes de estilo —refunfuñó el dios del vino.

—Me acordé de Otto y Efialtes. —Le susurró Percy a Jason. El rubio se estremeció.

—Nos querían matar al ritmo del cancán. —Ambos rieron.

Nico, que había escuchado lo último, quedó perplejo y perdido. ¿Por qué rayos se juntaba con ellos?

**-Bianca -tercié-, hemos venido a ayudaros. Tenéis que aprender a sobrevivir. El doctor Espino no va a ser el último monstruo con que os tropecéis. Tenéis que venir al campamento.**

**-¿Qué campamento?**

**-El Campamento Mestizo. El lugar donde los mestizos aprenden a sobrevivir. Podéis venir con nosotros y quedaron todo el año, si queréis.**

**-¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos! -exclamó Nico.**

**-Espera -Bianca meneó la cabeza-. Yo no**

—Creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa —dijo Apolo. Afrodita lo miró de modo pícaro.

—No hagas como si no supieras... —El dios la miró.

—¿De qué est...?

—Sabes perfectamente dónde le ponías la cosa a Jacinto.

—¡¡Afrodita!! —gritaron Artemisa, Atenea y Deméter.

—¡Hay niños presente! —Agregó Hestia.

Los semidioses estaban perplejos y otros aguantaban la risa al ver la expresión de Apolo.

**-Hay otra opción -intervino Zoë.**

—Oh, no. Artemisa ataca de nuevo.

—¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Apolo! —saltó la diosa.

Su hermano hizo como que lloraba dramáticamente mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de Hermes.

**-No, no la hay -dijo Thalia.**

—¿Cómo terminaste siendo cazadora? —cuestionó Hefesto, participando por primera vez.

Thalia lo miró sorprendida, pero el dios estaba centrado en unos metales y cables.

—Eh... si lo dijera estaría adelantando lo hechos, pero de que saldrá, saldrá.

Nadie dijo nada más, aunque había varios curiosos que querían la respuesta a la pregunta, en especial, la diosa de la caza.

**Las dos se miraron furibundas. Yo no sabía de qué hablaban, pero estaba claro que entre ellas había alguna cuenta pendiente. Por algún motivo, se odiaban de verdad.**

—¿Eso es cierto? —cuestionó Zoë mirando a Thalia. La hija de Zeus asintió con una mueca.

—Sí, pero también saldrá en el libro. Tiene que ver con la razón por la que escogí unirme a la caza.

**-Ya hemos abrumado bastante a estos críos -zanjó Artemisa-. Zoë, descansaremos aquí unas horas. Levantad las tiendas. Curad a los heridos. Recoged en la escuela las pertenencias de nuestros invitados.**

**-Sí, mi señora.**

**-Y tú, Bianca, acompáñame. Quiero hablar contigo.**

**-¿Y yo? -preguntó Nico.**

**Artemisa lo examinó un instante.**

**-Tú podrías enseñarle a Grover cómo se juega ese juego de cromos que tanto me gusta. Grover se prestará con gusto a entretenerte un rato como un favor especial hacía mí.**

—¡Ja, ja! Te han encargado al mocoso latoso. —Rio Ares.

Sus risas burlonas murieron cuando Percy le envió una bola de agua a la cara. Ares no pudo ni siquiera quejarse por la expresión de advertencia que tenía Poseidón.

**Grover estuvo a punto de trastabillar.**

**-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos, Nico!**

—Cuando intentas parecer agradecido y feliz para no recibir la ira de Arty.

—¡Que no me llames así, Apolo! —Dicho lo cual, al dios esquivó una flecha dirigida a su cabeza.

**Los dos se alejaron hacia el bosque, hablando de energía vital, nivel de armadura y cosas así, típicas de chiflados informáticos.**

Grover y Nico miraron a Percy totalmente ofendidos. El hijo de Poseidón alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia, pero igual le cayó un pedazo de madera y recibió golpe de Nico.

Todos rieron al ver como héroe del Olimpo era reprendido por un sátiro y un semidiós que se veía menor que él. Para sorpresa de Artemisa, Percy no se ofendió ni se vengó.

—¡No! ¡¿Pero qué hicieron?! —gritó Thalia con pánico—. ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que ahora va a quedar más loco e idiota que antes?!

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Percy—. Y yo que pensé que me estabas defendiendo. También te quiero, Thals, también te quiero.

La diosa de la caza y sus cazadoras estaban realmente perdidas con la actitud de Percy, que en ningún momento se vio orgulloso o herido, y más desconcertadas por el trato que Thalia tenía con él.

**Artemisa echó a caminar por el borde del acantilado con Bianca, que parecía muy confusa. Las cazadoras empezaron a vaciar sus petates y montar el campamento.**

**Zoë le lanzó una nueva mirada furibunda a Thalia y se fue a supervisarlo todo. En cuantos se hubo alejado, Thalia pateó el suelo con rabia.**

**-¡Qué caraduras, estas cazadoras! Se creen que son tan ¡Aggg!**

Las cazadoras y Artemisa miraban a Thalia con la ceja alzada.

—Luego se enterarán. En esos momentos yo tenía problemas con las cazadoras, solo eso.

**-Estoy contigo -asentí-. No me fio**

Ahora el grupo de chicas observaban a Percy como si quisieran usarlo de blanco en sus entrenamientos.

**-¿Así que estás conmigo? -Se volvió hecha un basilisco**

Harry hizo una mueca recordando al basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos y soltó un quejido. Hermione lo vio y caminó hasta él para abrazarlo. No era bueno cuando su amigo comenzaba a pensar en esas cosas y se deprimía.

Cuando Poseidón vio que Harry era abrazado por Hermione, apretó los dientes y más cuando Harry le correspondió. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la bruja al sentir la mirada del dios y se separó de su amigo.

—Nada que te importe, chica —contestó el dios casi hostil.

—Oye, oye, no es necesario hablarle así. —Intervino Harry.

—¿Y la defiendes?

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta —contestó Harry.

El dios estaba echando humo. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía así? ¿Por qué quería esconder al mago como si fuera sumamente importante para él?

La chica sonrió. Sabía que el dios tenía sentimientos por su amigo, ¡se notaba de lejos! Aunque ni Harry ni Poseidón lo vieran. Debía admitir que estaba curiosa porque, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que Harry y Poseidón estuvieran junto nuevamente cuando el dios no lo conocía? ¿Era cosa del destino?

Poseidón vio la sonrisa de la bruja y estaba cayéndose de los celoso. Parecía una novio pasivo reclamándole a su chico mientras tiene una menstruación imaginaria. El dios estaba casi sacándose los pelos viendo a Hermione.

—Ya estoy bien... —susurró el mago.

—Bueno —Y Hermione volvió junto a Ron.

**-. ¿Y en qué estabas pensando en el gimnasio? ¿Creías que ibas a poder tú solo con Espino? ¡Sabías muy bien que era un monstruo!**

**-Yo**

**-Si hubiéramos permanecido juntos habríamos acabado con él sin que intervinieran las cazadoras. Y Annabeth tal vez seguiría aquí. ¿No lo has pensado?**

Todos los semidioses miraban a Thalia incrédulos.

—¿Cómo...

—pudiste...

—decirle...

—algo...

—semejante...

—a...

—Percy?

Nadie podía cree que Thalia dijera eso, ¡era Percy, por los dioses! Lo único que conseguiría es que se sintiera terriblemente mal. La mayoría parecía decepcionada y Thalia bajó la mirada avergonzada. En el principio había sido muy mala con él.

—Percy, yo... —Comenzó a decir.

—Ya no importa. No te disculpes, estabas mal por Annabeth, así que lo entiendo —dijo con una sonrisa.

**Apreté los dientes. Se me ocurrieron varias cosas que decirle, y quizá se las habría dicho si no hubiese bajado entonces la vista y reparado en una cosa azul tirada en la nieve. La gorra de béisbol de los Yankees. La gorra de Annabeth. Thalia no dijo nada. Se secó una lágrima y se alejó sin más, dejándome solo con la gorra mojada y pisoteada.**

—Percy, lo siento tanto, yo no...

—Thalia... está bien, ya es parte del pasado.

Pero la cazadora se sentía terrible y sus compañeras de caza y su señora parecían sorprendidas por ello y por las respuestas del chico.

**Las cazadoras montaron el campamento en unos minutos. Siete grandes tiendas, todas de seda plateada, dispuestas en una medialuna alrededor de la hoguera. Una de las chicas sopló un silbato plateado. De inmediato, del boque surgieron unos lobos blancos que empezaron a rondar en círculo alrededor del campamento, como un equipo de perros guardianes. Las cazadoras se movían entre ellos y les daban golosinas sin ningún miedo, pero yo decidí no alejarme de las tiendas.**

—Nenaza... —susurró Ares.

De la nada, una mantarraya le cayó en la cara y se adhirió a su piel mientras este intentaba quitársela desesperadamente.

Todos estaban riendo locamente y Ares chillando. Fue realmente divertido de ver. Poseidón le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, quien solo negó con la cabeza muy divertido.

Cuando por fin le quitaron el animal a Ares, este quedó con marcas rojas en la cara. Nadie pudo evitar reír, ni siquiera Hefesto.

**Había halcones observándonos desde los árboles con los ojos centelleantes por el resplandor de la hoguera, y yo tenía la sensación de que también ellos estaban de guardia. Incluso el tiempo parecía doblegarse a la voluntad de la diosa. El aire seguía frío, pero el viento se había calmado y ya no nevaba, con lo que resultaba casi agradable permanecer junto al fuego.**

**Casi salvo por el dolor del hombro y la culpa que me abrumaba. No podía creer que Annabeth hubiese desaparecido. Y por muy enfadado que estuviera con Thalia, tenía la sensación de que era cierto lo que me había dicho.**

—Percy... —El chico no contestó.

**Había sido por mi culpa.**

—De verdad lo siento. Yo estaba enfadada y la cargué contigo, pero no...

—Lo sé, por eso no estoy molesto. Te entiendo —dijo Percy, interrumpiéndola—. Si yo no armo problema, ¿por qué tú sí?

Thalia se relajó ante la sonrisa de su primo, era un gran chico. A Jason le dio tanta ternura que se levantó y fue hacia la izquierda de Percy y le besó la mejilla.

—¡¡Jason!! —Tronó Zeus.

Afrodita ya era fan de Jercy y saltaba en su trono ante las historias que se formaban en su mente.

Nico había visto la acción, ¡y cómo no si estaba junto a ellos! y se sintió sumamente triste.

**Al cabo de un rato, Grover y Nico regresaron de su paseo. Una de las cazadoras me trajo mi mochila y Grover me ayudó a curarme el hombro.**

**-¡Lo tienes verde! -comentó Nico, entusiasmado.**

Todos rieron y Nico ocultó su rostro con su cabello por el posible sonrojo que iba a tener, pero Percy lo vio y le empujó el brazo. Nico lo miró e intentó parecer intimidante, pero no le resultó y solo parecía adorable.

**-No te muevas -me ordenó Grover-. Toma, come un poco de ambrosía mientras te limpio la herida.**

**Nico se puso a hurgar en su propia mochila, que por lo visto las cazadoras habían llenado con todas sus cosas (aunque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se habrían colado sin ser vistas en Westover Hall).**

—Somos cazadoras, obviamente somos sigilosas. Aparte nadie se pone en nuestro camino —comentó una cazadora que estaba en las filas de atrás. Nadie la vio y nadie sabía quién era, así que no la tomaron en cuenta.

**Sacó un montón de figuritas y las dejó sobre la nieve. Eran réplicas en miniatura de los dioses y los héroes griegos,**

Los dioses se interesaron.

**entre ellos Zeus con un rayo en la mano,**

Zeus tomó a "rayito", como a él le gustaba llamarlo, y lo abrazó. Hera rodó los ojos.

**Ares con su lanza,**

Ares tomó su lanza y probó la punta. Tenía buen filo, de seguro partiría a alguien con ella.

**y Apolo con el carro del sol.**

—Soy el mejor, putos —dijo el dios con un bailecito.

—El único puto aquí, eres tú, así que siéntate. —Le dijo Artemisa, tan amable como siempre. Todos rieron.

—Todos sabemos y estamos de acuerdo en que el puto supremo es Zeus —dijo Poseidón chocando puños con Hades que, para sorpresa de todos, parecía feliz. Zeus entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada, ellos... ellos tenían razón.

**-Buena colección -le dije**

**Nico sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

—Me encantaría que hicieras eso ahora. —Le susurró Percy al oído. Nico se estremeció y se giró para verlo. Grave error. Percy estaba muy cerca de su rostro y, para disimular su nerviosismo, lo ignoró.

**-Casi los tengo todos, además de sus cromos holográficos. Sólo me faltan unos cuantos muy raros.**

—Es bastante curioso que te faltara el de Hades —dijo Leo.

—¿Perdón? Yo soy fabuloso e impresionante —dijo Hades. A veces, el dios era muy divo.

**-¿Llevas mucho tiempo jugando a este juego?**

**-Sólo este año. Antes -Frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Qué? -le pregunté.**

**-Lo he olvidado. Es extraño.-Parecía incómodo,**

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Malcolm.

—No tengo porqué decirte —contestó Nico.

Le fastidiaban los hijos de Atenea con su maldita curiosidad. Eran un montón de entrometidos.

**pero no le duró mucho-. Oye, ¿me enseñas esa espada que has usado antes?**

**Saqué a Contracorriente y le expliqué cómo pasaba de ser un bolígrafo a una espada cuando le quitaban el capuchón.**

**-¡Qué pasada! ¿Nunca se le acaba la tinta?**

**-Bueno, en realidad no lo utilizo para escribir.**

—Aunque sí se puede escribir con ella. —Nico lo miró.

—¿De verdad?

Percy asintió. Sacó el bolígrafo, le quitó la tapa y la puso donde lo haría si quisiera escribir.

—Woah. —Percy creyó ver al niño curioso que alguna vez fue.

—¿Con él escribiste... esa nota? —preguntaron Connor y Travis.

Percy se congeló. No quería pensar en el Tártaro, por lo que asintió y pidió que siguieran leyendo. Jason le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

**-¿De verdad eres hijo de Poseidón?**

**-Pues sí.**

**-Entonces sabrás hacer surf muy bien.**

—Eso es totalmente cierto —dijo el dios muy alegre.

**Miré a Grover, que hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa.**

**-¡Jo, Nico! -le dije-. Nunca lo he probado.**

—Te matará a preguntas ese moc  
oso —comentó Ares que aún tenía la cara roja.

**Él siguió haciendo preguntas. ¿Me peleaba mucho con Thalia, dado que era la hija de Zeus? (Ésa no la respondí)**

—¿Que si nos peleamos? —Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

—¿Recuerdan el captura la bandera? —preguntó Lou.

—Fue... espeluznante.

Todos se estremecieron. Los dioses querían preguntar, pero Hermione siguió leyendo, consciente de que sus dudas no serían respondidas.

**Si la madre de Annabeth era Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que tirarse por el acantilado?**

—¡Pequeño insolente! —exclamó Atenea. Sus hijos miraron a Nico con el mismo ceño fruncido de su madre. Los demás no aguantaron la risa—. ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

—¡Este chico es mi favorito! —declaró Poseidón entre carcajadas.

 _"Ja, ja,_ _ja_ _. Estúpida Atenea"._ —Pensó el dios del mar.

—No es justo. —Se quejó Jason cruzándose de brazos—. Nadie me quiere a mí.

—Yo sí te quiero, bro —dijo Percy.

El hijo de Poseidón abrazó al rubio haciéndolo sonreír; Afrodita chilló de la emoción al verlos y antes de Zeus se pusiera a gritar, Hermione reanudó la lectura.

Nico se preguntaba por lo cariñoso que sus primos estaban y pensaba que Jason sabía sobre su enamoramiento, por lo tanto, no creía que fuera tan cabrón como para ligar a Percy en frente suyo, ¿verdad? Por ello, Nico lo dejaba pasar, pero no significaba que no le doliera.

**(Tuve que contenerme para no estrangularlo)**

Nico miró a Percy alzando la ceja, este le sonrió y Nico luchó contra un sonrojo, así que no pudo parecer molesto. Quería patearse por ser tan débil ante Percy.

**¿Annabeth era mi novia? (A esas alturas ya estaba a punto de meterlo en un saco y arrojárselo a los lobos)**

—Se siente el amor, Perseus —comentó Nico siendo sarcástico. Percy sonrió.

 _"Si Nico supieras..."_ —Pensó el hijo de Poseidón.

—Yo si te a-

Pero Hermione siguió leyendo.

**Supuse que iba a preguntarme cuántos puntos extra tenía, como si yo fuera un personaje de su juego,**

Nico se sonrojó. Por eso amaba a Percy, su juego favorito vuelto a la vida.

**pero entonces se nos acercó Zoë.**

**-Percy Jackson.**

Lo siguiente en la lectura pasó demasiado rápido para todos los presentes. Se sintieron realmente mal por Nico cuando Bianca lo dejó para unirse a las cazadoras. Muchos podrían decir (las mismas cazadoras) que era hora de que la chica pudiera ser libre, pero quien siente que su hermano es una carga y que necesita dejarlo, no lo quiere de verdad, pues si amas a alguien no te quedas por compromiso o responsabilidad.

Otros quisieron abrazar al hijo de Hades, pero este, en su dolor, solo bajó la cabeza. Había superado el odio a Percy y aceptado la muerte de Bianca, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera recordar la perdida de lo único que había tenido de verdad.

Percy veía al chico que amaba queriendo consolarlo, pero sabía que Nico solo lo alejaría. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente cuando su amor le tomó la mano... En sus ojos pudo ver demasiadas emociones, entre ellas, el arrepentimiento, porque Percy había querido disuadir a Bianca de esa decisión y había salido en defensa de Nico. El hijo de Hades sintió como algo crecía en su pecho.

Los dioses estaban más preocupados por la posible caída del Olimpo que por sus hijos, como siempre había sido, así que no tomaron en consideración la separación entre los hermanos.

Hades, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en la vida que llevaba su hijo, y la intriga de saber dónde había estado antes de aparecer ahí, lo estaba consumiendo.

Apolo hizo el mayor berrinche de la historia cuando le dijeron, por medio del libro, que era irritante. Nico también fue aludido, pero este, a diferencia del dios, hizo una protesta silenciosa. Apolo, además, se puso a alegar que el capítulo se había acabado en la mejor parte, justo cuando él había aparecido. 

Las cazadoras estaban algo emocionadas por la futura batalla, porque sabían que les patearían el trasero a esos mestizos como todas las veces que iban al campamento. Sin embargo, tampoco podían dejar de preocuparse por el futuro de su señora.

Cuando el capítulo acabó, un brillo atravesó el salón y de la luz salió un chico con portr aristocrático. Miró a todos por encima del hombro. No sabía dónde estaba, así que no se arrodilló ni mostró temor alguno. Reparó en Harry, Ron y Hermione que lo miraba mal, así como en los transferidos. La presencia de Nico lo sorprendió, pero terminó sonriendo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó Zeus molesto por la falta de respeto.

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Los dioses le explicaron la situación y él no parecía asombrado. Se paseó por el lugar y se sentó detrás de Nico. Se acercó a su nuca y susurró:

—Y tú, maldito maricón, me las pagarás.


	6. ¿Quién, en el nombre de los dioses, va a matarlo?

Draco

¡Toda la culpa la tienen los transferidos!

Ese montón de idiotas son los culpables de todo lo malo que está pasando.

Aún me cuesta asimilar lo sucedido, no puedo creer que sea real, pero mi madre lo ha dicho y aunque dice que la decisión fue de mi padre, yo sé que la culpa la tienen los transferidos y el idiota de Potter.

Desde que ellos llegaron a Hogwarts arruinaron todos mis planes, ¡incluso en el tren! No soy estúpido, sé que ellos tienen poderes y que no son magos. En su tiempo en Hogwarts no los vi usar hechizos, pero podían hechizar a los demás. McLean lo hizo conmigo, esa maldita me hechizó con su voz, ¡su voz!

Además, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ellos siempre desaparecían, ¿adónde iban? Ni idea, pero sé que algo tuvieron que ver con que Potter tuviera éxito en la primera y la segunda prueba, porque vi a Jackson desaparecer en la segunda y a Valdez convocar fuego (y de repente el dragón no pudo escupirlo)... Lo confirmé todo en la última prueba.

Cuando las clases concluyeron, se les dio caza a todos los mortífagos que tuvieron que ver con el regreso de Voldemort y que estuvieron junto a él ese día.

Nadie sabe cómo supieron quiénes eran. Mi padre dijo que un impulso los había hecho correr por el encanto de McLean y que los transferidos no los conocían, entonces, ¿cómo supieron que mi padre era seguidor de Voldemort?

Cuando lo arrestaron, todo se fue al carajo. Nuestro apellido dejó de ser respetado y el banco mágico confiscó nuestro dinero como compensación por los crímenes de padre, quien terminó en Azkaban. Casi me expulsan de Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore abogó por mi dando fe de mi inocencia, ¿pero de qué sirve? Incluso los elfos domésticos reciben un mejor trato que yo.

¡Quiero vengarme de todos ellos!

¡Los transferidos y Potter tienen la culpa de mi desgracia!

Si antes nadie me soportaba... ahora es peor. Tantos años teniendo que fingir ser algo que no era por temor a que mi padre lo desaprobara. No podía ser amable por ser un Malfoy que esperaba el regreso de Voldemort...

¡Regresó y murió! ¿Me sirvió de algo tantos años de odio recibido y entregado? ¡Y ya no puedo cambiar!

Cuando conocí a Potter, quise desobedecer y enfrentar a mi padre haciéndome amigo de quien él más odiaba, pero el chico me rechazó.

Quizás no estoy hecho para los demás.

Solo quiero que mi familia sea como antes... ser quién realmente soy y, si me vengo de esos idiotas, quizás mi padre me lo permita cuando vuelva (si está orgulloso de mí por vengarlo).

Quiero a todos suplicando piedad, en especial a Nico, él fue la causa de que Voldemort muriera y que todo se haya arruinado para mí, pero Nico murió, ¿cómo voy a vengarme así?

*****

Una luz envolvió al chico rubio de la mansión y lo llevó a un lugar lujoso con una serie de tronos. Estos estaban ocupados por las personas más bellas y majestuosas que había visto, ¡destilaban poder!

En ningún momento bajó su mirada altanera y orgullosa, y los miró uno por uno hasta que los vio. Los culpables de su tormento estaban ahí y él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

*****

El silencio era tal, que impresionó a muchos. Percy y Jason estaba procesando lo que habían oído, ya que eran los más cercanos a Nico. Este último había guardado silencio. No sabía quién era ese tipo, por qué le decía así o cómo se había enterado de sus gustos, pero... le había quitado la poca confianza que había ganado con Jason.

Los dioses, por su parte, estaban curiosos por el chico y su actitud, y los más orgullosos, sumamente molestos. Zeus estaba a punto de fulminarlo o de darle un escarmiento pero, para su sorpresa, Percy se adelantó.

Cuando lo vieron, la sorpresa y temor, se hicieron presentes. Pocas eran las veces en que Percy sacaba su lado rudo y cuando lo hacía, era de temer. Sus actitudes siempre eran afables y muy amistosas, pero esta vez no fue así.

Percy se veía furioso y, en un arranque de ira, se lanzó sobre Malfoy quien no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita. El hijo de Poseidón lo clavó al piso y le dio un puñetazo. El mago comenzó a sangrar y fue incapaz de levantarse.

Los semidioses solo intervinieron cuando Malfoy estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Percy lo había soltado para que se defendiera, pero el chico no tuvo oportunidad. Los Stoll tomaron a Percy, con ayuda de Chris y Frank, y lo alejaron del tipo.

En el proceso, Zeus se puso a gritar por la falta de respeto y Ares animaba la lucha mientras apostaba con Hermes.

—¡¡Suéltenme!! —gritó el hijo de Poseidón, viendo como un hijo de Apolo atendía al mago.

—¡Ya cálmate, Percy, por favor! —exclamó Frank.

—¡¡Que me dejen!! —Volvió a gritar intentando zafarse—. ¡Voy a hacer que pague!

Al oírlo, Nico alzó la mirada y observó la escena por primera vez: Percy furioso siendo detenido por cuatro semidioses y un tipo sangrando. También, vio a los dioses y su nulo interés, excepto algunos como su propio padre que estaba a punto de atacar al chico, mientras era disuadido por Poseidón.

Nico dejó de ponerle atención a las palabras reconfortantes de Jason y clavó su mirada en Percy. Le sorprendía que lo defendiera y la calidez se extendió por su pecho al saber que Percy estaba para él.

—Ya, ya, suéltenme, ya me calmé —dijo Percy. Los chicos se miraron, pero no aflojaron su agarre.

—¿Seguro? —Percy no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy.

—Sí, solo... Solo quiero... —Ante la vacilación del agarre, se lanzó sobre Malfoy—, ¡Matarlo!

Los chicos volvieron a intentar sujetarlo, pero Percy ya le había propinado cinco puñetazos para ese entonces.

Necesitaban que Percy se calmara. El agua que había en el Olimpo estaba burbujeando y el piso temblaba ligeramente.

La mayoría no había escuchado las palabras del mago ni sabían quién era, pero pensaban que era algo terrible por la reacción de Percy. Supieron que tenía que ver con Nico por la expresión de este.

Ron y Hermione no sabían que hacer. El primero estaba feliz de que, por fin, alguien le rompiese la cara al idiota de Malfoy, mientras que la segunda analizaba las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

Harry, por su parte, sabía que Malfoy no podía defenderse y odiaba lo que sea que le hubiese hecho a Nico, pero no pudo luchar contra su instinto y se levantó. Muchos pueden decir lo que quieran, pero Harry era justo con las cosas; Percy también lo era, por ello había soltado a Malfoy para que tuviera una oportunidad de defenderse, aun cuando era evidente que no la tendría.

Harry llegó hasta Percy y se paró frente a él, asiéndolo por la camiseta. Nico observó aquello minuciosamente. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran esos dos para que Potter tuviera tanta confianza? Jason lo vio y eso le dio esperanzas. Sus primos estarían juntos y nadie podría interponerse o él se encargaría de darle una buena dosis de rayos a quién tuviera el atrevimiento.

Poseidón, por su parte, observaba al mago con el mismo detenimiento que Nico porque su hijo era igual a él y no quería más competencia que la bruja de pelos raros. Además, su hijo había heredado todo su encanto y carisma; sabía que sería fácil enamorarse de él.

—Percy, cálmate —dijo Harry sin elevar la voz.

El semidiós dejó de observar a Malfoy como si lo quisiera matar y miró a su amigo.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo este imbécil? —respondió Percy con los dientes apretados.

—Nadie escuchó, Percy. Por favor, cálmate, estás asustando a todos.

El semidiós miró a su alrededor y fue consciente de lo que pasaba, sus poderes habían respondido a sus emociones.

—Escúchame, detén esto y arreglemos las cosas.

—El debe pagar por lo que hizo, Harry, las cosas no van a quedar así. Me vengaré en nombre de Nico.

Con sus palabras, los semidioses confirmaron sus sospechas de que era Nico con el que el tipo se había metido. Entonces, la mayoría sacó sus espadas, dagas, etc. y apuntaron con ellas al chico que ya no era atendido. Thalia, para sorpresa de su señora y las demás cazadoras, sacó su arco y apuntó al pecho de Malfoy.

—¿Qué dijo este engreído ególatra? —espetó la cazadora.

Nico bajó la mirada y Percy lo vio. El hijo de Poseidón volvió a enfurecerse e intentó llegar a Malfoy, que estaba de pie mirando las espadas que lo apuntaban. Si sentía miedo, no lo demostró.

—¡Percy, por favor, ya cálmate! —pidió Harry, sin soltarlo de la camiseta—. Sabes que no tiene ni la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse y que lo único que harás será un abuso. ¿No es suficiente venganza lo que has hecho? ¡Puedo jurar que perdió el conocimiento unos minutos!

—No lo entiendes... No es suficiente. ¡Voy a hacer que pague!

—Los chicos son todos unos salvajes —dijo una cazadora. Estaba comentando con sus hermanas y todos la miraron mal.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sabes de mí y de todos los chicos presentes que nos incluyes en la mierda de la que hablas? —escupió Percy y no fue necesario gritar para que la furia se reflejara en sus palabras.

En ese momento, todas las cazadoras lo apuntaron con flechas, mientras Artemisa solo observaba al chico con curiosidad.

—¡No le hables así! —exclamó Zöe. Percy la observó.

—Entonces dile que no opine sobre lo que no sabe. —La cazadora aludida le lanzó un cuchillo de caza y Percy lo esquivó—. Si pensaste que voy a atacarte por lo que hiciste, estás muy equivocada. No te daré la oportunidad de tener una razón para atacarme y reafirmar lo que piensas porque no soy como crees.

—Sí, claro. ¡Vi como casi mataste a ese chico! —dijo ella.

—Nico es mi familia y nadie se mete con ella. Y si crees que soy tan poco hombre como para dejar que este imbécil venga con altanería y orgullo a decirle que es un maldito maricón, te equivocas.

Silencio.

Nico bajó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con el cabello. Las cazadoras estaban sorprendidas y, aunque les costara, sabían que tenía razón, por ello, bajaron sus arcos mientras Artemisa sonreía imperceptiblemente.

Los semidioses se habían acercado al recién llegado con el objetivo de darle una buena golpiza, pero Harry se los impidió.

—¡No! —Todos lo miraron—. No pueden atacarlo, él no tiene oportunidad. No sean malvados, no sean como él.

Nadie dijo nada. Algunos estaban molestos con el chico por lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que otros estaban admirados por su valentía a la hora de encarar a un montón de semidioses armados hasta los dientes.

Harry observó a Percy y lo entendió. Le indicó a todos los semidioses que bajaran sus armas y ellos, aún confundidos, miraron como Harry se acercaba el recién llegado.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar pasar lo que hiciste. —Malfoy lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Enamorado, Potter? 

Poseidón apretó los costados de su trono/sofá mientras pensaba en un montón de torturas para el chico odioso.

—Saca tu varita.

Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos mientras que los demás, que no conocían la magia, estaban confundidos y, los de Hécate, curiosos.

—¿En realidad quieres hacer esto? —preguntó el rubio sacando su varita. Harry lo miró con furia. Poseidón lo observó entre confundido, sorprendido y maravillado. ¿Iba a luchar?

La contienda comenzó.

Malfoy como una vil serpiente, atacó primero pero Harry lo esquivó lanzando un hechizo inmediatamente. Malfoy se agachó y respondió con seriedad porque Potter había arruinado su peinado. Harry lo evadió apenas y una columna se destruyó a su espalda.

Los semidioses miraban todo maravillados y sorprendidos, uno que otro "mata al muy puto", "que se joda el imbécil" y el típico "rómpele la cara", se escuchaban por el salón y una que otra apuesta.

Poseidón tenía una mirada extraña. Estaba cautivado por su pequeño mar y preocupado en partes iguales. El resto de dioses solo observaban harto de los dramas.

Harry le envió un hechizo que Malfoy no estaba esperando, por lo que le dio de lleno en el pecho y el chico cayó unos metros más atrás. En ese momento, Harry observó a Poseidón y le regaló una sonrisa radiante que el dios correspondió, pero algo interrumpió su momento, Malfoy se había levantado y, aprovechando su oportunidad, había atacado al pelinegro. Poseidón vio como Harry estaba en el piso adolorido, así que tomó su tridente, pero los chicos que habían ido a Hogwarts se lo impidieron.

Harry se levantó furioso, había quedado mal ante su dios, por lo que comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras se acercaba al otro mago que apenas los podía esquivar. Cuando llegó frente a él, lo tumbó de un puñetazo.

—Llévenselo de aquí —ordenó con tal autoridad, que a Poseidón se le fue el aire de los pulmones.

Como ningún semidiós presente quiso hacer algo, Apolo envió al chico a su templo con un chasquido de dedos.

Nico estaba reconsiderando eso de no tener amigos. Creyó en lo que el mago le había dicho acerca de su amistad, porque algo como eso, él mismo no lo haría por un desconocido. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Percy lo tomó por el brazo y, por primera vez, no intentó zafarse.

A unos metros, Harry volvió a su asiento.

—Eso fue estúp-

—No digas nada. —Cortó el mago sin mirar a Poseidón—. Aún estoy molesto.

—¿Quién era ese niño? —cuestionó Deméter con el ceño fruncido.

—Un mago de nuestra escuela, Draco Malfoy —contestó Hermione con disgusto—. Sus padres odian a todos y son del bando enemigo.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, en que no se podía hablar sin que nadie te escuchara (por eso Nico no le dijo todas las cosas que quería decirle a Percy) Zeus los instó a seguir leyendo.

—¿Quién leerá ahora? —preguntó Hermione mostrando el libro. Este desapareció y llegó a las manos de la diosa de la cosecha.

— **Thalia incendia nueva Inglaterra** **.**


	7. ¡¿Es que no puede venir nadie normal?!

**Artemisa había asegurado que se acercaba el alba, pero nadie lo habría dicho: estaba todo más oscuro, más frío y nevado que nunca. Allá en la colina, las ventanas de** **Westover** **Hall** **seguían oscuras. Me preguntaba si los profesores habrían advertido la desaparición de los hermanos Di Angelo. Prefería no estar allí cuando lo descubrieran. Con mi suerte, seguro que el único nombre que la señorita** **Latiza** **recordaría sería el mío,**

Algunos dioses rieron, siendo incapaces de creer que eso fuera verdad porque, ¡vamos, nadie puede tener tanta mala suerte! 

Los semidioses y magos que conocían al hijo de Poseidón, eran conscientes de que los problemas buscaban al chico y este no podía escapar de ellos, por eso, se mantuvieron serios. Los dioses quedaron desconcertados por la actitud, en especial, Poseidón, que estaba curioso por saber todo lo que no conocía de su hijo.

—¿Por qué...? —Se aventuró, pero Percy negó con la cabeza.

Los sucesos recientes aún lo molestaban y la ira no lo dejaba por completo, pero los demás entendían, ellos estaban igual de molestos y cada uno quería torturar al tipo idiota que había llegado.

**y entonces me convertiría en víctima de una cacería humana por todo el país.**

Los semidioses rieron y los magos estaban perdidos, eso... ¿en serio pasaba? Grover rio más que nadie, él había sido parte de esa cacería humana.

Harry miró interrogante a Percy, pero este solo podía ver a Nico que no había hablado ni levantado la vista.

**Otra vez.**

Poseidón observó a su hijo algo preocupado. Por cosas como esa, prefería no tener hijos, sus vidas siempre eran complicadas y llenas de peligros; por ser un hijo de los Tres Grandes y porque Zeus hacía lo imposible por explotarlos.

—¿Hijo? —Percy lo miró fijamente y el dios pudo ver algo de molestia aún—. ¿Qué pasó ahí?

—Bueno... —En realidad no quería hablar, pero sintió la mirada de los magos, los dioses, su bro, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel y su amado Nico, así que se obligó a sonreír—. Fue en mi primera misión.

—¡¿Primera?! —dijeron Poseidón, los magos y Hestia, ella se preocupaba por los niños.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —preguntó Poseidón.

—Doce.

Silencio.

—Doce... ¡¿Doce?! —gritó el dios. Se veía molesto, lo cual era preocupante si pedía que contara las otras.

—Por favor, cálmate o no cuento nada. Además, ya es pasado. —Poseidón asintió a regañadientes—. Como decía, fue mi primera misión. El rayo de Zeus fue robado y tuv-

—¡¿Qué le hicieron qué a rayito?! —gritó Zeus mientras abrazaba su rayo maestro.

Hera se preguntó por qué se había casado con él. Los otros realmente se volvían a cuestionar el porqué no quiso ser el dios del teatro, si le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Percy lo miró fijo y el dios entendió, sino dejaba de hacer el tonto, no contaría nada.

—Zeus me culpó por el robo, lo que fue muy sabio si consideramos que recién me había enterado que era un semidiós. —Los demás semidioses y algunos dioses reían, pero Zeus no pareció captar el mensaje—. Resumiendo todo, me hicieron creer que Hades lo había robado así que fui hasta el Inframundo junto a Grover y Annabeth par-

—¡¿Me culparon?! —exclamó Hades, contrariado.

Que se ocupe de los muertos y que sea sombrío, no significa que siempre sea el malo de la historia. ¡No, señores! No juzguen por la portada.

Grover y Percy se miraron, y acordaron no decir que había sido Ares para no crear otro problema.

—Sí, pero destapamos la verdad y usted no lo tenía. El punto es que durante nuestro viaje a L.A. tuvimos encuentros con monstruos en lugares públicos y eso atrajo la atención de los mortales, así que quedé como sospechoso de terrorismo y me buscaron por todo el país.

Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, Poseidón tomó su tridente con fuerza y acorraló a Zeus contra su trono. El rey de los dioses se puso pálido y sintió el filo del arma de su hermano en su cuello.

—¡Maldito, cabrón! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hijo?! ¡Todo lo que pasó fue por tu maldita culpa! ¡Bastardo!

Con cada palabra, acercaba más el tridente. Luego, comenzó a hablar en un tono tan oscuro y frío que heló la sangre e ícor de todos.

—Si descubro que algo malo le pasó, tendrás la lucha de tu vida —espetó—. Considéralo una advertencia para el futuro.

Se volvió a sentar y pudo ver que Harry lo observaba con la boca abierta. El dios se preocupó al pensar que el mago le tenía miedo, pero no vio temor en sus ojos, así que relajó. Lo que realmente pasaba es que Harry había quedado cautivado por la voz de mando del dios.

**Las cazadoras levantaron el campamento tan deprisa como lo habían montado. Ellas parecían tan tranquilas en medio de la nieve, pero yo aguardaba tiritando**

Las cazadoras miraron a todos con orgullo.

—Una chica es siempre mejor que...

—¡Un chico! —dijeron todos los hombres de la sala, interrumpiendo a la cazadora—. Lo han repetido cada segundo.

Las cazadoras miraron a su señora, ella negó con la cabeza, no era digno de ellas perder su tiempo con ellos.

**mientras Artemisa escudriñaba el horizonte por el este. Bianca se había sentado más allá con su hermano.**

Nico bajó la mirada y Percy suspiró, le dolía ver al semidiós así. Tenía la necesidad y deseo de abrazarlo porque, a pesar de estar sentado junto a él, parecía tan lejano y quería socorrerlo cuando lo necesitara.

**Ya se veía por la expresión sombría de Nico**

—Ahora parece que siempre lleva esa expresión —susurró Percy decaído. Jason, a su lado, pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras el otro chico se apoyaba en él. Nico los miró de reojo.

—No te aflijas, sabes lo que pasa, así que dale tiempo —dijo el rubio.

—Pero es que de verdad lo quiero y... y lo necesito —contestó.

Nico había escuchado lo último, mas no había alcanzado a entender de quién hablaban sus primos.

**que estaba explicándole su decisión de unirse a la Cacería. Desde luego, ella había sido muy egoísta al abandonar a su hermano de aquella manera.**

Nico se giró demasiado rápido. Su expresión era de asombro y sus ojos se abrieron. Percy siempre había estado de su lado y había intentado disuadir a su hermana de esa decisión.

Percy se percató de la mirada y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacer. Nico siguió mirándolo admirado. El hijo de Poseidón miró a Jason quien solo sonrió. Percy tomó a Nico por el brazo y lo sacudió.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó cuando Nico lo enfocó.

—Yo necesito... Quiero decir... ¿Podemos hablar luego? Si... si no te molesta —dijo Nico, sin mirarlo.

Percy sonrió como idiota y ya quería otro receso. Jason que vio todo, estaba haciendo un baile eufórico y feliz en su interior.

—No me molesta, Niks. —El chico alzó una ceja.

—No me...

—Llames Niks, lo sé.

Percy sonrió y Nico se giró algo sonrojado, para luego volver a su estado de seriedad, ¿por qué diablos dejaba que le llamara así? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Y... ¿qué diablos le diría luego?

**Thalia y Grover se me acercaron, deseosos de saber lo que había ocurrido durante mi audiencia con la diosa. Cuando se lo conté, Grover palideció.**

**\- La última vez que las cazadoras vinieron al campamento, la cosa no fue demasiado bien.**

—Son unos bebés, siempre quejándose, malditos llorones —dijo una cazadora desde atrás.

Ares sonrió satisfecho con las peleas, pero adivinando sus pensamientos, Artemisa le lanzó un cuchillo de caza que quedó en la mano del dios. El dios de la guerra se lo quito con un gruñido. Apolo corrió a ayudarlo mientras Ares replicaba que era todo un macho y que no necesitaba su estúpida ayuda médica.

**\- ¿Por qué se habrán presentado aquí? – me pregunté -. Quiero decir, ha sido como si surgieran de la nada.**

—El sigilo es lo nuestro —dijo Phoebe, con una sonrisa que hizo que la mayoría tuviera escalofríos.

**\- Y Bianca se ha unido a ellas – dijo Thalia, indignada**

Nico miró a la cazadora confundido, ¿Thalia tampoco había estado de acuerdo con esa decisión? Las cosas cada vez eran más extrañas.

**-. La culpa la tiene Zoë. Esa presumida insoportable...**

La teniente de Artemisa, miró a la futura teniente con la ceja alzada, al igual que todas sus hermanas y la diosa misma. La hija de Zeus se sonrojó de vergüenza. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

—En serio, se enterarán luego. No puedo adelantar nada. —Thalia le hizo señas a Deméter para que siguiera leyendo antes de que la pulverizaran.

**\- ¿Cómo va uno a culparla? – dijo Grover, suspirando. Toda una eternidad con Artemisa... Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.**

Al igual que todas las cazadoras. Grover bajó la mirada.

—Esperemos a que Juniper no se entere de lo que paso Grover —dijo Thalia siendo coreada por Percy.

—Eso sería interesante de ver —dijo el hijo de Poseidón—. Me imagino a un sátiro abrazando a un árbol pidiendo perdón.

—Eso no es chistoso, Percy —dijo el sátiro con una mueca. Percy rio bajito mientras Nico solo lo veía y negaba con la cabeza.

El hijo de Hades se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y aún le costaba creerlo. ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Tenía amigos? ¿Era aceptado? Lo que más le sorprendía era que Percy había ido por él y, más que nada, el hecho de que se había aceptado a sí mismo.

 _"_ _¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que yo cambiara? No lo comprendo. Ahora parece que tengo amigos y todos me defienden. ¿Qué hice para tener ese trato? ¿Qué le pasó a la actitud fría de mi padre? Parece que no puede hacer otra cosa más que preocuparse por mí... ¡Nada tiene sentido! ¿Qué había dicho Grace? ¿Pareja? Tengo una pareja... ¿Quién es? ¿Qué piensa Percy? ¿Cómo me olvide Percy? ¿Por qué Wil hizo eso? No comprendo nada, necesito respuestas. Quizás se las pueda hacer a Percy cuando hable con él..._ _¡Dioses, no puedo enfrentarlo!"_ —Pensó Nico.

Mientras tanto, la lectura había continuado y Nico quería patearse por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

**Un Maserati Spyder descapotable rojo. Era impresionante. Resplandecía.**

Apolo sonrió con orgullo cuando escuchó la forma que tendría su carro en el futuro. Se emocionó mucho y llegó a desear que el tiempo avanzara rápido. Sus hijos sonrieron con él, poniéndose las gafas de sol que su padre les había entregado para que se vieran más geniales.

Todos, excepto Will. Este necesitaba un plan para tener a Nico, ya que se negaba a volverlo a perder. Quizás si le decía que Percy había sido el culpable de su muerte y que por eso lo trataba como a un amigo (por la culpa), Nico se alejaría. Pero solo estaba considerando las opciones, tenía otras aun más descabelladas dignas de un dios griego.

**El conductor bajó sonriendo.**

—Aquí viene mi descripción. Vamos, Percy, no me decepciones —dijo.

Apolo hizo un corazón con sus manos mientras le guiñaba un ojo al semidiós. Nico y Jason lo miraron mal y el hijo de Poseidón solo estaba confundido.

—Eh... ¿Okay?

**Parecía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años y, por un segundo, tuve la incómoda sensación de que era Luke, mi viejo enemigo.**

Apolo rompió el corazón, hizo un puchero y fingió llorar. Una flecha cayó cerca de su cabeza, cortesía de su hermana. Según ella, por hacer el tonto, pero en el fondo... pero muy en el fondo, para defender a Percy de las idioteces de su hermano. Ella estaba comenzando a convencerse de que el hijo de su tío era diferente y le había dado la opción de duda.

**El mismo pelo rubio rojizo;**

Apolo tomó su cabello y lo lanzó hacia atrás. La mayoría rodó los ojos, pero Hermes parecía divertido con sus payasadas.

**el mismo aspecto saludable y deportivo.**

El dios del sol flexionó sus brazos sacando músculos y después adoptó una pose pensativa con la que los semidioses se pusieron a reír. Hermes, para seguirle el juego, se hizo el desmayado.

—Pobre... se a desmayado ante tanta belleza y genialidad —dijo el dios, acercándose al trono del dios de los mensajeros—. Quizás deba besarlo para que vuelva en sí.

—Tal vez deberías, no me opondré.

Nadie dijo nada ante lo dicho por Hermes, pero luego todos se pusieron a reír por la broma. Apolo rio y negó con la cabeza para volver a su trono. Hermes sonrió a lo lejos... Era el dios que reía y bromeaba, no lo tomarían en serio sin importar lo que dijera.

**Pero no. Era más alto y no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara, como Luke.**

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo soy per-fec-to. —Terminó, dándole énfasis a cada sílaba con un gesto de dedos.

**Su sonrisa resultaba más juguetona.**

Apolo les regaló una sonrisa juguetona y encantadora a todos. Algunos se sonrojaron, otros negaron con la cabeza, otros rieron y otras le lanzaron flechas.

Todos estaban distraídos con las payasadas, pero para Ares no pasó desapercibido un pequeño suspiro. Vio de quien provenía y no había que ser estúpido para notar la razón de ello. Quizás... había pasado demasiado tiempo con Afrodita porque decidió hablar con ese alguien.

**(Luke no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y sonreír con desdén últimamente.) El conductor del Maserati iba con tejanos, mocasines y una camiseta sin mangas.**

—Soy ardiente, ya lo sé —dijo poniéndose gafas de sol—. Por eso mis hijos son tan hermosos.

**\- Uau – se asombró Thalia entre dientes -. Qué calor irradia este tipo.**

Las cazadoras y Artemisa miraron a la cazadora con los ojos abiertos y otras con el ceño fruncido. La diosa de la caza tendría una larga charla con su futura teniente.

Apolo miró a la cazadora y le guiño un ojo mientras le lanzaba un beso, lo que le costó una flecha cerca de su trasero.

—Creo haberlo dicho antes, ¡es mi teniente!

**\- Es el dios del sol – dije.**

—¡Qué inocente es este chico! —chilló Afrodita.

La diosa bajó de su trono y fue hasta Percy pars pellizcarle las mejillas. El semidiós estaba rojo de la vergüenza e intentaba conseguir ayuda de su bro, pero este solo soltaba se reía.

—Ya, ya, ya. Ya fue mucho.

Jason tuvo que intervenir cuando vio que la diosa estaba a punto de quitarle la piel de la cara a su bro. Sin embargo, Afrodita se lanzó a las mejillas de Jason y Piper rio al verlo tan perdido.

—No voy a quitarte a tu amor imposible, Jason, no tienes que ponerte celoso —dijo la diosa apretando al rubio—. ¡Son demasiado adorables!

—Afrodita, ya siéntate —ordenó el rey de los dioses.

Zeus intervino al ver como su hijo estaba a punto de morir, pero se arrepintió cuando el resultado fue un beso en la mejilla por parte del hijo de Poseidón a su hijo.

 _"¿Será que realmente están juntos?"._ —Pensó Nico al verlos.

Lo desechó con la idea de que Jason no le haría eso.

Las conversaciones entre el hijo de Júpiter y el hijo de Poseidón cesaron cuando escucharon la risa de Harry.

—¿De qué te ríes tú si eres igual de adorable? —dijo Poseidón, pellizcando las mejillas de Harry. El mago estaba rojo de vergüenza y no dejaba de refunfuñar mientras reía.

Ron y Hermione reían descontroladamente con lo que le pasaba a su amigo, mientras Percy golpeaba su frente por el comportamiento de su padre. Aunque lo dejó cuando se dio cuenta de que él era igual con Nico.

—Alguien se ha...

—Enamorado... —Cantaron Connor y Travis, respectivamente. Poseidón soltó a Harry.

—¡Cállense! —exclamó el mago, pero los hermanos alzaron las cejas repetidamente.

Los magos ya los habían identificado, así que suplicaron para que no se juntaran con los gemelos Weasley o sería el fin del mundo.

**\- No me refería a eso.**

—Notamos que no te referías a eso, Thalia —dijo Connor y recibió como respuesta un cuchillo de caza.

**\- ¡Hermanita! – gritó Apolo. Si hubiera tenido dientes un pelín más blancos nos habría cegado a todos-. ¿Qué tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya empezaba a preocuparme.**

**Artemisa suspiró.**

**\- Estoy bien Apolo. Y no soy tu hermanita.**

**\- ¡Eh, que yo nací primero!**

**\- ¡Somos gemelos! ¿Cuántos milenios habremos de seguir discutiendo...?**

—Se parecen a Poseidón y Atenea peleando —susurró Rachel para no recibir la ira de Atenea. Sea como sea, valió la risa de todos los semidioses que la escucharon.

**\- Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? – la interrumpió -. Tienes a todas las chicas contigo, por lo que veo. ¿Necesitáis unas clases de arco?**

**Artemisa apretó los dientes.**

También lo hizo la que estaba presente.

—Mis cazadoras son mejores que tu hijos.

Apolo iba a replicar, pero la mirada furibunda que le lanzó Deméter lo dejó callado.

**\- Necesito un favor. He de salir de cacería. Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis compañeras al Campamento Mestizo.**

**\- ¡Claro, cielo...! Un momento... - Levantó una mano, en plan «todo el mundo quieto» -. Siento que me llega un haiku.**

Los semidioses presentes soltaron bufidos y se pusieron a refunfuñar. ¡Sus haiku eran terribles!

**Las cazadoras refunfuñaron. Por lo visto, ya conocían a Apolo. Él se aclaró la garganta y recitó con grandes aspavientos:**

**Hierva en la nieve.**   
**Me necesita Artemisa.**   
**Yo soy muy guay.**

**Nos sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin duda, esperaba un aplauso.**

En la sala, Apolo parecía satisfecho de sí mismo y también esperaba un aplauso, pero los demás estaban con expresiones de perplejidad, se supone que era el maldito dios de la poesía, ¿qué había pasado?

**\- El último verso solo tiene cuatro sílabas – observó su hermana. El frunció el ceño.**

**\- ¿De veras?**

**\- Sí. ¿Qué tal: «Yo soy muy engreído»?**

**\- No, no. Tiene seis. Hmm... - Empezó a murmurar en voz baja. Zoë Belladona se volvió hacia nosotros.**

**\- El señor Apolo lleva metido en esta etapa haiku desde que estuvo en Japón. Peor fue cuando le dio por escribir poemas épicos. ¡Al menos un haiku sólo tiene tres versos!**

—¡Hey! Mis poemas épicos son los mejores, no digas cosas como esa —refunfuñó el dios, cruzándose de brazos como toda una diva. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

—Creo que nadie aprecia un buen arte cuando lo ve. Padre, los que no son dignos de tu arte, no pueden ver lo grandioso que es —dijo Will.

Apolo le sonrió y revolvió su cabello, pero una flecha cayó junto a la cabeza del semidiós. Will soltó un grito agudo.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, mestizo —dijo Zöe. Percy sonrió.

**\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – anunció Apolo -. «Soy fe-no-me-nal». ¡Cinco sílabas!– hizo una reverencia, muy satisfecho de sí mismo -. Y ahora, querida... ¿un transporte para las cazadoras, dices? Muy oportuno. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta.**

**\- También tendrías que llevar a estos semidioses – precisó Artemisa, señalándonos -. Son campistas de Quirón.**

**\- No hay problema -. Nos echó un vistazo -. Veamos... Tú eres Thalia, ¿Verdad? Lo sé todo sobre ti.**

**Ella se ruborizó.**

**\- Hola, señor Apolo.**

Los presentes volvieron a mirar a la cazadora que no sabía dónde meterse con todo lo que estaba pasando. Ese capítulo estaba hecho para arruinarla, ¡estaba segura!

Percy no paraba de reír sosteniendo su estómago. Recibió una descarga eléctrica por idiota. Ahí fue cuando todos los demás rieron.

—Como que huele a pescado frito, ¿no creen? —dijo Chris.

Nadie pudo evitar reír cuando Percy hizo que le cayera agua encima. El hijo de Hermes lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Defiéndeme, Clarisse!

—¡Defiéndete solo, niñato! —dijo ella. Todos rieron.

—Pero que chico tan varonil y rudo tienes por novio, mocosa —comentó Ares. La semidiosa le quitó importancia con la mano.

Nadie podía dejar de reír, incluso a los dioses les costaba.

**\- Hija de Zeus, ¿No? Entonces somos medio hermanos. Eras un árbol, ¿cierto?**

Hestia miró mal a su sobrino.

—Debes tener más tacto, Apolo. —dijo la diosa del hogar.

—¡Animal! —Agregó Artemisa.

Apolo hizo un puchero y Hermes le palmeó el hombro.

—Gracias por el apoyo, hermano.

—Cuando quieras y para lo que quieras —respondió Hermes

Afrodita los miró de tal forma, que Deméter se apresuró a leer. Tenían suficiente con soportarla como para que fuese a pervertir las mentes de los jóvenes.

**Me alegra que ya no. No soporto ver a las chicas guapas convertidas en árboles.**

Artemisa lo miró mal y empuñó sus cuchillos. Apolo se escondió detrás de Hermes que, a su vez, quiso esconderse detrás de Apolo. Los semidioses reían con sus payasadas.

—Ayúdame, Hermes —ecía le rubio.

El dios de la velocidad, haciendo honor a su nombre, lo dejó solo e indefenso en un segundo.

—Y pensé que me amabas —dijo Apolo con un puchero.

—No seas llorón —dijo Ares.

—Tú cállate o te traigo un jarrón.

Nico se estremeció en su asiento y Percy le tomó el brazo. Ares se levantó de su asiento.

—Ahora sí te pasaste, cabrón —dijo, sacando una espada. Apolo tomó su arco.

—No seas llorón —dijo el dios de la poesía, usando las palabras de Ares contra él.

En la sala, lo más jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, miraban atentos ante cualquier señal de peligro. Las diosas rodaron los ojos y los dioses hacían apuestas, excepto Hefesto.

—Ambos dejen de ser llorones y siéntense —dijo Deméter.

—Déjalos... Rudos se ven demasiado atractivos. —Intervino Afrodita y Ares le guiñó un ojo. Los hijos presentes de esos dos dioses, parecían querer vomitar.

—Afrodita... —Comenzó el dios de las fraguas, sin apartar la vista de lo que sea que estaba haciendo con esos cables.

—No te metas, cariño.

—Lo intenté. —Y dejó de prestar atención.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Debes ser un macho dominante e intimidante, Hefario —dijo Dionisio.

—¿Y eso lo dices tú usando esa camisa? —respondió Hefesto.

—¡Bah! Qué saben ustedes de moda.

—¡¡Ustedes dos paren y siéntense ahora mismo!! —gritó Hera.

A la diosa le molestaba tener que estar ahí, soportando a todos cuando podría estar haciendo algo más. Los presenten obedecieron para que no se le zafaran más tornillos y cables.

**Recuerdo una vez...**

Apolo lloró en silencio por su querida Dafne. Hermes fue a consolarlo porque no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera triste.

Los semidioses que conocían el mito y a Eros, lo insultaron con todo el repertorio que existía en su vocabulario.

—¿Alguien me llamó?

Una voz que atravesó el salón del trono y a Jason se le erizaron los vellos del brazo. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Al parecer lo habían invocado. Apolo le lanzó su lira.

—¡Muere maldito, puto!

—¡Vamos! Todos saben que el puto es Zeus —dijo Eros, excusándose.

—¿Otro más? —dijo el rey de los dioses, exasperado.

Eros pareció prestar demasiada atención en Nico, Percy y Harry, porque sus ojos centellaron. Jason vio aquello y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

—Entonces, me llamaron porque...

—¡¡Nadie te llamó!!

—¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?

Apolo soltó lágrimas como cada vez que veía a Eros, este parecía revivir su dolor. Sentía que nunca podría superar a Dafne, el amor que le fue arrebatado.

—Hay un chico en el templo de Apolo y está bastante mal. Puedes ir a verlo, ayudarlo o hablar con él y, cuando se sienta mejor, lo traes —dijo Afrodita.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cuidar de un mortal?! No, no y no.

—Creo que no me expresé bien porque entendiste que te estaba preguntando.

Eros desapareció.

**\- Hermano – lo atajó Artemisa -. Habrías de ponerte en marcha.**

**\- Ah, sí -. Y me miró a mí, entornando los ojos -. ¿Percy Jackson?**

**\- Ajá. Digo... sí, señor.**

**Resultaba extraño llamar «señor» a un adolescente, pero ya había aprendido a ser prudente con los inmortales. Se ofenden con gran facilidad. Y entonces todo salta por los aires.**

Los dioses rieron ante eso, a muchos de ellos les encantaba hacer explotar todo. Algunos semidioses soltaron risitas nerviosas, sabían que eso era cierto, otros gruñeron y los magos tenían cara de trauma y estupefacción. Harry miró a Poseidón fijamente.

—Yo no. Lo juro —dijo este alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Más te vale, más te vale.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a golpearme?

—Lo dices como si fuera un castigo —dijo la diosa del amor.

—¡¡Afrodita!! —gritó Hestia, Artemisa, Atenea, Deméter y Poseidón (que no dejaba de mirar la cara atónita de Harry).

**Apolo me observó detenidamente, pero no dijo una palabra, cosa que me resultó un poco inquietante.**

**\- ¡Bueno! – dijo -. Será mejor que subamos. Este cacharro sólo viaja en una dirección, hacia el oeste. Si se te escapa, te quedas en tierra.**

**Yo miré el Maserati. Allí cabían dos personas como máximo. Y éramos veinte.**

**\- Un coche impresionante – dijo Nico.**

—Gracias, chico —dijo Apolo guiñándole un ojo al semidiós.

Nico quedó confundido y Percy apretó los dientes, al igual que Will. Apolo le guiñó el ojo a Percy que estaba más que exasperado.

**\- Gracias, chico – respondió Apolo.**

—Apolo no ha cambiado con los años —dijo Hermes.

—Eso quiere decir que seguirá igual de idiota. —Se lamentó Artemisa.

—¡Hey! —exclamó el aludido.

Después de eso, la lectura siguió avanzando. Los semidioses rieron mucho con Thalia, la que no dejaba de avergonzarse a cada rato y más cuando se le vino a la mente que en esa lectura se descubriría lo que temía.

También se rieron de Percy y su molestia porque Apolo lo ignoró al momento de conducir el carro del sol. El dios le pidió perdón y lo invitó a pasear, siempre y cuando Zeus no lo sacara del cielo a punta de rayos.

Al final del capítulo, todos acordaron que, primero, Thalia lo tenía todo controlado y, segundo, si no habían matado a nadie importante, no tenía relevancia.

De repente, y riendo, apareció Eros junto a Malfoy. Al parecer, eran algo así como amigos y nada bueno podría salir de ello.


	8. Hijos de...

Eros

¿Quiénes se creían que eran esos dioses? ¿Acaso piensan que soy un maldito mensajero? ¡No soy un estúpido niñero!

Maldito Apolo, ¡todo esto es su culpa! Si el bastardo superara a esa ninfa, todo sería mucho mas sencillo, pero no... el muy idiota quiere creer que ella lo quería y que se convirtió en un árbol por obra de las Parcas.

¡Es un llorón!

Aunque tiene un buen brazo, esa lira dolió como los mil demonios.

Cuando llegué, fue de improviso. Me encontraba en Europa viendo lo más romántico y doloroso que veía en mucho tiempo, cuando sentí que mi nombre era recurrente. Soy inmortal, obviamente puedo saberlo. Entonces, seguí el origen y llegué al Olimpo.

La escena fue perturbadora. 

En el Salón del Trono estaban los dioses y un puñado de mocosos sentados cerca de ellos. Deméter parecía tener un objeto mortal en las manos, un libro.

Todos me quedaron viendo. La mayoría de las veces soy invisible pero pueden escucharme y sentir que estoy cerca. En cambio, en el Olimpo todos los ojos estaban en mí. No me molestó en lo absoluto, sé que soy totalmente hermoso y ardiente. 

Cuando hablé, que el dios de la música me lanzó su lira en la cabeza. ¡Dolió como el infierno! Iba a tomar la palabra, nuevamente, cuando algo llamó mi atención... No, alguien.

El chico con gafas y una cicatriz en la frente estaba sentado junto a Poseidón... y pude sentir sus emociones. ¡Estaba enamorado de un dios! Observé a Poseidón para saber qué pensaba del mocoso y me llevé una gran sorpresa. No amaba al chico, sería muy tonto si lo hiciera, pero sí lo quería y estaba a pasos de más. Lo que más me llamó la atención, fue que los sentimientos del chico eran antiguos, mientras que los del dios, nuevos.

A lo lejos vi una mirada de odio absoluto. Me sorprendí porque no era Apolo, sino un chico rubio con gafas doradas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, mientras que su mirada y expresión decían que quería matarme, pero soy un dios, así que... ¡suerte con eso!

Junto al rubio había un chico demasiado parecido a Poseidón y su mirada presagiaba mi muerte. Noté que estaba enamorado, intensamente, de un chico vestido de negro que estaba junto a él.

El chico de negro no miraba a nadie y eso obtuvo mi completa y total atención. Me golpeó el dolor que sentía y me cautivó la agonía en su corazón. Ese chico estaba sufriendo como nadie, ni todos los presentes en el Olimpo podrían siquiera acercarse a lo que sentía.

Intenté retomar lo que estaba pasando en el exterior y no sé cómo terminé apareciendo en el templo de Apolo.

Fui por el mortal.

Cuando entré, unos ojos me evaluaron, pero también había curiosidad. El chico tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo y un corte que atravesaba ambos labios; su ropa estaba desaliñada y rasgada por partes; su cabello estaba revuelto, pero eso no quitó que el orgullo en su mirada. En el fondo, sentí sufrimiento y esa cubierta me interesó.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió, casi ordenando que debía presentarme.

—Eros, el dios del amor. —El chico solo asintió.

_"Ah, está bien entrenado en el control de sus emociones"._

—Soy Draco Malfoy —dijo y se enderezó con orgullo.

—Hijo de... —dije, esperando que completara la oración.

Su actitud me gustaba y molestaba en partes iguales, pero nada impediría que jugara un poco, ya que los peones como él siempre eran buenos.

—Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

—Me refiero a tu progenitor divino. —Su expresión se endureció.

—No soy el hijo de un dios, soy un mago.

Eso me sorprendió porque hace tiempo no nos encontrábamos con magos, Hécate no nos dejaba mezclarnos.

—¿Quién te dejó así? —. Una mueca de asco se apoderó de su expresión.

—El idiota de Potter junto a Jackson. —Lo miré confundido—. Un idiota con anteojos y una cicatriz en la frente, y otro imbécil con ojos verde mar.

Esos eran dos de los chicos que llamaron mi atención...

—¿Los conoces? —Él rio sin gana.

—¿Qué si los conozco? ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Ellos arruinaron todo y quiero que paguen por ello! Me encargaré de que así sea.

Sonreí internamente.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda divina? —pregunté. Él me miró a los ojos y sonreí maliciosamente.

—Dime qué tienes en mente —dijo. Sonreí aun más amplio.

—Lo primero, ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Intenta ser amable con ellos y des-

—¡Ni hablar! No me rebajaré.

—¡Escúchame, niño! Cuando tengas su confianza, tendrás sus secretos y así sabrás dónde atacar para causar más dolor. —Eso pareció gustarle—. Si eres de confianza, cuando dejes caer el golpe... bueno, será muy tarde para ellos.

—Tienes una mente realmente retorcida... y eso me gusta.

Comenzamos a reír y juntos fuimos hasta el Salón del Trono, donde las miradas se centraron en nosotros.

—¿Aún no te vas? —espetó Apolo.

—Si estoy aquí y me ves... por supuesto que no —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Te quedarás, Eros? —cuestionó Zeus y tomó su rayo para agregar más drama. Miré al chico Malfoy y este sonrió.

—No, no y no, ¡él no puede quedarse! —exclamó Apolo acercándose a Hermes. Eso me hizo sonreír aún más.

—Claro que sí —dije y Zeus asintió. Con mi respuesta, pude escuchar un 'hijo de la gran...'—. Aunque podrían explicarme a qué me estoy quedando.

Zeus miró a su hija y Atenea tomó la palabra. ¡Esa diosa me irrita! Por eso a veces me agrada Poseidón.

—Estos semidioses vienen del futuro —Okay... eso sí llamó mi atención—, las Parcas los enviaron para que cambiemos algo, o eso suponemos.

—Esto se pinta bueno. Cuentan conmigo. —Esquivé una lira y Deméter me entregó el libro.

—Sigue con el capítulo marcado y si tienes dudas, pregunta.

— **Hago** **una llamada submarina.**


	9. Iniciando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, corté algunas partes del libro que consideré innecesarias.   
> Eso es todo.  
> Adiós.  
> Atte. Alex

— **Hago una llamada submarina.** —Leyó Eros, dando inicio a la lectura.

Algunos que se habían encontrado con ese dios, no estaban para nada felices de que leyera o estuviera ahí.

**Nunca había visto el Campamento Mestizo en invierno y la visión de la nieve me sorprendió.**

—¿Quién está narrando la historia? —cuestionó el dios del amor.

—¿Es que no sabes leer, grandísimo imbécil? —Soltó Apolo, visiblemente molesto—. ¿Para qué existe la portada y el título del libro?

Eros, con mucha calma (tanta que exasperaba a personas y divinidades que querían saber qué pasaba), volteó el libro y leyó.

—Percy Jackson y la Maldición del Titán. —Lucía confundido porque los demás no debían saber que conocía al semidiós.

—Soy Percy —dijo el chico, alzando la mano sin ganas—. Hijo de Poseidón.

—¿De Poseidón? —Miró al dios del mar—. ¿Rompiste el juramento?

—Sí y sí. Nada del otro mundo, y no fui el único, así que no te sorprendas tanto —dijo Poseidón—. Ahora, sigue leyendo, quiero saber qué pasa con mi hijo.

**El campamento dispone de un control climático de tipo mágico que es el último grito.**

—Obvio. Nuestros hijos deben tener cosas fabulosas —comentó Zeus.

Todos se sorprendieron, esperaban que Afrodita dijera eso. Cuando Zeus notó que lo había dicho en voz alta, se sonrojó y los truenos retumbaron.

—Sigan leyendo. ¡Ahora!

**Ninguna borrasca atraviesa sus límites a menos que el director en persona -el señor D- lo permita.**

—¿Quién es el señor D? ¿Está aquí? —preguntó Hermione. Poseidón la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es Dionisio —contestó Thalia. La bruja miró al dios con las cejas alzadas.

—Oh, ya veo... —susurró.

—¿Algún problema, Hermina? —cuestionó Dionisio.

—Soy Hermione y no, no tengo ningún problema. Solo no entiendo por qué el director es usted. ¿No tiene obligaciones como dios?

Al señor D le brillaron los ojos, lo que significaba que estaba molesto o que Hermione había sido irrespetuosa.

—Uh, oh. Se me hace que te convertirá en un delfín —canturreó Poseidón, muy alegre.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué? —dijo ella tragando saliva.

—...o en una uva para pisarte lu  
ego. —Siguió Poseidón y Harry le golpeó el brazo.

—Déjala. No es chistoso —recriminó y Poseidón miró mal a la chica.

—¡Sigue leyendo! —ordenó. Su voz fue tan potente que Dioniso no quiso intimidar a la chica.

**Así pues, yo creía que haría sol y buena temperatura. Pero no: habían dejado que cayera una ligera nevada. La pista de carreras y los campos de fresas estaban llenos de hielo.**

—Y era una ligera nevada —dijo Thalia mirando a Percy como si fuera tonto. Este se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

**Habían decorado las cabañas con** **lucecitas** **parpadeantes similares a las navideñas,**

—De las que te pondremos alrededor en Navidad, Cara de Pino. —Atacó Percy, sacando risas de varios semidioses. Thalia lo miró mal.

—Si fuera tú, me callaría o terminarás como pescado frito.

—Uy, sí. Pero que miedo te ten- ¡Thalia! —exclamó el semidiós cuando una descarga eléctrica le erizó los pelos.

—Te lo advertí.

**salvo que parecían bolas de fuego de verdad. También brillaban luces en el bosque. Y lo más extraño de todo: se veía el resplandor de una hoguera en la ventana del desván de la Casa Grande, donde moraba el Oráculo apresado en un cuerpo momificado.**

—Lo bueno es que ya no es una momia —dijo Rachel. Su rostro estaba pálido por imaginarse a la momia del desván aunque no la haya visto.

—Mi oráculo ya no es una momia. Mi oráculo ya no es una momia —cantó Apolo, haciendo un baile ridículo que hizo que todos rieran.

Hermes estaba feliz de que Apolo ya no estuviera tan triste, al igual que Artemisa que lo ocultaba muy bien.

**Me pregunté si el espíritu de Delfos estaría asando malvaviscos o algo por el estilo.**

Todos miraron a Percy incrédulos, como si dijeran: ¿en serio? ¡¿En serio?!

—¡Les dije que no lo golpearan tan fuerte, idiotas! —acusó Thalia fingiendo molestia, mientras Percy simulaba estar muy ofendido—. No te preocupes, seguiremos queriéndote.

—¿Me quieres? ¡Aww! Pero que tierna eres, primita. —La cazadora lo miró mal, al haber caído en su propio juego.

—¡Sigue leyendo!

—¡No me ordenes nada, niña! —exclamó Eros.

—Te hablo como quiera, idiota —contestó.

A Thalia también le habían llegado las historias sobre lo bastardo que era el dios del amor, así que no sería nada amable con él. Eros iba a gritarle, pero la expresión de Artemisa y de Zeus le dijo que era mucho mejor quedarse callado y seguir leyendo.

**-Uau -dijo Nico al bajarse del autobús - ¿Eso es un muro de escalada?**

Percy se puso a recordar esos hermosos momentos en que Nico era un niño alegre e hiperactivo que se maravillaba con todo lo que había a su alrededor. Como deseaba que su infancia hubiese seguido así...

**-Así es -respondí.**

**-¿Cómo es que chorrea lava?**

**-Para ponerlo un poquito más difícil...**

—Te preguntó el cómo, no el para qué, pequeño tonto —susurró Atenea para que Poseidón no escuchara, pero fue en vano.

—Te lo diré una última vez... cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi hijo o te irá mal.

Harry no quiso detenerlo porque también le molestaba que la diosa estuviera atacando todo el tiempo a su amigo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

**Ven. Te voy a presentar a Quirón.** **Zoë** **, ¿tú conoces...?**

**-Conozco a Quirón -dijo, muy** **tiesa-** **.** **Dile** **que estaremos en la cabaña ocho. Cazadoras, seguidme.**

—¡Qué amargada!

Por idiota, a Connor le cayó una flecha y un tomate (cortesía de Katie). Todos rieron de su infortunio y de lo parecido que era a Hermes en sus idioteces.

**-Os mostraré el camino -se ofreció Grover.**

**-Ya conocemos el camino.**

**-De verdad, no es ninguna molestia.**

—Te estás esforzando mucho, amigo —dijo Percy.

—Te estás dejando en evidencia. —Siguió Travis, ya que Connor estaba quejándose por la flecha y limpiándose el tomate de la cara.

—Me vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué pensaría Juniper de todo esto? —cuestionó Thalia que parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

Grover se puso pálido y, como si la hubieran invocado, la dríade apareció junto a su árbol, el que quedó en medio del salón.

—¡Amor! —exclamó Grover corriendo hacia su novia. Ella lo miró y abrazó. Los demás rieron por lo incómodo que estaba el sátiro.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Le explicaron todo y fue a sentarse junto a Grover.

**Resulta bastante fácil perderse por aquí si no tienes... - Tropezó aparatosamente con una canoa, pero se levantó sin parar de hablar**

Todos rieron por lo tonto que estaba siendo el sátiro. Este dolo quería cavar un hoyo y morir.

**-... como mi viejo padre solía decir: ¡adelante!**

**Zoë** **puso los ojos en blanco, pero supongo que comprendió que no podría librarse de Grover.**

La dríade miró al sátiro y se zafó de sus brazos. Juniper fue a sentarse junto a Thalia, quien reía bajito mirando a su amigo.

—...Creo que no diría nada —susurró la cazadora. Intentó susurrar porque su risa le ganó y terminó gritándolo.

Quienes la escucharon se pusieron a reír, pero Juniper, para desgracia de Grover, no reía. Hasta a Malfoy le hizo gracia el infortunio de esa cosa con patas de burro y mucho pelo.

**Las cazadoras cargaron con sus petates y arcos, y se encaminaron hacia las cabañas. Antes de seguirlas, Bianca se acercó a su hermano y le susurró algo al oído; lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero Nico frunció el entrecejo y se volvió.**

Algunos miraron a Nico con pena, pero este no los veía, había bajado la mirada. Percy les hizo señas a todos para que dejaran de verlo así, Nico no necesitaba la pena o compasión de nadie.

Hades no sabía qué hacer por su hijo y eso lo molestaba. Primero, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Nico. Segundo, porque dejaría en evidencia que era su hijo y ya no quería más pleitos con sus familiares.

**-¡Cuidaos, guapas! -les gritó Apolo a las cazadoras.**

Estas gruñeron en el salón, mientras junto a su señora miraban mal al dios de las profecías.

**A mí me guiñó un ojo**

Percy parecía exasperado. ¡¿Qué tenía ese dios con los putos guiños?!

**\- Tú, Percy ándate con cuidado con esas profecías.**

Los dioses miraron al semidiós que estaba como un tomate por la mirada de todos sobre él y, para sorpresa de la caza, intentaba ocultarse. Malfoy quería averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—¿Tú fuiste el héroe? —cuestionó Poseidón, algo preocupado por la respuesta.

Percy alzó la vista y negó, porque el héroe había sido Luke. Al ver la confusión de todas las divinidades, Rachel intervino.

—Suya fue la decisión que acabaría con el Olimpo o lo conservaría, pero no, técnicamente no fue el héroe. Aunque todos lo consideramos y tratamos como tal. —Los dioses guardaron silencio.

—Si están aquí supongo que ganamos —dijo Zeus. Los demás se palmearon la frente.

—Nah... ¿en serio? —dijo Poseidón rodando los ojos. Zeus lo miró mal.

—¿Cuál fue la amenaza? —cuestionó.

—Cronos —respondió Percy sin inmutarse, como si hubiera dicho algo tan simple como: "tengo sueño".

Los dioses se preocuparon y hasta Eros frunció el ceño. Malfoy estaba algo perdido, bueno... él sabía de mitología porque en su casa habían muchos libros, pero era difícil de creer que realmente existieran los dioses.

—Pero si fue así... ¿dónde estábamos nosotros? —preguntó Atenea.

—Ya vencimos a ese titán una vez —alardeó Zeus, desmereciendo el trabajo de los semidioses.

—Peleando contra Tifón —declaró Clarisse con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los dioses estaban pálidos. ¿Tifón? ¿En serio? La hija se Ares solo quería que el rey del Olimpo entendiera que no estaban para ser sus putos títeres.

Como parecía que nadie diría nada, Eros siguió leyendo, pero estaba igual de asustado que los demás.

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

—El mensaje fue claro, Perce, que te vería pronto —dijo Leo, mirándolo a los demás como si fuera obvio. Thalia se palmeó la frente.

—Se refería a lo de las profecías, Leo —informó Piper, a lo que Leo pareció avergonzado.

Los que observaron su rostro sonrojado, se pusieron a reír y hasta Malfoy soltó una risita que camufló rápidamente.

—Dejen de reír, no es chistoso. —Los demás siguieron riendo y algunos dioses también.

—Es que... es que se te incendió la nariz —dijo Jason entre risas.

Nico miró a Leo. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo? ¡Estaba loco! ¿Cómo diablos hacía eso?

—Es usuario del fuego —dijo Percy en el oído de Nico y este de puso nervioso.

—Tu hijo está loco, Herbario —dijo Dionisio riendo.

—Cállate —respondió Hefesto.

**En lugar de responder, se subió al autobús de un salto.**

**-¡Nos vemos, Thalia! -gritó-. ¡Y sé buena!**

**Le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba. Luego cerró las puertas y arrancó.**

—Creo que ya sé por qué fue eso —comentó Percy y Thalia le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Cállate.

—Igual se enterarán.

—No se secreteen. ¡Cuenten, cuen  
ten! —pidió Apolo dando brincos en su trono.

Nadie dijo nada.

**Tuve que protegerme con una mano mientras el carro del sol despegaba entre una oleada de calor. Cuando volví a mirar, el lago despedía una gran nube de vapor y un Maserati remontaba los bosques, cada vez más resplandeciente y más alto, hasta que se disolvió en un rayo de sol.**

**Nico seguía de mal humor.**

—Parece que siempre está igual.

Y así, señoras y señores, fue como a Chris lo noqueó el hueso de un esqueleto.

**Me pregunté qué le habría dicho su hermana.**

**-¿Quién es Quirón? -me preguntó-. Esa figura no la tengo.**

—¡Aww! ¿Se puede ser tan adorab  
le? —chilló Afrodita, acercándose a Nico para apretarle las mejillas.

—Ya suélteme —dijo el semidiós con el ceño fruncido. La diosa se fue a sentar.

—Sí, se puede —susurró Percy.

—¡Cállate, Percy! —exclamó Nico, rojo de vergüenza.

Malfoy notó eso y encontró que las actitudes no eran como él las recordaba y averiguaría el porqué.

**-Es nuestro director de actividades -le dije-. Es... bueno, ahora lo verás.**

**-Si no cae bien a esas cazadoras -refunfuñó él-, para mí ya tiene diez puntos. Vamos.**

Todos rieron, excepto la diosa y su caza. Ante la mirada de Artemisa, guardaron silencio, pero la expresión indignada que había adoptado, no estaba ayudando. Sin embargo, tuvieron que controlarse porque Artemisa estaba mirando a todos fijamente, esperando que una pobre alma se riera para descargar su ira con ese desafortunado.

**La segunda cosa que me sorprendió fue lo vacío que estaba el campamento. Yo sabía que la mayoría de los mestizos se entrenaban sólo en verano. Ahora únicamente quedaban los que pasaban allí todo el año: los que no tenían un hogar adonde ir o los que habrían sufrido demasiados ataques de los monstruos si hubieran abandonado el campamento. Pero incluso ese tipo de campistas parecían más bien escasos.**

Los magos, incluido Malfoy, estaban sorprendidos por la vida que llevaban los semidioses, pero este último se reprendió por sentir compasión por ellos.

**Charles Beckendorf de la cabaña de Hefesto, avivaba la forja que había junto al arsenal.**

Hefesto iba a preguntar por su hijo, pero al ver las expresiones de los semidioses, supo que era mejor guardar silencio. Los mestizos tenían la cabeza gacha en acto de solemnidad y el dios de las fraguas lo entendió e imitó a los mestizos en señal de respeto por el héroe caído.

**Los hermanos Stoll, Travis y Connor,**

Se cruzaron de brazos intentando lucir geniales e inalcanzables.

**de la cabaña de Hermes,**

El dios aclaró su garganta y se puso unas gafas de sol.

—Nadie tiene mas estilo que yo, Hermes —dijo Apolo poniéndose gafas de sol, mientras adoptaba una pose muy complicada pero con estilo.

—No seas envidioso —dijo el dios de los mensajeros. Apolo lo miró por sobre las gafas.

—Cállate —dijo acercándose a su hermano.

—No, cállate tú —contestó el otro, acercándose aún más.

—No, tú cállate. —Siguió Apolo reduciendo el espacio.

Quienes miraban eso estaban con las cejas alzadas, curiosos e impresionados. Otros creían que habían ganado apuestas y otros aguantaban la emoción. 

Cuando los dioses notaron el silencio, se dieron cuenta de su cercanía y, rápidamente, se sentaron derechos en sus tronos. Hermes le hizo una seña al dios del amor y este comenzó a leer con los ojos brillantes.

**estaban forzando la cerradura del almacén.**

Todos miraron a los Stoll y estos se hicieron los desentendidos. Hermes les alzó el pulgar desde su puesto.

—Que buen ejemplo estás dando —dijo Atenea con desaprobación.

—Lo sé, gracias —contestó el dios con una amplia sonrisa.

—Era con...

—Ya déjalo —dijo Poseidón. Todos rodaron los ojos, ahí iban de nuevo.

—¡No te metas! —espetó la diosa y miró a Hermes—. Me refería a que eres un pésimo ejemplo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Les enseñas a tus hijos a ser insoportables todo el tiempo? ¡Que gran enseñanza! —Se burló Poseidón.

Generalmente solo la molestaba, pero el dios estaba algo exasperado, no le gustaba que esa diosa le dijera a todo el mundo cómo debían ser o actuar.

A Atenea le salía humo por las orejas. Malfoy estaba confundido con esa actitud de las llamadas "divinidades", parecían mocosos.

—Tú no eres quién para decirle a Hermes cómo debe ser con sus hijos. Solo está siendo como es y, técnicamente, le estás pidiendo que cambie porque algo no está bien con él —dijo Apolo, dejando a todos sorprendidos—. ¿Qué poder tienes para decidir qué está bien en alguien? ¿Ah?

—Apolo... cálmate —dijo Artemisa, viendo que su hermano iba a perder los estribos.

—No, Atenea ya me tiene harto. ¡Toda la lectura ha estado molestando! ¡¿Es que no te cansas?! ¡Déjanos ser por una maldita vez!

Apolo estaba gritando y nunca hacía eso porque no podía dejar de ser fabuloso y, al oírlo, muchos entendieron porqué hacía todo eso, los que no, lo comprendieron después de oír las palabras que finalizaron sus quejas.

—¡Deja a Hermes en paz!

Silencio.

La diosa ya no quiso replicar y fue un gusto porque seguramente Poseidón se habría metido y todo volvería a empezar.

**Varios chicos de la cabaña de Ares se habían enzarzado con las ninfas del bosque en una batalla de bolas de nieve.**

A los hijos de Ares que estaban presentes, les cayó fruta por parte Grover y Deméter los obligó a comer cereal... Esa fue la peor tortura.

—¡Sátiro estúpido! —exclamó Clarisse comiendo su cereal.

**Y nada más, prácticamente. Ni siquiera Clarisse, mi antigua rival de la cabaña de Ares, parecía andar por allí.**

La semidiosa miró al sátiro furiosa mientras empuñaba su lanza. Vio como el tomate caía de su cabello y la electricidad en su arma crepitó. A Grover se le cayó el alma.

—Agradece al lugar en que estamos y a la amabilidad de Juniper que ahora no eres sátiro rostizado, pero me vengaré. Tenlo por seguro.

El sátiro se puso aún más pálido. Ares estaba orgulloso de su hija. Entonces, Clarisse se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí! ¡¿Por qué tengo que comer este estúpido cereal?!

—Porque te hace bien, querida —dijo Deméter, agregando más cereal en los tazones. Clarisse quería gritar.

—Cálmate, Clarisse —dijo Chris y la semidiosa lo miró mal.

—No me digas que hacer o también serás rostizado.

—¡Pero Clarisse! —Ella hizo una seña y el semidiós se calló.

—Te tienen domesticado, hermano. —Se burló Travis.

Por idiota, Clarisse le dio un puñetazo, solo ella se metía con Chris. Malfoy hizo una nota mental de alejarse de la chica cuando su plan finalizara.

**El señor D, director del campamento, y Quirón se entretenían jugando una partida de cartas en el salón. Nada más vernos, sonrió.**

**-¡Percy! ¡Thalia! Y éste debe de ser...**

**-Nico di Angelo -dije-. Él y su hermana son mestizos.**

**Quirón suspiro aliviado.**

**-Lo habéis logrado, entonces.**

Atenea miró mal a Percy, aunque todos sabían que en realidad no era su culpa.

**-Bueno...**

**Su sonrisa se congeló.**

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y dónde está Annabeth?**

La diosa estaba aliviada, ¡por fin alguien recordaba a su hija! Solo por eso ella no se había ido. Quería saber sobre Annabeth.

**-¡Por favor! -dijo el señor D con fastidio-. No me digáis que se ha perdido también.**

—¿También? —preguntaron los dioses, los magos y quienes no estaban en ese momento en el campamento. Miraron a Dionisio.

—¿Y a mí qué me ven? ¿Se les olvida que ese es el futuro y que no sé qué pasó? —Cuando dejaron de verlo, susurró—: Idiotas.

**Yo había intentado hacer caso omiso del señor D, pero era difícil ignorarlo con aquel chándal atigrado de color naranja y las zapatillas de deporte moradas (¡como si él hubiese corrido alguna vez en toda su vida inmortal!). Llevaba una corona de laurel ladeada sobre su oscuro pelo rizado. No creo que significara que había ganado la última mano a las cartas.**

**-¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó Thalia-. ¿Quién más se ha perdido?**

—Por fin alguien pregunta lo que todos queremos saber —dijo Leo. Atenea lo secundó y los magos también.

**En ese momento entró Grover, trotando y sonriendo con aire alelado. Tenía un ojo a la funerala y unas marcas rojas en la cara que parecían de una bofetada.**

Desde su puesto, Juniper lo miró mal.

—Amor...

—Sátiros —susurró ella, rodando los ojos.

—¿No estás enojada? —preguntó Thalia en un susurro. La driade negó con una sonrisa.

—Solo quiero asustarlo para que no olvide quién es su novia y que no puede andar por ahí coqueteando con todas. — _"Se parecerá a Zeus"._ Pensó, pero no lo dijo porque su árbol estaba ahí y no quería que le cayera un rayo.

—Bien pensado. Me gusta.

**-¡Las cazadoras ya están instaladas! -anunció. Quirón arrugó la frente.**

**-Las cazadoras, ¿eh? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, por lo que veo. -Le echó una mirada a Nico-. Grover, deberías llevar a nuestro joven amigo al estudio y ponerle nuestro documental de orientación.**

**-Pero... Ah, claro. Sí, señor.**

—Lo siento, Nico —dijo el sátiro algo avergonzado. El semidiós asintió levemente en señal de que no había problema.

**-¿Un documental de orientación? - preguntó Nico - ¿Será apto para menores?**

—¡Aww, ternurita! —exclamó Afrodita bajando de su trono para ir donde Nico.

**Porque Bianca es bastante estricta...**

—¡Qué adorable!

—¡Oiga, ya! ¡Déjelo! —dijo Percy al ver como la diosa no pensaba dejar de apretar las mejillas de Nico.

**-Es para todos los públicos -aclaró Grover.**

**-¡Genial! -exclamó el chico mientras salían del salón.**

**-Y ahora -añadió Quirón dirigiéndose a nosotros-, tal vez deberíais tomar asiento y explicarnos la historia completa.**

**Cuando Thalia y yo concluimos nuestro relato, Quirón se volvió hacia el señor D.**

**-Tenemos que organizar un grupo para encontrar a Annabeth.**

**Thalia y yo levantamos enérgicamente la mano.**

**-¡Ni hablar! -soltó el señor D.**

**Empezamos a protestar, pero él alzó la mano. Tenía en su mirada ese fuego iracundo que indicaba que algo espantoso podía suceder si no cerrábamos el pico.**

—¿Así me miraba cuando dijo que me convertiría en un delfín? —cuestionó Hermione mirando a Poseidón, pero este no la tomó en cuenta.

—Te hablan —dijo Harry tomando el brazo del dios. Malfoy miró eso atentamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Que me hablan? ¿Quién? —Harry lo miró mal y apuntó a Hermione.

—Sí, sí, lo que dijiste Hermona —contestó.

—Me llamo Hermione —dijo la bruja con diversión.

Entendía la razón por la que el dios la trataba así, aun cuando Harry solo pensaba que era descortés porque quería serlo... Era tan inocente.

—¡Genial! Papá está canalizando a su Dionisio interior.

Malfoy estaba atento. El papá de Percy era el tipo que estaba con Harry, pero parecía muy interesado en tratar mal a la sangre sucia. ¿Por qué? Lo averiguaría.

—Cállate, Perry —dijo el dios del vino.

—¡Soy Percy!

—Eso dije, Peter Johnson.

El semidiós dejó de insistir. No entendía el afán del dios por fingir que no conocía los nombres de los campistas.

**-Por lo que me habéis contado -dijo-, no hemos salido tan mal parados, después de todo. Hemos sufrido, sí, la pérdida lamentable de Annie Bell...**

Atenea miró muy mal a Dionisio, pero el dios se encogió de hombros, no le importaba para nada lo que hiciera esa diosa.

**-Annabeth -dije con rabia.**

**Había vivido en el campamento desde los siete años y, sin embargo, el señor D todavía pretendía aparentar que no conocía su nombre.**

—¿Desde los siete? —dijo Atenea con preocupación.   
  
—Esa es una larga historia que no nos corresponde contar.

A pesar del evidente enfado de la diosa, todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Thalia.

**-Sí, está bien -dijo-. Pero habéis traído para reemplazarla a este crío latoso.**

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡¡Y de mi hijo!! —gritó Hades levantándose de su trono.

Las sombras lo rodearon y parecían querer atacar a Dionisio que estaba más que asustado, esperando que a su tío se le olvidara que tenía el yelmo.

Nico estaba sorprendido. Todo ese tiempo quiso pensar que el extraño comportamiento de su padre era porque lo quería, porque lo quería por el simple hecho de ser su hijo y, al escuchar eso, supo que no era un mero pensamiento, ¡su padre realmente lo quería!

Y sonrió.

Miró a su padre, pero solo vio una luz que iba directo hacia él. La luz estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia cuando un resplandor verde se interpuso en su camino y sintió como unos brazos lo apretaban, girándolo para que las luces no lo alcanzaran.

Cuando alzó la vista, vio unos ojos verde mar cargados de preocupación y el miedo. Era Percy que lo miraba fijamente y Nico no pudo apartar su mirada. Fue solo un segundo en que el hijo de Hades no supo que pasó hasta que acabó... Sintió los labios de Percy sobre los suyos. No pudo reaccionar y cuando lo asimiló, Percy lo estaba apretando como si temiera perderlo.

Nico pensó en la situación y lo entendió. Zeus le había lanzado un rayo, pero Percy lo había protegido con su cuerpo mientras Poseidón usaba el poder de su tridente para detener la descarga. A su lado, vio a Jason que miraba mal a su padre, pero pudo jurar que les sonrió cuando se dirigió a ellos.

Hades y Poseidón le estaban gritando a Zeus hasta que se metieron Deméter, Artemisa, Hera y Afrodita. ¡Incluso Ares estaba en medio! Se gritaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Sea como sea, Hades y Poseidón no dejarían que nada le pasara a Nico y los semidioses tampoco.

Percy abrazaba a un confundido Nico que, inconscientemente, le correspondía (y no tenía intención de alejarlo), sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto.

—¡No seas hipócrita! ¡¿Por qué mi hijo tendría que morir cuando tú tienes dos?! —exclamó Hades furioso.

—¡Rompiste el tratado!

—¡No lo hice! ¡Nico nació antes del tratado, imbécil! —Quienes no sabían del pasado de Nico lo miraron extrañados, pero dejaron de hacerlo al no querer incomodarlo.

Después de eso, comenzaron a gritarse nuevamente hasta que Poseidón hizo temblar el piso. Todo se resolvió con un Zeus furioso y un Nico muy vivo.

Percy soltó a Nico y se sentaron, mientras el primero estaba algo preocupado por el resultado de ese beso que no pudo contener.

*****

La lectura siguió avanzando sin comentarios intermedios para que los humores se calmaran. Pasaron la conversación sobre Annabeth con gruñidos de Atenea hasta la confrontación de Percy y el señor D.

**-Desde luego que sí -repliqué-. ¡Que lo enviasen aquí como castigo no significa que tenga que comportarse como un estúpido perezoso! Esta civilización también es la suya. Podría hacer un esfuerzo y ayudar un poco...**

En el salón del trono, Dionisio hizo que algunas matas de parra amarraran a Percy fuertemente, pero esas mismas desaparecieron rápidamente cuando el dios del vino vio la mirada de Poseidón y la de Hades.

El dios del Inframundo seguía molesto con Dionisio y, además, había visto el beso que Percy le había dado a Nico y le agradó que fuera su sobrino quien quisiera a su hijo. Era un buen chico y ya lo había adoptado, aunque lo negaría si le preguntaran.

**Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio absoluto, a excepción del crepitar del fuego. La luz se reflejaba en los ojos del señor D y le daba un aire siniestro. Abría la boca para decir algo (seguramente para soltar una maldición que me haría saltar en pedazos) cuando Nico irrumpió en el salón seguido de Grover.**

—¡Buena salvada, Percy! —exclamó Leo, secándose el "sudor" de la frente. Percy miró a Nico y sonrió. Este bajó la mirada.

**-¡Qué pasada! -gritó señalando a Quirón-. ¡O sea, que eres un centauro!**

—Parece un pequeño en una dulcería —comentó Deméter sonriendo. Nico se extrañó, la diosa sabía que Hades era su padre y no parecía molesta como la Deméter de su tiempo—. Ten, come cereales.

No. Ahí estaba la misma diosa de siempre. Hizo aparecer un tazón de cereales frente a él obligándolo a comer.

—Vas a traumar al chico —dijo Hades viendo el sufrimiento de Nico.

—¡Cállate, secuestrador de hijas!

**Quirón logró esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**-Sí, señor Di Angelo, en efecto. Pero prefiero permanecer con mi forma humana, en esta silla de ruedas, al menos durante los primeros encuentros.**

**-¡Uau! -Nico miró al señor D-. ¿Y tú eres el tipo ese del vino? ¡Qué fuerte!**

—¿Tipo del vino? —dijo mirando mal al chico. Los demás rieron para desgracia del dios.

**El señor D apartó los ojos de mí y le dirigió a Nico una mirada de odio.**

**-¿El tipo del vino?**

—No cambia con el tiempo —comentó Hermes.

—Igual que tú. —Hermes entrecerró los ojos—. Pero no te preocupes, así me gustas.

—...Qué. —Logró decir. Apolo lo miró y analizó lo que había dicho.

—M-Me refería a... a que así eres agradable —dijo y se acabó la conversación porque escucharon risas y vítores.

—¡Salvado por Nico! —exclamó Leo.

—¡Así se hace, di Angelo! —gritaba la mayoría, omitiendo las miradas molestas de Dionisio.

**-¿En serio? -pregunté-. Pero si no hay suficientes...**

**-Es una vieja tradición -repuso Quirón-. Un partido amistoso que se celebra siempre que nos visitan las cazadoras.**

**-Sí -musitó Thalia-. Muy amistoso, seguro.**

—Ella sabe que les patearemos el trasero —dijo una cazadora.

Thalia, Percy y Nico se miraron, con el tiempo hasta le encontraban gracia a ese captura la bandera.

—Disfrutaré escuchar esto —comentó otra cazadora, mientras la mayoría de ellas se tronaban los dedos.

**Quirón señaló con la cabeza al señor D, que seguía escuchando con ceño las explicaciones de Nico sobre los puntos de defensa que los dioses tenían en su juego.**

Los dioses se miraron entre sí para después mirar a Nico que parecía querer mimetisarse con el sofá. Los semidioses le sonreían, al igual que los magos, por haber salvado el trasero de Percy.

**-Largaos ya -ordenó Quirón.**

**-Entendido. Venga, Percy -dijo Thalia, y me sacó de la Casa Grande antes de que Dioniso se acordase de que quería matarme. -Ya tienes a Ares en tu contra -me recordó mientras caminábamos por la nieve hacia las cabañas-. ¿Es que quieres otro enemigo inmortal?**

**Thalia tenía razón. Durante mi primer verano en el campamento me había enredado en una trifulca con Ares, y desde entonces el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos querían acabar conmigo. Así que no me hacía falta sacar de quicio también a Dioniso.**

Ares miró a Percy entre curioso y enojado, pero supuso que si no lo había reducido a cenizas, era porque se había ganado su respeto y la mirada de su hija se lo confirmó.

*****

**Las cabañas formaban la colección de edificios más estrafalaria que hayas visto en tu vida.**

Ante la mención del campamento, los magos pusieron suma atención.

**La de Zeus y la de Hera, que eran las cabañas uno y dos, ambas con columnas blancas, se levantaban en el centro, flanqueadas por cinco cabañas de dioses a la izquierda y otras cinco de diosas a la derecha, de manera que entre todas dibujaban una U en torno a un prado verde con una barbacoa.**

Poseidón miró a Harry atentamente y Malfoy a ambos. El dios, al ver la mirada emocionada y brillante del mago a su lado, sintió un calor agradable en el pecho. Harry sintiendo la mirada del dios, sonrió.

—¿Me llevarás alguna vez para que lo conozca?

El dios asintió con una sonrisa, pero estaba triste porque si algo cambiaba, Harry no volvería al futuro que recordaba.

**Las recorrí una a una, avisando a todo el mundo del partido del día siguiente. Encontré a un chico de Ares durmiendo la siesta y me dijo a gritos que me largara.**

—Los de esa cabaña son un amor, ¿no? —Por decir esa estupidez, a Ron le cayó una daga donde segundos antes estaba su cabeza. Se desmayó.

—Nenaza —dijo el dios de la guerra porque él había lanzado esa daga.

**Cuando le pregunté dónde andaba Clarisse, me respondió:**

**-Una operación de búsqueda de Quirón. ¡Alto secreto!**

**-Pero ¿está bien?**

—¿Preocupado por mí, Prissy? —Se burló la semidiosa. Percy entrecerró los ojos y luego rio.

—Parece que lo del señor D se contagia. —Clarisse negó con la cabeza luciendo divertida.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Frank.

—De los golpes que le caerán a Prissy si sigue haciéndose el chistoso. —Y todos rieron, excepto Percy.

**-No he tenido noticias desde hace un mes. Desaparecida en combate. Como te va a pasar a ti si no sales zumbando.**

—¿Qué te pasó, mocosa? —preguntó el dios de la guerra.

—Alto secreto —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Los dioses se rieron de Ares, su hija lo había burlado descaradamente.

**Decidí dejar que siguiera durmiendo. Finalmente llegué a la cabaña tres, la de Poseidón: un edificio bajo y gris construido con rocas de mar llenas de caparazones y corales incrustados. Como siempre, en su interior no había nada, salvo mi camastro. Bueno, también había un cuerno de minotauro colgado en la pared junto a la almohada.**

—¿Minotauro? —cuestionó Poseidón. El semidiós sonrió nervioso.

—Eeh... En resumen, el minotauro me atacó, tuve que luchar contra él y lo vencí usando su propio cuerno. —El dios lo miró conmocionado y Ares sonrió feliz.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—...Doce —El dios del mar comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Miró a todos y suspiró.

—E-Estoy bien, estoy bien .

Apolo parecía preocupado, pero Poseidón le hizo una seña para tranquilizarlo. Ares supo porqué el chico había ganado su respeto.

**Saqué de mi mochila la gorra de béisbol de Annabeth y la dejé en la mesilla. Se la devolvería cuando la encontrase. Y la encontraría. Me quité el reloj de pulsera y activé el escudo. Chirriando ruidosamente, se desplegó en espiral. Las espinas del doctor Espino habían abollado la superficie de bronce en una docena de puntos. Una de las hendiduras impedía que el escudo se abriera del todo, de manera que parecía una pizza sin un par de porciones. Las bellas imágenes que mi hermano había grabado estaban deformadas. Sobre el dibujo en que aparecíamos Annabeth y yo luchando con la Hidra,**

—¿Hidra? —dijo Poseidón, poniéndose pálido de lo que ya estaba. Solo a él le tocaban hijos así.

—Se colaron en mi misión y tuve que salvarlos matando a la hidra a cañonazos —comentó Clarisse como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Ares estaba cada vez más orgulloso. Frank los miraba a ambos y seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que él era romano.

**daba la impresión de que un meteorito hubiese abierto un cráter en mi cabeza. Colgué el escudo de su gancho, junto al cuerno de minotauro, pero ahora me resultaba doloroso mirarlo. Quizá Beckendorf de la cabaña de Hefesto, fuese capaz de arreglármelo. Era el mejor herrero del campamento. Se lo pediría durante la cena.**

Hubo otro silencio por el héroe caído. Leo y Hefesto aún más por su familia directa.

**Estaba contemplando aún el escudo cuando oí un ruido extraño, una especie de gorgoteo, y me di cuenta entonces de que había algo nuevo al fondo de la cabaña: una alberca de roca de mar con un surtidor esculpido en el centro que parecía una cabeza de pez. De su boca salía un chorro de agua salada, y debía de estar caliente porque, en aquel frío aire invernal, despedía vapor como una sauna. Servía para caldear toda la cabaña y la inundaba de aroma a mar.**

**Me acerqué. No había ninguna nota, claro, pero sabía que sólo podía ser un regalo de Poseidón. Contemplé el agua y dije:**

**-Gracias, padre.**

Poseidón sonrió a su hijo y este le correspondió. Harry estaba feliz, el dios era un gran padre... Prefirió quitar ese pensamiento que aún no se había formado.

La lectura siguió avanzando y tuvieron que explicarle a los dioses lo de Luke, a lo que Hermes se sintió pésimo por su hijo. Iba a hablar con Percy para saber más, pero Zeus se puso a gritar enojado.

Los dioses y los magos caían en la cuenta de lo horrible que podía ser la vida (un más de lo que pensaban algunos) de los semidioses.

El sueño/visión transcurrió con el gruñido de Atenea, Artemisa y cada una de las diosas, mientras Ares hablaba sobre lo bajo que era ese actuar. Los semidioses y magos, por obvias razones, estaban asombrados con lo que veía el hijo de Poseidón y su líder.

Nico miró a Percy, pero no lo vio molesto, solo triste, como si el pasado lo pusiera a pensar mas de lo que debía.

Llegaron al final del capítulo... El último párrafo.

**Me erguí de golpe en la cama, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas. No se oía nada, salvo el gorgoteo de la fuente de agua salada. Era un poco más tarde de medianoche, según el reloj de mi mesilla. Sólo había sido un sueño, sí, pero yo tenía dos cosas muy claras: que Annabeth corría un espantoso peligro y que Luke era el culpable.**

Nico miró a Percy y lo tomó del brazo, este se sorprendió.

—Recuerda que tenemos que hablar... —Logró decir Nico. Percy asintió porque después del beso... era necesaria una conversación.

Cuando Percy se levantó de su puesto seguido de Nico, una luz cruzó la habitación. Al instante, unos brazos atraparon a Percy... y unos labios fueron sellados sobre los suyos.

Percy estaba atónito. Se dio cuenta de la estupefacción de todos los semidioses, los magos y la mirada quebrada de Nico.

¿Qué había pasado?

Annabeth estaba ahí y...

Annabeth lo estaba besando.


	10. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No entiendo nada!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cursivas siempre son pensamientos.   
> Atte. Alex

Había una semidiosa sentada cerca del lago. El viento sacudía su cabello rubio dejando a la vista las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas; las secó con furia mientras maldecía una y otra vez a la diosa responsable de la desaparición de su amor.

Hera le había estado haciendo la vida imposible desde la batalla del laberinto, pero esto ya era el colmo. ¿Involucrar a Percy? ¿Jugar con las emociones y sentimientos de todos aquellos que compartían con él? ¿Se creía Eros o Afrodita?

Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, llegaron a la conclusión de que la desaparición tuvo que ser por intervención divina, entonces acordaron ir por él, pero, ¿cómo recuperar todo lo que había perdido?

El Argo II estaba listo.

Partirían hacia el Campamento Júpiter en la madrugada y todos querían ir, mas no todos podían. ¿Lo peor de todo? No iban para llevarlo a casa, sino a la próxima guerra.

¿Qué tan dura debe de ser la vida de un semidiós para que lo dejen en paz?

¿Cuántas luchas debe pelear para ganar libertad de acción en su propia vida?

Nadie tenía la respuesta a esas interrogantes y, por más que pidieran intervención divina, no la conseguirían porque al dios Zeus se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de cerrar el Olimpo.

Annabeth  
" _¿Cómo estás? ¿Siquiera me oyes? ¿Piensas en mí? ¿Aún me amas? No puedo estar sin ti. ¿Por qué tenías que ser un maldito héroe? ¿Por qué los dioses no pueden dejarte en paz?_  
 _Sesos de Alga, no sabes cuánto te extraño._  
 _Mañana iremos por ti._  
 _Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y nada... nada podrá separarnos"._

*****

Una luz la envolvió.

Annabeth no sabía qué pasaba y pensó que era intervención divina, así que se dejó hacer. De repente, sintió piso sólido bajo sus pies.

La luz no se había disipado por completo, pero ella ya podía ver con claridad a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba en el Olimpo, pero...

 _"_ _¿Estoy en el pasado?"._ —Pensó.

Pudo mayor atención y vio a todos los semidioses con sus edades actuales, junto a cuatro personas que jamás había visto. Entonces... lo vio.

Percy estaba ahí. ¡Estaba ahí! Sin esperar más, corrió hasta él para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo y besarlo sin preocuparse por el público o los dioses. ¿Qué importaba? Percy estaba ahí.

Se separó lentamente cuando descubrió que Percy no estaba correspondiendo y observó como todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta. Incluso Percy la miraba confundido mientras la sujetaba por los hombros para mantenerla en su lugar.

—¿A-Annabeth? —dijo confundido.

La rubia lo volvió a abrazar, olvidando los planes de golpearlo por haberse ido, mientras Percy no salía de la impresión.

Los dioses y quienes no la conocían, la analizaron con la mirada. Atenea estaba claramente feliz de que su hija estuviera bien, pero no entendía el porqué de besar al hijo de Poseidón cuando este, claramente, había dicho que ya no estaban juntos.

 _"¿Ella es Annabeth? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Percy está con Nico! ¿Cómo puede venir y besarlo como si fuera algo sin importancia?_ _Nico... Por Merlín, se ve_ _tan_ _herido."_ _—_ Pensó Harry.

 _"Esto traerá problemas y no quiero ni imaginar lo que está sintiendo Nico en estos momentos._ _¿Por qué Annabeth habrá hecho algo así?_ _Si Nico no es del mismo tiempo que Percy y nosotros... ¿Será posible que Annabeth venga de un tiempo en que aún es la pareja de Percy?"_ _—_ Pensó Hermione.

 _"¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No entiendo nada! AYUDA."_ —Pensó Ron.

 _"Esta parece ser mi oportunidad. Nico se sentirá traicionado y pensará que Percy solo estuvo jugando con él._ _Entonces_ _, como buena persona... lo consolaré." —_ Planeó Will.

 _"Si les doy cereales, esto puede arreglarse."_ —Pensó Deméter.

Poseidón y Hades  
Ambos dioses comenzaron una conversación mental.

— _La mataré_ —dijo Poseidón.

— _Te ayudaré. No puede venir a hacer esto en frente de mi hijo_ —respondió Hades.

— _Además, se nota de aquí hasta mi palacio que Perseus ama a Nico._

— _Tanto como que tú babeas por ese mago..._

— _Cállate._

— _Estoy en tu mente, idiota._

Eros  
— _¡¿Qué pasó?! Ella puede ser útil en mis planes, pero... no puede meterse en estos amores. ¿Madre, me oyes?_

— _Sí, y concuerdo contigo, ella debe ser eliminada de la ecuación. Nadie, ¡Nadie! Se mete con mis parejas favoritas_ —respondió la diosa y ambos se miraron desde sus puestos.

Nico  
 _"¿Me engañó? Sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad... Él no puede quererme. ¿Amarme? ¡Soy tan estúpido! Él la ama a ella y ahora la tiene a su lado_.   
_Ese beso... no significó nada._  
 _Jason me dice que no malpiense las cosas, que ni el mismo entiende qué es lo que está pasando, y noto que está furioso por algo, pero... ¡él tampoco va a seguir mintiéndome! ¡No lo voy a dejar!_  
 _Yo... yo ya no puedo seguir así."_ —Pensó.

Nico se fue en medio del disturbio y se perdió en los jardines, y Percy quería hablar con él desesperadamente. Miró a Jason en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba igual de confundido... igual que todos. ¡Por fin las cosas estaban mejor! ¿Por qué...?

¿Qué estaba pasando?


	11. Aclarando ciertas cosas

—Annabeth, ¿me puedes explicar qué pretendes? —dijo Percy, intentando controlar su temperamento, pero era difícil al haber visto el dolor en los ojos de Nico. No podía quedarse tranquilo cuando el hijo de Hades estaba en quién sabe dónde pensando en quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Annabeth sin soltarse del hijo de Poseidón.

—¡A todo esto! Nosotros…

No terminó de decir la frase porque observó los ojos grises de Annabeth y no vio la característica agonía y dolor que poseían, no estaban vacíos.

—Ella no lo entiende, Percy, no viene de nuestro tiempo —dijo Hermione.

Nadie más se había atrevido a interponerse en la pequeña conversación que habían tenido, no les correspondía y las cosas podrían ponerse peor si interferían en todo ese embrollo.

Cuando escucharon a Hermione, a todos les quedó claro pero, ¿cómo le harían entender que aquel a quien abrazaba no era su novio? ¿Cómo harían que sus sentimientos cambiaran cuando, en esos momentos, lo que más amaba era al hijo de Poseidón?

Percy también lo había comprendido, pero, al igual que los demás, estaba buscando la mejor forma de explicarle a la chica todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo lo haría sin destruirla por completo?

El hijo de Poseidón también cayó en cuenta de que Annabeth venía del tiempo en que había desaparecido, porque si ella estaba tan eufórica por verlo, no había otra explicación.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy segura de que este es Percy. A todo esto, ¿quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto.

Al oírla hablar, los magos comprendieron porqué Hermione les recordaba a ella... los ojos calculadores y manía por habla compulsivamente mediante preguntas.

Los semidioses que eran amigos de la rubia antes de evadirse, se sentían conmocionados por reconocer a la Annabeth que recordaban.

—Soy Hermione Granger, y sí, ese es Percy, pero no el que recuerdas —dijo la bruja. Annabeth estaba confundida y los demás casi podían ver su mente trabajar a toda velocidad.

—Necesito que me digan qué pasa. Sé que estoy en el pasado porque el Olimpo no es como recuerdo y a algunos de ustedes nunca los he visto pero parece que conocen a varios de los presentes. Además, la mayoría parece confundido con mi presencia y Percy… bueno, no parece haber... haber desaparecido…

Nadie había dicho nada, ella estaba deduciendo las cosas por sí sola y no esperaban menos de la rubia, pero sabían que le faltaba una parte clave en la historia y eso era el viaje al Tártaro (y su relación rota).

Atenea estaba más que orgullosa de tener una hija tan inteligente como esa, pero en parte se sentía mal por lo que descubriría de su futuro.

Los demás dioses también se encontraban comprendiendo cosas, a algunos les tenía sin cuidado, otros se sentían mal la chica, otros querían matarla como Afrodita y luego estaban los que se preocupaban por los semidioses.

Zeus, por su parte, había tenido la prudencia de no entrometerse en todo el asunto, pero no porque estuviera preocupado por los semidioses o le afectara, sino porque Poseidón y Hades parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en su contra.

—Verás…

Percy no pudo seguir hablando, no sabía qué decir. Las cazadoras estaban con la ceja alzada esperando que el chico fuera como cualquiera y pisoteara a la rubia, pero parecía que el tipo no diría nada, como si de verdad le importara. Eso las dejó curiosas y algo sorprendidas.

—Efectivamente estás en el pasado —dijo Artemisa, sorprendiendo a todos por ayudar al chico. Percy la miró agradecido y las cazadoras estaban con la boca abierta—. Las Parcas nos han reunido para leer un libro.

—¿Un... libro? —cuestionó.

—Sí. En él, tú estás perdida y un tal Luke te tiene prisionera. Te capturaron cuando fueron por dos semidioses a Westover Hall. —La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa reconociendo la misión—. No sabemos el trasfondo de toda esta reunión, pero tenemos nuestras conjeturas respecto a la razón. Todos los semidioses que ves vienen del mismo tiempo, excepto el chico di Angelo y tú.

—¿Nico? —dijo ella.

Malfoy lo comprendió, por eso el chico estaba diferente, por eso se comportaba así con Percy y los demás, por eso no lo conocía.

—Solo nuestros hijos saben de qué época vienen. —Siguió Deméter.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? —cuestionó mirando a cuatro chicos—. No parecen estar entrenados, así que no creo que sean semidioses.

—Hace poco tuvimos una misión y los conocimos. Quirón nos informó de la existencia de bendecidos y descendientes de Hécate —contó Jason, a lo que todos pusieron atención—, quienes parecerían tener problemas, así que, por solicitud de la diosa, nos envió con el objetivo de proteger a Harry Potter.

 _"_ _Así_ _que_ _por_ _eso_ _estaban_ _ahí_ _..."_ _—_ Pensó Malfoy.

—Espera… si no son semidioses pero forman parte del mundo de Hécate, ¿son algo así como magos? —Teorizó la hija de Atenea. Jason asintió.

—Esos tres chicos que ves ahí —dijo, apuntando al Trío de Oro—, son los principales afectados de todo problema.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —Les preguntó la chica.

—Soy Harry Potter. —Annabeth asintió, pero le pareció curioso que estuviera sentado junto a Poseidón, mas no dijo nada.

—Ron Weasley. —Se presentó el pelirrojo.

—Soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y Arquitecta Oficial del Olimpo —dijo ella. Entonces, puso atención en el chico que no conocía y que tampoco parecía luchador (no como esos semidioses que nunca había visto y que parecían ser romanos). Además, por sus ojos y cabello, casi pareció un hijo de Atenea—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Draco Malfoy —respondió el chico, irguiéndose.

—Un idiota arrogante a quien estaría feliz de enviarlo directo al reino del tío Hades —comentó Percy mirando mal al chico.

—No te preocupes, muchacho, cuando su hora llegue... las Furias estarán contentas con su nuevo juguete —dijo el dios del Inframundo muy alegre.

Todos se estremecieron, ¡la sonrisa del dios era espeluznante!

Malfoy estaba muy asustado, pero la máscara que se había visto obligado a llevar, impedía que lo demás lo notaran.

—Sabemos que vienes del tiempo en que Percy desapareció, pero para nosotros eso fue hace mucho y también ha pasado mucho—dijo Piper, adentrándose en terreno peligroso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó al ver la expresión de la mayoría.

—No me corresponde decirlo. la rubia miró a Percy en busca de respuestas.

—A-Annabeth…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella y como se veía nervioso, le tomó la mano.

—Nosotros no… Pasó algo en tu futuro, que es mí pasado, y nosotros…

—¿Nosotros…?

—Nosotros... rompimos —Finalizó con una expresión angustiada por el evidente dolor que le produciría a Annabeth.

La hija de Atenea no entendía nada. Su mente analizaba las palabras que había oído de quien consideraba el amor de su vida y, aunque era muy inteligente, le estaba costando entender la oración. ¡Habían dejado de verse por meses y estaba segura de que no se volverían a separar! ¿Qué había pasado para que su relación acabara así?

Desde fuera, los semidioses, dioses y magos veían las expresiones de la chica. Ella parecía rota y se notaban sus lágrimas, pero de repente, desaparecieron. Annabeth se las secó y su rostro quedó inexpresivo.

—Annabeth, ¿estás… estás bien? —preguntó Percy asiéndola por el brazo. 

—Sí… solo… hay… mucho que debes explicarme —respondió. Todos parecían preocupados, se notaba que ella no estaba bien aunque se negara a decirlo.

—Lo sé.

—...Pero no ahora… yo creo que… Necesito pensar las cosas. —Dicho lo cual, salió del Salón del Trono y se perdió en los jardines.

En ese preciso instante, más de un semidiós o mago se acercó a Percy para darle apoyo. El hijo de Poseidón se sentía horrible, había hecho mucho daño a Annabeth y, de paso, había lastimado a Nico, ¡y ese Nico ya se odiaba a sí mismo! Percy sabía que debía hablar con Annabeth, pero la necesidad de ir junto a su verdadero amor eran más grandes. Debía explicarle a Nico muchas cosas para que no se sitiera estafado o utilizado.

—Daremos un tiempo… para que… para que aclaren todo y resuelvan algunos problemas —comunicó Zeus a punta de tridente, mientras Hades espantaba a Hera con su yelmo para que no hiciera uno de sus comentarios crueles y fastidiosos.

—Bro… ve con Nico, por favor —pidió Percy, susurrando al oído de Jason.

El hijo de Júpiter asintió, después de todo comprendía que por más que su bro amara a Nico, debía arreglar las cosas con Annabeth para cortar cualquier cabo suelto. Y así fue como Jason salió del lugar.

—Percy… —llamó Piper, suavemente—, iré con Annabeth para verificar su estado antes de que hablen.

—Gracias, Piper.

La hija de Afrodita emprendió el rumbo hacia su amiga, pero solo el Slytherin había visto el lugar por el que la chica se había ido. Eros, que amaba los amores trágicos, lo impulsó a moverse.

En los jardines   
Jason buscaba a Nico con desesperación. Conocía al chico y sabía lo pésimo que debía estarse sintiendo, bueno... quizás no la magnitud pues nadie sufría tanto como Nico.

Lo encontró en el mismo jardín apartado de antes.

—¿Nico? —llamó.

El hijo de Hades alzó la vista y el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Jason no perdió el tiempo y fue rápidamente junto a él.

—Nico, no pienses mal, hay cosas que tú no sabes, pero Percy te las contará. No es como tú crees… —dijo, pero el chico no reparó en él—. ¿Nico?

—¿Por qué me mentiste, Grace? Debe ser muy divertido burlarse del hijo de Hades, ¿No? —dijo de tal modo que Jason se sintió pésimo.

—Yo no te he mentido. Las cos-

—¡Ya no digas nada más! ¡No quiero oír más mentiras! Solo... vete. D-Dile a Hazel... —La semidiosa estaba viendo la escena a la distancia, insegura de acercarse—, que no quiero hablar ahora.

—Pero Ni-

—¿Qué parte de 'vete' no entiendes? —El hijo de Júpiter suspiró y se levantó.

—Las cosas no son como crees, así que no asumas algo de lo que no puedes estar seguro. —Con eso, Jason se marchó sin obtener respuesta. Llegó junto a Hazel, le comunicó lo que su hermano había dicho y juntos salieron de allí.

El hijo de Hades se quedó en silencio por lo que pareció un largo tiempo, hasta que escuchó el ruido de alguien caminando en su dirección.

—Creo haber dicho que te fueras, Grace —dijo con veneno en la voz, pero cuando alzó la vista, no se topó con el chico rubio de gafas.

Cerca de ahí  
 _"¿Por qué todo acabó así? Quisiera saber qué fue lo que pasó para que nosotros acabáramos de ese modo. Debe haber sido algo grave, pero estoy segura de que nada podría hacer que dejara de amar a Percy como lo hago... ¿Es eso? ¿Tú me dejaste, Sesos de Alga? ¿Dejaste amarme?_  
 _No lo entiendo, pasamos por tanto juntos… ¿y para qué? ¿De qué nos sirvió todo?"_ —Penso la hija de Atenea.

La semidiosa escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella y pensando que era Percy o Piper, pero no era ninguno de ellos.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo ella confundida. El chico se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Te enviaron a ver cómo estaba? —El negó.

—No. Todos me odian, así que nadie me hubiera hablado y no te conozco como para querer saber cómo estás. —La rubia quedó más confundida.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó. Malfoy se encogió de hombros—. Si no lo sabes, vete.

—Mm. Sé cosas que tú no… No deberías sentirte mal por lo de romper con Jackson —dijo con desprecio. La chica alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Sé de aparentar lo que no soy y ser lo que se espera de mí. Sé cómo interpretar un papel para complacer al resto y cómo hacer que nadie note nunca cómo me siento realmente. —Annabeth no dijo nada—. Antes de irme, porque no te conozco y tampoco quiero hacerlo... solo diré que no dejes que vean tu dolor, no sirve de nada y solo te hace ver débil. No quieres dar lástima, ¿o sí?

—Yo... no —respondió bajando la vista—Pero… yo lo amo.

—Mi madre una vez me dijo: _“Verdadero amor es querer que la persona que ocupa tu corazón sea feliz, con o sin_ _ti.”_

—Percy es el amor de mi vida.

—Tú lo dijiste, 'de tu vida'. ¿Siquiera eso importa? Si lo hubieran sido, nunca se hubieran separado. No sirve de nada llorar o lamentarse por lo que pasó para él o lo que pasará para ti, así no cambias nada. Solo darás lástima, qué vergüenza.

Dicho lo cual, se levantó y se fue mientras maldecía a Eros por obligarlo a hacer eso.


	12. Conversaciones y sueños

  
—Creo haber dicho que te fueras, Grace —dijo Nico, pero cuando alzó la vista, no era el rubio.

Nico no entendió por qué ese chico había ido por él. El mago había dicho que en el futuro eran amigos, y Nico no le había creído, pero al verlo frente a él, comenzó a dudar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Logró decir después de que Harry Potter se sentara junto a él.

Harry tenía a Nico en frente y la imagen era difícil. Se veía físicamente agotado y se podía percibir que lo psicológico tampoco estaba bien. Tenía las ojeras más pronunciadas que hubiera visto y su piel, usualmente pálida, tenía un tono enfermizo. Podría apostar que si recibía un golpe se rompería.

¿Cuánto había pasado antes de venir aquí? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar antes de romperse sin posibilidades de reconstrucción? ¿Cuánto dolor guardaba dentro?

 _"No lo comprendo. Se nota que todos los semidioses lo adoran, pero él parece tan esquivo y… excluido._ —Pensó—. _¿Cómo llegó a ser el Nico que conocí?_

Harry no lo soportaba, quería mucho al semidiós frente a él y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La pregunta de Nico fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta.

—Vine para ver si necesitas algo. —El chico lo miró dudando—. Puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos... Quizás no conociéndome te sea más fácil hablar.

—Estoy bien… No es necesario que te preocupes por…

A Harry le dolía que fuera así, que guardara sus sentimientos. ¡No era sano! ¿Cuánto puede soportar una persona antes de explotar? Harry no quería averiguarlo.

—Basta, Nico, ya no hagas eso. —El semidiós lo miró por un micro segundo y luego bajó la mirada—. No puedes engañarme. Es evidente que no estás bie-

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Atacó.

—Podría decir que te conozco. Estuvimos casi un año en el mismo lugar. —Nico lo miró curioso y parecía querer decir algo.

—Uh... J-Jason me dijo que yo tengo pareja en el futuro, ¿es cierto? —Harry estaba sorprendido.

—Sí. —Nico lo miró queriendo preguntar por la identidad de su futuro novio, pero Harry lo desvió—. ¿Ahora me dirás qué te trae tan mal?

—No es nada, solo… es como si todos me estuvieran mintiendo o engañando, y vienen personas diciendo que somos amigos... o me insultan. ¡No entiendo nada!

Nico era un lío de sí mismo, pero ¿quién no estaría igual si le pasara algo similar?

—Todo esto es por Percy —dijo el mago firmemente.

Harry sabía que todo lo dicho por Nico era verdad, pero que eso no quitaba que Percy era su más grande preocupación y que por eso desviaba el tema con sus frustraciones.

—Qué. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¡Habla! —espetó.

—No me dijeron nada, pero gracias por confirmarlo. Serás mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? —No dijo nada—. Escucha, Nico, sé que hace rato vino Jason y no lo dejaste hablar, pero de verdad hay cosas que tú no sabes y que explicaron cuando tú ya te habías ido. Estás malinterpretando las cosas y eso impide que seas feliz.

—¿Feliz?

—Sí. Sé que amas a Percy y... —Nico lo miró alarmado—. Nico, está bien. Solo deja que Percy te explique las cosas y entenderás todo. Así que cuando eso pase, aferrarte al amor porque es terrible no poder estar con quien amas sabiendo que pudiste haber hecho algo… poder acercarte y decirle cuánto lo quieres y él no sabe de ti y…

—Espera… ¿de quién estamos hablando? —cuestionó entre confundido y sorprendido.

—Pues… digamos que quiero a una persona y no puedo estar con ella porque no sabe que estamos juntos —dijo el mago. Nico alzó una ceja.

—¿Poseidón? —Harry estaba sorprendido, ¿tan evidente era? ¿Poseidón lo habría notado?

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, analizando sus problemas y frustraciones.

—Piensa en lo que dije, Nico. Solo deja que se explique y... decide si le crees o no.

—¿Explicación? Creo que las acciones hablan por sí solas. —Harry suspiró.

—Solo recuérdalo.

Entonces se fue.

 _"La vida es tan injusta."_ —Pensó.

En otro lado  
Annabeth seguía sentada donde Draco Malfoy la había dejado. Las palabras de este seguían grabadas en su mente y las analizaba para encontrar algo con lo que aferrarse a la idea de que no había perdido a Percy. Sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de que estaba intentando engañarse.

La hija de Atenea repasó cada cosa que había sucedido después de su llegada y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que le dolían en sobremanera. Había visto el comportamiento poco cariñoso de Percy y de los demás la miraban como si fuera un fantasma. Descartó la idea de haber muerto cuando nadie fue efusivo.

No entendía por qué rompieron, pero Percy ya no la amaba, Percy no la quería como lo recordaba. ¿Tanto había pasado que cambiaron sus sentimientos?

La chica rubia alzó la vista y vio a su gran amor a solo unos metros de distancia, y se encontró añorando los momentos que pasaron juntos. Se obligó a sonreír aunque sabía que no lograría engañarlo.

—H-Hola —dijo cuando se sentó a su lado.

Se veía nervioso y Annabeth soltó una risa triste por la palabra tan fuera de contexto. ¿Después de todo él solo decía 'hola'?

—Hola —respondió.

—Annabeth, antes de que me digas algo quiero que sepas que mi intención no era dañarte. Creo que hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte comportarme como tu novio, dándote esperanzas y... —Y ese era el Percy sabio que solo aparecía en ciertas ocasiones.

—No digas más, te entiendo y lo agradezco. Tampoco te obligaría a estar conmigo, no sería justo para ti. —Él iba a decir algo, pero la chica no lo dejó—. Tampoco quiero saber la razón por la que terminamos, no me parece adecuado. Solo dejemos las cosas así, ¿bueno?

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿E-Estás bien con ello? —La chica suspiró. Quería que Percy fuera feliz, así que seguiría el consejo que escuchó.

—¿Bien? No. Sabes que los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte y madura para esto. Además, veo que eres feliz y si tú lo eres, eso me da tranquilidad —declaró. Percy sonrió sabiendo que eso era mucho decir y agradeció que fuese tan comprensiva.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasara ahora?

—Supongo que seremos amigos, no puedes alejarme de ti, con tantas misiones juntos, no sería prudente. —El chico sonrió triste por la tristeza que veía en ella—. Ven, vamos con los demás. La lectura debe continuar.

—No, espera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Debo ir a… a hablar con Nico. —Ella lo miró extrañada y, cuando vio sus ojos, alzó ambas cejas.

—Con Nico, ¿eh? —Percy se sonrojó ligeramente—. Lamento si tuviste problemas por... ya sabes.

—Es… más complicado que eso… —La chica parecía confundida y Percy no sabía si sería bueno para ella saber, pero Annabeth insistió—. Verás… Nico viene de un tiempo futuro al tuyo pero del pasado nuestro. En ese entonces... bueno, tú sabes cómo era Nico y todo lo que había pasado. Nosotros comenzamos a salir meses después y luego vinimos aquí y Nico…

—Ya no sabía de ti. —Completó sintiéndose mal por él. Después de todo, sabía que el beso tuvo una gran influencia en el hijo de Hades—. Yo… si quieres, claro, puedo ayudarte con… con esto.

—No te sientas obligada, no quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás, confía en mí.

Annabeth volvió con los demás y Percy fue a buscar a Nico.

*****

Las cosas no fueron nada buenas para el hijo de Poseidón.

Percy había ido en busca de Nico y no lo había encontrado, por lo que tuvo que volver al Salón del Trono y preguntarle a Jason por su paradero.

Al llegar allá, vio al italiano sentado en una banca de mármol junto a una pared plagada de enredaderas marchitas, símbolo de las emociones de Nico.

Percy se arrodilló frente a Nico, dispuesto a decir todo lo que sentía, porque no podía dejar a su gran amor tuviera más ideas negativas.

Cuando Nico lo vio, frunció el ceño y no lo dejó hablar. El hijo de Hades estaba muy dolido y se había cerrado en sus ideas después de ver ese beso.

Los gritos inundaron el ambiente.

Nico exigió que ya no le mintieran más y le ordenó a Percy que se fuera, mientras que este casi rogaba que lo escuchara. Las palabras: "No me debes explicaciones, Jackson. Tú y yo no somos nada", rompió el corazón del hijo de Poseidón.

Con toda la disputa, Nico sufrió una sobrecarga de emociones y se desmayó. Se sentía como mierda todos los días y sentía que no encajaba en ningún lugar. Se sentía rechazado y maldito, pero con ese viaje al pasado parecía estar con personas totalmente distintas y Nico no pudo soportarlo.

Fue llevado al templo de Apolo para que descansara y, por órdenes específicas de Percy, no dejaron que Will se acercara. Se le informó al resto que Nico estaría bien y hasta Eros se sintió aliviado porque, al igual que Malfoy, tenía planes. Sin embargo, el mago decidió que escucharía la historia del chico primero, porque los gritos y frases como: "no estás solo", "no voy a dejarte" y "eres realmente importante para todos, así que no pienses lo contrario", lo hicieron preguntarse lo mal que podría haberlo pasado.

Los dioses acordaron esperar a que Nico despertara para continuar con la lectura, por lo que se fueron a realizar sus deberes divinos. Poseidón y Hades, se quedaron cerca para tener un ojo en sus hijos.

Templo de Apolo  
Nico estaba acostado y tan cansado que a penas se movía. Sin embargo, su mente estaba trabajando por intervención de las Parcas. El hijo de Hades comenzó a removerse hasta que una imagen se formó en su cabeza.

 _Dos chicos se encontraban en una estación y no parecía regañar al otro._  
— _Cálmate. Ya no soy un niño._  
— _Pudiste haberte vuelto sombras, ¿cómo crees que me hubiese sentido?_ _¿Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido Hazel?_  
— _No te he pedido que me cuides, Jackson._ _Y no metas a Hazel en esto._  
— _Nico…_  
— _No finjas que te preocupo. Solo déjame_ _._  
— _¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nico! Eres mi amigo, claro que me preocupo por ti. Ya_ _deberías_ _saberlo._

La imagen se difuminó dejando otra en su lugar.

 _Había dos chicos junto a un tren. Uno parecía entre molesto y dolido._  
— _No, Nico. Yo…_  
— _Solo déjame._ _Primero fue Bianca y a pesar de no tener a nadie más, igual me dejó._ _¿Y luego_ _preguntas_ _por qué creo que van a abandonarme? ¡_ _Ahí_ _tienes tu respuesta!_  
— _Escucha, Nico. No voy a dejarte, ¿me oyes? Nunca. Eres importante para mí y nunca te abandonaría. ¿Sabes por qué?_  
— _No._  
— _Porque te quiero. Nunca lo olvides. No te dejaré y aun cuando no me quieras cerca, no te dejaré._

Y la imagen se difuminó con ambos chicos abrazados. Se formó otra.

 _El chico mayor se abrazaba del menor como si su vida se escapara._ _No_ _estaban_ _solos,_ _había_ _tres chicos_ _junto_ _a Jason, Piper y Leo._  
— _No es por Annabeth, Nico. La estúpida profecía decía sofocarían el aliento del ángel. Creí… creí que te_ _habían_ _secuestrado, otra vez. Pensé que te_ _estaba_ _perdiendo y no creo poder_ _soportarlo_ _._  
— _No vas a perderme, Jackson. No seas idiota. No voy a_ _dejarte_ _. ¿Sabes por qué?_  
— _No._ _.._  
— _Porque te quiero,_ _pedazo_ _de imbécil. ¿Qué no es obvio?_  
 _Y el menor sonrió genuinamente_ _._

Otra imagen se formó.

 _Frente a ambos chicos había otros malheridos._  
— _¿Algún más tiene un problema? —dijo el mayor—. Bien, porque esto les pasará si se meten con mi Nico._

La última imagen se formó.

 _Se veía un enorme salón que parecía parte de un castillo. Había mesas a los costados adornadas con máteles de encaje y el techo caían copos de nieve dándole un aire irreal al entorno._  
— _¿Quieres bailar, Nico?_  
 _Y comenzaron a bailar al son de la_ _música_ _._  
 _—Deja de cantar que me da vergüenza..._  
 _—Pero yo..._  
 _—...ajena._  
 _—Lo hago para ti, Niks._  
 _—¡Jackson!_  
— _Te quiero, Nico._  
— _Y yo a ti, Percy_ _._  
— _¿Sigo sin ser tu tipo?_  
— _¿Ah?_  
— _¿Soy tu tipo?_  
— _Lo eres._  
 _Y a_ _mbos chicos, en medio de ese salón, se besaron_ _._

Habían pasado dos horas cuando Nico despertó sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama desorientado. ¿Qué había soñado? Eso no era posible. Esos eran Percy y él. ¿Cómo…?

El hijo de Hades supo que esos eran ellos y que los tres chicos que vio, eran los magos, Harry, Ron y Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible que soñara con cosas que nunca le habían pasado? No tenía idea. ¿Y si no eran simples sueños? Parecían recuerdos, pero... ¿Podría ser un sueño semidiós? Nico no lo sabía, pero se encontró pensando:

_"_ _¿Y si así conocí a los magos?_ _"_


	13. Retomando la lectura

_"_ _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo soñé con cosas que no me han pasado? ¡Todo es tan confuso! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Eso realmente pasó? ¡No lo creo! ¡¡Es imposible!!_ —Pensó Nico, sentado en la cama mientras se jalaba el cabello—. _Esos sueños no pueden ser reales..._ _Percy decía que me quería y viceversa, que temía perderme y estaba_ _dispuesto_ _a defenderme._ _Además_ _, ¿yo, en un baile?_ _¡Nunca he bailado en mi vida!_ _"_

_"_ _Aunque hay formas_ _de saber_ _si es_ _verdad_ _..._ _En la mayoría de los escenarios estábamos en, lo que parecía ser, un castillo y usábamos túnicas. ¿Un uniforme? Y los magos también los_ _llevaban…_ _Se supone que los conocí, pero no me dijeron dónde,_ _¿quizás_ _estudiamos juntos? Si es_ _así_ _, s_ _olo debo averiguar cómo es el colegio de los chicos. Si es un castillo y me dicen que los uniformes son_ _túnicas_ _,_ _lo más_ _probable_ _,_ _es que los sueños_ _, los sueños... s_ _ean reales._ _"_

—Veo que despertaste —canturreó Apolo entrando al templo.

—Noo, ¿en serio? —dijo Nico sin simpatía alguna. El dios lo miró y sonrió de lado.

—No seas sarcástico conmigo, primito —contestó el dios muy alegre.

El hijo de Hades parecía frágil y propenso a caer enfermo en cualquier momento, por eso, como buen dios de la medicina, se sintió sumamente comprometido con el bienestar del chico y lo adoptó bajo su ala. Verlo así de demacrado hacía que le entraran aires sobreprotectores.

—Como sea.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —El semidiós rodó los ojos.

—Dímelo tú, se supone que eres el médico aquí.

Apolo rodó los ojos con diversión. Esa actitud le resultaba tierna viniendo de una persona tan pequeña y frágil.

—¿Sientes algún malestar? —Nico bufó.

—No.

—Bueno. Supongo que ya puedes volver al Salón del Trono. —El semidiós asintió y Apolo ccomenzó caminar, pero se detuvo en la salida—. ¿Sabes? Las cosas no son como crees, así que deberías escuchar.

—¡¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?! —El semidios parecía exasperado.

—¿Será porque es verdad? Y lo afirmo siendo el dios de la verdad. Si quieres puedo traer a Hermes para que te diga si es mentira... ¿Sabes qué? No hay ningún problema y no creo que a Hermes le moleste venir. No debe estar muy lejos, así que lo traeré... Ahora lo traigo.

—¡Hey, detente! Parece que quieres que venga.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Nico lo miró de modo extraño—. ¡Y no me desvíes! Como decía, hay cosas que no sabes y tie-

—Las sabría si alguien me las dijera.

—Uh, no podemos hacer eso, chico. Todo esto es plan de las Parcas, así que no sería bueno decirte cosas del futuro. Las consecuencias podrían ser... severas. Mira, mi es... no te cierres por lo que crees que viste o lo que crees que es verdad, o te arrepentirás cuando pierdas a alguien.

Dicho lo cual, Apolo le dio una mirada triste a su primo y salió del templo. Nico se quedó mirando la entrada pensando que el dios sabía más de lo que decía. A Nico se le olvidaba que ese era el dios de las profecías.

Salón del Trono  
El dios del sol entró con estilo, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacer y se sentó.

—¿Y Nico? —preguntó Percy.

No fue necesario que nadie respondiera porque el hijo de Hades entró y se sentó en el lugar más apartado. Nico miró a Annabeth de reojo y se sorprendió de ver a Piper a su lado y no a Percy. Ahí fue cuando recordó que iba a preguntarle a Harry por el lugar en que se habían conocido, pero cuando abrió la boca, Zeus interfirió.

—No digas nada, ya tuvieron tiempo para hablar ahora vamos a acabar con esta estúpida lectura —dijo con seriedad mientras los truenos retumbaban. Poseidón lo miró mal.

—¡¡Hijo de la gran p-

—También es nuestra madre, idiota —dijo Hades mirándolo mal.

—No me llames así.

—Pues eso pareces. —Se metió Atenea y hasta Annabeth la miró mal.

—¡Tú no te metas!

—¡Y tú no me grites, imbécil! —respondió la diosa.

—¡Ya cállanse de una puñetera vez!

Todos se voltearon para ver a Harry con sorpresa, aunque entendían su reacción y la compartían. Percy y Nico estaban sintiéndose como la mierda y ahí estaban los dioses discutiendo por cualquier estupidez.

—¡¿Quién te crees que…?! —Poseidón miró a Atenea de tal modo que esta tragó saliva y guardó silencio. Malfoy estaba curioso con esa actitud. ¿Por qué el dios defendía a Potter?

—Lo sentimos, cari... —El dios se interrumpió abruptamente y el mago lo miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa—. Quiero decir... lo sentimos, Harry.

El mago captó lo que el dios iba a decir, al igual que todos, sin embargo, se hizo el desentendido por el bien de la situación, no era tiempo de distracciones y refregar su felicidad en la cara de los demás (cuando sus amigos no estaban en su mejor momento) era desconsiderado.

—Más te vale sentirlo —dijo el mago con seriedad y apartó la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Poseidón lo miró con una nueva luz y soltó una risita, ¡ese chico lo traía loco! Por su parte, Malfoy creía que comprendía.

—¿Quién va a leer?

—Yo quiero —dijo Reyna y tomó el libro, el cual cambió su escritura a latín para que la chica no tuviera problemas.

Muchos querían conversar, pero se dieron cuenta de que no podrían hacer nada, así que solo guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban a la Pretora leer el libro.

Malfoy miró a Nico, ¿podría acercarse a él después de lo que le dijo?

— **Una amiga muerta nos visita** —Leyó. Los que estuvieron en ese captura la bandera tuvieron escalofríos.

—Ay, no —dijo Thalia con una mueca.

**A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, le conté mi sueño a Grover. Nos habíamos sentado en un prado nevado y mirábamos cómo los sátiros perseguían a las ninfas.**

Juniper miró mal a Grover, esta aun no volvía con el sátiro y seguía fingiendo indignación.

—Yo no, amor, solo te quiero a ti.

—Más te vale, más te vale —respondió la dríade con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que su novio sonriera nerviosamente.

—...Pero no solo los sátiros persiguen ninfas —comentó Hermes como no queriendo y Apolo lo miró duramente.

Era sabido que al dios aún le dolía lo de Dafne. Apolo bajó la mirada con una expresión triste que solo Ares, Malfoy, Nico y Hermes vieron. Eros se carcajeó y el mago de Slytherin lo miró sorprendido... el dios del amor era muy cruel.

—Me refería a Zeus —dijo Hermes.

Todos escucharon y muchos soltaron risitas cuando vieron que el rey de los dioses iba a replicar pero que la mirada Hera lo dejó petrificado. Los magos concordaron en que la diosa del matrimonio era peor que un basilisco y más tonta que un troll, es decir, ¿por qué se casó con el dios más calenturiento de todos?

Apolo miró a Hermes, pero por su título de dios de la verdad, supo que eso no era del todo cierto, así que se fue del lugar. El dios de los ladrones se encogió en su trono y hasta sus hijos lo miraban reprobatoriamente. Ares se palmeó la frente porque tendría que hablar con ese idiota.

Lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de Eros, a quien Malfoy decidió no ponerle más atención, no estaría coludido con alguien tan vil y falto de sentimientos como lo era ese dios. Después de todo, su padre había estado con alguien cruel como Voldemort y las cosas no resultaron bien, así que él no haría lo mismo.

**Ellas habían prometido besarlos si las atrapaban, cosa que difícilmente ocurría, porque las ninfas dejaban que los sátiros se pusieran a cien y, en el último momento, se convertían en árboles cubiertos de nieve. Y ellos, claro, se iban de cabeza contra los troncos y se ganaban, además, el montón de nieve que se les venía encima con la sacudida.**

Las cazadoras se levantaron aplaudiendo mientras reían divertidas. Los demás solo rodaron los ojos.

**Cuando le conté mi pesadilla, Grover empezó a retorcerse con los dedos el pelaje de la pierna.**

**— ¿El techo de la cueva se desmoronó sobre ella?**

**—Exacto. ¿Qué narices crees que significa?**

**Meneó la cabeza.**

**—No lo sé. Pero después de lo que** **Zoë** **ha soñado...**

La cazadora alzó una ceja y Grover se sonrojó mirando a Percy en busca de apoyo, después de todo, la cazadora y su novia querrían matarlo si continuaban leyendo. El hijo de Poseidón, a pesar de todo, sonrió divertido. Por muy dolido que estuviera, su familia aún estaba ahí y debía demostrar toda la entereza que pudiera.

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Zöe ha tenido un sueño parecido?**

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Zöe.

—Lo sabrás si dejaras que sigan leyendo. —Intervino Hazel. La semidiós estaba molesta con las cazadoras por cómo trataron a Percy y a su hermano.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Hazel? Y las miradas fueron a un Leo que quería desaparecer.

Hades y Nico le dieron tal mirada que Hefesto se apiadó de su pequeño hijo y lo llevó hasta su trono para sentarlo junto a él. Valdez se sorprendió ante eso, pero sonrió ante la acción que, viniendo de su padre, significaba mucho.

El mago de cabello rubio observó esa acción cautivado, ¿así era tener un padre que demuestra que te quiere? ¿Qué te protege? Sacudió esos pensamientos y puso atención a la lectura.

**—No... No lo sé con exactitud. Hacia las tres de la mañana se presentó en la Casa Grande diciendo que quería hablar con Quirón. Parecía muerta de pánico.**

**—Un momento... ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?**

—Todos queremos saber eso —comentó la mayoría, pero Grover solo escuchó a las cazadoras, a Artemisa y a su novia.

**Grover se sonrojó.**

**—Yo había, esto... acampado cerca de la cabaña de Artemisa.**

Los semidioses y dioses se pusieron a reír (varones, en su mayoría). La situación les parecía realmente divertida por ese espécimen acosador muy sonrojando, pero a varias diosas, semidioses y a la bruja, no les gustó para nada. Harry y Ron intentaban contener la risa mientras veían a las cazadoras apuntar con sus flechas al sátiro.

—No —dijo Artemisa alzando la mano para que las cazadoras se sentaran, y eso hicieron, pero bastante sorprendidas—. Es un sátiro y ya nos hemos topado con sátiros antes, saben cómo son.

Las doncellas eternas asintieron sin decir palabra, mientras que a Grover le volvieron los colores al rostro, colores que se habían ido cuando se vio siendo objetivo de tiro.

**—¿Para qué?**

**—Pues... para estar cerca de ellas.**

Zeus le alzó ambos pulgares a Grover, lo que le valió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Hera y la risa de los presentes.

**—Eres un vulgar acosador con pezuñas.**

Las semidiosas y Hermione, que estaban de acuerdo con las cazadoras, le aplaudieron a Percy. Las doncellas de Artemisa no lo hicieron porque por más que estuvieran de acuerdo, nunca le darían la razón a un chico.

**—¡No es cierto! Bueno, el caso es que la seguí hasta la Casa Grande, me escondí tras un matorral y desde allí lo** **vi** **todo. Ella se enfadó muchísimo cuando Argos no la dejó pasar. Fue bastante violento.**

Artemisa observó a su teniente y sonrió. Ella conocía a Zöe y su actitud, pero no tenía problemas con ella porque eso la volvía tenaz, fuerte y temible, para que nadie osara volver a faltarle el respeto.

**Intenté imaginarme la escena. Argos era el Jefe de seguridad del campamento: un tipo** **grandote** **y rubio, con ojos diseminados por todo el cuerpo.**

Hera sonrió feliz, después de todo, Argos era de su propiedad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró cuando vio la expresión burlona de Hermes, ese dios había estado coludido con Zeus para rescatar a Ío.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Hermione.

—Sí. Tiene cien ojos en todo el cuerpo y dicen que en la lengua también por lo que nunca habla —respondió Annabeth. Todos observaron el intercambio, notando las similitudes entre ambas.

—¿Cómo percibe la imagen? —cuestionó la castaña.

La pregunta trajo confusión, mientras Atenea y sus hijos parecían orgullosos, pues parecía otra más de la cabaña 6.

—Verás, Hermione, nadie le ha preguntado, pero lo averiguaremos cuando salgamos de aquí.

—¿Podrías hablarme de tus padres? —preguntó Atenea mirando a la bruja, quien se puso nerviosa ante la divinidad, pero supo disimularlo bien.

—Entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, pero mis padres son simples muggles n-

—¿Muggles? —cuestionó la mayoría.

—Personas sin magia —informó Jason.

—Son mortales en su caso —dijo la bruja.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, como no eres descendiente de Hécate, fuiste elegida por ella y supongo que te bendecí en el futuro.

—...Qué —Logró decir la chica, confundida.

—Que madre te bendijo, por eso eres curiosa y más inteligente que el resto, y puedo suponer que eres muy buena en la magia porque Hécate te escogió —dijo Malcolm y aún así muchos parecían confundidos y Malfoy intrigado.

—Ustedes los magos son descendientes de la diosa de la magia, ya sean de ambos padres magos o solo uno, pero como tus padres no lo son, es curioso que seas una bruja, por lo que todo se resume en que fuiste bendecida por Hécate con el don de la magia —informó Annabeth.

—Eso quiere decir que estás más cerca de las divinidades que los demás magos. —Continuó Malcolm. Atenea los observaba orgullosa—. Y si a eso le sumamos la bendición de mi madre… eres favorecida en comparación con el resto de la comunidad mágica, no tanto como los hijos de la diosa, pero más que los demás.

—Yo... ¡Vaya! Nunca lo había visto así —dijo la bruja con una sonrisa.

—Eso tiene sentido, Herms —dijo Harry con orgullo—. Ella es la mejor del colegio. Nos ha salvado tantas veces que sin ella hubiéramos muerto a los once años.

Ron asintió dándole la razón y la chica se sonrojó.

**Raramente se dejaba ver, a menos que sucediera algo muy grave. No me habría atrevido a apostar en una pelea entre Argos y** **Zoë** **.**

**— ¿Qué dijo ella? —pregunté.**   
**Grover hizo una mueca.**

**—Bueno, cuando se enfada se pone a hablar de esa manera anticuada y no resulta fácil entenderla.**

La cazadora miró mal al sátiro y este soltó un gritito yvse escondió detrás de Thalia.

—Eh ahí la valentía del bendecido por Pan —anunció la hija de Zeus y Grover miró mal a su amiga.

**Pero era algo así como que Artemisa estaba en un aprieto y que necesitaba a las cazadoras.**

Artemisa miró a Annabeth, Grover, Thalia y Percy como instándolos a hablar, pero el hijo de Poseidón negó.

Malfoy soltó una risita que nadie, excepto Nico, escuchó, sin embargo, no sabía que la provocó. Draco Malfoy casipudo escuchar un "insoportable sabelotodo" con la voz de su padrino.

**Luego le espetó a Argos que era un patán sin seso...**

Algunos rieron.

**Creo que es un insulto. Y él llamó...**

Ahora miraron a Grover como diciendo: ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?!

**— ¡** **Uf** **!, espera. ¿Cómo va a estar Artemisa en un aprieto?**

—Esa es la parte importante, Grover, ¿cómo te desviaste tanto?

—Cállate, Leo, tú ni siquiera estabas ahí. —El chico hizo un puchero que sorprendió a los dioses por la diferencia en comparación a los otros hijo de Hefesto.

—Eres malo —dijo y le lanzó un destornillador—. ¡Sátiro malo!

—¡¡Valdez!! —gritó Grover sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Qué! —espetó —. Primero eres un acosador y ahora eres malo con el pequeño Leo. ¿No es suficiente? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

El hijo de Hefesto jugó bien sus cartas porque ni las cazadoras quisieron comentar que los chicos eran brutos.

—Gracias, chico, pero no es menester vuestra ayuda —dijo Zöe con seriedad.

Leo solo se ocultó y todos parecían sorprendidos por el intercambio. ¿Zöe había hecho qué? ¿Agradecer? ¡¿A un chico?!

—El acoso no es la solución —comunicó Travis con una sonrisa burlona.

—Los detesto a todos —dijo el sátiro.

**—Eh... Bueno, finalmente apareció Quirón en pijama y con la cola llena de rulos...**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la mayoría.

**— ¿Se pone rulos en la cola?**

**Grover se tapó la boca.**

—Te fuiste de lenguas, Grover —dijeron algunos y no pudieron contener la risa. Imaginar al director de actividades de ese modo era demasiado hilarante.

**—Perdón. Continúa.**

**—Bueno,** **Zoë** **le dijo que necesitaba su permiso para salir del campamento de inmediato. Pero Quirón se negó. Le recordó a** **Zoë** **que las cazadoras debían quedarse hasta recibir órdenes de Artemisa.**

La diosa de la caza sabía que Quirón tenía razón.

**Y ella respondió... —Grover tragó** **saliva—** **. Dijo: « ¿cómo vamos a recibir Órdenes de Artemisa si se ha perdido?»**

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo la diosa de la caza—. Que yo... ¿qué?

**— ¿Qué significa eso de «perdido»? ¿Que no encuentra el camino?**

**—No. Supongo que se refería a que ha desaparecido. Que se la han llevado. Que la han raptado.**

Nadie dijo nada, solo miraban a la diosa preocupados y confundidos, en especial para aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con el mundo griego.

**— ¿Raptado? —Intenté asimilar la** **idea—** **. ¿Cómo van a raptar a una diosa inmortal? ¿Es eso posible?**

Los dioses hicieron una mueca porque eso sí era posible y a varios le había pasado.

**—Bueno, sí. Le pasó a Perséfone.**

Deméter miró ceñuda a Hades preparándose para decirle una sarta de insultos que avergonzarían al mismo Ares, pero fue interrumpida.

—También le pasó a Ares —comentó Dionisio con diversión.

El dios de la guerra desenfundó su espada dispuesto a clavársela al dios del vino, pero su tío Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

Ares volvió a su trono murmurando sobre unos putos jarrones y sobre unos putos gigantes hijos de Tártaro, logrando que Nico se estremeciera al igual que Percy, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el primero. Percy se encogió al no poder ir con Nico y Jason le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

**—Ya, pero ella era algo así como la diosa de las flores...**   
**Grover me miró ofendido.**

**—De la primavera.**

**—Vale, como quieras, pero Artemisa es muchísimo más poderosa. ¿Quién sería capaz de raptarla? ¿Y por qué?**

Artemisa le dio al semidiós una inclinación de cabeza por el cumplido y Percy le sonrió en respuesta. La diosa pensó que a lo mejor había encontrado a un chico que era diferente.

**Grover meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre.**

**—No lo sé. ¿Cronos?**

**—No puede ser tan poderoso aún. ¿O sí?**

Los dioses se miraron nerviosos entre sí, en especial los hijos de este porque no serían los más beneficiados si se alzaba, después de todo, ellos lo había dejado como confeti de cumpleaños en el Tártaro.

**Hacía dos veranos, Cronos nos había atraído con engaños hasta el borde de ese abismo y poco faltó para que nos empujara al vacío.**

Percy, Grover, Annabeth y Nico se estremecieron visiblemente, pero ninguno como el primero y el último, ellos conocían es lugar de primera mano y aunque la hija de Atenea había caído a ese lugar, aún no lo vivía.

**Finalmente, el verano pasado, vimos en el crucero infernal de** **Luke** **un gran ataúd dorado. En su interior, según nos dijo** **Luke** **, estaban rescatando poco a poco del abismo al señor de los Titanes: cada vez que alguien se unía a su causa, se añadía un** **pedacito** **más a su cuerpo. Cronos ya podía influir y engañar a la gente a través de los sueños, pero no lograba imaginar cómo iba a secuestrar a Artemisa si todavía era un montón maligno de detritus.**

A pesar de todo, algunos semidioses rieron por las ocurrencias de Percy.

—¿De qué te ríes, pelirroja? —cuestionó Drew mirando al oráculo—. No es como si todo eso te haya afectado.

—Tampoco a ti. No es como que hayas luchado o algo, solo te la pasaste hablando mal de Silena, ¡y no te atrevas a ensuciar su memoria! —dijo Rachel sacando un cepillo azul de un bolsillo. Percy, Nico y Annabeth hicieron señales de paz para que no usara eso.

—Creo que no es... eeh, necesario usar eso, Rachel —dijo Percy. Todos estaban curiosos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a hacer con un cepillo? ¿Peinarla? —dijo Ares soltando carcajadas al igual que Drew.

—Esa es un arma mortal —dijo Percy tragando saliva.

—Le dio con él a Cronos, ¡justo en el ojo! —informó Annabeth.

Las miradas se centraron en la pelirroja y en el cepillo con cierta… precaución. Ares no dijo nada, satisfecho y Drew tragó saliva.

Artemisa parecía orgullosa de la chica, pero no podía agregarla a la caza por ser de otro tiempo y el Oráculo de su hermano. Su hermano... ¿estaría bien? Siempre había sido sentimental.

**—No lo sé —dijo** **Grover—** **. Creo que se sabría si Cronos estuviera recuperado por completo. Los dioses estarían mucho más nerviosos. Pero, aun así, es raro que tú hayas tenido una pesadilla la misma noche que** **Zoë** **. Es casi como si...**

**Terminé la frase antes que él: —Estuvieran relacionadas.**

Todos miraron a la cazadora y a Percy, mientras que estos dos se observaban entre sí, pero el semidiós no le podía decir nada porque no era la cazadora caída que conocía.

**En medio del prado helado, un sátiro empezó a derrapar sobre sus pezuñas detrás de una ninfa pelirroja. Ella soltó una risita, abrió los brazos y ¡plop!, se convirtió en un pino cuyo duro tronco fue a besar el sátiro a toda velocidad.**

**— ¡Ah, el amor! —gimió Grover con expresión soñadora.**

Juniper soltó unas carcajadas e hizo que los demás se contagiaran, y así estuvieron largos minutos.

—¿Por qué nos reímos? —cuestionó Frank con lágrimas en los ojos. El único que no reía era Grover.

—Porque antes de comenzar a salir, ella... ella me hizo lo mismo. —Eso provocó otra ola de risas que dejó al sátiro enfurruñado en su asiento. Juniper le lanza un beso.

**Yo pensaba en la pesadilla de** **Zoë** **, soñada sólo unas horas más tarde que la mía.**

**—Tengo que hablar con ella —dije.**

**—Antes de que lo hagas... —Grover sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Era un tríptico, como un folleto de** **viajes—** **. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, que era raro que las cazadoras se hubieran presentado sin más en** **Westover** **Hall** **? Creo que tal vez estaban** **siguiéndonos** **.**

**— ¿Siguiéndonos? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Las cazadoras observaron al chico, pero este no dijo nada, mientras Annabeth negaba con la cabeza. ¿En serio pensó que terminaría uniéndose? Idiota.

**Me dio el folleto. Era sobre las cazadoras de Artemisa. El titular de la tapa rezaba: «¡UNA SABIA DECISIÓN PARA TU FUTURO!» En el interior se veían fotografías de jóvenes doncellas en plena cacería, persiguiendo monstruos y disparando flechas. En los pies de foto se leían cosas como: «¡BENEFICIOS PARA LA SALUD: LA INMORTALIDAD, CON TODAS SUS VENTAJAS!» O bien: «¡UN FUTURO LIBRE DE pesados moscones!»**

**—Lo encontré en la mochila de Annabeth —aclaró Grover. Lo miré fijamente.**

**—No te entiendo.**

Nico y los magos observaron al chico. El primero sabía que Percy haría lo que fuera para que Annabeth no se uniera a las cazadoras y eso le dolía. ¿Qué tanto haría Percy por él?

Todos los dioses miraron a Afrodita que no había dicho nada por haber roto ese amor.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó confundida. Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

—¿No dirás nada? —cuestionó Hestia, aunque sabía el porqué, ya que ella también apoyó a Percy con uno de sus primos.

—No. Tengo mis shipps, querida, como bien sabrás —dijo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Percy, Nico y Jason.

La lectura continuó con pequeños incidentes, como las cazadoras queriendo matar a Percy cuando leyeron que este deseaba estrangularlas por intentar hacer otra doncella eterna. Sin embargo, se solucionó por la intervención de la misma diosa de la caza porque, para sorpresa de todos, entendió los motivos de Percy.

**Intenté mantenerme ocupado el resto del día, aunque me sentía muy angustiado por Annabeth. Asistí a una clase de lanzamiento de jabalina, pero el campista de Ares que se encargaba de darla me sacó de allí enfurecido cuando me distraje y lancé la jabalina antes de que el pudiese apartarse. Me disculpé por el agujero que le hice en los pantalones, pero el tipo me mandó igualmente a freír espárragos.**

Todos se largaron a reír, ¡incluso Clarisse! Ella sabía que a Percy le pasan miles de cosas como esas y que siempre recibía una venganza de la cabaña 5 (Ares).

*****

  
La lectura avanzó y recordaron a la caída Silena. Todos miraron mal a Drew quien no tuvo el valor de decir nada por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Piper, por su parte, estaba demasiado a gusto viendo esa expresión en la cara de su odiosa hermana.

Harry, al oír los pensamientos de Percy en cuento a su maestro Quirón, pensó inmediatamente en Dumbledore, ambos eran demasiado parecidos en sus actitudes y me fue bastante fácil entender porqué eran amigos.

Después, fue Percy yendo hacia el Oráculo a consultarle por Annabeth, y se estremecieron (en especial Rachel) al oír la descripción de la momia que en esos momentos era la voz profética de Apolo (quien aún no aparecía). Descubrieron que ese viaje al ático no sirvió de nada porque la momia no se había inmutado.

Hermes decayó en ánimos, aún más, cuando leyeron sobre la cicatriz de su hijo Luke.

Afrodita quiso saber todo sobre su chal de seda rosa. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? Y cuando Annabeth contó la historia, todos se rieron de un furioso Ares. Hefesto pidió disculpas, pero estaba orgulloso de su invento. Los Stoll hicieron planes con Leo para hacer de esas arañas como broma a los de Atenea, y algunos dioses ya querían que el tiempo avanzara para poder ver el espectáculo por Hefesto TV.

Después leyeron el captura la bandera. Los magos pusieron atención, pues los semidioses les habían hablado de eso cuando les enseñaron Quidditch.

Afrodita estaba orgullosa de su hija al leer que defendería el amor y las cazadoras sorprendidas por que una hija de esa diosa quisiera luchar.

Thalia miró a Percy y le riñó porque este no dijo lo que pensaba cuando elegían defensa u ofensa, mas toda la atención se la llevó un pálido Poseidón cuando Percy, por petición, le contó lo que había pasado en su primer captura la bandera (los magos estaban anonadados, los semidioses no se iban con juegos). Lo único que lo reconfortó fue que su hijo estaba ahí sonriéndole para calmarlo y su pequeño mago que le sostenía la mano para darle apoyo.

Rieron con el pequeño Nico que estaba emocionado con su primer captura y, cuando leyeron el **¿Podemos matar a los del otro equipo?** , no pudieron parar de reír, incluso el mismo Nico soltó unas risitas que hicieron latir el corazón de Percy.

Zeus se enfurruñó con lo del puño de Zeus, pero nadie pudo aguantar la risa al ver su cara, y más cuando descubrieron que, efectivamente, parecía un montón de mierda.

Cuando los Stoll escucharon sus nombres se pusieron a gritar, mientras Jason juraba que no conocía a otro Jason en el Campamento Mestizo. ¿En serio había otro?

Rieron con los desacuerdos que habían entre Thalia y Percy a la hora de dar las instrucciones y organización de su equipo. ¡Eran tan testarudos!

Cuando leyeron todo lo que había pasado y lo que había pensado Percy cuando fue por la bandera, Thalia se sintió culpable por haberlo tratado así. Las cazadoras, por su parte, se rieron cuando escucharon que ganaron, y más cuando Thalia chamuscó a Percy. Recordar el incidente, hizo que los primos se avergonzaran por la actitud que habían tenido.

El silencio se hizo cuando leyeron que el Oráculo había ido caminando desde el desván al campo, y los dioses concordaron en que las personas iban a la pitonisa, no al revés.

Al final, todo se silenció cuando la profecía fue dicha y Apolo no estaba ahí para ayudarlos a interpretar.

_**Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada,** _   
_**Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia,** _   
_**el azote del Olimpo muestra la senda,** _   
_**campistas y cazadoras prevalecen unidos,** _   
_**a la maldición del titán uno resistirá,** _   
_**y uno perecerá por mano paterna.** _


	14. No sé qué hacer o sentir

Leyeron el capítulo 7 **"Todos me odian, salvo el** **caballo** **"** y no sucedió nada digno de contarse. Apolo no regresó y nadie fue a buscarlo, Hermes quiso levantarse para ir a ver la estabilidad emocional de su hermano (o falta de ella), pero un movimiento rápido y violento de Ares, lo dejó tranquilo en su trono. El dios de los mensajeros no entendió la actitud del dios de la guerra, y le pareció preocupante que este le transmitiera el mensaje:

_Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga... larga_ _conversación_ _._

¿Qué quería Ares? Hermes no tenía idea, pero sabía que si su hermano se tomaba esa molestia, debía estar involucrado con Apolo. ¿Cuándo Ares se convirtió en el guardaespaldas del rubio? Hermes suspiró. Sabía que estuvo mal decirle eso, pero no pudo contenerse. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Percy, por su parte, seguía muy preocupado por Nico, ¡ni siquiera lo había mirado en todo el capítulo! El hijo de Poseidón no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo explicarle que las cosas no eran como él creía si se negaba a escuchar?

Jason no sabía cómo ayudar a sus primos. Su bro era una de las personas favoritas para él y Nico... Nico era uno de sus amigos más preciados. El rubio sabía que la mayor preocupación de su bro era no recuperar a Nico, ya lo había perdido una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo y, por más que Percy lo negara, Jason sabía que se culpaba por el final de la misión.

El hijo de Hades no quería escuchar a nadie al creer que le mentirían como Will o cualquier otro. Nico solo quería que acabaran las lecturas para poder irse. Ya no le importaba volver al jarrón y mucho menos morir, quizás así su dolor desaparecería y, por más cobarde que eso sonara, él ya no quería sufrir.  
No más.

Los semidioses notaban que el ambiente estaba tenso y por más que quisieran aligerarlo, solo conseguían risas y luego... silencio.

Los dioses... bueno, algunos eran conscientes de la situación mientras que a otros no les importaba. Hestia era la más afectada al sentir su fuego cada vez más débil, quería entregar su propia fuerza para avivarlo pero, ¿qué iba a cambiar?

Hermione y Ron no hacían más que mirar a Harry por si encontraba alguna forma de ayudar a los semidioses, ya que este era más cercano. Sin embargo, El-Niño-Que-Vivió tenía sus propios problemas en ese momento.

Malfoy, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le preocupaba la situación de los semidioses. No quería admitirlo porque prefería aferrarse a la idea de que eran los culpables de la mala vida que estaba llevando, pero cada vez le era más difícil sostener su postura.

*****

Acordaron leer el último capítulo por ese día, para que los visitantes fueran a dormir, al igual que los dioses que preferían realizar esa actividad tan mundana. Entonces, Harry pidió el libro y comenzó a leer.

- **Hago una promesa arriesgada.**

**Blackjack** **me llevó volando a la playa, lo cual, debo reconocerlo, es siempre una pasada. Montar en un caballo alado, pasar rozando las olas a ciento ochenta por hora con el viento** **alborotándote** **el pelo y la espuma** **rociándote** **la cara... Bueno, es una sensación que le da cien vueltas al esquí acuático.**

A los magos les seguía pareciendo extraño que Percy pudiera entender a los pegasos, hablarles e incluso estar cerca de ellos al considerarlos peligrosos.

**«Aquí es. -Blackjack redujo la velocidad y descendió en** **círculos-** **. Al fondo, en línea** **recta.»**

**-Gracias. -Me** **deslicé** **del lomo y me sumergí en el mar helado.**

**En los dos últimos años me había acostumbrado a esta clase de acrobacias. Ahora ya era capaz de moverme a mis anchas bajo el agua, simplemente ordenando a las corrientes que se concentraran a mí alrededor y me** **propulsaran** **hacia delante. Podía respirar sin problemas en el agua y la ropa no se me mojaba si yo no quería.**

Tanto semidioses como magos quedaron asombrados por la información. Si bien, los semidioses convivían con Percy, pero eso no significaba que supieran el alcance de sus poderes. ¡Era increíble!

Poseidón miró a su hijo con orgullo. Le lanzó una mirada presumida a Zeus, quien le sacó la lengua.

**Me lancé hacia las profundidades. Seis, nueve, doce metros. La presión no me molestaba. No sabía si también habría un límite de profundidad para mí; nunca había hecho la prueba. Sabía que los seres humanos normales no podían descender más allá de los sesenta metros sin quedar aplastados como una lata de aluminio. A aquellas profundidades, y en plena noche, no era posible ver nada, pero percibía el calor de los seres vivos y la temperatura de las corrientes. Es algo difícil de describir. No es como la visión normal, pero me permite localizar cada cosa.**

—Percy, eso es...

—...alucinante. —Acabó Hermione completando la frase que decía Katie. Los demás no podían estar más que de acuerdo con eso.

—Ventajas de ser mis hijos, ellos son fa-bu-lo-sos —declaró Poseidón marcando cada sílaba con los dedos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Mis hijos son más fabulosos que los tuyos! —exclamó Zeus. Poseidón se llevó las manos a la cara haciéndose el sorprendido.

—Primero, Hestia, querida...

—Lenguaje —reclamó la diosa.

—Gracias. Segundo, tus hijos jamás serán tan fabulosos como los míos. Mira a MI Perseo, de lejos es mejor de lo que era tu niñato.

—Mi Perseo era rey —replicó Zeus.

—¿Y de qué le sirvió si lo mató Dionisio? —El dios del vino alzó su copa por ello.

—Dionisio es un dios, es natural que...

—Pues mi Perseo se enfrentó a Ares y salió victorioso.

Eso hizo que Zeus se levantara de su trono. A la mayoría le resultaba hilarante toda la situación, más cuando vieron la expresión del dios de la guerra.

—¡Y tenían que recordarlo! —reclamó Ares—. Estaba viendo su disputa tan a gusto... Putos.

—El puto es Zeus —dijo Hades—. Y lamento decirles que mis hijos son mucho más fabulosos que los suyos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gruñó Zeus. Nico alzó la vista y, para sorpresa de todos, parecía divertido.

—Claro que lo es.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el tío Hades.

A pesar de haberlo susurrado, todos escucharon la declaración de Percy. Hades sonrió con suficiencia a sus hermanos mientras Nico estaba incrédulo.

—¡Cállate, mocoso! —exclamó Poseidón.

—¡Poseidón! —reclamó Harry—. ¡No le hables así!

—¿Y por qué no?

—¡Es tu hijo!

—¡Y lo defiendes! —recriminó el dios. Todos observaban la discusión como si fuera un partido de Ping-Pong.

—Es mi amigo, ¡claro que lo defiendo! —Cerca de ellos, los otros dos hermanos seguían discutiendo por cuál hijo era más fabuloso.

—Pero como es mi hijo está siendo un idiota, yo... ¡¡Mi hijo es más FABULOSO, idiota!! —Le gritó a Zeus olvidando su discusión con el mago.

—¡Mi Jason tiene los ojos azules!

—¡Y mi hijo verde mar!

—¡Pues el mío es romano!

—¡¡Percy se folla a tu romano!!

—¡POSEIDÓN! —gritó la mayoría de los dioses, mientras algunos semidioses estaban sonrojados y otros muy divertidos.

—¡Sí! ¡Fóllalo, fóllalo! —chilló Afrodita.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Jason es como su padre, él nunca...!

—¿Como tú? ¡¿Quieres que tu hijo sea puto?! —exclamó el dios del mar.

Todos se pusieron a reír y más cuando Zeus no supo cómo responder.

—Idiotas... —Rio Hades causando la impresión de la mayoría—. Mi hijo es italiano.

—Te detesto —dijeron sus hermanos mirándolo mal.

**Al acercarme al fondo,** **vi** **a tres hipocampos -caballitos de** **mar-** **nadando en círculos alrededor de un barco volcado. Eran preciosos. En sus colas, de un brillo fosforescente, tremolaban los colores del arco iris. Los tres tenían crines blancas y galopaban por el agua igual que un caballo nervioso en medio de una tormenta. Algo los inquietaba.**

—Tú crees que en otros lados, las algas más verdes son —cantó Leo sin poder contenerse. Varios se sonrieron entre sí (menos Nico, Malfoy, Reyna, Ron y Hazel) y los dioses los miraban curiosos.

—Y sueñas con ir a arriba, que gran equivocación. —Siguió Piper.

—No ves que nuestro propio mundo, no tiene comparación. —Continuó Percy.

—Que puede haber allá afuera,

—...que cause tal emoción. —Acabó Connor por Travis.

—Bajo el mar —cantó Harry muy divertido, y a Poseidón le comenzaba a gustar demasiado esa canción.

—Bajo el mar. —Le siguió Hermione.

—Vives contenta, —dijo Annabeth.

—... siendo sirena. —Siguió Katie

—¡Eres feliz! S-

—¡Ya cállense! —exclamó Zeus, cortando a Drew. No le gustaba esa canción que parecía alabar a Poseidón.

—Envidioso —dijo el dios del mar.

—No hay más películas de Disney para ustedes —declaró Thalia con seriedad. Todos se quejaron y miraron mal a Leo.

**Me aproximé y** **vi** **de qué se trataba. Había una forma oscura -algún** **animal-** **atascada bajo el barco en una red: una de esas grandes redes que usan los pesqueros de arrastre para llevárselo todo a la vez. Yo aborrecía aquel tipo de artilugios. Ya era bastante horrible que ahogaran a las marsopas y los delfines. Pero es que además acababan atrapando en ocasiones a criaturas mitológicas. Cuando las redes se enganchaban, siempre había algún pescador perezoso que las cortaba, dejando morir a las presas que habían quedado atrapadas.**

Todos demostraron su desconformidad respecto a esa situación, insultando en todos los idiomas que conocían a las personas que dañaban a las criaturas marinas. Poseidón se sonrió orgulloso por su hijo y más cuando escuchó a su pequeño mar soltando improperios sobre algo como la tanga de Merlín y los calcetines de Snape.

Las diosas y dioses, más cercanos a la naturaleza, estaban muy felices de que al menos a sus hijos les preocupara el entorno. Artemisa no lo demostraba.

—Puede que tu hijo sea italiano... —Comenzó Poseidón—, pero el mío es un auténtico hijo del mar.  
  
Los semidioses en un acuerdo silencioso, no revelaron cómo era Nico cuando usaba sus poderes o la discusión volvería a iniciar. Además, Percy no quería follar a Jason y estaba exasperado de las insistencias de Afrodita por la brillante idea de su padre.

**La pobre criatura, por lo visto, había estado deambulando por el fondo del estuario** **Long** **Island** **Sound** **y se había enganchado en las redes de aquel barco de pesca hundido. Al intentar liberarse, había desplazado el barco y se había quedado aún más atascada. Ahora los restos del casco, que se apoyaban en una gran roca, habían empezado a balancearse y amenazaban con desmoronarse sobre el animal.**

Harry siguió leyendo hasta que lograron liberar al animal, pero de por medio... Los dioses se pusieron pálidos al descubrir con qué derrocarían al Olimpo y miraron a Thalia porque con la lectura anterior, Apolo había dicho su edad en el carro del sol.

Mientras algunos se preocupaban, otros se reían de Percy por su forma de calmar al taurofidio y del nombre impuesto "Bessie".

Artemisa, en toda esa narración del rescate, no dejó de mirar a Percy y Thalia lo notó; la chica supo que su señora se estaba arrepintiendo de decir que todos los chicos eran unos cerdos.

**Finalmente, conseguí desprender la red y la** **vaca-serpiente** **se deslizó bajo el casco y dio un salto de alegría en el** **agua.Los** **hipocampos** **relincharon** **de contento. «¡Gracias, señor!»**

**\- ¡Muuuuuu! -La** **vaca-serpiente** **me rozó con el hocico y me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones.**

**-Bueno -** **dije-** **, ya está. Vaca linda. Y no te metas en líos.**

—Si le entendieras a Bessie, estoy seguro de que te diría lo mismo. —Rio un semidiós romano.

—¡Cállate, Frank! No es chistoso. —El Pretor solo siguió riendo.

—Sí lo es, Sesos de Alga, sí lo es —dijo Annabeth, sintiéndose más cómoda, aunque seguía en el dolor—. Sé de primera mano que eres un desastre.

Percy no dijo nada y solo miró a Nico con nerviosismo, pero este tenía la vista en sus zapatillas.

**Lo cual me recordó... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua? Una hora por lo menos.**

Hermione, Ron y Harry se pusieron a reír. Percy lo entendió.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste bajo el agua una hora? —dijo Harry, recordando la pregunta que le había hecho a su amigo en el tren.

Los demás semidioses que estuvieron presentes, rieron, bueno... Nico, no.

Al ver las miradas perdidas de todos, se callaron.

—Una misión —dijo Jason.

**Tenía que volver a la cabaña antes de que Argos y las arpías descubrieran que había violado el toque de queda. Salí disparado hacia la superficie. En cuanto emergí,** **Blackjack** **bajó zumbando, dejó que me agarrase de su cuello y me alzó por los aires para llevarme otra vez a tierra.**

**«¿Ha habido éxito, jefe?»**

**-Sí. Hemos rescatado a un bebé... de no sé qué. Pero ha costado mucho. Y por poco me arrasa una estampida.**

**«Las buenas acciones siempre entrañan peligro, jefe. Pero bien que me salvó a mí el pellejo, ¿no es cierto?»**

Percy tuvo que estar de acuerdo en lo primero, era algo muy sabio a decir verdad.

**Cuando** **Blackjack** **se aproximaba al fin a mi cabaña, miré por casualidad al pabellón del comedor.** **Vi** **una figura, la de un chico, agazapada tras una columna griega, como ocultándose.**

Nico se encogió en su asiento, no porque temiera la reacción de Artemisa y las cazadoras, o porque se avergonzara de lo que hizo, sino porque recordaba lo que creía que Percy le había prometido.

El hijo de Poseidón observaba a su amado a unos metros de distancia y para él, parecían kilómetros. Percy se sentía triste por no haber salvado a Bianca, pero aceptaba su muerte, no podría haber hecho más.

**Era Nico, y ni siquiera había amanecido. No era ni de lejos la hora del desayuno. ¿Qué andaba haciendo por allí? Vacilé. Lo último que deseaba era escucharle hablar de su juego de** **Mitomagia** **.**

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Nico miró a Percy con los ojos entrecerrados porque, aunque concordaba que en ese momento era un niño fastidioso, nadie podía criticar Mitomagia, ¡no, señor! Percy le sonrió nervioso, no quería que el hueso de un esqueleto lo noqueara.

**Pero no. Algo ocurría. Se veía en su modo de** **agazaparse** **.**

**-Blackjack -dije-,** **déjame** **allá abajo, ¿quieres? Detrás de esa columna.**

**A punto estuve de fastidiarla. Subía por las escaleras que Nico tenía a su espalda. Él no me había visto y seguía detrás de la columna, asomando la cabeza y pendiente de lo que sucedía en la zona del comedor. Lo tenía a poco más de un metro y ya iba a preguntarle «Pero ¿qué haces, chaval?», cuando se me ocurrió que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Grover: espiar a las cazadoras.**

Las nombradas sacaron sus arcos para apuntar al chico, pero este no se inmutó, ni siquiera las miró y eso las desconcertó. Una le arrojó un cuchillo de caza que cayó cerca de su cabeza, pero Nico no se movió, era mejor que acabaran con su sufrimiento, además no se arrepentía de espiar.

Ante eso Artemisa les hizo una seña a las cazadoras y estas se sentaron a regañadientes. Thalia le susurró algo a la diosa y esta abrió los ojos comprendiendo, el chico no había espiado con esa intención. Su hermana estaba ahí y su futura teniente le había hecho saber de la homosexualidad del semidiós. Ahora, la diosa tenía a otro chico diferente entre los semidioses, y ser diferente era bueno.

**Se oían voces. Dos chicas hablando en una de las mesas. ¿A aquellas horas? Saqué del bolsillo la gorra de Annabeth y me la puse.**

**Al principio no noté nada, pero al alzar las manos no me las** **vi** **. Me había vuelto invisible. Me** **deslicé** **a hurtadillas junto a Nico y avancé. No veía bien a las chicas en la oscuridad, pero reconocí sus voces: eran** **Zoë** **y Bianca. Parecían discutir.**

Al escuchar todo el intercambio, la diosa de la caza se sentó junto a su teniente y la sostuvo por el brazo para darle apoyo. Artemisa sabía lo que significaba el General para Zoe y lo difícil que era hacer ese viaje suicida después de oír el último verso de la profecía. Todo calzó... Su nueva teniente...

Artemisa abrazó a su hermana en silencio, pues las demás cazadoras no habían comprendido nada, pero Zöe lo supo desde que escuchó lo del General.

**Imaginaba perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Nico.** **Vi** **que respiraba hondo y que se disponía a correr tras ellas. Entonces me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.**

**-Espera -le dije. Casi se resbaló en los escalones mientras se giraba.**

**-Pero... ¿de dónde sales?**

**-He estado aquí todo el rato. Invisible.**

**Él movió los labios, como deletreando la palabra.**

**-Uau. Increíble.**

Nico se cubrió el rostro. En ese tiempo era tan impresionable y quería convocar algunos esqueletos para que lo patearan.

—Lo de dejar de mirar a Nico sigue vigente, así como sus consecuencias —dijo Percy, logrando que las miradas dejaran a Nico. Este último lo miró agradecido.

**\- ¿Cómo has sabido que** **Zoë** **y tu hermana estaban aquí?**   
**Se sonrojó.**

**-Las oí pasar junto a la cabaña de Hermes. Yo... bueno, es que no duermo muy bien en el campamento. Escuché ruido de pasos y luego las oí susurrar. Y las seguí.**

**-Y ahora quieres seguirlas en la búsqueda que van a emprender.**

**\- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?**

**-Porque si fuese mi hermana seguramente haría lo mismo.**

Percy asintió conforme, en especial cuando su madre le daría una hermanita, y él, él la protegería con todo lo que tenía, con todo su poder si era necesario.

**Pero no puedes hacerlo.**

**Me miró desafiante.**

**\- ¿Porque soy demasiado joven?**

**-Porque ellas no te lo permitirán. Te** **pillarán** **a la primera y te enviarán de vuelta al campamento. Y sí, también porque eres demasiado joven. ¿Te acuerdas de la mantícora? Habrá un montón de criaturas parecidas por el camino. Más peligrosas incluso. Y algunos héroes morirán.**

Hades miró al semidiós que había adoptado bajo su ala, con agradecimiento. El dios no quería perder a su pequeño ángel ahora que sabía que había salido del Lotus.

Los magos, por su parte, estaban curiosos y sorprendidos por cómo había empezado la historia de Percy y Nico, no cuando empezaron a salir como pareja o cuando tuvieron sentimientos amorosos por el otro, sino cuando se vieron por primera vez, cuando comenzaron a escribir sus vidas con el otro en el camino, haciéndose parte de su felicidad.

El hijo de Poseidón había salvado la vida de Nico cuando pequeño, así como Nico había salvado al mayor en el futuro. Pero, lo más importante, Nico había salvado a Percy de sí mismo y de la carga que llevaba, así como el hijo de Poseidón había curado a Nico de su dolor y soledad... de su forma de ver el mundo y de verse.

**Hundió los hombros y desplazó su peso a la otra pierna.**

**-Quizá tengas razón. Pero... tú podrías ir en mi lugar.**

**\- ¿Cómo?**

**-Puedes volverte invisible. ¡Tú sí puedes ir!**

**-A las cazadoras no les gustan los chicos -le** **recordé-** **. Si llegasen a descubrirlo...**

**-No dejes que lo descubran.** **Vuélvete** **invisible y** **síguelas** **. ¡Y no pierdas de vista a mi hermana!** **fías** **de hacerlo. Por favor.**

**-Nico...**

**-De todos modos, ya lo estabas pensando, ¿no?**

**Iba a negarlo, pero él me miró a los ojos y no me** **vi** **can paz de mentirle.**

—Nunca he podido mentirle... Él es todo para mí —susurró Percy y Jason lo abrazó.

Los demás se removieron preocupados y Nico alzó la vista para ver a Percy de modo extraño, ¿qué le había pasado?

**-De acuerdo -repuse-. He de encontrar a Annabeth. He de ayudarlas, aunque ellas no quieran.**

**-Yo no me** **chivaré** **. Pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás a salvo a mi hermana.**

Nico se ocultó con su cabello y Percy no dejaba de verlo intensamente, necesitaba saber que su amor estaba bien. Esa simple petición había cambiado al hijo de Hades por completo, ¡todo era repercusión de ese preciso momento!

**-Eso es mucho prometer, en un viaje como éste. Además, ella ya tiene a** **Zoë** **, a Grover y Thalia...**

**-Promételo -insistió.**

**-Haré todo lo que pueda. Eso sí te lo prometo.**

Nico alzó la mirada y se veía el dolor en ella, pero había algo más. Eso no lo recordaba... _Haré todo lo que pueda..._ ¡Eso era lo que había prometido! Nico no sabía si lo había cumplido, pero él había pensado mal y le había gritado que lo odiaba y que quería que estuviera muerto.

Nico no dejaba de ver a Percy a los ojos.

 _"_ _Lo_ _siento..._ _"_ —Pensó.

Y fue lo que los labios de Nico formaron. Percy estaba sorprendido, pero cuando iba a contestar, el chico volvió a bajar la mirada.

**\- ¡Entonces** **muévete** **! ¡Y buena suerte!**

**Era una locura. Ni siquiera había hecho el equipaje. No tenía nada, salvo la gorra, la espada y lo puesto. Y se suponía que tenía que volver a casa esa mañana.**

**-Dile a Quirón...**

**-Ya me** **inventaré** **algo -dijo con un rictus** **travieso-** **. Eso se me da bastante bien. ¡No te entretengas!**

Percy sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos tiempos en que su amor tenía un alma de niño risueño y travieso... Antes de que la vida lo lanzara al piso, lo pateara mientras estaba ahí y le escupiera en la cara.

**Me puse la gorra de Annabeth y eché a correr. El sol**

Hermes suspiró sintiéndose como una completa basura. ¿Cómo le había hecho eso a su hermano? Era un ser despreciable... Debía disculparse cuanto antes e ir por él, traerlo a su lado y no dejarlo ir nunca más, para no volverlo a lastimar en toda su inmortal vida.

**empezaba a salir y me volví invisible. Alcancé la cima de la Colina Mestiza justo a tiempo de divisar la furgoneta del campamento, que se perdía carretera abajo. Era Argos seguramente, que llevaba al grupo a la ciudad. Después tendrían que seguir por su cuenta.**

**Sentí una punzada de angustia. Estúpido de mí... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a seguirlos? ¿A pie? Entonces oí un poderoso batir de alas.** **Blackjack** **se posó a mi lado y empezó, como quien no quiere la cosa, a mordisquear unos tallos de hierba que asomaban entre el hielo.**

**«Si tuviera que apostar, jefe, diría que necesita un caballo para darse a la fuga. ¿Qué dice? ¿Le interesa?»**

—Hombre, tu caballo... es realmente oportuno e inteligente —dijo Ron. Percy estuvo de acuerdo, pero como había cosas más importantes en que pensar, ni siquiera corrigió que se equivocó de animal.

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura gratitud. Aun así logré responder:**

**-Sí. Volando.**


	15. Necesito saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Ares será bastante ooc.  
> Atte. Alex

—Quedamos justo cuando el mocoso irrespetuoso se hizo el listillo y escapó para ir por la hija de la sabelotodo —resumió Ares, recibiendo malas miradas de Poseidón, Percy, Annabeth, Hades, Jason, Atenea, Hestia, Harry, Deméter y Afrodita—. Qué. ¡Eso pasó! 

—Solo vete, cariño —dijo Afrodita palmeando su brazo del dios de la guerra.

—Ni que hubiera querido estar con ustedes, idiotas. —Luego miró a Clarisse—. Te quedas en mi templo, mocosa.

—Tu padre... —Comenzó Ron mirando al dios que se alejaba.

—Di algo malo y te atravesaré con esta lanza que tengo aquí —declaró Clarisse mostrándole el arma. El mago chilló.

—Lo dice... ¿lo dice en serio? —Le preguntó a Frank.

—Un hijo de Ares nunca juega cuando se trata de atravesar a la gente con sus lanzas —respondió aburrido, mientras pensaba: _"Soy hijo de Marte, de Marte."_

—Ten cuidado... es eléctrica. —Le susurró Percy al pelirrojo, logrando que el chico se escondiera detrás de Hermione.

—¿Harías lo mismo? —preguntó Ron—. Como hijo de Ares, tú...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Soy hijo de Marte, ¡de Marte! —exclamó Frank alterado y Hazel lo tranquilizó para que no perdiera los nervios.

—¿Necesitas algo de té, Frank? —preguntó Hazel y Frank negó mientras se sentaba.

—Bueno, debemos organizarnos —dijo Hestia—. Cada semidiós se quedará con su padre. Nico, puedes quedarte con Poseidón. ¿Tienes algún problema, hermano?

—No, ninguno —dijo el dios con una sonrisa.

El hijo de Hades estaba nervioso, de seguro Percy querría hablar con él.

—También puedo darle asilo a Harry.

—¿A-Ah? —dijo el mago—. D-Dormir en... en tu... ¿templo?

—Sí, pero solo si quieres.

—¿...No molestaré? —Poseidón le quitó importancia con la mano.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca serías una molestia, así que no te preocupes. —El chico asintió nervioso. Percy sonrió para darle ánimo, después de todo, el mago seguía con dificultades para ocultar lo que sentía por el dios.

—Ron, Hermione y... Draco —dijo la diosa del hogar, dulcemente—, ustedes pueden quedarse en mi templo. ¿Les parece?

—Claro, señora Hestia —dijo Hermione y Ron asintió.

—¿Y tú, Draco? —preguntó la diosa con una cálida sonrisa.

El mago la miró con la intención de rechazar, no quería estar con Granger y con Weasley, no podían ponerlo a la altura de ellos, no era correcto para él y odiaba tener que compartir, pero cuando miró los cálidos ojos de la diosa y esa sonrisa tan maternal, un nudo se formó en su garganta... Era como estar en su mansión con su madre y su padre, antes de que Voldemort regresara y echara por la borda la buena convivencia y amor entre ellos... No pudo negarse. 

La diosa sintió el conflicto en el mago y lo abrazó. Draco quedó paralizado, ¿hace cuánto no le daban una muestra de afecto? ¡No se acordaba! Solo sabía que la necesidad de hacer orgulloso a su padre, había reemplazado el amor hace tiempo.

— _No_ _se_ _qué_ _pasaste_ _o_ _por_ _qué_ _estás_ _aquí_ _,_ _pero_ _siento_ _lo_ _que_ _sientes_ _y_ _lo_ _que_ _le_ _ha_ _pasado_ _a_ _tu_ _hogar_ _..._

El nudo se hizo más grande y estaba seguro de que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento, pero no quería hacerlo, no podía mostrar debilidad. Sin embargo, las palabras eran demasiado cálidas para ignorarlas.

— _No_ _estás_ _solo_ _,_ _querido_ _mío_ _,_ _s_ _olo_ _espera_ _en_ _el_ _plan_ _de_ _las_ _Parcas_ _y_ _al_ _final_ _te_ _darás_ _cuenta_ _de_ _que_ _el_ _fuego_ _de_ _tu_ _familia_ _será_ _más_ _intenso_ _que nunca._

Y se separó. 

Los ojos de la diosa le recordaban a los de su madre, antes de que toda esa mierda oscura corrompiera la inocencia que poseía y todo lo luminoso que lo rodeaba.

Por las expresiones de los demás, se dio cuenta de que nadie había escuchado a parte de él y le sonrió a la diosa como hace mucho no lo hacía... como lo hacía antes de convertirse en lo que era y antes de la máscara que se vio obligado a llevar.

Hestia chasqueó los dedos y Draco desapareció para llegar al templo de la diosa, donde todo estaba preparado para él y los otros dos.

En la solitaria construcción había un fuego en medio y se veía muy apagado; Malfoy supo que era un reflejo de lo que sentía. Se acercó a él e intentó mover las brasas para avivarlo, mas no lo consiguió y, de repente, una imagen se formó.

— _¡Ayúdame_ , _papá_ _!_ — _dijo_ _un_ _pequeño_ _de_ _cuatro_ _años_ _._  
— _Ya_ _voy_ _._  
 _El_ _hombre_ _sostuvo_ _a_ _su_ _hijo para_ _que_ _no cayera de su primera escoba._

Y la imagen cambió.

 _Un_ _niño_ _,_ _de_ _unos_ _cinco o seis_ _años_ _,_ _lloraba_ _en_ _el_ _jardín_ _mientras_ _se_ _aferraba_ _a_ _una_ _de_ _las_ _ramas_ _de_ _un_ _árbol_ _._  
 _—¡¡Papá!!_ _—E_ _l_ _hombre_ _llegó_ _corriendo_ _._  
— _¡_ _Suéltate_ _,_ _Draco_ _!_  
— _¡No, me voy a caer!_  
— _¡No tengas miedo,_ _y_ _o_ _te_ _sostendré_ _!_  
 _E_ _l_ _pequeño_ _escuchó_ _la_ _voz_ _de_ _su_ _padre_ _y_ _se_ _soltó_ _esperando_ _lo_ _peor_ _,_ _pero_ _unos_ _fuertes_ _brazos_ _lo_ _sujetaron._  
 _—N_ _unca_ _sientas_ _temor_ _,_ _hijo_ _,_ _s_ _iempre_ _estaré_ _ahí_ _para_ _sostenerte_ _,_ _y_ _tu madre para protegerte._

La imagen se disipó y el mago se alejó del fuego totalmente conmocionado, mientras sus lágrimas caían silenciosas y sin control. Su padre... su padre siempre estuvo para él, a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué él fue el único en ir a prisión? ¿Por qué su madre no? ¡No entendía nada y quería la verdad!

Con esos recuerdos restaurados, el calor envolvió su cuerpo, y el fuego en medio de la habitación... estaba de un rojo vivo.

*****

Todos fueron al lugar asignado para dormir y el Salón del Trono quedó vacío.

Harry estaba con Percy y Nico en el templo del dios del mar. Los tres se quedaron en la misma parte y el dios en otra para no incomodarlos (idea de Percy. Si fuera por Poseidón, él se hubiera quedado abrazado a Harry).

Percy no intentó hablar con Nico. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero se moría por tenerlos cerca.

*****

Hermes estaba buscando a Apolo para disculparse, pero no lo encontraba. Cuando fue al templo del rubio, solo encontró a sus hijos quienes lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo.

Siguió buscando, lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que lo encontró. Cuando lo vio... Hermes quedó sin habla. El dios del sol estaba en medio de una arboleda rodeado de flotes de Jacinto. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Apolo estaba recordando sus mayores amores y dolores, ¡y todo por su culpa!  
  
Estaba por acercarse cuando una mano lo sostuvo con firmeza.

—Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso.

El dios de los mensajeros se dio vuelta con molestia, ¿quién se atrevía a detenerlo? ¡Él sólo quería enmendar el daño! Esta de más decir que quedó perplejo cuando vio que era Ares quien lo sostenía.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —reclamó. Ares se lo llevó de allí.

—No puedes ir así como así con el solecito. —Hermes lo miró mal.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—¡Exacto, no me importa! Por eso puedo ver las cosas fríamente y sin que los estúpidos sentimientos se interpongan.

—¿De qué... hablas?

—Tanto tiempo con Afrodita me ha hecho mal... —dijo para sí mismo—. Hermes... dañaste a Apolo, no puedes ir como si nada, debes dejar que las cosas se calmen.

—¿Y tu qué sabes?

—...El amor y la guerra no son tan distintos. Ambos son difíciles de controlar y aún mas difíciles de entender, pero en ambas debes de pensar cuidadosamente o puedes perder lo que más importa.

—Estás hablando muchas estupideces hoy, Ares, más de lo habitual —dijo el dios mirándolo con extrañeza—. Vete.

—Hermes... te detesto por hacerme esto pero, ¿qué sientes por Apolo? —El dios pareció confundido por un segundo.

—Lo quiero, obviamente, es mi hermano, ¿no? —El dios de la guerra quería clavarle una lanza a ese idiota.

—O sea que también me quieres a mí porque soy tu hermano, ¿cierto? —A Hermes se le fue el color del rostro.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!

—Creo que entendiste mi preguntas, ¿o sacaste el intelecto del abuelo? Ya sabes, iba confundiendo dioses con rocas y...

—Entendí, no soy tonto. Es solo que Apolo es mi...

—¡Somos dioses griegos, tarado! ¡¿Eso importa?! ¡Jamás te ha importado antes! —El dios de los mensajeros lo miró mal.

—¿Y... Y tu qué sabes de esto? ¡Solo eres un idiota sin corazón! —exclamó. Ares se giró para marcharse, pero lo miró por última vez—. ¡No necesito consejos de alguien como tú!

—Si fuera como dices, no estaría aquí intentando que arregles las cosas con Apolo —dijo, y al ver la expresión de su hermano, se irritó—. ¡Cuando dejes de comportarte como un idiota, puede que dejes de ser un maldito pendejo! ¡Pero lo estoy dudando!

Y se fue.

*****

En el Templo de Poseidón, el mago y los dos semidioses ya estaban durmiendo. El dios, al no poder estar con Harry, decidió ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas en su reino e informarle a Delfín lo que tenía que hacer en su ausencia.

Harry se había dormido al instante. La sobrecarga de emociones a lo largo de la lectura, lo había agotado, por lo que bastó sentir la almohada para caer rendido (No sin antes poner unos buenos hechizos silenciadores en caso de que a Percy se le ocurriera hablar con Nico).

El hijo del mar estaba dormido y solo fue posible por el cansancio acumulado después de pensar en Nico por horas.

Este último, por su parte, estaba teniendo de esos sueños que no parecían sueños. Muchos pasaron por su mente. Entre ellos, se veía con un sombrero en la cabeza que dijo: "Slytherin". También, soñó que atacaba a Malfoy y... vio a Percy pidiéndole noviazgo. Soñó con un dios del mar enamorado de un mago y un mago malvado queriendo matar a Harry. Soñó con la compañía de Percy, quien le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y vio besos fugaces.

Se despertó sobresaltado, interrumpiendo el sueño del hijo de Poseidón que lo miró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Nico? —El hijo de Hades se acercó a él y lo jaló por la camiseta—. ¿N-Nico? ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito... necesito saber la verdad.


	16. Diciendo la verdad

—Nico, cálmate —pidió Percy al chico que lo sostenía por la camiseta. 

—¡No, no me voy a calmar! Necesito saber, ya no puedo seguir así.

—Ni-

—¡Tú no entiendes! —dijo sin dejarlo marchar.

Nico pudo ver la indecisión en los ojos de Percy, pero no había escapatoria, no dejaría que se fuera sin que le dijera la verdad.

Percy no estaba seguro de qué hacer, sin saber qué podía o no podía decirle. No quería alterar irreparablemente el futuro o permitir que algo horrible sucediera. El hijo de Poseidón estaba muy inseguro, ¿y si Nico no le creía? ¿Y se negaba a la idea de su amor? ¿Y si lo apartara de su lado para siempre? Percy no podría soportarlo.

—Solo... solo respóndeme una cosa. —Percy suspiró frustrado, pero asintió—. Y necesito que seas sincero.

—Si puedo, y solo si puedo responderlo, lo haré. —Nico asintió—. Pregunta.

—En la misión en que conocimos a los magos tuvimos que ir a su escuela, ¿cierto? —Percy asintió algo confundido sin entender adónde se dirigía Nico—. Esa escuela… ¿cómo era?

—Uh... es un enorme castillo con much... —Apenas había dicho eso cuando la cara de Nico quedó en blanco.

El hijo de Hades estaba teniendo un debate consigo mismo, perdido en sus pensamientos por las palabras de Percy.

 _"_ _¿Castillo? ¿Qué en el nombre de mi padre dijo? ¡No puede ser posible! ¡No!_ _¡Me niego!_ _Esto no me puede estar_ _pasando…_ _No lo puedo creer. ¿Todo lo que ellos decían era verdad? ¿Dejé de lado todo y tuve_ _amigos_ _?_ _¿Acepté lo que_ _sentía_ _? No,_ _eso no puede ser cierto. Todos esos_ _"_ _sueños_ _"..._ _¿todo eso pasó realmente? ¿Son verdad? Mis amigos, mis arranques de ira, los sentimientos de_ _Percy…_ _los_ _besos…_ _noviazgo…_ _¡Eso es más imposible todavía!_ _"_

 _"_ _Entonces…_ _¿por qué parece que todos te quieren hacer entender lo que quieres negar? ¿Por_ _qué_ _Percy_ _te_ _besó_ _?_ _"_

_"_ _No lo sé. ¿Una broma? ¡Cómo voy a saber!_ _"_

_"_ _¿Percy te haría eso? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿De alguien cuyo defecto fatídico es la lealtad personal y ha hecho todo lo posible para que te sientas bien y aceptado todos estos años? ¿De quién te buscó por canchas en barrios pobres cuando escapabas? ¿De quién te ha cuidado lo mejor que puede? ¿De verdad crees eso de quien amas con todo tu ser?"_

—Nico... ¿e-estás bien? —Percy intentó que el hijo de Hades lo enfocara o hubiera algo, pero este estaba congelado y perdido en sus pensamientos contradictorios.

_"_ _Pero si tanto me_ _quiere_ _,_ _¿por qué no me sacó de ese maldito jarrón? ¿Por qué pasé días ahí medio muerto y no fue por mí?_ _"_

_"_ _Eso no lo_ _sabes_ _. R_ _ecuerda que llegaste al Olimpo y Jason dijo que justo habían ido por ti. ¿Lo olvidas?_ _"_

_"_ _¿Por qué debería creerle a Grace? ¡Me miente y engaña como todos!_ _"_

_"_ _Si así fuera, ¿por qué parecía preocupado por ti en todo momento al igual que el resto? ¿Por qué te habló del engaño de Will?_ _"_

_"¿_ _Y si me mintió sobre eso y mi pareja sí era Will y por creerle lo dejé de_ _lado_ _?"_

" _No intentes_ _engañarte_ _, s_ _abes perfectamente que el amor que sientes por Percy no es poco y que te parece imposible la idea de dejar de amarlo. ¿Crees que alguna vez tus sentimientos cambiarán? Ya no te ocultes, acepta lo_ _que_ _todos ya saben, acepta la oportunidad de amar y de ser amado_ _._ _Aprovecha antes de que sea tarde. No te estanques en las inseguridades que te prohíben ser feliz_ _."_

_"_ _Pero_ _Percy…_ _él está con Annabeth y_ _..."_

_"_ _Si tanto está con ella, ¿por qué ha de importarle lo que piensas acerca del beso que ELLA le dio cuando llegó? Si hubieras escuchado, quizás te habrías dado cuenta de que lo que piensas no es_ _cierto…_ _como todos han querido hacerte entender._ _"_

_"_ _Pero... ¿y si solo_ _son_ _mentiras y no es lo que creo o me haces_ _creer_ _?_

_"_ _¿Prefieres arriesgarte o vivir con la duda toda la vida? No olvides que nos arrepentimos más de lo que no hacemos, que de lo que sí hacemos._ _"_

_"_ _¿Quién eres y por qué te escucho en mi cabeza?_ _¿Finalmenteme_ _volví_ _loco?_ _"_

_"_ _Soy tú… Soy quien siempre debiste ser... Soy el niño inocente que un momento dejaste atrás para_ _cerrarte_ _en el dolor..._ _"_

—...co, por favor, ya no me asustes más. —Nico salió de su trance y alzó la vista. Percy estaba ahí con la angustia y preocupación palpables.

—Es-Estoy bien… —Percy suspiró con alivio.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Nico hizo una mueca, pero no respondió para evitar parecer un lunático—. ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

—Creo… creo que las Parcas me han estado mostrando cosas por medio de los sueños. ¿La razón? Ni idea.

—¿Cuáles cosas? —Nico lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Primero, dime lo que has querido decirme todo este tiempo. Voy a escucharte. —Percy se puso nervioso y se arrodilló frente a Nico.

—Yo... no estoy seguro de qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando Annabeth llegó, pero si te hubieras quedado sabrías porqué todos estábamos sorprendidos. —Nico esperó—. Annabeth viene de un tiempo anterior al tuyo, del tiempo en que fui secuestrado por Hera.

—¿...Y eso qué? —preguntó sin comprender, y quedó estático cuando la palma de Percy se posó sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—Pasa que después de la guerra contra Gea… con Annabeth... rompimos. —El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Nico. _"¿Eso es cierto? ¿Pero qué...?"—._ Ya no estamos juntos y ya no la amo de esa forma.

—Percy, si me estás mintiendo, yo... —Nico bajó la mirada, pero el hijo de Poseidón le alzó la barbilla.

—Por favor, ya no te alejes de mí. —Nico sintió algo extraño en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Las cosas que me mostraron las Parcas… no son hechos que yo haya vivido…

—¿A qué te refieres? —El hijo de Hades suspiró, nervioso.

—Me mostraron cosas que pasaron en un castillo donde había magos en túnicas, ¡y ya sé que suena tonto! Pero como dijiste que el colegio de los magos es un castillo, pues… no pude evitar pensar que quizás… que quizás todo lo que vi fue verdad por más imposible que parezca… y yo, yo no…

Percy se acercó más a Nico, quedando a centímetros de su rostro y lo sostuvo por las mejillas.

—¿Qué te mostraron? —Nico se sonrojó y no hizo ademán de alejarse.

—Me mostraron varias escenas… En algunas tú me defendías y en otras... en otras decías que me querías. También nos vi en una casa llena de pelirrojos y tú…

Percy abrió mucho los ojos, ¿será que vio cuando aceptó ser su novio? Sea como sea, estaba seguro de que Nico no se lo diría.

—En una en particular… nosotros estábamos bailando y eso es estúpido porque... ¡Vamos! Yo nunca he bailado y no creo que tú tengas mucho talento para...

—¿Qué pasó al final? —Nico dejó sus divagaciones y lo miró extrañado—. ¿Al final del baile?

—Eeh... Bueno, nosotros… bueno… es tan divertido que... —Nico estaba muy nervioso y se notaba. Percy sonrió con cariño al ver su sonrojo, y supo que ya no podría contenerse por más tiempo.

—Dime, Nico, ¿pasó algo como esto?

Y en un segundo, los labios de Percy se posaron sobre aquellos que había extrañado y anhelado, aquellos que no había podido tener desde esa fatídica misión.

El hijo de Poseidón estaba más que feliz. ¡No podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento! Después de todo lo que había pasado con Nico, esa loca lectura de las Parcas fue como un regalo, como agua para sus heridas.

En cuanto a Nico, bueno... él se sentía pleno. Era el segundo beso que Percy le daba, pero en este estaba consciente y podía sentir el cariño y amor que nunca creyó que Percy podría transmitirle. Esta vez, le correspondió.

Nico decidió hacerle caso a su yo interior, aceptando la felicidad que desde hace tiempo quería y merecía... así como el amor que tanto había rehuido.


	17. Te estoy vigilando, maldito pendejo

En el Templo de Poseidón, Percy y Nico se observaban a los ojos sin apartarse. El primero no hallaba la hora de pedirle noviazgo a su amor. No lo volvería a perder, de eso era seguro. El segundo, no podía creer que Percy lo hubiera besado, obviamente era consciente de que le encantó y que no quería irse del lado del hijo del mar, pero le resultaba increíble que realmente eso hubiera pasado.

—Percy... ¿qué...? —El chico de ojos verde mar sonrió con amor.

—Te quiero, Nico —declaró tomándole la mano.

—Es...Espera... ¿qué? —preguntó confundido.

—No sé por qué te extraña, es decir, te besé en medio de la lectura y todo eso. —El hijo de Hades estaba sorprendido. ¿En serio Percy...?

—No entiendo. Todo lo que soñé son...

—¡No fueron sueños! Fueron vestigios de tu futuro... de nuestro futuro. —Percy estaba sonriendo como nunca y Nico pensó en lo que Jason le había dicho.

—O sea, ¿tú eres mi...? —dijo algo avergonzado y temeroso de que Jason le haya mentido—. Ya sabes, ¿tú eres mi... mi pareja?

—Sí.

Nico estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Eso era cierto? ¿Todo lo que alguna vez quiso se hizo realidad?

—Pero... ¿por qué Will...? Él dijo que... —Tan pronto dijo ese nombre, Percy soltó un gruñido molesto.

—Ese hijo de Apolo... Cada vez que te ve, intenta arrebatarte de mí. ¡Me tiene harto! En nuestras últimas navidades, en mi tiempo, ¡él se atrevió a besarte! No sé quién diablos se cree que es, pero... —balbuceó exasperado. Nico lo miró aún incrédulo.

—¿...Cómo pasó todo esto? —cuestionó, alzando las manos que ambos tenían unidas con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Ni yo lo sé... Supongo que fue gradual y que nuestra misión en Hogwarts detonó lo que se había ido acumulando con el tiempo —contestó feliz de poder, al fin, hablar de sus sentimientos con Nico y hacerle saber todo lo que significaba para él.

—¿Estás... canalizando a tu Afrodita interior? —cuestionó Nico algo. divertido.

—¡Hey, no seas así! Es lo dijo Piper, yo solo lo estoy repitiendo. —Se defendió.

Luego hubo un largo silencio dentro del templo, pero un silencio cómodo en ambos. ¿Por fin podrían ser felices? Lo merecían, ¿no? Los dos se sentían dichosos estar con quien querían... Al fin se sentían completos, y no querían separarse, aunque el simple contacto de sus manos ya los hacía felices.

—Nico... —llamó—. Ahora que sabes la verdad, nosotros...

—Mira, Percy, hace poco me enteré de esto y sigue siendo desconcertante para mí, así que creo que sería pronto para...

—Te entiendo —susurró Percy.

No esperaba menos de Nico. Percy sabía cómo era y también que era prematuro... Nico se había aceptado hace solo unos minutos.

—No hay problema, Niks.

—¡No me llames Niks! —reclamó. Percy soltó una risita llena de emoción... Ese era su Nico.

—Está bien, Niks. —El chico refunfuñó por lo bajo—. Al menos... al menos siéntate conmigo en la lectura, ¿por favor?

—...Como quieras —respondió con una leve, pero significativa, sonrisa

—Te quiero, Nico.

—Bueno —dijo y Percy se lo quedó mirando, así que agregó—: Y... y yo a ti.

Percy lo escuchó y, en un arranque de emoción, lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería.

Percy tenía la cabeza de Nico en su pecho, por lo que los cabellos negros del chico le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Se separó un poco e hizo contacto visual, para luego, alzarle la barbilla. El hijo de Poseidón se acercó y, sin poder esperar más, unió sus labios en un delicado beso. Nico no estaba sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo que cruzó su mejillas. Ignoró la vergüenza y correspondió para sentir todo el amor que Percy le transmitía. Habían tantas emociones que Nico pensó que colapsaría, ¡y solo se estaban besando!

*****

Hermes  
 _"_ _Ese_ _idiota_ _tiene_ _razón_ _._ _¿_ _Cómo_ _pude_ _hacerle_ _eso_ _a_ _Apolo_ _? ¿Qué_ _me_ _poseyó_ _? ¡Yo_ _no_ _soy_ _así_ _!_ _Cuando_ _lo_ _vi_ _en_ _esa_ _arboleda_ _se_ _me_ _partió_ _el_ _corazón_ _,_ _él_ _,_ _a_ _pesar_ _de_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _ha_ _vivido_ _,_ _sigue_ _siendo_ _inocente_ _... bueno, también,_ _y_ _aunque_ _piensen_ _que_ _es_ _infantil_ _por_ _sus_ _actitudes_ _o_ _lo_ _regañen_ _,_ _no_ _puede_ _cambiar_ _._

 _¿Por_ _qué_ _hice_ _lo_ _que_ _hice_ _? ¿Qué_ _sentido_ _tuvo_ _dañarlo_ _? ¡Eso_ _no_ _era_ _lo_ _que_ _quería_ _! ¡¿Por_ _qué_ _me_ _molestó_ _recordar_ _a_ _esa_ _ninfa_ _?!_ _Sea_ _como_ _sea_ _,_ _Apolo_ _no_ _merecía_ _nada de eso._

 _Apolo_ _es la_ _cosa_ _más_ _frágil_ _y_ _preciosa_ _que he_ _tenido_ _la_ _oportunidad_ _de_ _encontrar_ _._ _Siendo un bebé_ _robé_ _su_ _s_ _vacas_ _, ¡y lo_ _engañé_ _! Él es precioso_ _y_ _ama_ _con_ _verdadero_ _corazón_ _,_ _s_ _ino_ _,_ _las_ _mueres_ _de_ _sus_ _dos_ _amores_ _no_ _lo_ _atormentarían_ _._

 _Lo_ _necesito_ _, n_ _ecesito_ _a_ _Apolo_ _,_ _solo_ _él_ _me_ _hace_ _reír_ _como_ _nadie_ _y_ _yo_ _... yo_ _d_ _ebo_ _hablar_ _con_ _él_ _._ _"_

El dios salió de su templo ante la curiosa mirada de sus hijos, los que, por una razón u otra, estaban despiertos en la madrugada. Los semidioses de la cabaña 11 se conocían entre ellos y su padre era igual... Habían visto su comportamiento en la lecturas e intuían lo que sucedía mientras que otros ya lo confirmaban.

El dios caminó por los jardines en busca de esa cabellera dorada que tanto le gustaba.

Entonces lo vio.

 _"V_ _amos_ _,_ _Hermes_ _, tú_ _puedes_ _._ _No_ _vuelvas_ _a_ _ser_ _un_ _idiota_ _."_

*****

Ares  
 _"E_ _spero_ _que_ _ese_ _idiota_ _no_ _vuelva_ _a_ _cagarla_ _y_ _hacer_ _mierda_ _a_ _Apolo_ _o_ _juro_ _,_ _por_ _el_ _puto_ _de_ _Zeus_ _,_ _que_ _iré_ _y_ _le_ _clavaré_ _la_ _lanza_ _donde_ _le_ _caiga_ _._

 _Bien_ _, a_ _hí_ _va_ _._ _Te_ _tengo_ _en_ _la_ _mira_ _,_ _cabrón_ _._ _E_ _stá_ _vez_ _no_ _vas_ _a_ _mandar_ _todo_ _al_ _Tártaro_ _,_ _jodido_ _pendejo_ _._ _"_

El dios de la guerra estuvo siguiendo los pasos de Hermes toda la noche, mientras que, con el mismo esmero, vigilaba el bienestar de su hermano Apolo, ¡y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía!

Esa madrugada lo había visto salir de su templo y adentrarse en los jardines, entonces lo siguió. Luego, vio que había divisado a Apolo.

 _"_ _Con_ _que_ _para_ _allá_ _vas_ _,_ _condenado_ _hijo_ _de_ _la_ _gran_ _..._ _"_

El dios tuvo su apurarse, no alcanzaba a oír estando escondido detrás del árbol.

*****

Unas ramas sonaron, por lo que Apolo se volteó y vio a Hermes. El dios de los mensajeros le envió una sonrisa de lado.

—Hola —susurró. Apolo no dijo nada, solo miró la flor que tenía en la mano—. Ne-Necesito hablar contigo.

—Entonces habla —respondió en voz baja. Hermes se sentó a su lado.

—Quiero disculparme. Mi intención no fue hacerte sentir mal, ¡ni siquiera sé bien por qué dije lo que dije! Solo sé que me arrepiento de hacerte daño, Apolo, de verdad lo lamento. Por favor, perdóname. —El dios del sol lo miró y supo que decía la verdad, pero aún dolía.

—Está bien, pero aún duele.

Al dios de los mensajeros se le estrujó el corazón cuando escucho esas palabras. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Por qué lo dijiste? —cuestionó el rubio.

—No lo sé. Solo... me molestó demasiado recordar eso... —El dios de las profecías estaba confundido.

—¿Por qué?

Hermes recordó lo que había dicho Ares y lo comprendió. ¿Cómo fue que el dios de la guerra supo primero que él sobre sus propios sentimientos? Miró al hermano que tenía en frente y cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido, desapareció al instante.

—Porque te amo, te quiero y te deseo —confesó.

—Por supuesto, eres mi hermano, además somos amigos.

He ahí la inocencia de la que el dios de los ladrones hablaba. Apolo sabía lo hermoso que era y lo encantador que resultaba para quienes lo rodeaban, incluso sacaba provecho de eso dándose a desear; tenía un montón de hijos a causa de sus múltiples amantes, pero cuando de sentimientos se trataba, él nunca creía que pudieran quererlo más allá de su divinidad y belleza.

—No me refiero a eso, Apolo, te quiero como a un amante. —Y el rubio se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Estás seguro? Eres mi hermano y somos ami...

En eso, Ares salió de su escondite. Hermes alzó la ceja y Apolo estaba confundido.

—A ver, Cabeza de Sol, tendré que decirte lo mismo que a este idiota —dijo exasperado—. Somos los malditos dioses griegos, ¡no importa si somos familia! Mira a Zeus y Hera, Zeus y Deméter o Deméter y Poseidón. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Salgo con la esposa de mi hermano! No dejes que algo tan estúpido como eso te detenga.

Apolo asintió y miró a Hermes.

—¿Sabes qué diablos le pasa a Ares?

—Se juntó mucho con Afrodita, al parecer. —El dios de la guerra soltó un bufido.

—Uno intenta hacer de buen samaritano y ustedes, idiotas, ¡lo arruinan! Y luego preguntan por qué soy tan cruel. ¡Bah! No sé ni para qué me molesto. —Miró a su hermano —. Apolo, recuerda lo que te dije y tú, —apuntó con su lanza—, no dañes a Apolo o está lanza quedará muy bonita en alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Ahora... ¡Dejen de ser tan imbéciles poniendo trabas tontas!

—¿Eh? —dijo Apolo.

—¡Ya cállate y fóllense luego! ¡Me tienen harto! —Dicho lo cual, se fue.

Los dos dioses estaban confundidos, por lo que guardaron silencio un momento, para luego mirarse y sonreír.

—Quizás... y solo quizás, no es tan estúpido como aparenta —comentó Apolo con una sonrisa.

—Eso parece. Es muy irritante y malvado, pero debo decir que ahora... sabe más que nosotros. —Apolo asintió y miró a su hermano por largos minutos.

—También te quiero, Hermes.

El dios se sorprendió por las palabras, pero alzó a Apolo feliz.

A lo lejos, Ares salió de atrás de un árbol con evidente orgullo, dio una última mirada a su objetivo y se alejó, dejando que ambos dioses se besaran tranquilos, mientras pensaba:

_"Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Afrodita va a amarme."_

*****

Luego de desayunar, y que Percy le dijera a los más cercanos lo que había pasado con Nico, todos se dirigieron al Salón del Trono para seguir con la lectura.

Cuando Percy se los contó, la mayoría estaba feliz, y quien no (Annabeth), lo ocultaba. A Will le hirvió la sangre cuando vio a Nico junto a Percy, después de todo, había desaprovechado su oportunidad como un idiota.

Hermes y Apolo estaban en sus tronos en señal de que las cosas se solucionaron, pero se lanzaban miradas y sonrisitas que solo eran captadas por algunos. Hermes, a ratos, se ponía pálido por las miradas asesinas que Ares le enviaba. ¿Era el protector de Apolo? ¿Su guardaespaldas? ¡¿Qué pasaba en el mundo?!

Malfoy estaba cada vez más a gusto con esas personas y, en ese momento, estaba sentado cerca de Hestia, la diosa le recordaba a su mamá... a su familia.

Poseidón estaba observando a Harry. El mago sintió la mirada y se le colorearon las mejillas al recordar cómo había despertado. Esa mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, el dios del mar estaba abrazándolo por la espalda, así que se sorprendió tanto que lanzó a Poseidón fuera de la cama haciendo que despertara por el golpe.

—¿Quién va a leer ahora?

—Yo —dijo Hazel y tomó el libro—. **Aprendo** **a** **criar** **zombies** **.**


	18. Donuts

**Uno de los problemas de volar en un** **Pegaso** **a la luz del día es que si no tomas precauciones puedes provocar un accidente en la autopista de** **Long** **Island** **. Procuré mantenerme por encima de las nubes, que por suerte son bastante bajas en invierno. Íbamos lanzados, tratando de no perder de vista la furgoneta del campamento. Si abajo hacía frío, imagínate allí arriba, en el aire, donde me** **acribillaba** **una lluvia helada.**

—¡Ay! —Se escuchó una exclamación—. ¡Eso dolió, Jason!

—¿Y si te hubieras enfermado, idiota? —regañó el rubio mientras Percy se sobaba la cabeza.

—P-Pero no pasó.

—¡Ni pasará! —Finalizó el rubio causando diversión en los que escuchaban el intercambio.

Nico entendió que sus pensamientos fueron estúpidos. Sus primos solo eran amigos que se querían y protegían como hermanos.

—Está bien, lo siento, bro. —Jason suspiró cayendo ante la cara de foquita bebé.

—Solo... no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido y, por favor, preocúpate más por tu salud. —Percy asintió con una sonrisa y abrazó a Jason.

Algunos, como Afrodita, estaban chillando de la emoción y otros solo sonreían.

—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no abraces a ese engendro?! —exclamó Zeus, y todos rodaron los ojos.

—...No me lo habías dicho —comentó Jason.

—¡Pues ahora lo sabes!

—¡No llames "engendro" a mi hijo! —espetó Poseidón, aguantando las ganas de taclear a su hermano.

—¡¡No me grites, diosecillo de charco!! —El dios del mar se levantó de su trono, corrió hasta Zeus y le cayó encima.

Los semidioses y magos no pudieron contener la risa cuando vieron al rey de los dioses besando el piso y pidiendo la ayuda de Hera.

—¡¿Si tan genial eres, por qué estás en el piso?! ¡¿Ah?!

Cuando Poseidón se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hasta su trono, ya nadie ocultaba su risa. Zeus se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y los truenos resonaron en las afueras. La mayoría calló, pero aún se les escapaban risitas.

—Si dices algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, en contra de mi hijo, te partiré la cara e irás al estómago de padre donde también debiste caer.

Zeus no dijo nada. Su hermano era muy intimidante cuando quería.

**Me habría ido bien un juego de ropa interior térmica como los que vendían en el almacén del campamento. Aunque después de la historia de** **Febe** **con la camiseta rociada de sangre de centauro, no sabía si volvería a fiarme de sus productos.**

Todos rieron, no por la desgracia de la cazadora, sino por imaginar la reacción de Percy si se pudiera ropa interior con sangre de centauro.

**Hice que** **Blackjack** **se posara cerca de la azotea del edificio** **Chrysler** **y desde allí observé la furgoneta blanca. Creía que se detendría en alguna estación de autobuses, pero siguió adelante.**

**-¿Adónde los llevará Argos? -murmuré.**

**"** **No es Argos el que conduce, jefe -contestó** **Blackjack-** **. Es esa** **chica** **"**

**-¿Qué chica?**

**"** **La cazadora. La que lleva la corona de plata en el** **pelo** **"**

**-¿Zoë?**

Todos miraron a la cazadora, quien no dio muestras de querer ponerles la más mínima atención.

**"** **Esa misma. ¡Eh, mire! Una tienda de** **donuts** **. ¿No podríamos comprar algo para el viaje?** **"**

—¡Así se habla! ¡¡Las donas son primero!! —exclamó Leo y alzó el puño mientras los más inmaduros imitaban su acción.

**Intenté explicarle que si entraba en la tienda con un** **Pegaso** **, le daría un ataque al guardia de seguridad.**

—¡¡Percy!! —gritaron los hijos de Hermes y el dios mismo.

El semidiós, ante tal estruendo, casi se cae de donde estaba sentado.

—Qué. ¡¿Y ahora qué pasó?! —preguntó exasperado.

—¡Que era excelente que el guardia se hubiera desmayado! —exclamó Chris.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Clarisse.

—¡Porque así podrías haber sacado lo que sea y él no se hubiera dado cuenta! ¡Perdiste una gran oportunidad! —gritaron los Stoll y Chris al mismo tiempo, causando escalofríos en la mayoría.

—Parece que... ¿Saben qué? Cuando vuelva al campamento, me haré amigo de un pegaso —comentó Leo frotándose las manos con anticipación.

Hermes y sus hijos sonrieron con malicia. Malfoy los miraba curioso. ¿Hablaban en serio?

**Nunca se me habría ocurrido que** **Zoë** **supiera conducir.**

La cazadora lo miró mal y apretó el agarre en su arco.

—¿Crees que soy una inútil? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. Percy hizo una ceña para que siguieran leyendo.

**Vamos, si parecía no haber cumplido los dieciséis.**

—¡Soy inmortal, idiota! —Percy sonrió y ella lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

**Claro que era inmortal.**

La cazadora comenzó a maldecir todo lo que conocía, mientras algunos suspiraban exasperados por su actitud. ¡Buscaban cualquier cosa para poder atacar a los chicos!

**Me pregunté si tendría un permiso de conducir de Nueva York en tal caso, qué fecha de nacimiento figuraría allí.**

Algunos se palmearon la cara. ¿Siempre se fijaba o pensaba en cosas tan remotas en las que nadie repararía siquiera?

 _"N_ _o quiero ni imaginar qué harían si se enteraran que me di cuenta del collar de la Quimera en el arco. Si se golpean la cara por esto, ¿se lanzarían desde la ventana con lo demás?_ _". —_ Pensó Percy.

**-Bueno -dije-, vamos tras ellos.**

**Íbamos a emprender vuelo desde lo alto del edificio** **Chrysler** **cuando** **Blackjack** **soltó un relincho y casi me derribó. Algo se me estaba enroscando por la pierna como una serpiente. Busqué mi espada, pero al mirar** **vi** **que no era ninguna serpiente, sino ramas de vid.**

Todas las miradas se fueron a Dionisio, en especial la de Poseidón que lo miraba directo a los ojos y le mostraba su tridente. El dios del vino tragó saliva.

La lectura avanzó contando la historia de Dionisio y la princesa Ariadna. Muchos se sintieron mal por el dios, su desgracia y la desgracia de la chica. En ese momento, la mayoría comprendió la razón por la que el señor D detestaba a los héroes.

Al oír la historia de fondo para el odio de alguien, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en el profesor Snape. ¿Habría una razón de para que lo odiara como lo hacía? No tenía idea, pero lo averiguaría.

El señor D estaba sorprendido con su yo futuro por contarle eso el chico, pero sirvió para que Poseidón dejara de mirarlo como si quisiera hacerlo comida de tiburón, después de todo, Teseo era su hijo y no le gustaba que su descendencia hubiera dañando a alguien.

Las cazadora estaban mas que convencidas de que los chicos eran unos imbéciles, idiotas y brutos; Artemisa se dedicó a pensar en lo que Percy y Nico habían hecho durante la lectura para no exterminar a todos los que consideraba idiotas.

**Me lo quedé mirando.**

**-¿Usted… está casado? Pero si yo creía que se había metido en un lío por perseguir a una ninfa del bosque…**

Al oír eso, la diosa Hera comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa satisfecha. Si alguien estaba casado, no tenía que meterse con nadie. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

La diosa del matrimonio le dio un golpe a Zeus.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Tienes que pensar como el niño de Poseidón!

Zeus quería regañar al mocoso por darle esa idea a su esposa, y así, poder seguir siendo un libertino, pero la mirada de Poseidón se lo impidió.

—¡Sé fiel!

—No secuestren mujeres —comentó Deméter mirando mal a Hades, quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 _"La loca del cereal nunca lo olvidará, ¿cierto?"_ —Pensó el dios del Inframundo.

**-Lo que yo digo es que los héroes no cambiáis. Acusáis a los dioses de vanidad. Deberíais miraros a vosotros mismos. Tomáis lo que os apetece, utilizáis a los demás cuando os hace falta, y luego** **acabáis** **traicionando a todo el mundo.**

Todos los semidioses se miraron entre sí, incrédulos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oían. ¿Cómo podía aguantar el trabajo que Zeus le había dado cuando pensaba así de los héroes?

 _"_ _¿Habrá una razón para el odio de Snape? ¿Cuál será?_ —Pensó el mago de gafas.

**Disculpa, pues, si no siento mucho afecto por los héroes. Son una pandilla de egoístas e ingratos.** **Pregúntale** **a Ariadna. A** **Medea** **.**

—¡NO!

Se escucharon tres gritos. El de Leo, Jason y Piper. Todos los miraron pidiendo explicaciones.

—¡Ella está loca! —exclamó Jason. Percy se acercó a él y le tomó la mano ante la atenta mirada de un irritado Zeus.

—¿Qué te hizo, bro?

—Intentó matarme y a Leo también —dijo, pálido—. Nos hechizó para que nos matáramos entre nosotros. Me odió ¡y solo por mi nombre!

—Si no hubiera sido por Piper... —dijo Leo, quitándose el "sudor" de la frente.

—Nunca hubiéramos sido bros —comentó el rubio. Percy se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

—¿Qué...? ¡Ni hablar! Cuando la vea, porque es seguro que la veré, la lincho —dijo, y se paró frente a Jason. Miró mal al resto como retándolos a que se atrevieran a separarlos.

**O ya puestos,** **pregúntale** **a** **Zoë** **Nightshade** **.**

Todos miraron a la cazadora que se puso rígida.

—Así como me sigan mirando... así mismo les caerá una flecha —amenazó.

**-¿Cómo que le pregunte a** **Zoë** **? ¿A qué se refiere?**

—Eso es lo que todos queremos saber —dijo la mayoría, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

Las chicas fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para guardar silencio, no por temor a la cazadora, sino por respeto al dolor que alguna vez le fue causado.

**Él hizo un gesto despectivo.**

**-Anda. Sigue a tus estúpidos amigos.**

**Las ramas de vid se** **desenroscaron** **de mis piernas.** **Parpadeé** **incrédulo.**

**-Pero… ¿va a dejar que me marche? ¿Así como así?**

**-La profecía dice que al menos dos de vosotros moriréis. Quizá tenga suerte y tú seas uno de ellos.**

Poseidón se levantó de su trono para lanzarse sobre Dionisio y se detuvo para tomar su tridente, pero Harry lo tenía entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente.

Malfoy lo observaba atentamente. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, creía que estaba haciendo? "Valentía Gryffindor", pensaban Ron y Hermione.

—Harry, ¿qué...? —Comenzó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo se lo pedí —dijo Percy, asombrado por lo fácil que era irritar al dios en ese tiempo, ¡no se parecía en nada al padre que alguna vez creyó conocer!—. No le hagas nada al señor D. Él tenía sus motivos y no lo culpo.

Poseidón se sentó a regañadientes, pero la sonrisa que le regaló Harry, valió la pena.

Dioniso miró a Percy sin creerlo.

**Pero recuerda mis palabras, hijo de Poseidón: vivo o muerto, demostrarás ser mejor que los demás.**

**Dicho lo cual, Dionisio chasqueó los dedos y se dobló en dos, como una hoja de papel dejando un leve aroma a uvas que el viento enseguida difuminó.**

**"** **Por los** **pelos** **"** **, suspiró** **Blackjack**

**-Vamos, Blackjack -dije, procurando sonora animoso. En Nueva Jersey te compraré unos** **donuts** **.**

—¡Sí! ¡¡Donas!!

—¡Cállate, Leo! —gritaron varios.

El chico hizo un puchero.


	19. Cereales

**Al final, resultó que no pude comprarle ningún** **donut** **en Nueva Jersey,**

Se escucharon los lamentos de los que amaban las donas. Esos idiotas... A ver si aprenden que eso no es sano.

—¿Pero qué...? —Comenzaron todos al ver como aparecieron tazones con cereales frente a ellos. La diosa Deméter había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle cereal a todos, sin faltar ninguno.

—¡Se lo comen todo! —ordenó. Eros miró el tazón con desprecio.

—Si crees que voy a comer esto... estás demente —dijo.

La diosa lo miró mal, pero el dios del amor no había captado las señales que Hades le enviaba. Idiota.

—Lo comerás todo, o de lo contrario, aparecerán tres cereales por cada uno que no te comas. ¡Y eso será por toda tu vida inmortal! Así que, sugiero que comiences. —El tono sombrío sorprendió a todos, quienes comenzaron a comer en silencio.

—Vamos, no seas tan testarudo. Si no es para tanto —susurró Malfoy.

Sin embargo, todos escucharon y Deméter sonrió feliz con los ojos brillaban. El mago de Slytherin había ganado su corazón con esas simples palabras, aun después de todo lo que había pasado con Nico.

Eros tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer en silencio, ganando las risas de todos los presentes.

Draco miró sorprendido, curioso y desconfiado cuando la diosa bajó de su trono para tenderle un vaso de leche con el que acompañar sus cereales (los tazones eran con cereal solamente), así no quedaría con la garganta seca como el resto. Malfoy no quería aceptar el vaso, pero la mirada cálida de Hestia y su sonrisa acogedora, lo hicieron aceptar.

Deméter se fue a sentar ante la mirada atónita de todos y, cuando se dejó caer en su trono, los miró mal porque no estaban comiendo.

Los semidioses y magos no pudieron aguantar la risa al ver a los tres grandes comiendo sus cereales mientras se lanzaban miradas furibundas entre sí y a la diosa.

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, estaba confundido. Su madre hacía eso por él cuando era pequeño, ¿por qué esta diosa también? No era su deber. ¡Nada tenía sentido! ¿Por qué Hestia y Deméter eran así con él? Comió sus cereales en silencio recordando a la familia cálida que alguna vez tuvo.

**porque** **Zoë** **siguió hacia el sur como una loca**

La cazadora gruñó soltando maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conocía, pero como estos eran en una lengua anticuada, la mayoría no entendió nada.

**y sólo cuando ya habíamos entrado en** **Maryland** **se detuvo en un área de descanso. A** **Blackjack** **, de lo agotado que estaba, poco le faltó para desplomarse en picado.**

—¡Percy! —El chico miró a su padre al sentir su mirada.

—No debes abusar de la disponibilidad de los animales solo porque te consideran su príncipe —regañó. El chico bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, papá, no fue por eso... No había reparado en lo cansado que estaba.

El dios iba a decir algo más, pero Harry lo tomó de la mano haciendo que el dios del mar lo observara (después de que lo lanzó fuera de la cama, esta era la primera vez que el mago se le acercaba tanto).

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el dios al ver que el pequeño quería decirle algo.

—...Percy no usa su ascendencia para abusos, lo hace por los demás. Una vez me salvó de unas criaturas marinas cuando estaba en un lago, y si él no me hubiera ayudado dejando en evidencia quién era, quizás no estaría sentado junto a ti ahora.

El dios no dijo nada pensando en qué haría él si Harry no hubiera llegado al Salón del Trono. Sacudió esos pensamientos, de nada servían.

—Así fue como lograste sobrevivir a esa prueba, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy, y la ausencia de burla en su tono, confundió a Harry.

Nadie dijo nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados envidiando el vaso con leche de Malfoy, mientras intentaban no atorarse con los cereales.

 _"¿_ _Por qué hice eso? ¡Idiota! No lo puedes tratar como si nada."_ —Se reprendió Malfoy.

**"** **Enseguida me recupero,** **jefe-jadeó-** **.** **Sólo…** **sólo tengo que recobrar el** **aliento** **"**

**-Quédate** **aquí -le** **dije-** **. Voy a explorar.**   
**"** **Eso de** **quédate** **aquí me parece factible. Podré** **ha** **cerlo** **"**

Algunos rieron por las ocurrencias del pegaso. ¿Quién diría que tienen más sentido del humor que los hijos de Hefesto (sin contar a Leo) y de Hipnos (no hay mucho sentido del humor al dormir, al menos que sueñes algo chistoso)?

**Me puse la gorra de invisibilidad y me dirigí al supermercado. Me resultaba difícil no moverme a hurtadillas. Tenía que recordarme todo el rato que nadie podía verme. Y al mismo tiempo tenía que acordarme de dejar paso y hacerme a un lado para que la gente no chocase conmigo.**

—Por eso, aunque les pasara la gorra, serían un desastre —dijo Annabeth mirando a los Stoll quienes se sobaban las manos.

—Podrías haber dicho eso cuando la sacamos.

—No era necesario que nos...

—...lanzaras tu daga...

—...y la clavaras en nuestras...

—...manos —Acabaron juntos, a lo que todos se alejaron de la semidiosa lentamente, según les dijo Percy, detectaba el movimiento.

—Les pasa por idiotas.

—¡Pero era yo quien los soportaba en la enfermería luego! —recriminó Will.

—Ellos te soportaban a ti, imbécil —comentó Percy sin mirarlo.

Nico suspiró. Ese chico iba a matarlo con sus aires sobreprotectores.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te disculpo. ¿Seguimos leyendo, Hazel? —Todos soltaron un "oooh". Will se puso de todos colores.

—No sé para qué te hablo si siempre dices estupideces. —Percy le sonrió.

—¿Para qué respiras si al final te vas a morir? —Will gruñó con molestia—. ¡Tenemos un perro! ¡Cuidado!

—¡Perseus, madura de una vez!

—¡Eso es para frutas!

Will intentó calmarse, mientras todos, incluido Apolo y Malfoy, se partían de la risa.

**Quería entrar para calentarme un poco y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente. Aún me quedaban unas monedas en el bolsillo. Podía dejarlas en el mostrador.**

—¡Pero que bueno es este niño! —chilló Afrodita, y bajó de su trono para darle un fuerte abrazo a Percy.

—Oiga, suéltelo. Hay que seguir con la lectura —dijo Nico y la diosa le guiñó un ojo.

—Es todo tuyo, italiano.

Cuando Afrodita regresó a su trono, Nico se sonrojó por sus acciones, haciendo que Percy se riera. Eso le valió un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Ya no te rías, Percy, no es chistoso.

—Sí que lo es, Niks, sí que lo es.

—¡No me llames Niks! —exclamó, pero Percy sólo le tomó la mano con una sonrisa.

**Me estaba preguntando si la taza se volvería invisible en cuanto la tocara o si el chocolate se quedaría flotando en el aire a la vista de todos,**

Varios se palmearon la cara. Percy no tenía remedio alguno. ¡Era un caso totalmente perdido sin posibilidad de un tratamiento! Aunque algunos también se lo preguntaban.

**cuando todo mi plan se fue al garete:** **Zoë** **, Thalia, Bianca y Grover salían del local.**

**-¿Estás seguro, Grover? -decía Thalia.**

**-Eh… lo bastante seguro. Al noventa y nueve por ciento. Bueno, el ochenta y cinco.**

—Pero que seguro estás... —dijo Chris.

—¡Cállate tú! —ordenó el sátiro.

—No molestes a Grover —dijo Juniper abrazando a su novio. Ella ya había dejado todo el teatro.

—Gracias, linda —respondió el sátiro.

—¡Clarisse! —exclamó Chris con un puchero. La chica rodó los ojos y tomó su lanza.

—¡Shu! Fuera, animal de corral, deja a este llorón porque se molesta. —Todos se pusieron a reír y Chris la miró mal.

—Muchas gracias, cielo —comentó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No seas irónico conmigo!

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Por idiota, te irás a sentar junto al trono de mi padre. — El chico palideció.

El dios de la guerra sacó una navaja y sonrió. Las cazadoras animaron a la semidiosa.

—N-No... ¡Clarisse! —La chica le lanzó una mirada y él se fue a sentar junto al dios, mientras todos reían—. Hola... eh, ¿señor?

**-¿Y lo has hecho con unas simples bellotas? -preguntó Bianca con incredulidad. Grover pareció ofendido.**

El de la sala también.

**-Es un conjuro de rastreo consagrado por la tradición. Y bueno, estoy bastante seguro de haberlo hecho bien.**

Chris quería decir que estaba igual de seguro que con la efectividad de ello, pero no comentó nada al tener la mirada fija del dios de la guerra encima.

El hijo de Hermes estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, pero le resultaba hilarante que lo mirara mal mientras comía sus cereales.

**-Washington está a unos cien** **kilómetros -dijo** **Bianca-** **. Nico y** **yo… -Frunció** **el** **entrecejo-** **. Vivíamos allí. ¡Qué… qué extraño! Se me había olvidado.**

El chico frunció el ceño. Había muchas cosas que vivió con Bianca que no recordaba. Quizás, si lo hiciera... su pérdida no habría sido tan grande.

Percy, que estaba juntos a él, le apretó la mano para darle apoyo.

**-Esto no me** **gusta -murmuró** **Zoë-** **. Deberíamos dirigirnos directamente al oeste. La profecía decía al oeste.**

**-Como si tu destreza para seguir el rastro fuese mejor, ¿no? -refunfuñó Thalia.** **Zoë** **dio un paso hacia ella.**

La cazadora miró mal a su sucesora. Thalia le dio una mirada de disculpa.

**-¿Cómo osas poner en duda mi destreza,** **bellaca** **? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es una cazadora!**

—¿Bellaca? —dijo la mayoría de los semidioses, junto a Ron y Harry. Malfoy y Hermione rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

 _"Montón de ignorantes."_ —Pensó el rubio.

 _"Les dije que estudiaran."_ —Pensó la chica.

**-¿Bellaca? ¿Me llamas Bellaca? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?**

—¡Eso queremos saber! —exclamaron.

Thalia los miró fijo y los truenos resonaron. Zeus, muy orgulloso, le sacó la lengua a Poseidón.

—Cállense —dijo ella. Todos asintieron inconscientemente.

—Mi hija es-

—Cállate, Zeus, pensé que había quedado claro que mi hijo era mucho mejor —dijo Hades.

**-Eh,** **vosotras -dijo** **Grover,** **nervioso-** **. No empecéis otra vez.**

**-Grover tiene razón -añadió** **Bianca-** **.** **Washington** **es nuestra mejor alternativa.**

**Zoë no parecía convencida, pero asintió a regañadientes.**

**-Muy bien. En marcha.**

**-Vas a conseguir que nos detengan por empeñarte en conducir -** **rezongó** **Thalia-** **. Yo aparento más que tú los dieciséis.**

Todos las miraron buscando la veracidad en esas palabras. Zoe se veía mayor, pero como Thalia usaba todo ese maquillaje... parecía aún mayor.

Después de minutos procesando la información, le dieron al razón a la hija de Zeus, quien se palmeó la cara.

—Si serán idiotas...

**-Quizá -respondió Zoë-. Pero yo llevo conduciendo automóviles desde que los inventaron. Vamos.**

Todos alzaron las cejas sin entender si era una broma o no. Al ver la expresión de la cazadora, supieron que no estaba jugando.

**Mientras continuábamos hacia el sur siguiendo la furgoneta a vista de pájaro, o mejor dicho, de Pegaso, me pregunté si Zoë hablaba en serio. Yo no sabía exactamente cuándo se habían inventado los coches,**

—¡Eso cultura general, Sesos de Alga! —regañó Annabeth.

—¡Deberías saberlo, Ron! —Se quejó Hermione por las preguntas de su amigo. ¿Nunca puso atención a Estudios Muggle?

Todos pusieron atención a ambas chicas. Debía ser una pesadilla tener cerca.

—Deja, ¡ay, Hermione, me duele! —Se quejó el pelirrojo—. ¡¿De qué te ríes tú, hurón?!

Malfoy lo miró serio y Deméter miró mal a Weasley. Ella, prácticamente, había adoptado al mago

—¡¿Acaso lo sabías?! —inquirió el mago.

—Tenemos clases donde nos enseñan cultura muggles. —Ron lo miró mal—. Claro que lo sé.

**pero me figuraba que en tiempos prehistóricos, cuando la gente miraba televisión en blanco y** **negro**

Annabeth iba a decir algo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que a Percy no le importaba, lo dejó pasar. Pero antes le dio un golpe, lo que le valió una mirada mortal de Jason.

**y cazaba dinosaurios.**

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias de Percy. Leo estaba serio acariciando sus barbilla.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el hijo de Hefesto con aire pensativo.

—No, inepto. Siempre cuestiona lo que diga Percy. Él nunca sabe nada, por eso piensa bien antes de hacer algo que él diga —dijo Drew.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es el héroe que ha luchado con más monstruos, dioses y titanes, y ha sobrevivido? —preguntó Jason.

—¿Por qué es el mejor en batalla? —Siguió Nico, causando sorpresa en Percy.

Drew no dijo nada e ignorólas miradas molestas.

Las cazadoras miraron al semidiós con curiosidad, ¿por qué no estaba alardeando? De hecho, estaba avergonzado.

La diosa de la caza, por su parte, se permitió sonreír. Ya se había hecho expectativas del chico, y ese era un truco, si Percy no las cumplía... bueno, lo mataba y ya.

**¿Qué edad tendría Zoë? ¿Y a qué se refería el señor D? ¿Qué mala experiencia habría tenido ella con los héroes?**

La cazadora recibió la mirada de todos, pero ella solo miró a Percy, quien le hizo una seña a todos para que la dejaran. Zoe quedó sorprendida, ¿será que lo sabía?

**La furgoneta estaba aparcada a pocas manzanas. Miré a** **Blackjack**

**-Quiero que vuelvas al campamento -le dije-. Tómate un buen descanso y** **dedícate** **a pastar un poco. Yo me las arreglaré.**

—Eres un buen chico —dijo Hestia, haciéndose visible. El héroe sonrió e hizo una reverencia que sorprendió a la diosa.

—Gracias por sus palabras, tía Hestia. —Ella sonrió, tomándole gusto a la palabra.

Draco, al ver el intercambio, comenzó a entender que la diosa no era tan respetada como debería.

**Ladeó la cabeza con aire escéptico. "¿Está seguro, jefe?** **"**

**-Tú ya has hecho bastante. Me las arreglaré solo. Y mil gracias.**

**"** **Mil kilos de** **heno -musitó** **Blackjack**

Chris, Travis, Connor y Hermes le dieron un golpe a Percy. Este se quejó y los miró mal.

—Hasta él, que es un pegaso, sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan y tú...

—La próxima vez...

—...que vayas en un pegaso,

—¡...desmaya al guardia! —dijeron los cuatro respectivamente, causando escalofríos en todos.

**-. Eso estaría bien. De acuerdo, jefe, pero vaya** **con** **cuidado. Intuyo que no han venido aquí a ver a un tipo guapo y simpático como yo** **".**

**Observé la furgoneta. Ahora estaban bajándose todos. Empecé a seguirlos, pero de pronto me quedé petrificado. Una manzana más allá, de un coche negro bajó un hombre de pelo gris cortado al estilo militar. Llevaba gafas oscuras y un abrigo negro.**

—Ahí siempre hay de esos, semidiós. ¡Es Washington! —regañó la diosa de la sabiduría por la falta de conocimiento.

Poseidón se iba a meter, pero una sonrisa divertida de su hijo, lo detuvo.

**Sí, ya sé que en** **Washington** **hay tipos así por todas partes.**

La diosa cerró la boca abruptamente, causando la risa del dios del mar que casi se cayó de su trono.

—Insoportable sabelotodo —dijo el dios.

Malfoy sonrió por el apodo, recordando a su padrino. Granger lo miró mal.

**Pero yo había visto aquel coche en la autopista un par de veces. Siempre hacia el sur. Habían seguido a la furgoneta. El tipo sacó su teléfono móvil y habló un momento. Luego miró alrededor, como asegurándose de que no había nadie a la vista, y echó a andar por el Mal hacia mis amigos. Y lo peor de todo: al volverse, lo reconocí. Era el doctor Espino, la mantícora de** **Westover** **Hall** **.**

—¡Diablos!

La mayoría concordó en que fue bueno que Percy desobedeciera y los apoyara en la misión, sino, ellos no lo habrían notado. Estaban seguros de que la broma de los Stoll (para la cazadora) no fue coincidencia.

**Grover se detuvo por fin frente a un gran edificio con un rótulo que rezaba: "Museo Nacional de Aire y Espacio" ¡Es Instituto Smithsoniano! Yo había estado allí con mi madre hacía un millón de años, sólo que entonces todo parecía mucho más grande.**

**Thalia tanteó la puerta. Estaba abierto, sí, aunque no había mucha gente que entrara. Hacía demasiado frío y no era época escolar. Los cuatro se deslizaron hacia el interior. El doctor Espino vacilo. Al parecer, no quería entrar en el museo. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó al otro lado del** **Mall** **. Con una decisión impulsiva, lo seguí.**

**Cruzó la calle y subió las escaleras del Museo de Historia Natural. Había un gran cartel en la puerta. A primera vista leí: "Cerrado por las** **fieras** **"** **luego deduje que tenía que ser "fiestas** **".**

—¡Maldita dislexia! —Se quejaron los semidioses.

Los magos sintieron pena. Intentar leer debía ser terrible para ellos y, al recordar el incidente con Snape, se preguntaron si los profesores siempre eran así con ellos por algo que no podían controlar.

Entre las quejas, Percy agregó:

—Te detesto, Frank.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el chico.

—¡Eres un semidiós! ¡¡Debes tener dislexia!! —exclamó exasperado.

El resto se puso a alegar sobre lo injusto que era, pero cuando el hijo de Marte les contó de su intolerancia a la lactosa, se callaron. Ellos amaban el helado.

**Lo que vi allí dentro era tan espantoso que casi se me escapó un grito, lo cual seguramente me habría costado el pellejo. Me hallaba en una enorme estancia redonda, con una galería que la rodeaba un metro por encima del suelo. En aquella galería había al menso una docena de guardias mortales, además de un par de monstruos; dos mujeres reptil, cada una con dos colas de serpiente en lugar de piernas. Las había visto en otra ocasión. Annabeth las había llamado dracaenae de Escitia. Pero eso no era lo peor. Entre las dos mujeres-serpiente-y habría jurado que** **mirándome-estaba** **mi viejo enemigo** **Luke** **.**

Hermes y varios de los presentes bajaron la cabeza.

Malfoy se había enterado de la historia cuando oyó a Ron y Hermione comentando en el templo de Hestia mientras él fingía dormir. Le pareció sorprendente que Percy haya perdonado a Luke después de todo... Quizás él tenía posibilidades de ser perdonado también...

Malfoy ya no quería ser como lo habían obligado toda la vida. Aunque igual quería hacer pagar al culpable de la desgracia de su familia, ahora... ahora no sabía de quién vengarse.

**Junto a él, sentado de modo que las sombras lo ocultaran, había otro hombre. Lo único que le veía eran los nudillos, aferrados a los brazos dorados de su silla, que parecía un torno.**

**-¿Y bien? -preguntó el hombre de la silla. Su voz era igual que la que había oído en mi sueño: no la voz espeluznante de Cronos, sino que más profunda, más grave, como si la tierra misma se hubiera puesto a hablar. Su resonancia llenaba la sala pese a que no estaba gritando.**

**El doctor Espino se quitó las gafas oscuras. Sus ojos de dos colores, marrón y azul, relucían de pura excitación. Después de una rígida reverencia, habló con su extraño acento francés.**

**-Están aquí, General.**

**-Eso ya lo sé,** **idiota**

_"_ _Insulta a sus seguidores... como Voldemort." —_ Pensaron los magos.

**-respondió el hombre con voz** **tonante-** **. Pero ¿dónde?**

**-En el museo de cohetes.**

**-El Museo de Aire y el** **Espacio. -corrigió** **Luke** **con irritación.**

Atenea estaba satisfecha con eso. Era bueno que alguien llamada a las cosas por su nombre.

**El doctor Espino le lanzó una mirada furibunda.**

**-Como usted diga,** **señorrrr** **…**

**Me dio la sensación de que habría preferido traspasarlo con una de sus espinas.**

**-¿Cuántos? -preguntó** **Luke** **.**

**Espino fingió no haberlo oído.**

—Que tipo tan idiota —susurró Katie.

Ella ya había terminado su cereal con gusto, y los Stoll hacían hasta lo imposible para que se comiera lo que les quedaba, pero no pudieron persuadirla.

**-¡¡¿Cuántos?!! -insistió el General.**

**-Cuatro, General. El sátiro, Grover Underwood. La chica con el pelo negro en punta y con ropa… ¿cómo se dice?... punk, armada con ese escudo espantoso.**

**-Thalia -dijo** **Luke** **.**

**-Y otras dos** **chicas…** **cazadoras. Una de ella con una diadema de plata.**

**-A ésa la conozco -gruñó el General. Todo el mundo se removió incómodo.**

Al igual que Zöe. Ella no quería pensar en eso, pero bueno... no tenía otra opción.

**-Déjeme apresarlos- le rogó** **Luke** **al** **General-** **. Tenemos más que suficientes…**

**-Paciencia -replicó el General-. Ya deben estar bastantes ocupados. Les he mandado un compañero de juegos para entretenerlos.**

—¿Compañero? —preguntó la mayoría.

Grover y Thalia se estremecieron al recordarlo. Zöe estaba curiosa y cautelosa, sabía que el General no se andaba con juegos.

**-Pero…**

**-No podemos arriesgarte, muchacho.**

**-Eso es, muchacho -dijo Espino con una cruel sonrisa-. Usted es demasiado frágil.** **Déjenme** **que acabe yo con ellos.**

—¡Me lo cargo por cabrón! —gritó Hermes queriendo levantarse de su trono, pero la mano de Apolo no lo dejó hacerlo.

—Cálmate. Recuerda que esto es el futuro. —El dios de los mensajeros apretó la mano de su hermano y sonrió, a lo que la mayoría se miró con complicidad.

—Mis cinco dólares —dijo Connor. Travis se los pasó a regañadientes mientras se quejaba. Hermes los miró.

—¿Apostaron sobre nosotros? —Ellos asintieron—. ¡Esos son los chicos!

—Pero me hiciste perder 5 dólares, papá. Eso no se hace. —Se quejó Travis.

**-No -El General se alzó de su silla y entonces pude echarle un vistazo.**

**Era alto y musculoso, con la piel levemente bronceada y el pelo oscuro peinado hacia atrás. Vestía un traje de seda marrón de aspecto muy caro, como los que llevan los tipos de Wall Street, aunque nadie lo habría tomado por un broker. Tenía un rostro brutal, hombros enormes y manos capaces de partir en dos el mástil de una bandera. Sus ojos eran como piedras. Tuve la sensación de estar mirando a una estatua viviente. Resultaba asombroso que pudiera moverse.**

**-Ya me has fallado una vez, Espino -tronó.**

**-Pero** **General…**

**-¡Sin excusas!**

—¡Te pusieron en tu lugar, idiota! —exclamó Hermes.

Draco pensó que Espino era como un elfo doméstico. Terrible destino... realmente terrible, mas no sentía compasión por él.

**-Debería** **arrojarte** **a las profundidades del Tártaro**

Percy y Nico se estremecieron visiblemente, recibiendo las miradas de los semidioses, magos y dioses. Jason le dio la mano a Percy, mientras este rodeaba los hombros de Nico con un brazo. El menor estaba recordando, así que no le importó la posición en que estaban ni las miradas que recibían.

**por tu incompetencia -dijo-. Te mando a que captures al hijo de uno de los tres dioses mayores y tú me traes a una esmirriada hija de Atenea.**

Atenea y Annabeth lanzaron miradas furibundas al libro, al igual que Malcolm y Hermione. Poseidón estaba siendo regañado por Harry, al no poder aguantar la risa.

**-¡Pero usted me prometió una oportunidad para vengarme! -protestó** **Espino- ¡Y** **una unidad para mí!**

**-Soy el comandante en jefe del señor** **Cronos -dijo** **el** **General-** **. ¡Y elegiré como lugartenientes a quienes me ofrezcan resultados! Sólo gracias a Luke logramos salvar en parte nuestro plan. Y ahora, Espino fuera de mi vista. Hasta que encuentre otra tarea menor para ti.**

_"_ _Ese tipo es como Voldemort. No tan malo, supongo. O sea... el Señor Oscuro ya le hubiera lanzado un_ _crucio_ _."_ —Pensó Malfoy.

**Espino se puso rojo de rabia. Creí que iba a empezar a echar espumarajos o disparar espinas, pero se limitó a inclinarse torpemente y abandonó la estancia.**

_"_ _Como los Mortífagos con Voldemort_ _."_ —pensó Harry.

**-Bien, muchacho -dijo el General, mirando a Luke-, lo primero que hemos de hacer es separar de los demás a la mestiza Thalia. El monstruo que buscamos acudirá entonces a ella.**

Los dioses recordaron al taurofidio, y miraron a la cazadora que no dio muestras de notarlo.

**-Será difícil deshacerse de las cazadoras -dijo** **Luke-** **.** **Zoë** **Nightshade** **...**

**-¡No pronuncies su nombre!**

La cazadora bajó la mirada, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar en la misión sabiendo quién era el General. Decidió que aprovecharía todo ese tiempo para estar con sus hermanas y su señora antes de que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Conforme seguían leyendo, les causó risa la desgracia de Espino, y más por la falla con los gatitos. No pudieron contener la risa al imaginarse a un ejército de gatitos contra las cazadoras, semidioses y Grover.

Pusieron atención a lo que realmente quería hacer el General con los dientes correctos. ¡Ese tipo estaba loco! Al menos eso pensó la mayoría, mas no todos tuvieron la desgracia de saberlo por primera mano.

Cuando leyeron que los esqueletos estaban de pie, miraron con preocupación a los que habían ido a esa misión, mientras Nico pensaba que era realmente peligrosa. Su hermana... No había sido justo pedirle eso Percy.

**Uno de ellos me miró con una expresión helada, y comprendí en el acto que ninguna gorra de invisibilidad iba a despistarlo.**

Todos estaban en el borde de sus asientos mordiéndose las uñas. ¡Si lo pillaban sería una tragedia!

Nico, inconscientemente, se apretó más contra Percy. Este último sonrió, y Jason los veía con ojos llorosos. Algunos, que vieron la expresión de absoluta emoción en el hijo de Júpiter, lo quedaron mirando raro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Mas Afrodita estaba orgullosa y feliz por Piper, pues ella tenía con quien hablar sobre las parejas.

**La mujer-serpiente había arrojado la faja, que revoloteó lentamente por el aire hacia la mano del General. En cuanto él se la entregase a los guerreros, saldrían en busca de Zoë y los demás, y no cejarían hasta aniquilarlos. No tuve tiempo de pensarlo. Corrí y salté con todas mis fuerzas, chocando con los guerreros y atrapando la faja en el aire.**

**-¿Qué significa esto? -bramó el General.**

**Aterricé a los pies de un** **guerrero-esqueleto** **, que silbó como una serpiente.**

**-Un intruso -tronó el General-. Un enemigo cubierto de tinieblas. ¡Sellad las puertas!**

—¡Diablos, no!

—¡¡Corre, Percy!!

**-¡Es Percy Jackson! -gritó** **Luke-** **. Tiene que ser él.**

—¡Te pillaron! ¡¡Sal de ahí!!

Los gritos continuaron.

Algunos pensaron que era curioso que Luke pensara en Percy primero. ¿Lo tenía presente? Curioso, simplemente curioso.

**Corrí hacia la salida. Oí el ruido de un desgarrón y vi que el guerrero esqueleto me había arrancado un trozo de la manga.**

Percy sonrió a pesar de los gritos, porque podía oír a Nico refunfuñar sobre sirvientes inútiles que merecían un castigo.

**Cuando volví la vista, se había pegado a la nariz el trozo de tela y lo husmeaba a conciencia. Luego se lo pasó a los otros. Habría querido chillar de pánico, pero no podía. Me colé entre las puertas un segundo antes de que los centinelas las cerrasen de golpe a mi espalda Y luego corrí.**

—No te hicieron nada, ¿verdad? — cuestionó Poseidón. Percy sonrió.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no?

De repente, una luz atravesó el Salón del Trono, dejando a una chica pelirroja que miraba a todos con curiosidad.

—¿Ginny? —llamó Ron.

Eros sintió los sentimientos de la chica cuando vio a Harry, y eso lo hizo sonreír. El plan, molestando a Poseidón, daba inicio.


	20. Él es mío

—¿Ginny? —dijo Ron confundido.

La pelirroja miró a todos algo cohibida, lo que fue reemplazado por una sonrisa cuando vio a los magos.

La Weasley menor hacia Ron y Hermione con la duda plasmada en el rostro. La mayoría eran desconocidos para ella y no sabía cómo llegó a ese lugar. Al menos había caras conocidas...

Cuando Malfoy la vio, se preguntó qué hacía esa tipa ahí. ¡Era demasiado molesta! En especial cuando hablaba de Harry. Draco siempre la oía hablar en la mesa de Gryffindor o en los pasillos aunque no quisiera, porque la tipa tenía una fuerte y chillona voz.

Los semidioses la miraron atentamente intentando descifrar si era amiga o alguien para noquear. En cambio, algunos dioses estaban molestos por la clara falta de respeto, Zeus, por ejemplo.

—¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa.

Estar en medio de gente desconocida, hermosa y que destilaba poder, no era fácil. Sdemás le intrigaba que los transferidos estuvieran ahí porque después de la última prueba, no habían vuelto a aparecer.

Hermione iba a responderle pero, de repente, los truenos comenzaron a resonar por todo el Salón de Trono. La chica pelirroja se sobresaltó y alzó la vista para ver a un hombre con un rayo en su mano.

—¿Qué falta de respeto es esta? —rugió. Ella estaba confundida. ¿A qué se refería?—. ¿Quién eres mortal? Preséntate y también tus respetos, o lo último que verás será a mí lanzándote un rayo.

Ginny se puso a tiritar de la impresión y el susto que le causó ese hombre. Él se notaba poderoso y que los decía en serio. Ella pondría sus manos al fuego a que ya lo había hecho antes. Lo más extraño de todo, fue que un hombre realmente espeluznante y parecido a Nico, rodó los ojos, lanzándole una mirada fastidiada al que tenía el rayo.

—Deja de ser tan dramático, ¿quieres? —Le dijo—. Pequeño rey del teatro.

—¡No soy pequeño! —bramó.

Algunos soltaron risitas. Les parecía realmente sorprendente que los dioses omnipotentes fueran tan infantiles. Quién los viera y quién lo ve.

—Eres el menor, Zeud —dijo Deméter sin mirarlo.

La diosa estaba más atenta a los semidioses que aún tenían cereales en sus tazones. El chico Malfoy ya se los había terminado junto al vaso con leche. Deméter sonrió feliz. Al menos alguien mostraba respeto.

—¡Si no fuera por mí, aún estarían en el estómago de padre! —exclamó. Sus hermanos lo miraron sin creer que hubiera dicho eso.

—¡¡Si no fuera por mamá Rea, aún estaríamos ahí y tú también!! —Zeus se calló.

—¿Quieren callarse y dejar que la maldita mocosa se presente de una buena vez?

Todos miraron a Ares claramente confundidos. ¿Realmente le interesaba?

—Qué. ¿No puedo querer saber si la puedo matar en caso de que no sea buena?

—En definitiva, el mismo Ares —dijo Artemisa, y todos dejaron de mirar al dios. ¿Cómo no pensaron que a eso se refería? Al menos siendo normal no era tan espeluznante.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —cuestionó el dios de la guerra.

—Ginny... Ginny Weasley. Soy de Gryffindor.

Los dioses asintieron en comprensión. Una bruja. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Hécate? No los dejaba meterse con su mundo y ahora les lanzaba a su gente a la cara.

–Mi hermana —dijo Ron, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—¿Y tus respetos? —cuestionó Zeus severamente. Ella seguía sin reaccionar.

–Ella no sabe de nuestro mundo, tío Zeus, por eso no muestra respeto —informó Percy.

El dios de los cielos miró a su sobrino menos favorito, quien estaba tomando la mano de su hijo, así que frunció el ceño.

—Ve a sentarte —dijo Atenea. La pelirroja asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Hermione—. Ahora vamos a explicarte las cosas para que entiendas.

Cuando le dijeron sobre los dioses, dónde se encontraba y qué estaban haciendo, Ginny quedó demasiado atónita. No dijo nada, pero no cerraba la boca de la impresión.

—¿U... Ustedes lo sabían? —cuestionó mirando a Ron y Hermione.

—Sí —respondió su hermano.

—Lo supimos en Hogwarts —dijo Hermione—. El señor Poseidón nos lo dijo cuando fue a ver a Harry antes de la prueba.

El dios del mar puso suma atención a ellos. ¿Lo había ido a visitar? Él no hacía eso por cualquiera, así que algo estaba pasando y él lo averiguaría. Además, si el chico no era importante, ¿para qué preocuparse por él como tomarse la molestia de ir a verlo? Poseidón estaba seguro de que se conocían en el futuro, pero no sabía que tan bien se conocían.

—¿A Harry? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella con el frunció el ceño— ¿Quién es Poseidón? Hermione lo miró de reojo.

—El dios del mar.

—Mi papá —dijo Percy y se lo apuntó.

Ginny miró donde señalaba el chico y se sorprendió con el parecido que había e te ambos. Sin embargo, algo la dejó perpleja. Harry estaba ahí... sentado junto al dios. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba con él?

Miró a los demás y vio que nadie estaba sentado con un dios, aun cuando estos eran los padres de la mayoría. Miró al chico de gafas que le estaba sonriendo.

—Hola, Harry —saludó con una gran sonrisa y fue a abrazarlo.

El amigo la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, y por ello, se convertía en su hermana automáticamente. De repente, escuchó a alguien refufuñar.

Eros sonrió maliciosamente ante la escena, sin notar la atenta mirada de Malfoy en su persona.

Harry alzó la vista sin soltar a Ginny y vio a Poseidón mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _"_ _Primero_ _la_ _pelos_ _tiesos_ _que_ _parecen_ _un_ _nido_ _de_ _pájaros_ _,_ _y_ _ahora_ _esta_ _estúpida_ _pelirroja_ _. ¿Qué_ _cree_ _que_ _hace_ _abrazando_ _a_ _mi_ _Harry_ _? ¡_ _Estúpida_ _, b_ _usca_ _al_ _tuyo_ _!_ _Hija_ _de_ _tu_ _rejodida_ _madre_ _—_ Pensó Poseidón, mientras la miraba—. _¡_ _Por_ _la_ _guadaña_ _del_ _idiota_ _de_ _padre_ _!_ _Me_ _está_ _mirando_ _... ¡Osa_ _analizarme_ _con_ _su_ _horrible_ _mirada_ _!_ _Ya_ _vera_ _la_ _hija_ _de_ _..._ _¡Maldita_ _estúpida_ _! ¡_ _¡Suelta a mi Harry, mierda!_ _!_ _"_

El dios hizo todo lo posible para que esos pensamientos siguieran siendo pensamientos, pero cuando vio a la tipa sonreírle a su mago, la cólera creció en su interior.

—Ya, ya, ya. Muchos saludos por hoy —dijo, separándolos. Los presentes aguantaron la risa.

—Te apuesto 50 dracmas a que la ahoga —dijo Hermes susurrando en oído de Apolo.

—Hecho.

—Yo apuesto a que la amenaza con lanzarla a los tiburones —dijo Ares que había aparecido de quién sabe donde.

Los otros dos dioses lo miraron curiosos, pero aceptaron.

—Hecho.

El dios de la guerra volvió a su trono, sintiendo la sonrisa de Afrodita, y puso atención a la escena que se desarrollaba.

—Con que usted es le padre de Percy, ¿eh? —dijo la pelirroja. El dios entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué te lo dice? ¿Nuestro parecido o que Percy te lo haya dicho? —respondió el dios, mirándola mal.

Malfoy estaba curioso. ¿Podría ser que el dios estuviera celoso? Pero eso era imposible, a no ser que Harry...

—Poseidón, no seas grosero —reprendió Harry. El dios lo miró alzando ambas cejas.

—No soy grosero, pero es estúpido que pregunte algo que la dijeron. ¿O estabas ignorando a mi hijo? —cuestionó, tomando su tridente.

—No, no, no... No, señor. Yo solo...

—¡Tu qué! - exclamó viéndola fijamente. Zeus suspiró mirando a Hades.

—Y luego me dice a mí rey del teatro. —Hades rodó los ojos.

—Y lo dice con razón. —El rey de los dioses lo miró mal.

—¡Hades!

\- Cállate Zeus, y come tus cereales —dijo, sonriendo con burla.

—¡Y tú come los tuyos! —regañó Deméter pegada a Hades, mientras hacía que más cereales aparecieran en su tazón. El dios se lamentó.

—¡Ya suéltalo y ve a sentarte! —ordenó Poseidón cuando notó que la chica había tomado la mano de Harry por temor a él.

El mago estaba sorprendido por la actitud del dios.

—Pero yo... yo quiero estar con Ha...

—Pues él está conmigo —dijo el dios, marcando el 'conmigo'.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo, Harry? —preguntó ella, y aunque aparentó ser un susurro, fue escuchado por todos.

—¡No, no puedes! —exclamó el dios del mar.

—No creo... que sea buena idea. Poseidón debe de invitarte para poder sentarte aquí.

—Y yo no te invito, pelirroja —dijo el dios.

—Supongo que... Pero...

—Ven aquí, Ginny. —Le dijo Hermione que sabía lo que pasaba con el dios. Ella miró a Harry para que se diera cuenta de que Poseidón sí lo quería.

—Excelente idea, pelos tiesos. —La chica miró mal y el dios miró a Ginny— Ve con la cabeza de nido de pájaros.

—¡No la llames así, barbapercebe! —exclamó Atenea, defendiendo a su bendecida. Poseidón apretó el agarre en su tridente.

—¡Tú no metas y ve a leer un jodido libro, rata de biblioteca!

La diosa se levantó de su trono. Los semidioses estaban rodando los ojos o negando con la cabeza. Ahí iban de nuevo. Eros pensaba que la lectura sería realmente entretenida.

—¡Al menos sé leer, maldito inculto! —El dios iba a responder, pero dejó su tridente a un lado y sonrió con cortesía.

—No entraré en una pelea verbal contigo para no rebajarme a tu nivel. No lo haré porque, a diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo educación.

La diosa se quedó con la palabra en la boca y todos miraron a la dios. ¡La había matado!

—¿Educación? ¿Tú? Tu nombre y eeducación deberían ni estar en la misma oración. —El dios sonrió aún más amplio.

—Di algo más y mamá Rea se enterará. —Atenea palideció. La titan daba todo por sus hijos—. Así se hace. Buena rata. Si sigue así toda la lectura, voy a comprarte una rueda para que corras.

Atenea echaba humo, pero, sabiamente, no dijo nada.

—Volviendo a ti, pequeña comadreja —dijo el dios y a Malfoy se le escapó la risa.

—¡¿Qué hace este aquí?! —cuestionó Ginny—. Responde, serpiente.

—No debo responder ante ti. ¿Quién te crees que eres? —dijo, volviendo a estar serio.

La chica lo miró con asco y no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Bueno... eran conscientes de todo lo que el rubio había echo con Nico, pero, ¡vamos! No tenía porqué ser tan maldita.

—No me hables así, traidora a la sangre.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a decírselo a tu padre? Suerte con eso —respondió ella, mirándolo burlona.

Todos vieron la expresión de Malfoy y entendieronlo mucho que le afectóel comentario.

El mago se levantó apuntando a la chica con su varita. Los semidioses no querían meterse, pero estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. Primero necesitaban saber qué pasaba, e iban a preguntar, pero los otros dos magos y brujas, también sacaron sus varitas.

—¡No hables de mi padre! ¡Tú no sabes nada! —exclamó el mago.

—¡Sé que es un sucio mortífago y por eso está en Azkaban como la sucia escoria que es!

Los semidioses, por más mala impresión que recibieron del chico, sabían que la tal Ginny se estaba pasando. A Poseidón no le importó, que hechizaran a la estúpida.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de las verdaderas razones por las que mi padre está ahí?! ¡¡No eres más que una estúpida ignorante!!

—¡Todos los que han estado en Azkaban son unos suc...!

—Alto ahí, Ginny —dijo Harry. Ella lo miró confundida.

—Mi padrino estuvo en Azkaban y era inocente. —La chica estaba incrédula.

—¡¿Vas a defenderlo?! ¡¡Es de Slytherin!! —Harry suspiró.

—Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Solo ve a sentarte, ¿quieres.? Por favor, Ginny, no empeores las cosas.

Harry ya no quería discutir. Se había acordado de todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces... los dementores... Sirius...

Ginny lo miró, comprendiendo que el chico no estaba bien, así que le tomó la mano, pero una luz verde la apartó.

—O te sientas o te lanzó a un banco de tiburones. Tú decides, comadreja —dijo Poseidón.

Lchica tembló de pies a cabeza, y en silencio, se fue a sentar. Poseidón le había lanzado una mirada tan fría que la había traspasado.

—Paguen —dijo Ares. A lo que Apolo y Hermes le pasaron el dinero a regañadientes.

—Por cierto... niña —dijo Deméter, sacando su guadaña, mientras Hestia llevaba al mago de Slytherin a su asiento—. No vuelvas a tratar mal al pequeño Draco Malfoy, o quizás... solo quizás, explotes en cereales o pruebes el filo de mi guadaña.

El aludido estaba sorprendido. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo?

—Solo guarda silencio —dijo Hestia, lo más amable que pudo, pero le era difícil, sabiendo el problema que Malfoy tenía con su padre y su familia.

Percy, desde su puesto, pensó que si la diosa del hogar defendía al Slytherin, era por algo. Le daría el beneficio de la duda, solo por el momento.

—Y escucha, estúpida. No te acerques a mi Harry, ¿entendido? ¡Él es mío! —espetó Poseidón.

El mago se puso de distintos tonos de rojo, ¡estaba muy avergonzado! Ginny miró al dios, a punto se protestar. Todos se miraron de reojo y luego al dios. Iban a molestar, pero Hera se metió.

—¡¡Ya cállense!! NO ME INTERESA SU DRAMA. SOLO TERMINEN EL LIBRO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUE YA NO LOS SOPORTO.

—¿Que tú estás sufriendo? Nosotros tenemos que soportarte a ti. Imagina nuestro dolor —dijo Poseidón. Ella había interrumpido el bello momento de Harry siendo un tomatito.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¿Aparte de insoportable? Sorda —dijo Hades, echándole más leña al fuego.

Hera iba a replicar, pero Hestia, no queriendo escucharla, tomó el libro y comenzó a leer. 


	21. Pareja

— **Me cargo unas cuantas naves espaciales** —leyó la diosa, y todos pusieron atención por respeto a ella (algunos dioses, no muy contentos).

**Crucé el** **Mall** **pintando, sin atreverme a mirar atrás, y me metí disparado en el Museo del Aire y el Espacio. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad en cuanto crucé la recepción.**

Algunos miraron a Percy como queriendo hacer notar lo estúpido que fue al quitarse la gorra cuando lo que buscaba era no ser descubierto. Otros pensaban que era lógico que lo hiciera, después de todo, era más fácil correr sin la gorra.

**La parte principal del museo era una sala gigantesca llena de cohetes y aviones colgados del techo. Por todo el perímetro discurrían tres galerías elevadas que permitían observar las piezas expuestas desde distintos niveles. No había mucha gente. Sólo algunas familias y un par de grupos de niños, seguramente de excursión escolar.**

Las diosas (menos Hera) hicieron muecas por ello, era realmente malo que los mortales se involucraran, y más cuando eran niños.

Los semidioses estaban igual. No les importaba acabar con los monstruos, pero les disgustaba que los niños estuvieran inmersos en toda esa desgracia. Ellos no querían tener bajas mortales en sus batallas, ya era suficiente con ellos mismos. No querían involucrar a alguien inocente que no tenía ninguna culpa y conocimiento de lo que eventualmente podría ocurrir.

Los magos estaban algo nerviosos por lo que los semidioses tenían que enfrentar. ¿Cómo podrían salvar a aquellos inmersos involuntariamente en el problema? Harry no creía que las cosas podrían tornarse tan difíciles.

**Habría querido gritarles que echaran a correr, pero pensé que no lograría otra cosa que acabar detenido.**

Hermes y sus hijos se pusieron alerta, como todas las veces en que las autoridades eran nombradas. Pero Hermes... ¡Es un dios! ¡¿Cómo le teme a mortales?!

—Que bueno que no lo hiciste. Esos parásitos son los peores monstruos que existen —dijo Hermes.

Algunos lo miraron mal. ¿Los peores? Eso ya era el colmo. El dios necesitaba terapia.

**Tenía que encontrar a Thalia, Grover y las cazadoras. En cualquier momento los tipos – esqueleto irrumpirían en el museo, y mucho me temía que no se decantarían por la visita guiada.**

Todos miraron al héroe, sin comprender cómo pensaba esas cosas en un momento así.

—¿Por qué me miran así, bro?

El chico rubio sonrió de lado y miró a Nico que estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Por nada, bro, por nada.

**Tropecé con Thalia. Literalmente.**

La cazadora lo miró mal, para luego reír con el recuerdo. Algunos estaban curiosos, en especial Artemisa por la extraña relación entre su cazadora y el chico. Otros solo querían saber qué pasaba, ¡era frustrante no saber!

**Yo subía a toda velocidad por la rampa que llevaba a la galería más alta y choqué con ella con tal fuerza que la dejé sentada en una cápsula de Apolo. Grover dio un grito de sorpresa.**

Todos se largaron a reír por la desgracia de la hija de Zeus, quien prometió vengarse del semidiós, camuflando las risas y juegos.

**Antes de que pudiese recuperar el equilibrio,** **Zoë** **y Bianca me apuntaban ya con sus flechas**

Los hombres presentes rodaron los ojos por la actitud. ¿Bianca también? Entrar en la caza significaba un lavado de cerebro.

—Si no fuera porque pasó eso, comenzaría a sospechar que ellas eran ese monstruo o sorpresa de la que habló el General —comentó Hermes, mientras sus hijos le daban la razón.

La actitud de las cazadoras era tan predecible que se habían acostumbrado, pero eso no significaba que fuera peligroso estar del lado equivocado de las flechas.

Al dios de los mensajeros le cayó una flecha en el muslo, cortesía de Artemisa, porque las cazadoras no se meterían con un dios sin la orden de su señora. El dios lanzó un gritito digno de Afrodita mientras veía el icor saliendo de su pierna.

—¡Artemisa!

Se escuchó una exclamación furiosa. Todos voltearon para ver a Apolo corriendo hasta Hermes. El dios miró mal a su hermana, la que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás bien, Hermes? —preguntó Apolo.

—Sí... No te preocupes, es solo una flecha. Nada que no puedas curar.

El rubio le pasaba las manos por el rostro en un torpe (y estúpido) intento por ver sus signos vitales, aún cuando todos sabían que Hermes no moriría.

—Te llevaré a mi templo y te curaré. —El dios de los mensajeros asintió mientras desaparecía. Apolo se giró para ver a Artemisa—. ¡No vuelvas a dañarlo!

Con eso, desapareció.

Todos quedaron con pensamientos diferentes. Algunos estaban impresionados por la actitud protectora y otros lo encontraban sumamente tierno; algunos ya le ponían nombre a la pareja, aunque no se ponían de acuerdo.

Eros tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos destellaron. Malfoy lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió hablarle con amabilidad. Bueno... hablar con él. El mago seguiría los pasos del dios del amor y no dejaría que jugara con los sentimientos de Apolo, no otra vez. Él conocía los mitos.

Afrodita miraba con amor a Ares. Ella se había enterado de lo que había hecho por sus hermanos y le sorprendió que lo realizara sin la recomendación de nadie.

El dios de la guerra sonrió cuando Apolo ayudó a Hermes, pero nadie lo vio. Nadie lo hubiera creído, de todos modos. En ese momento, el dios estaba mirando a un nervioso Chris que intentaba alejarse del trono de su suegro.

**(los arcos habían surgido como de la nada) Cuando** **Zoë** **me reconoció, no pareció muy deseosa de bajar el arco.**

Algunos miraron a la cazadora que hacía como que no escuchaba mientras comentaba con su hermanas. Todos rodaron los ojos.

**-¡Tú! ¿Cómo osas presentarte aquí?**

**-¡Percy! –dijo Grover-. ¡Gracias a los dioses!**

Todos rieron a carcajadas, en especial los hombres que entendían lo difícil de estar en medio de cazadoras cuando no dejaban de pelear con la campista.

**Zoë** **le lanzó una mirada fulminante y él se sonrojó.**

En la sala ocurrió lo mismo, lo que originó otra oleada de risas entre los presentes. Zoe ya estaba mirando mal a Grover, y este se puso rojo antes de que leyeran esa parte.

**-** **Bueno…** **eh… cielos,**

—Vamos,

—Grover...

—...no...

—...lo...

—Arruines —dijeron Travis y Connor al borde del asiento.

—Anda, Grover. Hazme sentir orgulloso. —Chris recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Cállate, tú! —ordenó Ares, viendo al chico algo aturdido por el golpe.

—¡No! —gritó Clarisse—. ¡Ahora quedará más torpe!

—¡¡Clarisse!! —riñó Chris con el ceño fruncido, mientras todos reían. Ares sonrió internamente, ella era totalmente hija suya.

—¡Cállate, tú! —dijo, sentándose junto a él. El hijo de Hermes se sonrió y Ares les gruñó.

**se supone que no deberías estar aquí.**

—Buena salida —dijo Travis.

—Estoy... —Siguió Connor.

—...orgulloso. —Acabó el primero.

Katie les dio un golpe.

—Por idiotas.

**-** **Luke** **– dije, tratando de recobrar el aliento-. Está aquí.**

**La cólera en los ojos de Thalia se disolvió en el acto...**

Todos los ojos se fueron hacia Thalia, en especial los de su señora y la caza, Afrodita, Eros y Zeus. La teniente no dijo nada y miró el piso bajo sus pies con mucha atención.

**se llevó una mano a su pulsera de plata.**

**-¿Dónde?**

Artemisa y Zoe lo entendieron. Esa era la razón por la que Thalia se había unido a la caza, por eso ella decidió ser una doncella eternamente... La culpa era de ese mestizo.

Eros estaba orgulloso de un final trágico, y Afrodita estaba armando parejas.

**Les conté lo del Museo de Historia Natural: la escena entre el doctor Espino,** **Luke** **y el General.**

**-¿El General está aquí? –** **Zoë** **parecía consternada-. Imposible. Mientes.**

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —comentó Malcolm.

Al chico le cayó una daga donde unos segundos antes había estado su mano. El hijo de Atenea soltó un grito mientras miraba mal a las cazadoras.

—¡Controla a tu caza, Artemisa! —espetó Atenea.

—¡No me ordenes nada! —replicó la diosa con la apariencia de una niña, haciéndola parecer una mocosa malcriada—. Ese es solo un chico insolente que no...

—¡Alto ahí! Mi hijo en toda la lectura no ha hecho ni dicho nada en contra de tus seguidoras, nada. Encuentro increíble que no se den cuenta de la verdad por estar encerradas en sus ideas. ¿No te das cuenta de que no ven lo importante por su odio a los chicos? ¡La única razón por la que no le cree al engendro de Poseidón es porque es hombre! Si hubiera sido Thalia la que lo dijo, ¿Habría cambiado?

Nadie dijo nada. Artemisa miró detenidamente a la diosa sabiendo que esta tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría.

Todos sabían que Atenea tenía razón. No se lo dirían, pero sabían que estaba en lo cierto.

Artemisa miró a todos los chicos de la sala. Sabía que ninguno había hecho nada a sus cazadoras, pero la seguridad que debía darles a ellas era demasiada. Si les quitaba esa superioridad, volverían a ser las asustadizas e intimidadas que eran antes. Ella no les devolvería su pasado, eso sería cruel.

Artemisa miró a su tía y asintió. La diosa siguió con la lectura.

En el tempo de Apolo  
Apolo curó a su hermano con un gran esmero. Le temblaban las manos al verlo en ese estado. ¡Hasta le vendó la pierna!

Hermes estaba recostado en una cama viendo cada movimiento que el rubio hacía. Le hacía gracia la laboriosidad de Apolo, olvidando que esa cualidad variaba según a quien se atendía.

Hermes cerró sus ojos pensando en muchas cosas, y Apolo, sentado a su lado, lo observaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello. El rubio llevó sus manos a las mejillas del dios y delineó sus facciones.

—Quizás... ahora debas ser tú el que me bese para que despierte —comentó Hermes sin abrir los ojos. Apolo se sobresaltó.

—Pensé que te habías... dormido. —Hermes soltó una risita y cubrió la mano que Apolo tenía contra su mejilla.

—¿Dormir? Sabes que los dioses no duermen, y aunque me guste realizar esa actividad mortal, si estás aquí, ¿para qué voy a dormir? —Apolo sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Vas a besarme o no?

El rubio parecía divertido, pero igual se acercó a su hermano, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más cerca y haciendo que la lejanía fuera insoportable, así que unió sus labios.

Hermes se sentó en la cama sin apartar sus labios de Apolo, y no permitió que se separaran por más de un segundo, besándolo demandante e intensamente.

—Hermes... —dijo Apolo, besándolo. El dios de los mensajeros sonrió, aceptando los labios del rubio.

—No es... necesario que... lo digas —declaró entre besos.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, Hermes tomó la mano de Apolo y la apretó contra su mejilla, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. Hermes movió su cabeza e haciendo reír a Apolo, pues su nariz jugaba con la contraria.

Se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos, y eso bastó.

El dios de la verdad se sentó en el regazo de su hermano con una pierna a cada lado. Siempre cuidadoso de no lastimar aún más la pierna de Hermes. Rodeó sus hombros y lo acercó a él.

Hermes, cautivado por las acciones, sujetó al rubio por las caderas y lo acercó todavía más. Se sintió insuficiente, así que llevó sus manos a la espalda de Apolo y acarició su piel por debajo de la camiseta, mientras dejaba un camino de besos en el cuello del contrario, sacando suspiros.

Apolo jaló el cabello de Hermes para hacer que este lo mirara, entonces unió sus labios con demanda, para que el contrario supiera lo que necesitaba y lo impaciente que estaba. El dios de los ladrones tomó el borde de la camiseta del rubio y se la sacó por la cabeza, admirando la vista que tenía enfrente. Igual de impaciente, empujó a su hermano contra la cama y...

—¿Apolo?

Se detuvieron. Hermes miró a Apolo dejando de él.

—¿Hermes?

Apolo desenredó sus piernas de las caderas del contrario con decepción, y dejó que Hermes se levantara

La voz venía desde las afueras del templo, y ambos sabían quién era. Apolo se puso la camiseta y emprendió el camino a la salida.

—Apolo... —El dios se giró para ver a Hermes y este lo atrajo para un beso—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —respondió el rubio. ¿Eran dioses? Sí. ¿Era necesario decir 'te amo' si vivirían por siempre? No. ¿Querían decirlo? Sí, y eso harían.

—Terminaremos esto más tarde —prometió. Apolo lo besó lento y provocativo.

—Eso espero —dijo, y salió del templo para encontrarse con quien llamaba.

—Ay, esta lectura sera eterna. —Se lamentó Hermes.

 _"Si me_ _lastimo_ _... ¿podremos venir antes?"_ —Pensó.

Hermes se unió a su hermano afuera del edificio.

—¡Oh, Apolo, aquí estás! ¿Hermes, estás bien? —preguntó, al ver la expresión derrotada del dios.

—Sí, no te preocupes, tía Hestia. —La diosa era tan cálida que no podía molestarse con ella—. ¿Ya terminó el capítulo?

—No. Atenea se quedó leyendo, pero está por acabar, así que deben volver. —Apolo hizo una mueca. Él quería volver al templo—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No. Iremos enseguida. —La diosa asintió, los miró una última vez y volvió al Salón del Trono.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Hermes cuando la diosa desapareció de la vista.

—Debemos ir con los demás y... Necesitamos tiempo a solas.

—Somos inmortales, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra —dijo, y lo besó—. Tenemos bastante resistencia, así que nos tomaremos una vacaciones por... unos años, ¿tal vez?

—Me gusta esa idea —respondió el rubio, dejando besos en el cuello del contrario.

—Tal vez necesitaremos más tiempo... Sí. Mucho tiempo —dijo Hermes, como si imaginara todos los escenas posibles.

 _"¡Esta_ _lectura_ _será_ _horriblemente larga! ¡Soy un dios débil, maldición!"_ —Pensó.

Apolo rio, y juntos regresaron.

Lo primero que notaron, fue que todos estaban sentados al borde de sus asientos totalmente inmersos en la historia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermes, sentándose.

—En resumen —dijo Atenea—, están luchando contra el León de Nemea. Al chico se le ocurrió qué hacer, así que la cazadora dio un comentario estúpido. —La chica refunfuñó por lo bajo—. Thalia recibió un golpe, Grover usó sus flautas... y ahora queremos saber qué pasa, así que cállate.

**De inmediato, las flechas cruzaron sus fauces: dos, cuatro, seis. La bestia se retorció enloquecida, dio una vuelta sobre si misma, cayó hacia atrás y se quedó inmóvil.**

Los vítores se escucharon por todo el salón, alabando la puntería de las cazadoras y el ingenio de Percy. Este último se ocultó detrás de Jason.

**Grover se arrodilló junto a Thalia y la ayudó a levantarse. Parecía estar bien, sólo algo aturdida.**

Aunque Zeus no quisiera admitirlo, le alivió escuchar eso, y Hera lo miró mal.

Malfoy lo vio. Los dioses, aunque eran unos cabrones, hasta el más cabrón de ellos, se preocupaba (un poco) por sus hijos. Aunque a veces se le olvidaba y los trataba como marionetas o sirvientes.

**Zöe y Bianca saltaron desde la galería y aterrizaron a mi lado.** **Zöe** **me observó con cautela.**

**-** **Interesante…** **estrategia.**

Miraron a la cazadora. ¿Eso era un halago? Sea como sea, lo tomaron como uno.

**\- Bueno, ha funcionado.**

**No me lo discutió.**

Miraron asombrados a Percy. Había recibido un cumplido, según ellos, ¡y de una cazadora!

**El león había empezado a derretirse, como sucede a veces con los monstruos muertos, hasta que finalmente no quedó nada en el suelo salvo su reluciente pelaje, reducido al tamaño de un león normal.**

**-** **Agárrala** **– me dijo** **Zöe**

**Me quedé mirándola.**

**\- ¿La piel del león? ¿No será una violación de los derechos de los animales o algo así?**

Las cazadoras rieron por el comentario estúpido. Artemisa sonrió de la lado, dándose cuenta de que le preocupaban los animales y la naturaleza. Deméter, Poseidón y Dioniso parecían conformes.

**\- Es un botín de guerra –contestó muy solemne-.** **Os** **lo habéis ganado con todo derecho.**

**\- Pero lo has matado tú.**

_"_ _Que... ¿noble?"_ —Artemisa no sabía qué pensar.

**Ella meneo la cabeza, casi sonriendo.**

**\- Si la fiera ha caído, ha sido por vuestro sándwich espacial. A cada cual lo suyo, Percy Jackson. Quedaos con el pellejo.**

La mayoría estaba sorprendida por la actitud. Una cazadora estaba dándole la piel del León de Nemea, un trofeo de guerra, ¡¿a un chico?! El otro porcentaje que quedaba... sabía que las cazadoras eran justas.

**Lo recogí del suelo. Para mi sorpresa, era muy ligero, suave y blando también. No parecía en absoluto capaz de detener una estocada. Mientras lo contemplaba, se fue transformando hasta convertirse en un abrigo largo marrón dorado.**

**\- No es que sea mi estilo exactamente –murmuré.**

—¡¡Es un trofeo de guerra, mocoso malagradecido!!

Ares estaba tan rojo de coraje, que Poseidón se apiadó de él y le lanzó agua del Ártico para apagarlo.

**\- Tenemos que salir de aquí –terció Grover-. Los guardias de seguridad no van a seguir alelados toda la vida.**

**Por primera vez reparé en el hecho asombroso de que los guardias no se nos hubieran echado encima para detenernos. Corrían en todas direcciones, salvo en la nuestra, como enloquecidos buscando alguna cosa. Algunos chocaban contra las paredes o entre ellos.**

**\- ¿Tú los has dejado así?**

**Asintió, algo avergonzado.**

**\- Una cancioncilla de confusión. Siempre funciona. Pero sólo unos minutos.**

Dionisio asintió satisfecho. Si era el bendecido por Pan, algo bueno debía hacer, ¿no? Los semidioses miraron sorprendidos al señor D, pero no dijeron nada.

**\- Los guardias de seguridad no son lo peor –dijo** **Zöe** **-. Mirad.**

—¡Ay, no! ¡¿Otro problema?! —Se lamentó Poseidón—. Hijo... ¿es que nunca tienes paz?

—Pues... no es como que pueda hacer mucho —respondió, tomando la mano de Nico.

Percy sonrió cuando Harry tomó la mano de Poseidón para calmarlo.

**A través de las puertas de cristal del museo, vimos a un grupo de hombres cruzando el césped de la entrada. Hombres grises con uniforme de camuflaje. Aún estaban demasiado lejos para verles los ojos, pero yo ya sentía sus miradas clavadas en mí.**

**\- Idos –dije-. Me persiguen a mí. Yo los distraeré.**

**\- No –dijo** **Zöe** **-. Vamos juntos.**

Otra vez se quedaron mirando consternados.

**La miré.**

**\- Pero** **dijiste…**

—¡Eso mismo! —exclamó la mayoría de los hombres.

**\- Ahora formas parte de esta búsqueda –repuso a regañadientes-. No es que me guste, pero el destino no puede modificarse. Tú eres el quinto miembro del grupo. Y no dejamos a nadie atrás.**

Nadie dijo nada. En eso la cazadora tenía razón, no dejarían a nadie atrás, eso no era noble ni recomendable.


	22. Recuerdos

Acordaron seguir con el siguiente capítulo, así que Katie se ofreció.

— **Grover se agenda un** **Lamborghini** **.**

Varios miraron al sátiro, en especial algunos hijos de Hefesto que estaban presentes, pues ellos los conocían, aunque, claro, se maravillaban por su funcionamiento, mientras que los demás por cómo lucían.

**Estábamos cruzando el río Potomac cuando divisamos un helicóptero. Un modelo militar negro y reluciente como el que habíamos visto en** **Westover** **Hall** **. Venía directo hacia nosotros.**

—¡Puta ma...!

—¡Hermes! —exclamó Hestia. El dios se sobresaltó en su trono y casi cayó, lo que provocó la risa de la mayoría.

—¿Qué pasa, querida tía? —La diosa lo miró con desaprobación y apuntó a los semidioses presentes.

—Hay niños, desconsiderado. —Esa fue Deméter, quien observaba a un divertido Draco. Ella no permitiría que al chico, al amante de los cereales, se le pegara la idiotez de dios.

—Está bien... Está bien. Lo lamento —dijo.

Ambas diosas asintieron, y él miró a Apolo sacándose el "sudor" de la frente. Su hermano negó divertido.

**-Han identificado la furgoneta -advertí-. Tenemos que abandonarla.**

—Háganle caso a mi hijo —comentó Poseidón mirando a los demás con gesto burlón—. Él sabe sobre...

—Solo dijo lo que era evidente para todos —interrumpió Atenea.

—Pero los otros no lo dijeron, así que, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros? —La diosa rodó los ojos.

—Tus hijos siempre han sido tan estúpidos como tú.

Algunos miraron mal a la diosa.

Harry estaba atento en caso de tener que agarrar el tridente de Poseidón para que no lastimara a la diosa. Aunque estaba debatiendo si quería que lo hiciera o no.

—Lo dices como si tus hijos fuesen muy inteligentes. —La diosa rio.

—Son hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría, ¿cómo no han de ser inteligentes? —El dios le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y se relajó en su trono.

—Pregúntale a tu hija, después de todo, ella se lanzó por un acantilado. Puede que esté equivocado, pero eso no demuestra un alto nivel de sabiduría e inteligencia, ¿verdad?

Atenea no dijo nada, pero se notaba que echaba chispas. Annabeth miró mal a todos los que se estaban riendo a costa de su madre y ella.

La diosa de la sabiduría, título que entraba en duda cuando se ponía a discutir con Poseidón como si tuviera siete años, iba a replicar, pero la intervención de Hestia la disuadió de ello.

**Zoë** **viró bruscamente y se metió en el carril de la izquierda. El helicóptero nos ganaba terreno.**

**-Quizá los militares lo derriben -dijo Grover, esperanzado.**

**-Los militares deben de creer que es uno de los suyos -continué-. ¿Cómo se las arregla el General para utilizar mortales?**

Algunos, a los que no se les ocurría cómo podría pasar eso, pusieron atención.

Los magos estaban curiosos por el mundo de los semidioses y su funcionamiento. El Trío de Oro estaba más que preocupado con lo que podría suceder a lo largo de la lectura y más aún porque en ese momento los estaban alcanzando.

Malfoy estaba en silencio, y aunque le costra admitirlo y se negara a ello, una parte de él no quería que nada malo pasara.

A Ginny no le importaba mucho. Ella aún seguía molesta con el dios que parecía querer acaparar a Harry, y con las diosas que se atrevieron a defender al mago de Slytherin. 

**-Son mercenarios -repuso** **Zoë** **con** **amargura-** **. Es repulsivo, pero muchos mortales son capaces de luchar por cualquier causa con tal de que les paguen.**

**-Pero ¿es que no comprenden para quién están trabajando? -** **pregunté-** **. ¿No ven a los monstruos que los rodean?**

—¿Aún, después de tanto tiempo, se te olvida el poder de la Niebla? —preguntó Annabeth con burla, logrando que Percy hiciera una mueca—. Bien hecho, Sesos de Alga, nien hecho.

—Hey, no seas tan mala con mi bro —dijo el hijo de Júpiter con el ceño fruncido.

Algunos rodaron los ojos, acostumbrados a la actitud sobreprotectora de Jason. Annabeth alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

—Podrías dejar que se defendiera solo —comentó la rubia.

—No es necesario que se defienda solo, y... ¡no quiero! —La de Atenea dejó de estar divertida.

El público comenzó a pensarse ante la atmósfera peligrosa.

—No me grites, romano —dijo ella.

Annabeth apretó su daga con fuerza. Algo en su interior gritaba "peligro" cuando miraba al romano, así que no le gustaba. ¿Era por su ascendencia o por su personalidad? No estaba segura, pero quizás fuera la influencia de Atenea o Minerva. Ella no sabía.

—¿O qué? —La semidiosa lo miró peligrosamente y alzó su daga.

—¡Tú...!

—¡Basta! ¡Annabeth, no ataques a mi bro! ¡Jason, detente! —intervino Percy. Todos lo miraron—. ¡¡Con un demonio, no me dejan escuchar a Nico!!

Eso los silenció. Sabían que no era bueno molestar al hijo de Poseidón o las cosas podrían ponerse feas. En especial ahora que Annabeth sabía lo importante que era el hijo de Hades para él. En especial cuando Jason sabía que Percy no se daría el lujo de volver a perder a su amor.

—Ahora sí. ¿Qué decías, Nico? —El hijo de Hades rodó los ojos.

—Decía que te calles, Percy —dijo, incómodo por la atención de todos los presentes.

El de ojos verde mar hizo un puchero, y todos se pusieron a reír con nerviosismo o diversión por su desgracia. Nico vio el semblante decaído de Percy, y suspiró; puso su expresión más sombría y miró a los demás.

—Así como se sigan riendo, así mismo mi padre va a tener nuevas almas en su reino.

Silencio.

Ningún semidiós osó volver a reírse de Percy. Hades estaba orgulloso, y cuando Zeus iba a replicar por la falta de respeto, lo miró sombríamente mientras se ponía su yelmo, lo que ocasionó que el rey de los dioses se paralizara.

Percy se giró para mirar a Nico, y su corazón se derritió por la defensa tan abierta. ¡Era un gran paso!

Harry y Jason se miraron con grandes sonrisas. Ellos habían captado que el acto de Nico fue para que Percy volviera a estar feliz.

—Gracias, Nico —susurró Percy en el oído del italiano, quien se puso nervioso.

—N-No sé de qué ha-hablas.

Nico quiso lucir imperturbable, pero el tartamudeo lo delató. Percy, sin poder detenerse, le besó la mejilla, haciendo que el contrario se sonrojara levemente.

Los dioses vieron esa (casi) pelea entre los semidioses, pero decidieron no intervenir, no era su asunto, y cuando las diosas quisieron para con la riña, Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

**Zoë** **meneó la cabeza.**

**-No sé hasta qué punto ven a través de la Niebla. Pero dudo que les importase mucho si supieran la verdad. A veces los mortales pueden ser más horribles que los monstruos.**

Muchos bajaron la cabeza.

La mayoría había sufrido a causa de algún mortal, y sin importar la razón, habían acabado lastimados.

Los semidioses recordaron los malos tratos que habían recibido de los maestros y compañeros de escuela, por el simple hecho de ser diferentes. Las burlas y desprecios de quienes los rodeaban, haciéndolos sentir mal por algo que no podían controlar, por no poder ser "normales".

Para algunos, la escuela era un infierno, y peor aún, un hogar que podrían comparar con un verdadero campo de tortura. ¿Siquiera se podía llamar hogar? Percy con Gabe, Harry con sus tíos y Dudley…

Otros crecieron en orfanatos o rodeados de malas personas. Algunos se vieron obligados a escapar de la única familia que les quedaba al ser despreciados...

Sin importar cómo, todos habían sido heridos por mortales, y aunque muchos dijeran que las cosas se olvidaban o superaban, la marca siempre estaría ahí, donde cualquier cosa podría activar el recuerdo y disparar dolor.

Los monstruos griegos matan semidioses para comer, porque esa es su naturaleza, ¿no? Pero, ¿cuál es la excusa de los mortales? Ellos eran los verdaderos monstruos al querer destruir a los demás. Al querer acabar con lo único que te hace sentir persona o te llena de felicidad. Ellos te llenan de amargos recuerdos que te hacen tomar decisiones erróneas y te llevan por mal camino. Muchas veces el daño es físico, pero repercute en lo psicológico, ¡y eso aún más peligroso! El daño emocional puede afectar en tu estado físico haciendo que te lastimes. ¿Qué lucha puede ser peor que la que libras contigo mismo? Los mortales son monstruos, y eso les quedó claro a los semidioses, cazadoras y magos.

En ese momento, los jóvenes estaban rememorando el pasado que habían tenido y lo mal que lo habían pasado... Algunos, a quienes esos monstruos no los habían corrompido por completo, se preguntaban si se arrepentían del daño causado… Probablemente no. Probablemente ni se acordaban. Después de todo, eran solo juegos, ¿no?

Las cazadoras lo sabían de primera mano. Ellas conocían la crueldad de los mortales, la que las impulsó a unirse a la caza. Ellas tuvieron una oportunidad, una opción, pero... ¿qué hay de los demás?

Algunos solo se tenían a sí mismos y se encerraban en su mente, sin embargo no siempre es recomendable porque... ¿y si tu mente te traiciona?

Los dioses sintieron la pesadumbre en el aire, mas no dijeron nada. ¿Qué podían hacer? Mucho. ¿Querían hacer algo? Algunos, no tanto.

**El helicóptero seguía aproximándose. A aquel paso acabarían batiendo una marca mundial, mientras que nosotros, con el tráfico de** **Washington** **, lo teníamos más difícil. Thalia cerró los ojos y se puso a rezar.**

**-Eh, papá. Un rayo nos iría de perlas ahora mismo. Por favor.**

**Pero el cielo permaneció gris y cubierto de nubes cargadas de aguanieve. Ni un solo indicio de una buena tormenta.**

Zeus sintió el dolor que desprendía su hija, y casi se sintió humano. Se decepcionó al saber que no la había ayudado, ¡pero era un dios! Estaba en su naturaleza olvidar, y pronto volvería a ser el arrogante de siempre que no tiene interés en nadie. ¿Por qué ha de importarle el futuro de los demás cuando el suyo estaba, prácticamente, asegurado?

**-¡Allí! -señaló** **Bianca-** **. ¡En ese aparcamiento!**

**-Quedaremos acorralados -dijo** **Zoé** **.**

**-Confía en mí -respondió Bianca.**

Algunos miraron a Hades con el ceño fruncido, como diciendo que si algo malo pasaba sería por la culpa de su hija. El dios del Inframundo, acompañado de su hijo Nico, envió miradas fulminantes a todos los presentes por insultar la memoria de su familiar. Las miradas de ambos helaron los huesos de todos, y, con las mirada de las cazadoras que se sintieron insultadas en nombre de su hermana, el pánico se acrecentó.

**Zoë** **cruzó dos carriles y se metió en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial en la orilla sur del río. Salimos de la furgoneta y bajamos unas escaleras, siguiendo a Bianca.**

**-Es una boca del metro -informó-. Vayamos al sur. A** **Alexandria** **.**

**-Cualquier dirección es buena -asintió Thalia.**

**Compramos los billetes y cruzamos los torniquetes, mirando hacia atrás por si nos seguían. Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos a bordo de un tren que se dirigía al sur, lejos de la capital. Cuando salió al exterior, vimos al helicóptero volando en círculo sobre el aparcamiento. No nos seguían. Grover dio un suspiro.**

**-Suerte que te has acordado del metro, Bianca.**

Nico y el dios del Inframundo pusieron atención, porque Bianca no tendría que saber eso. ¿Estaba recordando?

**Ella pareció halagada.**

—Di-vi-na como su padre —dijo Hades sonriendo de tal modo que heló la sangre de la mayoría, pero ¿qué saben ellos de bellas sonrisas? Idiotas.

—...Y como su hermano —susurró Percy.

Nico desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Algunos sonreían o se daban codazos. Hades, que vio la interacción y notó que su sobrino hacía feliz a Nico, adoptó a Percy en sus pensamientos.

**-Sí, bueno... Me fijé en esta estación cuando pasamos por aquí el verano pasado. Recuerdo que me llamó la atención porque no existía cuando Nico y yo vivíamos en** **Washington** **.**

—Espera, ¿qué? —cuestionó la mayoría.

Con los avances tecnológicos era poco probable que en ese lugar no hubiera metro, en especial si dicho lugar era Washington.

**Grover frunció el entrecejo.**

**-¿Nueva, dices? Esa estación parecía muy vieja.**

—Lo que él dijo —comentó Travis, Leo, Chris, Hermes, Apolo y Leo.

Los demás rodaron los ojos acostumbrados a la personalidad de ellos.

- **Quizá -dijo** **Bianca-** **. Pero cuando nosotros vivíamos aquí, de niños, el metro no existía, te lo aseguro.**

**Thalia se incorporó en su asiento.**

**-Un momento... ¿Dices que no había ninguna línea de metro?**

**Bianca asintió.**

—Esto solo se hace más y más raro —comentó Connor.

—Ayuda, tengo susto. —Se lamentó Leo y recibió un golpe de Piper por hacerse el payaso. El hijo de Hefesto hizo un puchero.

—Alguien socorra a este mocoso —pidió Dionisio sin mirar en particular.

Todos lo miraron confundidos. ¿Estaba poniendo atención? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¡¿Caerían meteoritos?!

—¿Ves, Pipes? El señor D me molesta y tú me golpeas. —Lloró Leo.

—No seas exagerado, Leo —dijo Harry.

El mago parecía bastante divertido, aunque sentía la penetrante mirada de Poseidón en su persona y la de alguien más. No supo de quién era, pero el dios sabía que era de Ginny Weasley.

El hijo de Hefesto estaba muy aburrido, así que decidió jugar un poco. Nada malo pasaría, ¿verdad? Además, parecía que alguien necesitaba un empujoncito. Sonrió a Harry, quien vio la maldad en los ojos del duende, y cuando estaba a punto de decir que siguieran leyendo...

—Tú no digas nada, Harry, mira que aún me debes una cita.

Harry quedó perplejo, y algunos rieron queriendo sacar palomitas para estar más cómodos.

—¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? ¿Cuándo...? ¿C-Cómo...? ¿Dónde...? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué está hablando, Harry? No te quedes callado. —Ese fue Poseidón hablando compulsivamente, mientras los demás aguantaban la risa al ver las expresiones del dios del mar.

—Yo... yo no sé de qué está hablando. ¡En serio!

Harry hablaba con el mismo desespero con que el otro pedía respuestas.

Leo puso una mano en su pecho, fingiendo estar sumamente ofendido.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Me decepcionas... ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Los demás miraron a Leo muy divertidos; Hermes estaba a punto de bendecirlo—. ¿Olvidaste ese mágico momento cuando caminamos tomados de la mano bajo la luz de la luna y nos dirigimos a los carruajes que nos llevarían al castillo? ¡No lo puedo creer! —dijo, mientras fingía que lloraba—. Pensé que eras mejor que esto...

Harry quedó atónito, sin poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. En cambio, Poseidón pasó por todos los colores. ¡¿Otro que quería con su Harry?! ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma! Aunque en parte lo entendía, Harry era precioso.

Los semidioses se reían descaradamente, mientras los dioses se divertían con el comportamiento del duende, hasta los más reacios. ¡Ese chico sabía cómo causar caos! Además, por primera vez, Zeus no replicó al ver a Poseidón tan afectado.

—¡¡Harry!! —exclamó Poseidón sin poder contenerse—. ¡¿Qué hacías con el duende de santa latino?!

—¡Hey, sin ofensas! Soy alguien muy sensible —reclamó Leo—. Además, a Harry le gustó. Íbamos a ir a cenar para después ir a mi...

—¡Cállate, Leo! —Harry estaba rojo. Él recordaba el momento, pero vamos... ¡cambió toda la historia!—. ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!

—Rompes mi pobre corazón... —Lloró Leo, ocultándose detrás de Jason.

—¿Algo que me quieras decir, Potter? —dijo Poseidón.

 _"_ _Oh, no... Ya empezó a usar mi apellido. ¡Maldito seas, Valdez_ _!_ —Pensó Harry—. _Además_ _, ¿por qué es él_ _quien_ _se molesta? ¡No tiene sentido! Él no es mi Poseidón..."_

—¡Lo que dijo Leo no es cierto! —exclamó para defenderse, inseguro de la razón por la que daba explicaciones.

Poseidón quería dejar todo el asunto, pero la sonrisa burlona del engendro de Hefesto lo estaba insultando.

—Tú y yo hablaremos luego... Potter — dijo, de tal modo, que todos guardaron silencio.

La mayoría miró mal a Leo, excepto Piper, Ares, Afrodita, los de Atenea y la diosa misma. Mientras los demás pensaban que lo había arruinado todo.

Malfoy lo confirmó, y ya no tenía ni la más mínima duda... Harry y Poseidón estaban o estuvieron juntos.

Ginny estaba molesta por la actitud de Harry. ¿Por que le estaba dando explicaciones? ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Poseidón no era su dueño!

*****

La lectura siguió avanzando.

Se preguntaron por Bianca y el metro, y por la identidad del vagabundo. Luego, se asombraron por lo perceptivo que era Percy al saber la razón detrás de la enemistad de Thalia y Zoe. La mayoría se sintió mal por la hija de Zeus, y Artemisa junto a la caza comprendieron la actitud de la chica hacia las cazadoras.

Quedaron algo preocupados y sorprendidos por la valentía de Percy al decirle las cosas a Thalia. Después de todo, la chica no era buena controlando su genio, al igual que Percy (Captura la bandera).

También, descubrieron la identidad del vagabundo a base de un mal haiku:

_**Los sueños igual que un iPod,** _   
_**me dictan verdades al oído** _   
_**y me cuentan cosas guay.** _

Todos miraron al dios sin poder creer que teniendo el título de poesía dijera esa... ¿Cómo decirlo sútilmente? Esa mierda.

Luego, todos miraron a una sorprendida Artemisa por la actitud de su hermano. Este último estaba algo ofendido, o sea, la diosa tendría que saber que él haría lo que fuera por ella.

Cuando nombraron la segunda identidad de Apolo, "Fred", quienes conocían a los gemelos Weasley rogaron a todos los dioses presentes para que no aparecieron.

*****

Siguieron leyendo el capitulo, hasta que llegaron al sueño semidiós de Percy.

**En mi sueño, yo era otra persona. Iba con una anticuada túnica griega (demasiado ventilada en los bajos)**

—¡No queríamos saber eso, Perseus! —reclamó la mayoría. El aludido se puso a refunfuñar porque usaron su nombre verdadero. 

**y unas sandalias de cuero con cordones. Llevaba la piel del León de Nemea anudada a la espalda como una capa y corría, arrastrado por una chica que me agarraba con fuerza de la mano.**

En la sala, Zoe se tensó y miró a Percy, quien ya tenía su mirada en ella. Artemisa estaba curiosa por la situación y preocupada por su teniente.

**-¡Deprisa! -decía. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara con claridad, pero percibía el miedo en su** **voz-** **. ¡Deprisa o nos encontrará!**

**Era de noche. Un millón de estrellas resplandecían en el cielo. Corríamos entre hierbas muy altas y el olor de las flores daba al aire un aroma embriagador. Era un hermoso jardín y, sin embargo, la chica me guiaba a través de él como si estuviéramos a punto de morir.**

**-No tengo miedo -le decía yo.**

**-¡Deberías tenerlo! -respondía, y seguía arrastrándome. Sus largas trenzas oscuras le bailaban en la espalda. Su manto de seda resplandecía levemente a la luz de las estrellas.**

**Subíamos corriendo la cuesta. Me llevaba detrás de un arbusto espinoso y nos derrumbábamos jadeando. No entendía por qué ella tenía tanto miedo. El jardín parecía tranquilo. Y yo me sentía muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que me había sentido nunca.**

La cazadora no dejaba de mirar al semidiós. ¿Cómo era posible que él soñara eso? ¿Cuál era en propósito que se escondía?

**-No hace falta que corramos -le decía. Mi voz sonaba más grave, más segura-. He vencido a miles de monstruos con mis manos desnudas.**

Atenea y sus hijos lo captaron. Ya sabían de quién se trataba.

- **A éste no -respondía la** **chica-** **. Ladón es demasiado fuerte.**

Quienes sabían quién era Ladón, se preguntaron qué hacían esos dos chicos ahí. No tenía sentido. ¿Pelear con ese dragón a mano desnuda? ¡¿Estaba loco?!

Hera puso atención. Ella no quería que nada le pasara a su precioso árbol.

**Debes subir la montaña dando un rodeo para llegar a mi padre. Es la única manera.**

La mayoría de los dioses lo entendió. Ellos sabían la historia, pero no completa. Zoe no dejó de mirar a Percy, congelada en su lugar.

**El dolor que latía en su voz me sorprendió. Estaba preocupada de verdad, casi como si yo le importara.**

**-No me fío de tu padre -replicaba.**

**-No debes fiarte -asentía ella-. Tendrás que engañarlo. Pero no puedes tomar el premio** **directamente…** **¡o morirás!**

**Yo reía entre dientes.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudas, bella muchacha?**

**-Tengo miedo. El Ladón me detendría. Y mis hermanas, si se enterasen, me repudiarían.**

La cazadora percibió un movimiento junto a ella. Era Artemisa que le hacía saber que estaba ahí.

**-Entonces no hay más remedio. -Me incorporaba frotándome las manos.**

**-¡Espera! -decía la chica.**

**Parecía atormentada por una duda. Finalmente, con dedos temblorosos, se llevaba una mano al pelo y se quitaba un largo broche blanco.**

**-Si has de luchar,** **llévate** **esto. Me lo dio mi madre,** **Pleione** **.**

Poseidón puso suma atención y miró a Zoe. En ese momento, las algas en su cerebro que no habían sido devoradas por peces, le permitieron comprender. Miró a la chica, luego a Harry y suspiró.

**Ella era hija del océano y la fuerza del océano se halla encerrada en él. Mi poder inmortal.**

Algunos chicos y chicas estaban llorosos, al darse cuenta de lo que había sacrificado para ayudar a ese héroe, y, como eran griegos, algo les aseguraba que la historia no acabaría bien.

¿Cuánto debes amar para entregar aquello que te hace ser tú?

¿Es posible querer tanto como para dejar todo de lado?

**La chica soplaba en el broche y éste brillaba levemente. Destellaba a la luz de las estrellas como un brillante caracol marino.**

**-Llévatelo -me** **decía-** **. Y** **conviértelo** **en un arma.**

**Yo me echaba a reír.**

**-¿Un broche para el pelo? ¿Cómo va a matar esto a Ladón, bella muchacha?**

Algunos gruñeron por lo bajo. Zoe había dado y dejado todo para ayudarle... y acabó exiliada. ¿Ese imbécil no podía ser menos arrogante cuando le hablaba?

**-Tal vez no sirva -reconocía-. Pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte si te** **obstinas** **en tu propósito.**

**Su voz me ablandaba el corazón. Alargaba la mano y tomaba el broche. Éste empezaba a crecer en el acto y a hacerse más pesado... hasta que me encontraba con una espada de bronce reluciendo en mi mano. La miraba y me resultaba muy familiar.**

**-Bien equilibrada -decía-. Aunque normalmente prefiero usar mis manos desnudas. ¿Cómo llamaré a esta espada?**

**-Anaklusmos -respondía la chica con** **tristeza**

Todos los semidioses miraron a Percy sin poder creerlo.

**-. La corriente que te toma por sorpresa. Y que antes de darte cuenta, te ha arrastrado a mar abierto.**

**Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, se oía un rumor entre la hierba, un silbido semejante al aire escapando de un neumático, y la chica exclamaba:**

**-¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ya está aquí!**

**Me incorpore de golpe en el asiento del** **Lamborghini** **. Grover me sacudía un brazo.**

**-Percy, ya es de día. El tren ha parado. ¡Vamos!**

Algunos querían golpear al sátiro. ¿Por que había interrumpido en la mejor parte? ¡Eso no se hacía!

**Intenté sacudirme el sueño. Thalia, Zoë y Bianca habían alzado la malla metálica. Fuera se veían montañas nevadas con grupos de pinos diseminados aquí y allá; un sol encarnado asomaba entre dos picos.**

**Saqué mi bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo miré detenidamente. Anaklusmos, el antiguo nombre griego de Contracorriente. Tenía una forma distinta, pero estaba seguro de que la hoja era la misma que había visto en mi sueño.**

Zoe miró a Percy con la boca abierta cuando este sacó el bolígrafo de su bolsillo y enseñó la espada.

¿Quién fue el primer portador de Anaklusmos? Eso se preguntaba la mayoría.

**Y también estaba seguro de otra cosa: la chica que había visto era** **Zoë** **Nightshade** **.**

Y toda la atención se fue a la cazadora, quien no dejaba de ver a Percy y a la espada que formaba parte de su desgracia.


	23. Conversación

—Bueno... —Comenzó Deméter, intentando que dejaran de mirar a la Zoe.

La cazadora, en ese momento, tenía su vista en el piso, preguntándose cómo y por qué Percy había soñado eso. ¿Por qué tenía la espada? No lo comprendía... Esa lectura parecía hecha para que los secretos se revelaran.

—Sigamos con la lectura —dijo la diosa.

—¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo? —preguntó Hestia consciente de la incomodidad de Zoe.

Son embargo, la mayoría seguía con su mirada clavada en la cazadora, hasta que vieron a Artemisa con arco en mano. En ese momento, todos encontraron un nuevo foco de atención.

—Yo... ¿Puedo leer? —preguntó Hazel con timidez. La diosa del hogar sonrió ampliamente y caminó hasta ella para entregarle el libro.

—Por supuesto, querida.

— **Practico** **snowboard** **con un cerdo**. —Los demás miraron a Percy con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y esos títulos? —cuestionaron.

Los extraños títulos de Percy no tenían ningún sentido... al menos no en el comienzo.

Thalia no reía. Ella estaba segura de que en ese capítulo se revelaría su miedo. La hija de Zeus miró a Percy fijamente, pero este ni se inmutó.

**Habíamos llegado a los alrededores de una población de** **esquíenclavada** **entre las montañas. El cartel rezaba: «Bienvenido a** **Cloudcroft** **, Nuevo** **México.»** **El aire era frío y estaba algo enrarecido. Los tejados estaban todos blancos y se veían montones de nieve sucia apilados en los márgenes de las calles. Pinos muy altos asomaban al valle y arrojaban una sombra muy oscura, pese a ser un día soleado.**

—No te atrevas a decir nada, Perseus —amenazó Thalia, apuntando al semidiós con su dedo. Este solo alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

**Incluso con mi abrigo de piel de león, estaba helado cuando llegamos a** **Main** **Street** **, que quedaba a un kilómetro de las vías del tren. Mientras** **caminábamos** **, le conté a Grover la conversación que había mantenido con Apolo la noche anterior, incluido su consejo de que buscase a** **Nereo** **en San Francisco.**

**Grover parecía inquieto.**

—La pregunta es: ¿cuándo va a dejar de estar inquieto? Parece que te la has pasado asustado todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Las cabezas de la mayoría se giraron para observar a la chica que había hablado. En serio, ella quería morir.

Los semidoses griegos la miraron mal. Nadie podía meterse con su familia, y quien atacaba a uno, recibía la defensa de todos.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, alrededor de Dionisio se juntó humo morado. Los semidioses observaron en silencio y los dioses estaban algo sorprendidos, aunque sabían que él protegía a los sátiros y espíritus de la naturaleza.

En un segundo, la chica pasó de ser humana a una rama de vid que el dios puso alrededor de su trono.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Ron, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Harry y Hermione estaban igual que él. Ellos sabían que ella no debió meterse con la familia de otros, pero no estaban seguros de si estaban de acuerdo con el castigo. En cambio, Ron no salía de la sorpresa de que su única hermana fuera una planta.

Luego, estaban Poseidón, Juniper, Draco y Dionisio. Ellos estaban doblándose de la risa sin control alguno. No podían evitarlo. El dios del mar lloraba de la risa, así esa bruja lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con Harry. Y Draco hace tiempo quería que pusieron en su lugar a esa comadreja.

—Oye, ya. —Se escuchó la vocecita de Harry, mientras le daba codazos a Poseidón para que se callara, antes de que su risa contagiara a los demás.

—Es que... s-su cara fue tan... —Y se largó a reír otra vez. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, Potter. Sabes que es gracioso.

El mago de anteojos miró a Malfoy como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ¿Le había hablado bien? Luego, miró a Poseidón que se tapaba la boca para dejar de reír. Ya no parecía enojado y la expresión que tenía, hizo que soltara una risita.

—¡Harry! —reclamó Ron.

—P-Perdón.

**—Está bien, supongo —dijo—. Pero antes hemos de llegar allí.**

**Yo hacía lo posible para no** **deprimirme** **pensando en nuestras posibilidades. No quería causarle un ataque de pánico a Grover, pero**

—Y con esas simples palabras es como nos da un ataque de pánico a todos. —Se quejó Katie, mirando mal al semidiós.

Percy se encogió de hombros y sonrió como disculpa. Sin embargo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Deja de asustar a la gente! —ordenó Reyna.

—¿Con un zapato? ¡¿En serio?! —Se quejó Percy, tomando el calzado mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

Jason y Nico se quejaron.

—Aleja esa cosa de nosotros, bro. —Logró decir el rubio, intentando contener las arcadas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te ref...? —Entonces, sintió el impacto—. Wow... ¡Esto apesta!

—¿Qué esperabas? Es de ese chico Rodriguez —dijo la romana.

Las miradas fueron al semidiós, a quien, efectivamente, le un faltaba el zapato.

—¿Pero qué diablos le echó? ¿Huevos podridos con queso en mal estado? —cuestionó Percy.

Todos rieron viendo la mueca del pelinegro y a los demás tapando su nariz. Los dioses eran los más divertidos.

—¡Rodriguez! —exclamó Clarisse, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltada y se tornará más rojo de lo que ya estaba—. ¡Cuando volvamos al campamento, las arpías te lavarán los pies!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ellas usan lava!

Todos rieron sin poder contenerse, y más cuando el zapato voló al trono de Zeus, quien lo fue lanzando a los otros dioses.

—Creo que la lava no será suficiente —comentó Atenea, asqueada.

—Los hombres son unos cerdos —dijo Artemisa.

**sabía que había otra fecha límite que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas, además de la que nos obligaba a salvar a Artemisa antes de la Asamblea de los Dioses. El General había dicho que sólo mantendría con vida a Annabeth hasta el solsticio de invierno, es decir, hasta el viernes. Sólo faltaban cuatro días. También había hablado de un sacrificio. Y eso no me gustaba nada.**

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso. Percy era el mejor en transformar la atmósfera alegre a un caso de preocupación extrema, o viceversa.

**Nos detuvimos en el centro del pueblo. Desde allí se veía casi todo: una escuela, un puñado de tiendas para turistas y una cafetería, algunas cabañas de esquí y una tienda de comestibles.**

**—Estupendo —dijo Thalia, mirando** **alrededor—** **.** **ní** **estación de autobuses, ni taxis ni alquiler de coches. No hay salida.**

**—¡Hay una cafetería! —exclamó Grover.**

Los semidioses suspiraron aliviados. Eso era maravilloso.

—¿De qué va a servir una cafetería? —cuestionó Atenea, tan seria como solo ella podía estar.

—No sé para que tienes el título de "la sabiduría". ¿A quién se lo compraste? —¡He ahí! El dios del mar ataca de nuevo—. ¿Hace cuánto no leen que comen algo?

La diosa guardó silencio.

—Además, hay café. ¡No puedes ir en contra del café! ¡El café es vida!

—Parece que ya te pasaste de agua salada —comentó Zeus.

—Tú no te metas. —Atacó el dios del Inframundo.

—Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas —dijo el rey del Olimpo.

—Les van a salir arrugas... —canturreó Afrodita, queriendo sacar todos sus productos.

—Ve con tus porquerías a otro lado —dijo Artemisa con desaprobación.

—¡Arrugas me salieron a mí cuando secuestraste a Perséfone! —exclamó Deméter. Hades rodó los ojos, queriendo suplicar a los dioses que... ¡Pero eso no se podía!

—¿Es que nunca vas a olvidarlo? —Deméter iba a replicar.

—¿En qué momento dejamos atrás la humillación a la sabionda? —comentó Ares.

—Lo que él dijo. —Apoyó Poseidón, apuntando a su sobrino.

**—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo** **Zoë—** **. Un café iría bien.**

**—Y unos pasteles —añadió Grover con ojos** **soñadores—** **. Y papel de cera.**

Algunos rieron por el gusto del sátiro. ¡Cuánto lo conocían!

**Thalia suspiró.**

**—Está bien. ¿Qué tal si vais vosotros dos por algo de desayuno? Percy, Bianca y yo iremos a la tienda de comestibles. Quizá nos indiquen por dónde seguir.**

**En la tienda nos enteramos de varias cosas interesantes sobre** **Cloudcroft** **: no había suficiente nieve para esquiar, allí vendían ratas de goma a un dólar la pieza, y no había ningún modo fácil de salir del pueblo si no tenías coche.**

Todos se miraron entre sí. Las cosas apuntaban a ser un verdadero asco. Asco el lugar en el que estaban y lo que hacían. Asco el lugar al que debían ir... Todo parecía desmoronarse.

**—Pueden pedir un taxi de** **Alamogordo** **—nos dijo el encargado, aunque no muy** **convencido—** **. Queda abajo de todo, al pie de la montaña, pero tardará al menos una hora. Y les costará varios cientos de pavos.**

—¿Dónde carajo van a encontrar de esos animales? ¡¿Van a robarlos?! —exclamó Leo, exasperado. ¡Esa misión sonaba terrible!

Las miradas se fueron hacia él. ¿Lo había dicho en serio?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestionó Mitchell.

—¿Por qué...?

—Por nada, Leo... No preguntes —dijo Piper.

Poseidón entrecerró los ojos apenas lo escuchó hablar. No podía pasar por alto el tema de Harry y ese duende. Exasperado, se levantó de su trono, tomó a Harry por la manga y se lo llevó.

Decir que la sorpresa no se hizo presente, sería una completa y asquerosa mentira. Algunos sabían o intuían de lo que iba todo eso, pero otros estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.

—¡¿Dónde se llevó a Harry?!

—O te callas o te trasformo en planta de nuevo. —Ginny se sentó junto al trono de Dionisio en silencio.

—Percy... —Comenzó Hermione.

—No te preocupes. Ya conoces a papá.

La bruja asintió y Hazel siguió leyendo.

**El hombre parecía tan solo que le compré una rata de goma.**

En ese preciso instante, Percy fue abrazado por Hestia, Deméter y Afrodita. El semidiós parecía conmocionado, mientras que los demás se reían de la "desgracia" del héroe. Incluso Nico parecía divertido por la cara de sufrimiento que el chico poseía. Jason observó fijamente a la diosa del amor.

—Eres tan bueno —dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

—Ten... Te regalo cereales. Te harán aún mejor —dijo Deméter. Percy tomó el tazón con cereales y sonrió de lado.

—¿Gracias...?

Logró decir, suplicando que no se diera cuenta de que no había comido los cereales anteriores. Sin embargo, la diosa pareció recordar el "castigo" y obligó a todos a seguir comiendo, mientras le ponía más cereales en los tazones.

—Ten, Draco. Deja tazón y ese vaso —dijo la diosa, acercándose al mago, mientras le entregaba un pocillo con fruta picada.

Los demás lo miraron con molestia, y más cuando Hestia le tendió un vaso con jugo de piña.

Mientras eso pasaba, Afrodita estaba pellizcando las mejillas de Percy con Jason quejándose de fondo.

—¡Oiga, ya! —Se quejó el rubio. La diosa lo miró con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Jay, si ya dejamos en claro que es tuyo. —El rubio miró a su primo. ¡Esa diosa no entendía!

—...Qué. ¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó Nico, hablando por primera vez. Eso hizo que todos lo miraran, pero no se percató de ello al estar mirando a la diosa del amor—. Vuelva a su trono.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¡Esto es perfecto!! —chilló ella.

Antes de que dejara escapar ciertas verdades, Hades, con una mirada, la dejó en su trono y en silencio.

**Salimos y esperamos en el porche.**

**—Fantástico —refunfuñó** **Thalia—** **. Voy a recorrer la calle, a ver si en alguna de esas tiendas me sugieren otra cosa.**

**—Pero el encargado ha dicho...**

**—Ya —me** **cortó—** **. Voy a comprobarlo, nada más.**

**La dejé marchar.**

—Lo dices como si en realidad hubiera necesitado tu permiso. —Rio la cazadora.

Nadie dijo nada. Ella tenía razón, y de no tenerla y decírselo... terminarían con una flecha o una descarga eléctrica.

La diosa de la caza y sus doncellas miraron satisfechas a la futura cazadora. La diosa entendía por qué la había escogido como su teniente... Thalia tenía coraje.

**Conocía bien la agitación que sentía. Todos los mestizos tienen problemas de déficit de atención a causa de sus reflejos innatos para el combate.**

La mayoría se quejó. Eso le había acarreado un montón de problemas, decepciones y burlas. Sin embargo, la sensación de pesar se quitaba cuando necesitaban ese "defecto" (llamado así por los demás), para salvar sus vidas.

**No soportamos la espera. Además, me daba la impresión de que Thalia aún estaba disgustada por la conversación sobre** **Luke** **de la noche pasada.**

La hija de Zeus miró a su primo con los dientes apretados. Era consciente de que, en ese momento, él tenía razón, pero fue inevitable molestarse. Ella sabía que Luke había sido el culpable, pero necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien más para no sentir que había vivido engañada toda la vida.

Por otro lado, aún le sorprendía la forma en que Percy la leía. Para su primo era fácil saber qué le pasaba. ¡Era demasiado intuitivo!

**Bianca y yo permanecimos parados delante de la tienda con cierta incomodidad. Es decir... yo nunca me sentía demasiado cómodo hablando a solas con una chica,**

Los dioses rieron, al igual que algunos semidioses.

—Se nota que no es como Poseidón en ese aspecto —canturreó Hermes.

—Lo que lo hace mejor —dijo Atenea, para sorpresa de todos.

La diosa quería defenderse, así que haría lo que fuera en contra de Poseidón. Aunque todos sabían que el chico le agradaba un poco y que quería engañarse.

—No puede hablar con chicas, pero eso no le molesta, no son ellas las que le importan —comentó Eros, con malicia.

A la mayoría se le había olvidado que estaba ahí, pero eso de querer molestar no se le quitaba.

Algunos miraron mal al dios, en especial Nico, que se sintió completamente herido por un momento. Si bien, a él le afectaba en sobremanera esa parte de sí mismo, pero no soportaría que por eso Percy lo dejara y negara todo, eso lo destruiría. Se puso a pensar que el hijo de Poseidón se alejaría y renegaría solo para quedar bien.

Los semidioses y algunos dioses miraron incrédulos a Eros, en especial aquellos que habían sido víctimas directas del dios, como Apolo que estaba siendo apoyado por Hermes.

—Tienes razón —dijo Percy—. La única atención que me importa es la de Nico, y si puedo hablar con él... ¿Para qué prestaría atención en chicas?

Y Nico se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. El hijo de Hades no podía creerlo, no daba crédito a sus oídos y no encontraba posibilidad alguna en que Percy pudiera aceptarlo como si nada.

Jason, en su interior, bailaba con una camiseta de "I Love Percico". ¡Ese día lo recordaría por siempre! Esa declaración entraba en su Top 10 de frases Percico.

Cuando Eros iba a contestar, Afrodita lo calló con una sola mirada. Nadie se metía con sus adoradas parejas. Algunos la apoyaban, siempre y cuando no quisiera hacerlos un trío con Jason.

La diosa le hizo una señal a Hazel y esta siguió con la lectura.

 _"_ _Sabes_ _que_ _le_ _crees_ _y_ _que_ _lo_ _quieres_ _._ _¿_ _Qué_ _estás_ _esperando_ _? ¿_ _Esto_ _no_ _es_ _prueba_ _suficiente_ _de_ _que_ _no_ _le_ _importa_ _el_ _resto_ _y_ _de que_ _haría_ _lo_ _que_ _fuera_ _por_ _ti_ _? ¿Por_ _qué_ _sigues_ _negándolo_ _?_ _No_ _te_ _hagas_ _el_ _difícil_ _,_ _Nico_ _._ _"_ —dijo la voz interna del hijo de Hades.

**y hasta entonces no había estado solo con Bianca. No sabía qué decir, sobre todo ahora que era una cazadora.**

—¿Ahora que puede partirte la cara? —cuestionó Travis.

—¿Quién dice que no podía hacerlo antes? —cuestionó Nico. Nadie pondría en duda la valía de su hermana, en especial cuando no estaba presente para responder.

—Yo solo decía... No te enogres.

Nico estaba a punto de lanzarle el fémur de algún esqueleto, cuando Percy puso enlazósus dedos, haciendo que olvidara lo que estaba haciendo.

Y así fue como el hijo de Hades se transformó en un lindo tomate.

**—Bonita rata —dijo ella por fin.**

Todos rieron.

Las cazadoras estaban curiosas porque una de sus hermanas fuera tan amable con un chico... Eso no debía pasar.

**La dejé en la barandilla del porche. Quizá atraería clientela a la tienda de comestibles.**

**—¿Y cómo va eso de ser cazadora? —le pregunté. Ella frunció los labios.**

**—¿No estarás enfadado aún porque me uní a ellas?**

Nico miró a Percy fijamente. De algo estaba seguro, si Percy estaba enfadado sería por causa suya, porque Bianca lo dejó a él.

**—No. Mientras tú...** **eh** **... seas feliz.**

Nico sonrió. Eso era algo que Percy diría. A pesar de estar en desacuerdo con las decisiones de algunos, él lo aceptaría, dejándolo a la consciencia de cada uno.

**—No creo que «feliz» sea la palabra indicada cuando la señora Artemisa ha desaparecido.**

Las cazadoras asintieron solemnemente.

**Pero ser una cazadora es** **súper** **guay** **.**

En ese momento se rieron cómplices. Bianca sí que sabía de lo que hablaba, pero los idiotas no podrían saberlo por su estúpida condición de sexo masculino.

**Ahora me siento más serena en cierto sentido. Es como si todo lo que me rodea fuese más despacio. Supongo que debe de ser la inmortalidad.**

**La observé, tratando de ver la diferencia. Era cierto que se la veía más segura que antes, más tranquila. Ya no se tapaba la cara con una gorra verde. Llevaba el pelo recogido y me miraba a los ojos al hablar.**

Nico cerró los ojos mientras recordaba cómo era su hermana, la forma en que actuaba y hacía las cosas por él, como hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que la felicidad no se fuera de su lado.

El hijo de Hades, sonrió.

**Con un escalofrío, me di cuenta de que dentro de quinientos o mil años, Bianca di Angelo tendría exactamente el mismo aspecto que ahora.**

La mayoría bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto por la cazadora caída. Lo que Percy planteó en aquel momento... nunca podría concretarse, y Bianca... ya no volvería.

**Tal vez mantendría una conversación parecida con otro mestizo... Y yo llevaría muchísimo tiempo muerto, pero ella seguiría pareciendo una chica de doce años.**

–¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —cuestionó una cazadora.

Percy la miró con tristeza.

—Puede que, aparte de las demás cazadoras y la diosa, no tengas a nadie más, pero en el caso de Bianca, ella tenía a Nico. ¿Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido al verlo crecer e irse? —La cazadora no dijo nada—. No creo que la inmortalidad sea beneficiosa.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

Los dioses miraron al semidiós, al igual que las cazadoras. Él solo sonrió con suma tristeza.

—Él... rechazó la inmortalidad —dijo Annabeth con solemnidad.

Los dioses, magos y cazadoras abrieron mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué él hizo qué...? —Logró decir Hermione.

Malfoy estaba atento. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para dejar ir una oportunidad así? ¿Esa oportunidad por la que el mundo mágico fue amenazado?

—Porque... porque hay personas a las que amo, personas a las que no dejaría, personas que vería crecer y seguir con sus vidas... personas que al final vería morir. No soportaría perder a más familia. Prefiero vivir con ellas todo lo que me queda, que ser eterno y ver como perecen.

>>En la guerra contra Cronos, todos perdimos. No pude salvar a algunos, pero lo intenté con toda mi fuerza y con todo lo que tenía. En la segunda fue lo mismo, y no podría haberlo hecho siendo dios. ¿Leyes antiguas? ¿Cerrar el Olimpo? No. La inmortalidad no significa nada para mí cuando te pierdes a ti mismo, porque tu familia y seres que amas, son parte de ti.

Nadie pudo replicar. Los amigos del semidiós estaban conmocionados por sus palabras. Las cazadoras, por su parte, analizaban las palabras del chico. Ciertas en su totalidad, pero jamás aceptado por ellas.

**—Nico no ha comprendido mi decisión —murmuró Bianca, y me miró como si quisiese que la tranquilizara.**

Nico volvió a mirar a Percy, quien le devolvió la mirada y no se la apartó hasta que el menor se cubrió el rostro recordando a Bianca.

**—Estará bien en el campamento —le** **dije—** **. Están acostumbrados a acoger a un montón de chicos. Annabeth vivió allí.**

**Bianca asintió.**

**—Espero que la encontremos. A Annabeth, quiero decir. Tiene suerte de contar con un amigo como tú.**

Los adolescentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Percy era y siempre sería un amigo invaluable.

**—No le sirvió de mucho.**

Y, en ese preciso momento, le cayó toda clase de cosas por pensar una porquería como esa.

—¡Por favor, tengan compasión! ¡Este es el zapato de Chris! —pidió el semidiós.

El calzado fue devuelto al dueño, quien miraba mal a todos. Ya iban dos veces en que le quitaban los zapatos sin darse cuenta.

—Enseñales a tus hijos como deben bañarse —regañó Apolo.

— _Tú solo quieres verme desnudo —_ declaró Hermes, en la mente de Apolo.

—Cállate —ordenó el rubio.

—Nadie ha hablado, papá —dijo Will, mirándolo con confusión.

—Cierra la boca, Solace —dijo Percy con los dientes apretados y le lanzó el zapato de Chris. Este último estaba exasperado. ¿En qué momento había desaparecido su zapato?

**—No te culpes, Percy. Tú arriesgaste la vida para salvarnos a mi hermano y a mí. Aquello fue muy valiente de tu parte. Si no te hubiese conocido, no me habría parecido bien dejar a Nico en el campamento. Pero pensé que si allí había gente como tú, Nico estaría en buenas manos. Tú eres un buen tipo.**

—O sea... sí fue mi culpa —dijo y recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Nico.

—No me hagas ir por los dos zapatos de Rodriguez —amenazó—. Deja de decir estupideces, Perseus. Hace años quedó claro que fue la decisión de Bianca.

La mirada del hijo de Hades casi hizo que Percy suspirara.

—Lo siento...

—Si te sigues disculpando por lo que pasó, no te perdonaré.

Percy asintió.

**Aquel cumplido me pilló por sorpresa.**

**—¿Aunque te derribase para capturar la bandera?**

**Ella se echó a reír.**

Los semidioses y algunos dioses también.

—¿Quién diría que una cazadora podría ser amable? Nadie. Pero aquí tenemos una que... ¡Aaah! —gritó Apolo—. ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿El zapato de Chris?!

Artemisa lo miró, apuntándolo con el otro zapato, mientras el hijo de Hermes miraba sus pies confundido y algo aterrado. ¿En que momento, de nuevo, se habían ido sus zapatos?

—Y no me hagas lanzarte el otro.

—Esta porquería apesta —dijo Apolo, lanzándole el zapato a su dueño.

—¡¿Verdad?! ¡Dejen de lanzar ese condenado zapato! —exclamó Percy.

**—Vale. Aparte de eso, eres un buen tipo.**

**A unos cien metros,** **vi** **que** **Zoë** **y Grover salían ya de la cafetería cargados de pasteles y bebidas. No me apetecía que volvieran en ese momento. Era extraño, pero me gustaba hablar con Bianca. No era tan desagradable, al fin y al cabo. Y en todo caso, resultaba más fácil de tratar que** **Zoë** **Nightshade** **.**

—No te molestes, querida, sabes que es cierto —comentó Hestia, llevándose los tazones con cereales (y vasos de Draco), a escondidas de Deméter, para que ya no sufrieran.

*****

—¡Dime qué pasó entre tú y el duende! —exigió Poseidón cuando llegaron a su templo. 

—¡Que no pasó nada! —replicó, con la misma intensidad desesperada de quien tenía en frente—. ¡Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

—¡¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?!

Harry quería arrancarse el cabello por lo frustrado que estaba.

—¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡¿No que muy dios?! ¡Pues ve a leer sus pensamientos o qué se yo! ¡¡Y deja de gritarme!!

—¡Entonces tú tampoco me grites! —Poseidón se acercó al mago.

—¡Ya te dije que no es lo que crees! ¡Habíamos llegado a Hogwarts luego de las vacaciones de navidad y Leo me jugó una broma! ¡¡Eso es todo!! ¡Me tomó la mano y dijo algunas cosas! ¡¡Nada más!!

—¡¿Y eso no es nada?!

El dios se paró frente al mago, mirándolo desde arriba. Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera pequeño, pero no se acobardó.

—¡Qué no! ¡¡Leo tiene novia!! YA BASTA. —Poseidón tomó a Harry por el brazo, quien quiso zafarse pero no pudo—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡¡No!! ¡Me da rabia que ese semidiós...! ¡Es muy molesto!

—Curioso que lo digas... en mi tiempo te agradaba. —Poseidón lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Eso también me molesta! ¡Hay mucho que no me dices!

—¡No tengo por qué decirte nada!

—¡Claro que debes! —Siguió gritando, mientras miraba a los ojos molestos del pequeño frente a él—. ¡Hay algo que no me dices y que tiene que ver conmigo! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¡Es como si no te conociera!

—¡Es que no me conoces! ¡¿Cuánto... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Conforme hablaba, iba bajando la voz, derrotado —. No puedes esperar que te cuente cosas que no te debo decir.

—¡¡Harry!! ¡¿Qué importa el poco tiempo?! ¡Estás aquí y eso es lo importante! Además, yo...

El mago alzó el rostro y lo miró. Ese no era el dios que lo amaba... que le había dado regalos y lo había enamorado con pequeños detalles. Sintió que su corazón dolía.

—Es que tú... No lo entiendes, yo... No te puedo decir.

El dios suspiró.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que nada cambie. No quiero que mi futuro desaparezca... Yo... no quiero obligarte a reaccionar por mí. —El dios parecía confundido—. No quiero que sientas algo que no sientes solo por...

—¿A qué te ref...?

El dios se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —preguntó, mientras un torbellino de preguntas invadía su mente.

—¿De qué ha...?

Entonces, Harry lo vio. Poseidón tenía entre sus manos el dije que aún colgaba de la cadena que rodeaba su cuello... El tridente que el dios le había dado en esa navidad que ahora parecía tan lejana.

—Ya no... Ya no puedes mentirme —dijo, y Harry lo miró horrorizado. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado ese detalle?— ¿Yo te di esto? ¿Fue... Percy? ¡Harry, por favor, dime!

—Yo... yo...

El mago no sabía qué hacer, y solo miró al dios que estaba cada vez más cerca con la cadena en su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que no siento y me veré obligado a sentir? ¿Cuál futuro?

El mago quería correr, huir y esconderse para nunca más ser encontrado. Esa era la conversación que no deseaba tener y le atemorizaba. ¿Y si las cosas no resultaban como en el futuro? Él no soportaría ver como su futuro se desvanecía en el aire.

Sin proponérselo, comenzó a sollozar por todas las emociones que lo atormentaban.

Poseidón no quería verlo así, pero necesitaba que le dijera la verdad, necesitaba saber. Ver a quien ya quería, y celaba, llorando, le hacía doler el corazón.

Ver el tridente le dio esperanzas de que quizás aquello que sentía fuera verdad, pero no podía saber si Harry no le decía la verdad.

—Por favor, ya no me ocultes nada.

Harry alzó la vista.

—Es que... es difícil porque tú...

El dios lo miró fijo y expectante, pero Harry dejóde hablar. Ninguno supo como quedó atrás el tema de Leo, pero ya no importaba.

—Tú....no eres el Poseidón de mi tiempo... Lo siento —dijo, dolido.

Y el mago se dio media vuelta, queriendo huir, pero el dios no lo permitió.

—¡No te vayas! —Y, en un segundo, los brazos de Poseidón lo rodearon por la espalda—. Si no quieres... no me digas. Solo...

—Quiero regresar —declaró, sin querer alejarse del calor que el dios le proporcionaba. Dolía que ya nunca podría...

Intentó soltarse y el dios lo giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te vayas... Necesito saber cosas de ti. Debes decirm...

—No te debo decir nada. Tú y yo no somos nada, ni nos conocemos, así que no te debo ninguna explicación.

Ante la verdad detrás de esas palabras, Poseidón quedó petrificado. Harry ni siquiera lo estaba mirado. Fueron las Parcas quienes llevaron a Harry a ese tiempo, así que... ¿esto estaba planeado?

—Me las debes —dijo Poseidón.

Harry alzó la vista, y, en un segundo, sintió los labios conocidos del dios que amaba sobre los suyos.


	24. Por fin

Harry fue tomado por sorpresa. Primero, estaban gritando sobre lo que supuestamente había pasado con Leo, y, aunque no era nada, para Poseidón fue como haber insultado a su madre, traicionarlo o matado a sus hijos. ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?!

_"_ _¿Por qué se pone así? ¡Aquí no nos_ _conocemos_ _! —_ Pensó el mago—. _En mi tiempo no era_ _así_ _..."_

Harry quedó pasmado ante el súbito beso que le hizo recordar su tiempo junto al dios. ¿Por qué Poseidón se comportaba así si no eran nada?

_"_ _¿Por qué tuvo que ver esa cadena? ¿Por qué no me la quité?_ _"._

Pero el mago se había prometido conservarla y usarla cada día como señal del amor que sentía, así que no podía seguir culpándose por mantenerla.

El beso no duró ni tres segundos, pero pareció eterno. Harry rememoró su primer beso con el dios, los detalles, el apoyo, su tiempo juntos... Y Poseidón pudo confirmar lo que estuvo sospechando toda la lectura. Ya no podía negarlo.

El dios observó al mago, temiendo haber empeorado las cosas. Sin embargo, Harry no reaccionó. Solo estaba ahí, mirándolo…

...sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Harry…

Parecía que el espíritu del mago había abandonado su cuerpo. El menor no se movía y apenas parpadeaba, y el dios del mar comenzó a pensar que la había jodido rotunda e irrevocablemente.

—Harry… —repitió.

Poseidón lo sacudió por el brazo para llamar su atención, pero no estaba funcionando. Volvió a insistir hasta que Harry alzó la vista.

—P-Por qué… Tú… Eso fue… Y-Yo… —balbuceó, y aunque el dios no comprendía las palabras, estaba seguro de lo que querían decir.

_"_ _¿Esto es una broma? ¿Realmente me besó? Por_ _favor…_ _por Merlín, tiene que_ _..._ _No puede ser una simple ilusión, no_ _puede_ _._ _Pero es demasiado bueno y no quiero... no quiero que todo cambie, que él no me quiera y que las esperanzas que tengo de que las cosas_ _mejoren…_ _se vayan por el caño._

_Él no es el mismo dios que me ayudó, que me salvó, que me curó... que me_ _enamoró_ _._ _¿Cuántas diferencias puede haber con el de este tiempo? Que no me ame puede ser la más_ _grand_ _e,_ _pero ¿por qué me besó si no siente algo por mí?_ _No puede ser como_ _cualquier_ _dios griego... ¿_ _Todavía_ _no hace_ _el_ _cambio? ¡Qué voy a hacer!"_

—N-No entiendo…

—¿Ahora entiendes lo frustrante que es que te oculten algo importante y no te lo digan? —comentó Poseidón, y Harry hizo una mueca.

Poseidón se acercó al mago y lo tomó por los brazos, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos en un intento de hacerle saber lo desesperado que estaba, y Harry lo supo, lo supo al ver la expresión preocupada y solicita que en el rostro del dios se apreciaba... por esas cejas fruncidas y los ojos esperanzados por conseguir la respuesta que tanto había esperado.

—Por favor, yo… Ya no me mientas —pidió, pero no recibió respuesta—. No me guardes nada.

—Es que yo no… Yo...

—Solo dímelo. Ya no puedo seguir así... No lo entiendes… —Harry tomó al dios por las muñecas, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

 _"_ _Si se lo_ _digo_ _,_ _él_ _puede…_ _d_ _ejarme_ _. ¿Y si me aleja? ¿Y si no me cree?_ _"._

El mago no quería arriesgarse. No quería la sensación de tenerlo y perderlo nuevamente.

—Ya no puedes mentirme… —dijo el dios.

Harry soltó a Poseidón, se zafó de su agarre y se alejó unos pasos; bajó la mirada y agarró la cadena.

—...Me la diste tú —susurró. El dios puso suma atención—. Fue un obsequio de navidad.

—No... —Poseidón no estaba seguro de hablar, temiendo que el mago perdiera su valentía y guardara silencio—. No comprendo… Yo…

Harry lo vio a los ojos, y Poseidón se sorprendió por las emociones que reflejaban.

—...Conocí a Percy y los demás cuando fueron a una misión en Hogwarts. Esa navidad la pasamos en casa de Ron y tú fuiste a ver a Percy. Ahí... ahí te vi por primera vez —contó, mientras una pequeña y anhelante sonrisa se alzaba en sus labios—. Ese día estaba triste por… por cosas que pasaron y... y llegaste tú.

El mago tomó una pausa y miró a Poseidón.

—...M-Me consolaste cuando sentía que estaba solo. —Siguió, y la melancolía no pasó desapercibida por el dios—. Esta cadena me la regalaste en navidad, esperando que estuviera bien.

El dios no dijo absolutamente nada, pero algo no le cuadraba.

—¿Por qué te la di?

—...Ya te lo dije.

—Yo no doy regalos sin razón alguna a quienes apenas conozco. Además, dijiste que nada en mi reino te hace daño... Yo no hago eso por cualquiera. —Harry se sintió acorralado y su expresión reflejó su temor—. Si las Parcas hicieron esto, es por algo, y esta es la oportunidad para que me lo digas.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —cuestionó.

—Nadie nos ha interrumpido.

El mago no respondió.

¿Era obra de las Parcas o Hécate? ¿Por qué todo eso era necesario? ¿Harry y Poseidón eran parte del plan?

—¿Qué te impide contarme lo que quiero saber?

—...Tengo miedo.

El mago lucía desamparado y consumido por la tristeza. Poseidón intentó acercarse, pero Harry se alejó.

—¿De qué? Puedes decirme.

—..De que una vez que te lo diga ya... ya no me quieras —dijo, sintiéndose mucho más débil. El dios parecía consternado.

—¿Piensas eso y dices que me conoces?

—Conozco al de mi tiempo, no a ti. —El dios frunció sus labios.

—Puedo asegurarte que no podrás alejarme de ti, aunque así lo quieras.

Y Harry tuvo un flash-back.

_—E-Espera. —Poseidón se detuvo—. Se que puede sonar raro pero... ¿volveré a verte? Es que por alguna razón hiciste que me sintiera mejor y- —El dios giró con una gran sonrisa._

_—Por supuesto. No te librarás de mí tan fácil._

  
Esas palabras, tan parecidas a las de su Poseidón, inundaron su cuerpo con la valentía que le estaba faltando.

—...Lo hiciste para protegerme, para que no sufriera si estaba en tu dominio. Después de darme la cadena… me enviaste otras cosas y me visitabas… aunque no mucho porque no podías. Al principio no sabía que eras un dios, pero me enteré por Percy.

—Cuando lo supiste... ¿me alejaste?

—No. Me pareció sorprendente, pero lo acepté y tú… —Harry sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué hice? —El mago desvió la mirada.

—Dijiste que... que me querías. —El dios cerró los ojos, pensando—. Los semidioses de la misión no estaban contentos contigo, pero tuvieron que...

—¿Por qué no querías decirme? —El mago suspiró cansado.

—En el futuro… —Inhaló para calmarse, pero el jugueteo de sus manos, delataron su nerviosismo—. En el futuro nosotros...

—¿Nosotros...?

—Tú...

—Yo...

—...Eres mi pareja.

El dios lo miró sorprendido y en silencio. Harry lo observó, sintiendo como sus ojos se nublaban con lágrimas.

 _"Sabía que_ _esto_ _pasaría."_ —Pensó el mago.

 _"_ _¿_ _Esto es... cierto? ¡Es mejor de lo que_ _había_ _pensado! Solo esperaba que me quisiera para que fuéramos_ _amigos_ _,_ _mientras ocultaba mi dolor por_ _caer_ _en_ _la friendzone..._ _¡pero que somos_ _pareja_ _!_ _¡Es_ _perfect_ _o!_ —Pensó Poseidón—. _"_ _Harry es demasiado encantador. Si lo escogí para estar a su lado el tiempo que su vida dure, es porque realmente se ganó mi corazón... Como lo ha estado haciendo toda la lectura_ _."_

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó el dios al ver que el mago caminaba a la salida.

Cuando Harry se dio vuelta, Poseidón se congeló. El menor estaba llorando.

El dios estuvo mucho tiempo celebrando en su interior, así que no se dio cuenta del dolor que sintió el mago al creer que no lo quería.

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

—Si somos pareja, ¿por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Ya... no me quieres? —Harry se detuvo sin girarse—. Porque yo sí lo hago... Pensé que el beso te lo había dicho. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero bueno... no puedes culparme, ya me enamoré de ti una vez, ¿no?

Harry lo escuchó sorprendido. ¿Lo decía en serio? De pronto, una sonrisa comenzó a florecer en sus labios.

Poseidón siguió hablando sobre lo que pensaba, mientras Harry repasaba las razones por las que no podía estar con el dios del pasado. Sin embargo, durante la lectura conoció una nueva faceta que no vislumbró en su tiempo, y... le gustaba.

Harry estaba en silencio y el entusiasmo del dios comenzó a decaer.

—Entonces no me quieres. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? Puede que no sea...

Harry se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta él con seriedad y lo sujetó por la camiseta.

—No te pongas mal. Quizás la persona destinada a ti aún no llega. Tal vez está frente a ti y no lo has notado.

El dios se lo quedó mirando, y cuando vio el sentimiento cálido en sus ojos, lo supo.

Harry estaba frente a él…

...y lo quería.

Poseidón sonrió ampliamente y lo alzó en el aire. Esta vez, fue Harry el que plantó un beso en los labios del dios. Ninguno quiso apresurarse, ¿para qué? Querian atesorar el momento.

Cuando se separaron, Poseidón bajó a Harry y lo abrazó sin poder dejar de sonreír, así como el pequeño no paraba de mirar al dios.

—Yo sí te quiero. Pensé que tú no lo hacías y me dejarías si te lo contaba. No quería que te vieras obligado a corresponder para no lastimarme —susurró el menor.

El dios separó a Harry y sostuvo sus mejillas 

—¿Cómo podría no quererte?

Y lo volvió a besar.

Después de abrazarse y compartir un cálido momento, decidieron volver al Salón del Trono. Al entrar, todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.

Harry, al ver a Leo, supo que tendría que agradecerle luego.


	25. La molestia de Nico

Cuando los presentes dejaron de mirar a Poseidon y Harry, Thalia tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

— **Visitamos la chatarrería de los dioses** **.**

Hefesto puso toda la atención que no había puesto durante la lectura, y los otros dioses lo observaron brevemente, sabiendo que esa chatarrería le pertenecía.

Percy observó a Nico con nerviosismo. Él sabía lo que venía y le preocupaba dañar a Nico, y además, que se destruyera todo lo que había construido en ese tiempo.

**Cabalgamos sobre el jabalí hasta que se puso el sol. Mi trasero ya no podía más.**

—¡Nadie quería saber eso, Percy! —Se quejó Rachel. Algunos la secundaron.

—No es que me moleste —dijo Drew con su vista fija en el hijo de Poseidón.

Nico la miró con el ceño fruncido, y su expresión fue tan sombría, que la chica guardó silencio y esquivó la mirada.

**Imagínate andar todo el día montado en un cepillo de acero sobre un camino pedregoso. Así de cómodo más o menos era viajar sobre aquella bestia.**

—Bueno, eso ayudó a ponernos en tu situación... creo —dijo Katie, algo contrariada por esa descripción. ¿Montado en un cepillo? ¿Qué carajo?

Percy la miró y se encogió de hombros.

**No tengo ni idea de cuántos kilómetros recorrimos, pero sí sé que las montañas se desvanecieron en el horizonte y cedieron paso a una interminable extensión de tierra llana y seca. La hierba y los matorrales se iban haciendo más y más escasos y, finalmente, nos encontramos galopando (¿galopan los jabalíes?)**

Todos miraron a los hijos de Atenea porque si alguien sabía, eran ellos. Sin embargo, no contaban con que se cruzaran de brazos y los miraran mal.

—Qué. ¿Piensan que al hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría seremos sus diccionarios?

Los presentes se les quedaron viendo. Ese berrinche, porque lo era, era estúpido. ¡Vamos! A ellos les encantaba alardear de lo que sabían y ahora no querían decir nada… Sospechoso.

Algunos semidioses se pusieron a reír. Los hijos de Atenea se miraron perdidos, y luego a quienes reían.

—Ya los descubrimos… —dijo Travis.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Hazel. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba como muchos de los presentes.

Cuando Connor iba a explicar, Malfoy soltó una ruidosa carcajada, para la sorpresa de varios, e intentó cubrirla con sus manos.

—No lo saben —dijo el chico con cabello rubio casi plateado.

Y todos se pusieron a reír.

Los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría miraban furibundos al mago.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Se quejaron varios de los hijos de Atenea.

—Sí que lo es. De otro modo, no comprendo por qué no quieren decirlo —dijo Travis.

—Bueno, un jabalí…

—No. Ya no es necesario que lo digan… Ya no queremos saber —dijo Chris, haciendo que todos rieran y que los hijos de Atenea soltaran chispas.

La diosa de la sabiduría no sabía qué hacer. Le encontraba razón a sus hijos y se sentía cruel al divertirse a costa de sus mestizos.

Por su parte, Hestia y Deméter, se sentían felices con el pequeño Draco, pues parecía que se estaba adaptandox y hasta sintiéndose a gusto. Estaban comenzando a ver al verdadero Malfoy que alguna vez fue encerrado.

Los demás dioses reían por las expresiones que ponían los hijos de la sabelotodo. Era entretenido ver cómo, prácticamente, sus caras explotaban de lo rojas que estaban.

**a través del desierto. Al caer la noche, el jabalí se detuvo junto a un arroyo con un bufido y se puso a beber aquella agua turbia. Luego arrancó un cactus y empezó a masticarlo. Con púas y todo.**

—Me recuerda a Ares intentando intimidar a las personas —dijo Hermes causando la risa de los presentes.

Fue aún más divertido cuando al dios le lanzaron un hacha que quedó clavada en su trono.

—¡¡Ares!! —gritó Apolo, levantándose de su trono cuando escuchó el grito agudo de Hermes.

—¿Qué quieres, Cabeza de Sol? —cuestionó desganado.

Ares no lo admitiría nunca, pero por dentro estaba gritando al ver como su hermano defendía a su... ¿novio?

 _"_ _Debo dejar de escuchar a Afrodita... ¡Esto es terrible! Si te abren una puerta a este mundo de parejas y posibilidades... ¡ya nunca podrás salir y comenzarás a ver parejas en todas partes! ¡¡No me puede estar pasando esto!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!!_ _"._ —Pensó Ares.

—¡Él aún está lesionado! —exclamó—. ¡¡Que no se te ocurra volver a atacar a mi...!! —Y se calló abruptamente. Todos lo miraron, algunos confundidos y otros con sonrisas maliciosas—. A mi… ¿hermano?

El dios del sol escuchó las risas, y cuando sentó en su trono, miró a Hermes en busca de apoyo, pero este le alzó las cejas repetidas veces.

—¡Hermes! —regañó, y se pusieron a reír.

Afrodita, sus hijas, Leo, Jason, Percy y otros (contando a Ares), hacían todo lo posible para no gritar con toda la situación.

**—Ya no irá más lejos —dijo** **Grover—** **. Tenemos que marcharnos mientras come.**

**No hizo falta que insistiera. Nos deslizamos por detrás mientras él seguía devorando su cactus y nos alejamos renqueando con los traseros doloridos.**

—Con que traseros doloridos, ¿eh? —dijo Afrodita, alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

Quienes entendieron, se pusieron a reír, pero los aludidos la miraron consternados.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Hazel algo confundida.

Afrodita sonrió como Cheshire.

—¡Mamá, no! —dijo Piper, queriendo conservar la inocencia de Hazel.

La diosa se hizo la desentendida.

—No te atrevas, Afrodita. Son solo niños —dijo Hestia.

—No los metas en tus cochinadas —reclamó Artemisa.

—¡No vas a pervertir al pequeño Draco! —exclamó Deméter, que al igual que la diosa del hogar, habían adoptado al mago y lo cuidarían de todo.

El Slytherin miró a la diosa consternado, aún no se acostumbraba a que lo trataran con tanta preocupación, pero lo hacía sentir bien… y apreciado.

—¿Por qué defienden a este…?

Dionisio miró a Ginny que todavía estaba junto a su trono. La chica se calló.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar, cereal? —cuestionó la diosa de la cosecha—. Dionisio, por favor…

—Sí, tía —dijo el dios. Chasqueó los dedos y la chica volvió a ser una vid.

—Como decía… —dijo Deméter, como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¡No te atrevas! 

Y la diosa del amor se limitó a observar a Hazel con una sonrisa.

—Puedes preguntarle a Percy o a Jason. Al parecer ellos saben de esto.

Ambos semidioses se miraron estupefactos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron.

—No se hagan los desentendidos. Se nota a kilómetros lo suyo. —Nadie habló—. Poseidón, según lo que leímos, tu hijo también es pasivo.

El dios del mar miró a Jason y luego a Percy, horrorizado. Algunos estaban divertidos con la situación y otros abochornados, pero más que nada, querían saber por qué la reacción de Poseidón. Sabía que estaban jugando, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! ¡Mi hijo no es el pasivo! —Y la mayoría se largó a reír—. ¿De qué te ríes, hermano?

Zeus estaba riendo como loco mientras apuntaba a Poseidón. Muchos se contagiaron con la risa y les fue imposible parar de carcajearse al ver al rey del Olimpo actuando como un niñato.

El dios del mar entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Sinceramente, no sé de qué te ríes —dijo—. Mi hijo se sigue follando a tu romano.

Zeus dejó reír y miró a su hermano rojo de coraje, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en responder, Thalia siguió leyendo.

**Después de tragarse tres cactus y de beber más agua embarrada, el jabalí soltó un chillido y un** **eructo** **,**

—Igual que Ares —susurró Hermes.

Quienes lograron oírlo se pusieron a reír entre dientes, mientras el dios de la guerra los miraba con la ceja alzada. Sabía que reían de él, pero no el porqué.

**dio media vuelta y echó a galopar hacia el este.**

**—Prefiere las montañas —dije.**

**—No me extraña —respondió** **Thalia—** **. Mira.**

**Ante nosotros se extendía una antigua carretera de dos carriles cubierta de arena. Al otro lado había un grupo de construcciones demasiado pequeño para ser un pueblo: una casa protegida con tablones de madera, un bar de tacos mexicanos con aspecto de llevar cerrado desde antes de que naciera Zoë y una oficina de correos de estuco blanco con un cartel medio torcido sobre la entrada que rezaba: «Gila Claw, Arizona.» Más allá había una serie de colinas... aunque de repente me di cuenta de que no eran colinas. El terreno era demasiado llano para eso. No: eran montones enormes de coches viejos, electrodomésticos y chatarra diversa. Una chatarrería que parecía extenderse interminablemente en el horizonte.**

Las miradas de los dioses fueron directo a Hefesto quien siguió amarrando cables en quién sabe qué cosa.

**—Uau —me asombré.**

**—Algo me dice que no vamos a encontrar un servicio de alquiler de coches aquí —dijo Thalia. Le echó una mirada a Grover—. ¿Supongo que no tendrás otro jabalí escondido en la manga?**

—Ahora sí podría conseguir uno... —susurró con tristeza.

Bianca se había ido. Si él hubiera podido hacer algo más... Todos los de esa misión se sentían culpables por la tragedia, al menos quienes la habían vivido.

**Grover husmeaba el aire, nervioso. Sacó sus bellotas y las arrojó a la arena; luego tocó sus flautas. Las bellotas se recolocaron formando un dibujo que no tenía sentido para mí, pero que Grover observaba con gesto preocupado.**

**—Ésos somos nosotros —dijo—. Esas cinco bellotas de ahí.**

**— ¿Cuál soy yo? —pregunté.**

**—La pequeña y deformada —apuntó** **Zoë** **.**

Percy le lanzó una mirada molesta a Zoe e hizo un puchero. Los semidioses, magos y dioses reían a costa del héroe, pero la cazadora de Artemisa estaba atónita. ¿Se había permitido... bromear con el chico?

**—Cierra el pico.**

La cazadora miró mal a Percy, quien se encogió de hombros. Obviamente no se iba a quedar callado. Zoe no debía esperar eso.

**—El problema es ese grupo de allí —dijo Grover, señalando a la izquierda.**

—¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó Poseidón, y miró a su hijo muy preocupado.

Percy no respondió.

Harry, al ver lo nervioso que estaba el dios, tomó su mano y enlazó sus dedos. Poseidón bajó la mirada a su pequeño mar y le sonrió, lo que fue correspondido totalmente por el mago.

—Él está bien. Está aquí —susurró Harry para tranquilizarlo.

No notaron a una vid molesta observándolo.

Mientras eso pasaba, Zoe pensaba en cómo no le había respondido al chico o lanzado una flecha cuando la hizo callar, y las cazadoras también lo notaron, pues la miraban incrédulas. Solo Artemisa lo entendía. A ella también le estaba costando ver al héroe como a un sucio chico.

 _"_ _¿Por qué soy así con él? ¿Cambié mi percepción? ¿Realmente es mi... amigo? No. Eso no puede ser cierto. No. Los hombres son todos iguales, así que no te engañes. Aunque él parece diferente... ¿Y si le doy el beneficio de la duda? ¿...Lo merece?_ _". —_ Pensó la cazadora.

**— ¿Un monstruo? —preguntó Thalia.**

**Grover parecía muy inquieto.**

**—No huelo nada, lo cual no tiene sentido. Pero las bellotas no mienten. Nuestro próximo desafío...**

**Señaló directamente la chatarrería.**

Las miradas de los dioses volvieron a Hefesto, quien a pesar de seguir jugando con cables, se sentía algo nervioso y preocupado. Él había oído la profecía... Alguien se perdería en la tierra sin lluvia, y sabía que ese lugar estaba en el desierto...

 _"_ _¿Y si es mi culpa que algo le pase a uno de estos semidioses? Son amigos de mi hijo..." —_ Pensó.

El dios estaba preocupado, pero no sabía exteriorizarlo. Se sentiría muy mal y culpable si algo pasara. Aunque nunca nadie lo notaría.

**A la escasa luz del crepúsculo, las colinas de metal parecían pertenecer a otro planeta. Decidimos acampar allí y recorrer la chatarrería por la mañana. Nadie quería zambullirse en plena oscuridad entre los escombros. Zoë y Bianca sacaron cinco sacos de dormir y otros tantos colchones de espuma de sus mochilas. No sé cómo lo harían, porque eran mochilas muy pequeñas;**

—Fueron encantadas, idiota —dijo una cazadora del fondo.

Percy la miró con una sonrisa.

**imagino que habían sido encantadas para albergar esa cantidad de material.**

La sonrisa del semidiós se ensanchó, y la cazadora lo miró como su siguiente blanco en la práctica de tiro con arco.

**También el arco y el carcaj que usaban eran mágicos.**

La cazadora volvió a mirar mal a Percy por dejarla como estúpida frente a todo el Olimpo.

A muchos esa actitud les parecía sumamente graciosa, pero no se atrevieron a hacer nada para no terminar con un cuchillo de caza en alguna parte del cuerpo.

**Nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero cuando los necesitaban, aparecían colgados a su espalda. Y si no, desaparecían.**

—Eso es... realmente útil —reconoció Piper.

Las cazadoras se miraron entre sí.

—Podrías tenerla si te unes a la caza —dijo una de las cazadoras.

Artemisa hizo aparecer un folleto en el regazo de la hija de Afrodita.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No, no y no! ¡Ninguna de mis hijas será una cazadora! —Saltó la diosa del amor como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—Cálmate, Afrodita, o te saldrán arrugas —dijo Ares.

Eso hizo que la diosa cambiara su expresión y centrara su atención en su reflejo... No es algo muy inteligente si se tiene en cuenta que los dioses pueden tener ma apariencia que quieran.

—Uh, yo... —Comenzó Piper—. Agradezco la oferta, pero no me veo aceptándola. Estoy bien como la vida que tengo, con mis hermanos y Jason. En serio, gracias, pero debo declinar.

La diosa de la caza se encogió de hombros como diciendo: "Lo intenté". Las cazadoras, por su parte, miraron mal a Jason pues para ellas, él era el culpable de que se fuera otra doncella.

—¿Aun cuando tenga un amorío con el hijo de Poseidón? —cuestionó Eros, tirando arena.

Todos lo miraron y también notaron el brillo en sus ojos rojos. Malfoy lo vio e hizo una mueca, que no fue pasada por alto por Deméter, Hestia y Annabeth.

—Espera... ¿qué? —Logró decir Jason confundido.

 _"_ _¿En serio seguirán con eso? ¡¿En serio?! Les daré una descarga..._ _" —_ Pensó el rubio.

—¡Vamos! No hagas como que no entiendes. Todos sabemos que eres un paaivo.

A esas alturas, algunos reían discretamente, no querían darle satisfacción al dios del amor.

—Únete a nosotras, Piper, es lo mejor —incitaban las cazadoras—. Tenemos libertad, autonomía y artículos alucinantes.

La semidiosa fue sujetada por un Jason muy ceñudo.

—¡Bro, di algo! —pidió el hijo de Júpiter.

—Algo... —dijo Percy, confundido.

—¡Aww! Si hasta ayuda pide de su amor. ¡Qué tierno! —exclamó Afrodita, aplaudiendo.

—Exacto, madre —dijo Eros.

Zeus apretó el agarre en rayo.

—Dejen. de. decir. semejantes. barbaridades. de. mi. hijo —dijo el rey del Olimpo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que sepan que tu romano es un pasivo?

—Poseidón... —regañó Harry mirando mal al dios, y los demás rieron.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es cierto! Todos sabemos que mi hijo se folla a su romano —dijo, apuntando a Zeus. Este lo miró mal—. No me mires así. No es mi culpa si tu hijo no salió ti. ¿Sabes, qué? Es mejor si no salió a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Si. Por si no quedó claro... a puto. —Zeus hizo que los cielos tronaran—. Dra-má-ti-co.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¡Sabes separar en sílabas!! —Saltó Atenea.

—¡No te metas, Cara de Búho! —replicó el dios del mar.

—¡Poseidón!

—¡No me grites, Harry! —exclamó el dios y se giró para quedar frente al mago.

—Entonces deja de ser grosero —reclamó el pequeño. Poseidón hizo un puchero.

—No me dejas ser...—Se quejó.

Zeus se puso a reír.

—Te tienen cortito, hermano —dijo el dios entre carcajadas.

—¿Podaste la planta? —cuestionó Hera mirando a su marido.

—...No tenemos planta.

—Pues ahora la tenemos.

Zeus asintió a regañadientes.

—¿Quién hablaba de cortito? —Se burló Hades.

—¿Comiste tus cereales?

—¡¡Estás loca, mujer!! —exclamó el dios a Deméter.

La diosa iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Cuándo quedó en segundo plano el romance entre Percy y Jason? —recordó Afrodita.

Los presentes la miraron.

—Vamos, Piper... ven con nosotras. —Seguían insistiendo las cazadoras—. Deja que esos chicos se vayan juntos para que no molesten a nadie...

—¡¡Sí!! ¡Y que cojan felices! —gritó Afrodita.

Malfoy observó a Nico detalladamente. El semidiós se veía molesto y como a punto de explotar. Se notaba que hacía lo posible por contenerse, pero le estaba costando. Tenía los puños apretados y una mirada furiosa.

De fondo se oía:

"Déjalo, Piper"

"Sé una doncella"

"Hay múltiples beneficios, el folleto lo dice"

"Jason es el pasivo"

"¿Qué? No. Apuesto a que es Percy"

"Team Versátiles, perras". —Ese fue Leo.

"Pronto te darás cuenta de que no hay necesidad de un chico"

"Afrodita deja de saltar"

"¡Es que esto es tan romántico!"

—Ya basta... ¡Ya basta! —gritó Nico parándose en medio del Salón del Trono, logrando que todos se sobresaltaran y atemorizaran por la aura de muerte que estaba desprendiendo—. ¡Cierren la boca de una maldita vez!

Nadie dijo nada. Ni las cazadoras se atrevieron a replicar. El hijo de Hades daba miedo, y el dios lucía como un papá orgulloso.

—¡Piper no se unirá a la caza, así que dejen de molestar por una puta vez! ¡Ustedes no son un club magnífico o genial! ¡¡Son solo un grupo discriminador y odioso!! ¡Piper se quedará con Jason porque son muy felices y vivirán como en una película cursi llena de flores, corazones y bla, bla, bla! ¡¡Pero no está con Jackson porque Jackson está conmigo!! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡Conmigo! ¡Y a aquel que se le ocurra volver a cuestionarlo, dios, semidiós o mago, conocerá mi ira! ¡¿Entendido?!

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. La mirada de Nico era demasiado aterradora. Incluso las cazadoras parecían algo nerviosas. Sin embargo, la diosa de la luna estaba muy molesta, al igual que otros dioses.

Hades estaba más que orgulloso al igual que los magos y semidioses porque esa era una señal de que se estaba aceptando.

En cuanto a Percy, este no dejaba de ver al hijo de Hades intensamente. Su chico lo había declarado suyo en frente de todos.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A...? Comenzó Zeus, levantándose con rayo en mano.

Nico lo apuntó el dedo muy cabreado. Percy lo miraba casi babeando, y eso que no estaba dormido. En el fondo, igual estaba preocupado por las represalias del dios, al igual que Hades y los otros.

—Voy en serio, Drama Queen.


	26. Todo se derrumba

Hace un rato

Nadie lo había esperado, pero sí era de esperarse, no había razones para negarlo.

Todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte del rey de los dioses. Lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que tomaría represalias contra el hijo de Hades. Cuando vieron lo rojo que se había puesto con la amenaza del rey de los fantasmas, supieron que nada bueno saldría de la situación, en especial después de que el niño lo llamara "drama queen".

Hades y Poseidón estaban más que atentos por si se desataba.

Hestia y Deméter estaban realmente preocupadas por la salud del semidiós, en especial cuando el chico parecía demasiado frágil y porque sabían que los demás presentes lo defenderían con uñas y dientes.

Afrodita estaba preocupada por la pareja, no quería que le arruinaran la diversión, al igual que Eros, quien quería fastidiar un poco más y no podría si los lastimaban.

Hermes y Apolo estaban preocupados por la salud de los semidioses porque... ¡vamos! No había que ser inteligente para saber que todo acabaría en una batalla si Zeus se atrevía a tocar a Nico.

Atenea evaluaba las opciones y probabilidades.

Dionisio no quería meterse, sabía que su padre era un dramático, pero uno que podía aumentar los años de su castigo.

Hefesto, por su parte, apoyaría a Nico al ver que era amigo de su hijo, y no quería lastimar a Leo indirectamente.

Ares… bueno… al dios estaba canalizando a su Afrodita interior y tal como lo hizo con Hermes y Apolo (que nadie se enterara), los ayudaría.

La única desinteresada era la reina del Olimpo, como siempre. Aunque podía sentir la pesadez en el aire.

Los humos estaban terribles.

Ahora  
Y ahí estaban todos...

Las exclamaciones no tardaron en llegar y los gritos horrorizados no se hicieron esperar.

Los magos eran los más sorprendidos, con muecas de horror grabadas en sus facciones, ¿pero qué podían hacer? No les quedaba más que ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor... la magia que tenían no funcionaba en semidioses.

Malfoy no podía creerlo. Por un momento, su familia, su padre en específico, no parecía para nada malo, es más, agradecía tenerlo.

Poseidón y Hades estaban gritándole a Zeus mientras lo golpeaban. ¡No podían creer que hubiera hecho eso después de todo! Ellos nunca habían actuado así con sus sobrinos. ¡Era injusto!

Mientras esa escena se desarrollaba, con varios dioses queriendo detener la pelea, solo se oían exclamaciones y llanto de semidiós.

Nico lloraba desconsolado mientras Jason intentaba calmarlo sin éxito, y él estaba igual. Los demás semidioses y magos no estaban en mejores condiciones, pero Nico... él estaba el peor. Se sentía culpable, así que se hacía responsable por todo el desastre que había ocurrido, por todo el dolor que había causado en quienes más quería. Nadie podría decirle algo que calmara su ser. El dolor y la culpa que sentía era demasiada.

Cerca de él, un hijo de Apolo intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas y a costa de su propia vida, ayudar con su nariz sangrando por el esfuerzo. Eso hizo que Apolo reaccionara y entrara a escena. Hermes lo siguió de cerca, viendo como Afrodita era consolada por Ares y a este en condiciones similares, aunque quería aparentar que no le importaba.

Al dios de la medicina le estaba costando mucho trabajo ayudar, pero no quería mostrarse desalentador, aunque sabía cuán efectivos eran los rayos de su padre. Sin embargo, no quería destruir la esperanza de todos los que lo miraban.

—Por favor, por favor, despierta —suplicó Nico, sumido en llanto. Su apenas se escuchaba.

Apolo, al oírlo y verlo a los ojos, supo que no podía fallar, porque si lo hacía, Nico también moriría.

El dios se vio reflejado porque él estaría igual si Hermes estuviera inconsciente en el piso, y efectivamente, el corazón de Nico di Angelo estaba en ese piso luchando por su vida... Percy Jackson, en el Salón del Trono, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

_Escena retrospectiva_   
_El silencio que había en medio del Salón del Trono era casi palpable. Cada uno de los presentes estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, queriendo actuar de la mejor forma posible para que nadie saliera herido._   
_—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_   
_Y con ese potente grito, el rey del Olimpo tomó su rayo maestro y apuntó al hijo del dios del Inframundo._   
_—¡¡Padre, no!! —gritó Thalia y Jason._   
_Antes de que algo más pasara, Poseidón, Hades y, para sorpresa de la mayoría, Ares se lanzaron contra el dios del cielo para que no dañara al semidiós._   
_Los cuatro dioses cayeron al piso del salón, con Zeus debajo intentado alzar su rayo mientras los otros tres intentaban impedir que eso sucediera._   
_Después de minutos de forcejeó, Poseidón consiguió poner su tridente en el cuello de Zeus, mientras que Hades le gritaba más de un improperio y Ares lo inmovilizaba. Sin embargo, algo salió mal y Zeus liberó un brazo, justo el que sostenía su rayo maestro, así que apuntó en la dirección del hijo de Hades... y disparó._   
_El tiempo pareció detenerse._   
_Todo pasó demasiado rápido._   
_Y los gritos comenzaron..._   
_¡Percy se había puesto entre Nico y el rayo!_   
_El hijo de Hades contempló como la descarga se acercaba a él y nunca había llegado. De repente, sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, y cuando alzó la vista, vio los ojos verde mar del chico que amaba muy abiertos y con miedo. Vio como el cuerpo lloroso comenzaba a caer, deslizándose sin fuerzas... y su costado_ _ensangrentado_ _y humeante._   
_Y Nico gritó desde el fondo de su alma, mientras el cuerpo herido de Percy Jackson impactaba contra el suelo._   
_Fin de la escena retrospectiva_

—Vamos... despierta. Por favor, Perce, no me dejes… no ahora —dijo Nico, mientras acunaba el rostro del semidiós entre sus manos.

Había tanta sangre…

Todos lloraban amargamente. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo Zeus había sido capaz?

Los dioses estaban demasiado impactados y molestos con el rey de los dioses.

Apolo detuvo el sangrado con bastante dificultad, pero que despertara iba a ser un poco más difícil, bastante, a decir verdad.

Nico siguió llorando, sus manos temblaban y la sangre escurría por sus dedos.

 _"_ _¿Era necesario que esto pasara para que aceptara lo mucho que te amo? ¡¿Por qué?! Eres todo lo que..._ _¡Esto no era necesario! NO ERA NECESARIO_ _._ —Pensó.

—Nico… —El pelinegro alzó la vista. Jason estaba ahí con ojos rojos y mejillas bañadas por el llanto—. Debes… dejarlo. Apolo lo curará.

—No me voy a separar de él —dijo con ferocidad—. No lo voy a dejar. Él no me dejó a pesar de que yo lo alejaba, así que no lo abandonaré.

El rubio se arrodilló junto a su primo.

—Tienes que dejarlo, no abandonarlo. Si no lo haces, él no se recuperará.

Nico asintió con dolor y miró al dios.

—¿C-Cómo está? —Apolo hizo una mueca—. Y no me mientas… Por favor, no lo hagas.

—La situación es delicada, pero no está todo perdido.

Nico asintió. Apolo hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de Percy mientras se iba con él.

—Todo estará bien, Nico. Solo...

—No me mientas, Grace —espetó con enojo—. Ambos sabemos que todo esto es culpa mía, y que si Percy… se va, yo... yo seré el culpable —dijo, y el dolor se filtró en sus palabras.

—No, Ni...

—...Puedo sentir la delgada línea que lo ata a la vida. Yo...

—No es tu culp...

—Vete.

Como el revuelo no paraba, las Parcas tuvieron que intervenir. Los dioses volvieron a sus tronos. Poseidón estaba realmente cabreado y miraba a Zeus como si quisiera matarlo.

La lectura tuvo que seguir por orden de las tres hermanas, y aunque nadie estaba de ánimos para ello, no les quedó de otra más que obedecer.


	27. Nada mejora

Como las Parcas ordenaron, la lectura continuó sin Percy y sin Apolo que de ocupaba de él.

Para que las cosas no se salieran de rumbo, Atenea tomó el libro y continuó donde habían quedado, pero ¿de qué servía? Después de todo, la mayoría estaba más preocupada y perdiendo los nervios por el bienestar del hijo de Poseidón.

Jason estaba muy preocupado, y él no podía evadirse como Nico porque los demás necesitaban apoyo, y si él debía ser el fuerte, lo haría. El hijo de Júpiter tomó ese puesto voluntariamente, aun cuando lo único que quería era ir con su bro.

**La noche era helada. Grover y yo reunimos los tablones de la casa en ruinas y Thalia les lanzó una descarga eléctrica para prenderles fuego y formar una hoguera.**

Zeus quería hacer un comentario de lo poderosa que era su hija, pero con la mirada de Thalia cerró la boca. No era de extrañar que la cazadora estuviera furiosa con él.

Zeus miró a su hija, pero la cazadora no vio ni una pisca de arrepentimiento en su padre, por lo que se enojó todavía más. ¡Estaba harta! ¿Cuándo se haría responsable de sus actos? ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Hacía y deshacía a su antojo sin importarle nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor... a quien lastimaba o a quien derribaba.

Las cazadoras, por su parte, no sabían qué pensar, al igual que Artemisa. Eran conscientes de que Percy no era como los otros hombres, en parte, y, aunque no lo quisieran admitir, proteger así al hijo de Hades y a costa de su propia vida... las dejó atónitas. Según ellas, ningún hombre haría algo como eso. La forma en que se había interpuesto entre el rayo y Nico... había sido de lo más leal y valiente.

**Enseguida nos sentimos tan cómodamente instalados cómo es posible estarlo en una ciudad fantasma en medio de la nada.**

**—Han salido las estrellas —observó** **Zoë** **.**

En ese momento, las cazadoras, la diosa de la virginidad, los dioses de la naturaleza y sus hijos, Grover y otros, sonrieron con nostalgia al pensar en el daño que el ser humano provocaba en lo más bello del mundo, aquello que siempre estaba alrededor y que jamás notaban... y destruían.

**Tenía razón. Había millones de estrellas, y ninguna ciudad cuyo resplandor volviera anaranjado el cielo.**

**—Increíble —dijo** **Bianca—** **. Nunca había visto la Vía Láctea.**

**—Esto no es nada —repuso** **Zoë—** **. En los viejos tiempos había muchas más. Han desaparecido constelaciones**   
**enteras por la contaminación lumínica del hombre.**

Quienes no sabían eso miraron a la cazadora con incredulidad. ¿Era posible? Destruir algo tan bello... ¿Por qué? ¿Había razón?

**—Lo dices como si no fueses humana —observé.**

La mayoría de los presentes sonrieron con dolor. Ese era Percy, un chico que parece un completo despistado, pero en realidad es un gran observado, que desenmaraña un montón de cosas, descubre tus más ocultos secretos, y aún así, no los usa en tu contra, sino para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Zoe, por su parte, estaba cada vez más impresionada por ese chico. ¿Era posible que hubiera un chico diferente? No quería creerlo, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado ni un punto en su contra, y eso era mucho decir.

**Ella arqueó una ceja.**

**—Soy una cazadora. Me** **desazona** **lo que ocurre con los rincones salvajes de la tierra. ¿Puede decirse lo mismo de vos?**

—¡Hey, tú no lo conoces! —exclamó Katie.

La cazadora la miró con una ceja alzada. Deméter también la observó, sabía que su hija tenía sus razones para defender al semidiós y ella misma las había descubierto, además comía sus cereales.

—¿Hay una razón en específico por la que sales en su defensa?

La hija de Deméter la miró mal.

—Obviamente. Es mi amigo, casi un hermano mayor para mí y para muchos de los presentes. Hay muchas razones por las que lo defendería, pero apegándome a tu comentario, Percy se preocupa más que nadie por las criaturas y la naturaleza.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque Percy haría lo que fuera para proteger al mundo que ama, a su ciudad o un animal indefenso —dijo Annabeth—. Protegió a un animal que podría destruir al Olimpo, ¿por qué no lo haría por la naturaleza?

—Tenía respeto por Pan cuando ni sabía quién era —aportó Grover.

Los comentarios siguieron atacando a la cazadora, recordando cada mísero detalle en que el hijo de Poseidón había salvado parte de la naturaleza. La cazadora no decía nada, pero los miraba como si quisiera matarlos, y quizás, así era.

Poseidón, al oír todas esas cosas de su hijo, no pudo contener las lágrimas por el hijo que tanto amaba y que luchaba por su vida, vida que no sabía si conservaría... ¡Y todo por la culpa de su estúpido herman!

—Hey... —Escuchó junto a él, y una mano se enlazó a la suya. Harry estaba ahí para él—. Él estará bien. Es un héroe, ¿no? No lo conozco hace mucho, pero a juzgar por lo que sé, algo así no acabaría con él.

El dios del mar se lo quedó mirando. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Pélope, pero Harry tenía muchas cualidades que nunca las tendría el hijo de Tántalo. Pélope no era nada comparado con lo perfecto que era el mago, y se sintió estúpido por haberlos comparado capítulos atrás.

Apretó su mano.

**—De «ti» —la corrigió** **Thalia—** **. No de «vos».**

**Zoë** **alzó las manos, exasperada.**

**—No soporto este idioma. ¡Cambia demasiado a menudo!**

Algunas cazadoras la secundaron, pero a nadie le importó realmente.

**Grover soltó un suspiro, todavía contemplando las estrellas, como si siguiera pensando en la contaminación lumínica.**

—Como en nuestra primera misión. Antes de encontrar al caniche —susurró Grover a Annabeth, quien sonrió con nostalgia.

Ella aún amaba a Percy. Algo como lo que sentía no se iría de un día para otro, y le dolía no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, aún después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

Por otro lado... estaba Nico.

El hijo de Hades no podía quitarse la culpa de encima, no podía. Se había sentado aislado de todos y alejaba a quien quisiera hablar o darle algo de consuelo, porque él... él no creía poder encontrará consuelo cuando Percy estaba muriendo en quién sabe dónde.

Jason lo miraba desde su sitio sin importarle que la lectura seguía avanzando. ¿Qué más daba la lectura si su bro no estaba? ¿Si su primo estaba sufriendo? El rubio veía al pelinegro y se le partía el alma al observar lo destruido que estaba. Tanto había sufrido... ¿y para qué? ¿Para seguir sufriendo?

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Nico. Sus sollozos era lo único que se oía a su alrededor, y aun así no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser oídos por los demás. Él estaba más pálido que de costumbre y miraba sus manos temblar, mientras su corazón se comprimía en su pecho y aguantaba las ganas de lanzarse desde el Olimpo.

¿Qué le importaba si era visto llorando? Se había ocultado la mayor parte de su vida, no lo haría ahora, ahora que sentía ese dolor tan agudo y desgarrador que abrasaba su alma.

Rojo.

Eso era lo que veía.

Rojo.

Literalmente rojo.

Veía sus manos y no había nada más que rojo.

Rojo por la sangre que le había salpicado Percy... sangre que nunca debió ser derramada.

Nico miraba sus manos con más impotencia que antes. Creía que todo era su culpa y nadie cambiaría su postura. Si él no hubiera abierto la boca, Percy estaría junto a él y en ningún momento hubiera visto esos hermosos ojos con dolor y miedo. ¡Quería volver a verlos!

 _"_ _Si tan solo... tan solo hubiera aceptado cuando me lo dijo. Él... ¡Oh, dioses_ _! —_ Pensó.

Las lágrimas caían sin control y Nico hacía todo lo posible por secarlas con su manga, pero era inútil, secaba una y ya había otras diez cayendo.

Hazel lo miraba igual de preocupada que Jason. Era su hermano y nunca lo dejaría solo, pero no podía hacer nada si era él quien la alejaba.

La semidiosa miró a su padre, quien no apartaba la vista de su hijo. Se veía la preocupación y el dolor en su mirada. Él no quería ver a su hijo así, y no permitiría que perdiera lo único que lo mantenía vivo, nunca le haría algo así... Hades le regresaría la vida de ser necesario.

 _"_ _Prefiero romper mil reglas antiguas que seguir viendo a mi hijo en el dolor... que verlo morir lentamente_ _". —_ Pensó.

La lectura siguió avanzando sin ser percibida por quienes no podían pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor que embargaba sus almas. Los demás, captaron algunos indicios del pasado de Bianca y Nico, y en parte comprendieron las acciones y forma de ser del hijo de Hades.

Muchos se sintieron mal por haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo y pusieron más atención que antes movidos por la curiosidad. ¿Cuanto había pasado?

**Avanzamos con cautela entre las colinas y los valles de desechos. Aquello parecía no acabarse nunca, y si no llega a ser por la Osa Mayor, seguro que nos habríamos perdido, porque todas las montañas parecían iguales. Me gustaría decir que no tocamos nada, pero había chatarra demasiado guay para no echarle un vistazo.** **Vi** **una guitarra con la forma de la lira de Apolo, tan espectacular que no pude resistirme a examinarla. Grover se encontró un árbol de metal roto. Lo habían cortado en pedazos, pero algunas ramas tenían todavía pájaros de oro y, cuando él los recogió, se pusieron a zumbar y trataron de desplegar sus alas.**

**Finalmente, a un kilómetro divisamos el final de la chatarrería y las luces de una autopista que cruzaba el desierto. Pero entre nosotros y la autopista. . .**

**—** **¿Qué es eso? —exclamó Bianca.**

Todos estaban más que pendientes ante cualquier indicio de peligro. No les gustaba para nada el panorama, e incluso Nico puso algo de atención.

**Justo enfrente se elevaba una colina más grande y larga que las demás. Tenía unos seis metros de altura y una cima del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, lo que la convertía en una meseta. En uno de sus extremos había diez gruesas columnas metálicas, apretujadas unas contra otras.**

**Bianca arrugó el entrecejo.**

**—** **Parecen. . .**

**—** **Dedos de pies —se adelantó Grover.**

**Bianca asintió.**

**—Pero colosales.**

**Zoë** **y Thalia se miraron, nerviosas.**

En la sala pasó lo mismo.

Si bien, Thalia sabía todo, pero leer sobre ellos en peligro acrecentó el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**—** **Daremos un rodeo —dijo** **Thalia** **—** **. A buena distancia.**

**—** **Pero la carretera está allí mismo —protesté—. Es más fácil trepar por ahí.**

**¡Tong!**

**Thalia blandió su lanza,** **Zoë** **sacó el arco. Pero solo era Grover. Había lanzado un trozo de metal hacia aquellos dedos gigantescos y había acertado en uno. Por la manera de resonar, las columnas parecían huecas.**

**—** **¿Por qué has hecho eso? —lo riñó** **Zoë** **.**

En el salón, la cazadora miró mal al sátiro. Si algo malo ocurría, lo culparía a él.

**Grover la miró, avergonzado.**

**—** **No sé. No me gustan los pies postizos.**

**—** **Vamos —dijo Thalia,** **mirándome** **—.** **Daremos ese rodeo.**

**No discutí. Aquellos dedos también empezaban a asustarme. Quiero decir... ¿a quién se le ocurre esculpir unos dedos metálicos de tres metros de altura para luego dejarlos clavados en un vertedero?**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Unos ojos algo plateados observaron al hijo de Hades (quien presentía que algo mal ocurriría, y por eso estaba atento a la lectura). Draco Malfoy quería disculparse. Nico no merecía el trato que le había dado.

**Tras un buen rato caminando, llegamos por fin a la autopista: un trecho asfaltado y bien iluminado, aunque desierto.**

**—** **Lo conseguimos —dijo** **Zoë** **—** **. Gracias a los dioses.**

**Pero a los dioses no les apetecía que les dieran las gracias,**

Todos los semidioses y magos, menos Ginny que seguía enredada al trono de Dionisio, miraron mal a los dioses. Algunos habían aprendido de primera mano lo cabrones que eran. 

**porque en ese momento se oyó un estruendo como de un millar de trituradoras de basura** **espachurrando** **metal. Nos volvimos alarmados. A nuestra espalda, la montaña de chatarra se removía y empezaba a levantarse. Las diez columnas se doblaron y entonces comprendí por qué parecían dedos: eran dedos. Lo que se alzó por fin entre los escombros era un gigante de bronce con armadura de combate griega. Era increíblemente alto, un rascacielos con piernas y brazos que relucían de un modo siniestro al claro de luna. Nos miró desde allá arriba con su rostro deforme. Tenía el lado izquierdo medio fundido. Sus articulaciones crujían, oxidadas, y en el polvo de su pecho blindado un dedo gigante había escrito:** **"** **Lávame.** **"**

**—** **¡Talos! —gritó** **Zoë** **.**

Los semidioses jadearon. Hermione y Draco también igual de sorprendidos. Ellos sabían de mitología y no era nada bueno el futuro que se profesaba.

**—** **¿Quién es Talos? —balbuceé.**

**—** **Una de las creaciones de Hefesto —dijo** **Thalia** **—** **. Pero éste no puede ser el original. Es demasiado pequeño. Un prototipo quizá. Un modelo defectuoso.**

Leo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. Él sabía que a las máquinas no les gustaba ser tratadas así. Miró a su padre y vio que él ya sabía todo.

**Al gigante de metal no le gustó la palabra "defectuoso".** **Se llevó una mano a la cintura para sacar su espada, que emitió un chirrido espeluznante de metal contra metal mientras salía de la vaina. La hoja tendría treinta metros fácilmente. Se veía deslucida y oxidada, pero no me pareció que eso importara demasiado. Recibir un golpe de ella sería como si te cayese encima un acorazado.**

**—** **Alguien se ha llevado algo —dijo** **Zoë** **—** **. ¿Quién ha sido?**

**Me miró con aire acusador. Yo negué con la cabeza.**

—¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Reyna—. ¡¿Te atreves a acusarlo a él?!

Para todos era inaudita la acusación, pero la cazadora se encogió de hombros.

**—** **Seré muchas cosas, pero no soy un ladrón.**

**Bianca no dijo ni** **mu** **. Habría jurado que parecía culpable, pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo, porque el defectuoso gigante dio un paso hacia nosotros y recorrió la mitad de la distancia que nos separaba, haciendo temblar el suelo.**

_"_ _Él lo sabía..."_ —Pensaron Thalia y Grover.

 _"_ _Y no la acusó."_ —Pensó Zoe.

**—¡Corred! —gritó Grover.**

**Magnífico consejo, salvo que era inútil. Incluso yendo despacio, en plan paseo, aquella cosa podía adelantarnos y dejarnos atrás en un** **periquete** **si quería. Nos dispersamos, tal como habíamos hecho con el León de Nemea.** **Thalía** **sacó su escudo y lo sostuvo en alto mientras corría por la autopista. El gigante lanzó un mandoble con su espada y arrancó unos cables eléctricos, que explotaron entre una lluvia de chispas y quedaron esparcidos en el asfalto, bloqueándole el paso a Thalia.**

**Las flechas de** **Zoë** **volaban hacia el rostro de la criatura, pero se hacían añicos contra el metal sin causarle merma alguna. Grover se puso a rebuznar como una cabra bebé y trepó por una montaña de escombros. Bianca y yo acabamos juntos, tras un carro desvencijado.**

**—** **Te has quedado algo —le** **dije** **—** **. Ese arco.**

**—** **¡No! —contestó, pero la voz le temblaba.**

**—** **¡Devuélvelo! —le** **ordené** **—** **.** **Tíralo** **ahora mismo.**

_"_ _No la juzgó, no la acusó y tampoco la trató mal, a pesar del peligro_ _en que nos puso."_ —Siguió pensando la cazadora.

**—** **N. . . no me he llevado el arco. Además ya es tarde.**

**—** **¿Qué te has llevado?**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, oí un chirrido colosal y una sombra nos tapó el cielo completamente.**

**—** **¡Muévete! —Corrimos cuesta abajo justo cuando el pie del gigante lo aplastaba todo y abría un cráter en el sitio donde nos habíamos ocultado.**

**—** **¡Eh, Talos, tío! —gritó Grover para distraerlo, pero el monstruo alzó su espada sin perdernos de vista a Bianca y a mí.**

**Grover tocó una melodía rápida con sus flautas. En la autopista, los cables eléctricos empezaron a bailar. Comprendí lo que se proponía una fracción de segundo antes de que ocurriera. Uno de los postes, enganchado todavía a los cables, voló hacia la pierna del gigante y se le enrolló en la pantorrilla. Los cables** **chisporrotearon** **y enviaron una descarga que le dio una buena sacudida en el trasero. Talos se volvió, chirriando y echando chispas. Grover nos había proporcionado unos segundos con su maniobra.**

**—** **¡Vamos! —le dije a Bianca. Pero ella se había quedado paralizada.**

**Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña figura de metal: la estatua de un dios.**

Nico alzó la vista hacia el libro, como si eso lo conectara de algún modo con su hermana.

**—** **Era para Nico. Es la única que le falta.**

El hijo de Hades no pudo hacer nada más que seguir llorando, y ya sabía de qué iba todo eso.

**—** **¿Cómo puedes pensar en la** **Mitomagia** **en un momento como éste?**

**Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**

**—** **Tíralo** **—le** **dije** **—** **. Quizá el gigante nos deje en paz.**

**Lo dejó caer de mala gana, pero no ocurrió nada. El gigante seguía cargando contra Grover. Atravesó con su espada una montaña de chatarra y no le dio por muy poco a nuestro amigo pero la avalancha de desechos metálicos se le vino encima y se lo tragó.**

**—** **¡No! –chilló Thalia. Apuntó con su lanza al gigante y un arco azul fue a golpearlo en una de sus rodillas oxidadas, que se dobló en el acto.**

**—** **Ha llegado la hora de las ideas descabelladas.**

**Bianca me miró nerviosa.**

**—** **Cómo tú digas.**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza. Percy era bueno en eso de ideas descabelladas... era típico de él.

**Le expliqué lo de la trampilla de mantenimiento.**

**—** **Quizá haya un modo de controlar a esa cosa. Un interruptor o algo así. Voy a meterme dentro.**

**—** **¿Cómo? ¡Tendrás que ponerte debajo del pie! ¡Te aplastará!**

**—** **Distráelo —dije—. Lo único que he de hacer es calcular bien el momento.**

Nico frunció el ceño.

**Ella apretó los dientes.**

**—** **No. Lo haré yo.**

En ese preciso momento, el hijo de Hades se cubrió la boca con las manos.

 _"_ _No, no, no, no... Por favor, no..._ _"_ —Pensó como una mantra.

**—** **Tú no puedes hacerlo. ¡Eres nueva! Te mataría.**

_"_ _Él se lo dijo. ¡Se lo dijo!_ _"_

**—** **El monstruo se ha puesto a perseguirnos por mi culpa —dijo—. Es responsabilidad mía. Toma. —Recogió otra vez la figura del dios y me la puso en la mano** **—.**

Nico siguió llorando. Algunos lo miraron y otros apartaron la mirada por respeto.

**Si me pasara algo,** **dásela** **a Nico.** **Dile** **...** **dile** **que lo siento.**

_"_ _No. ¿Por qué...? ¡Soy un idiota_ _!"_

**—** **¡No, Bianca!**

**Pero ella salió corriendo hacia el pie izquierdo del gigante.**

**—** **¿Qué vas a hacer? —le chillo** **Zoë** **.**

**—** **¡Haz que levante el pie! —gritó ella.**

**Zoë** **disparó una flecha a la cara del monstruo que le entró por un orificio de la nariz. Talos se enderezó de golpe y sacudió la cabeza.**

**—** **¡Aquí,** **Chatarrillas** **! –le** **grité** **—** **. ¡Aquí abajo!**

Nadie pudo bromear por el mal apodo.

**El monstruo estaba a punto de acabar conmigo, pero Grover se las había arreglado para** **desenterrarse** **de entre los montones de chatarra y se había puesto a tocar sus flautas frenéticamente. Su música disparó otro poste eléctrico hacia el monstruo y esta vez le dio en el muslo. Fue suficiente para que Talos se volviera. Grover tendría que haber echado a correr, pero debía de estar demasiado exhausto por el esfuerzo. Dio un par de pasos, y se desplomó y no volvió a levantarse.**

**—** **¡Grover! —Thalia y yo corrimos en su ayuda, pero era evidente que no llegaríamos a tiempo.**

Algunos miraron al sátiro preocupados. Nico, que entendió parte de la profecía, se cubrió el rostro.

**El gigante alzó su espada para hacerlo picadillo. Y de pronto se quedó petrificado. Ladeó la cabeza como si acabara de oír una música nueva y extraña. Empezó a mover a lo loco los brazos y las piernas, en plan Rey de la Pista, y acabó cerrando una mano y** **atizándose** **un puñetazo en la cara.**

**—** **¡Dale, Bianca! —grité.**

**Zoë** **me miró horrorizada.**

— **¿Está ahí dentro?**

**El monstruo se tambaleó. Me di cuenta de que todavía corríamos peligro. Cargamos con Grover entre Thalia y yo, y corrimos hacia la autopista.** **Zoë** **iba delante.**

**—** **¿Cómo va a salir de ahí dentro? —gritó.**

**El gigante volvió a golpearse en la cabeza y dejó caer la espalda. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Dando tumbos, se dirigió hacia los cables eléctricos.**

**—** **¡Cuidado! —chillé, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

**Los cables se enredaron en el tobillo del gigante y una serie de destellos azules lo recorrieron de arriba abajo. Rogué que el interior estuviera aislado. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaría pasando allí dentro. El monstruo se escoró hacia atrás y, de repente, la mano izquierda se le desprendió y fue a aterrizar en la montaña de chatarra con un espantoso ruido. Se le soltó también el brazo izquierdo. Las articulaciones se le estaban** **descoyuntando** **. Y entonces el gigante echó a correr, tambaleante.**

**—** **¡Espera! —gritó** **Zoë** **.**

**Salimos disparados tras él, pero era imposible darle alcance. Sus piezas seguían cayendo y se interponían en nuestro camino. Terminó desmoronándose de arriba abajo: primero la cabeza, luego el torso y por último las piernas se derrumbaron con un gran estruendo. Cuando llegamos junto a los restos, no pusimos a buscar frenéticamente mientras llamábamos a Bianca.** **Arrastrándonos** **entre aquellas piezas monumentales y huecas, removimos sin descanso entre escombros de piernas, brazos y cabeza hasta las primeras luces del alba, pero sin suerte.**

**Zoë** **se sentó y rompió a sollozar.**

La cazadora lo entendió e imitóla acción, al igual que sus hermanas. Dejaron a todos sorprendidos, pero una hermana había caído y ese era su dolor más grande.

**Verla llorar me dejó pasmado. Thalia gritaba de rabia y atravesó con su espada la cabeza aplastada del gigante.**

**—** **Ahora que hay luz podemos seguir buscando —dije—. Vamos a encontrarla.**

Nico ya casi no podía respirar por el llanto. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, ¡y las desgracias parecían no acabar!

**—** **No, no la encontraremos —gimió Grover,** **desolado** **—** **. Ha sucedido tal como estaba previsto.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Él me miró con ojos llorosos.**

— **La profecía: "Uno se perderá en la tierra sin** **lluvia.** **"**

**¿Cómo no pude preverlo? ¿Cómo había permitido que lo intentase ella en lugar de hacerlo yo? Estábamos en pleno desierto. Y Bianca di Angelo había desaparecido.**

Nadie habló.

El silencio reinó y el llanto de los dolientes era lo único que se escuchaba.

Nico sacó algo de su bolsillo: una figura de la que nunca se separaba, y la contempló con sumo dolor y tristeza. Casi la deja caer por los temblores que habían tomado posesión de su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba secar su rostro.

Apretó figura con fuerza contra su pecho.

_"_ _Entonces fue mi culpa... Indirectamente lo fue. Si yo no... si yo_ _n_ _o_ _me hubiera comportado así, ella no hubiera necesitado buscarla forma de pedir perdón... y ella nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de levantar esa figura._

_Todo... todo..._

_...fue mi culpa._

_Y y_ _o..._ _¡_ _y_ _o lo culpé a él_ _!_

_Incluso_ _cuando me salvó, yo..._

_Fue mi culpa..._

_Mi culpa..._


	28. Caída

Percy

Estaba en un lugar realmente extraño. Parecía iluminado y a la vez en tinieblas. No sé cómo explicarlo. Parece imposible y la definición fue pésima, pero así estaba. No sé decirlo de otra forma.

Miré a mi alrededor y me sentí confundido por un segundo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No lo entendía. Debía estar con Nico en el Salón del Trono y protegerlo…

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y Nico?

Frente a mí había tres ancianas tejiendo. Supe quienes eran al instante, ya las había visto antes. Había un hilo azul eléctrico bastante desteñido en sus manos, y muchos otros ligados a él. Se enredaban firmemente.

Una vida…

Un alma…

Entonces lo recordé.

Nico gritando a Zeus.

La pelea.

El rayo…

Los ojos de Nico.

El miedo.

Me restregué los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Llevé mi mano a un costado de mi cuerpo, pero no tenía nada. ¿Qué había pasado? Recuerdo estar en el piso con Nico, el miedo en sus ojos, los gritos…

No, no puede ser. No puedo creerlo. Fue tan patético que...

Yo...

¿Morí?

*****

—¡¡Apolo, haz algo!! ¡¡Sálvalo, por favor!! NO LO PUEDO PERDER.

Los gritos de Nico se escucharon por todo el Olimpo. Solo algunos lo habían acompañado al Templo de Apolo, pero todos podían escuchar, y les resultaba sumamente doloroso oír los gritos del hijo de Hades.

Otros también pedían ayuda junto a él, sumándose a sus súplicas y exclamaciones: Jason, Harry, Hades, Poseidón, Katie, los Stoll…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Will no lo soportó más. Se levantó de su puesto en el salón y fue al templo de su padre. Cuando iba por los jardines, una mano lo detuvo. El hijo de Apolo encaró a quien lo sujetaba, y para su sorpresa, era Draco Malfoy.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —espetó el mago.

Will estaba confundido.

—A ti qué te importa —respondió a la defensiva.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino, el mago lo detuvo nuevamente.

—¿No estás contento? Es posible que ya no puedan estar juntos. ¿Es lo que querías?

Eso lo detuvo abruptamente, pero no dijo nada, y lo único que se oía, eran las súplicas de Nico.

—¿Irás a hacer más daño? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¿No fuiste tú el que lo llamó maricón? —inquirió el semidiós.

Malfoy lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

—Yo no fui quien lo daño de otra formas. Recibí mi merecido y este dolor que sientes… es el tuyo. Es tu carga. No intentes arrojármela. —Will se lo quedó viendo perplejo—. Así que repito la pregunta: ¿ya estás contento?

En retrospectiva, Draco Malfoy no tenía derecho al decir cosas como esa cuando también hirió al semidiós, al de su tiempo y al de la lectura. ¿Con qué cara atacaba a Will? Malfoy no sabía, pero quería hacerle entender que iba por un mal camino... como él. El mago había observado al dios Eros y Will... estaba comportándose del mismo modo. ¿Cómo podría permitir que algo así ocurriera después de todo lo que había aprendido? Malfoy sabía que no tenía derecho, pero no le importaba.

El hijo de Apolo no dijo nada, pero sintió que sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas contenidas. Él nunca quiso nada de eso. Solo deseaba que Nico lo amara, pero nunca había pensado en romperle el corazón. No se regocijaba con su dolor y no quería que Percy estuviera mal porque no quería dañar a Nico.

¡Nunca quiso nada de eso!

 _"_ _¡Lo amo! No quiero que esté_ _mal_ _. No_ _quiero…_ —Pensó Will—. _¿Qué derecho tengo a ir_ _después_ _de engañarlo y hacer planes para_ _separarlos_ _?"_

—Solo… ya no lo dañes. Yo lo hice bastante cuando lo conocí por primera vez y me equivoqué. No lo hagas tú. Luego te arrepentirás y puede que sea tarde.

Malfoy se fue, sabiendo que esas palabras también aplicaban en él. De repente se puso a pensar en su padre. ¿Se habrá arrepentido? ¿Por qué habrá hecho todo eso? No lo entendía… pero algo no cuadraba.

Will lo vio partir, y lloró.

Siguió su camino cuando se dominó un poco. La escena en el templo de su padre no era alentadora. Apolo estaba tratando el cuerpo de Percy, el que estaba más pálido que antes. Nico le gritaba al dios que lo salvara, mientras un lloroso Jason lo sostenía por la cintura. Los demás estaban igual.

Cuando lo vieron, no dijeron nada, pero lo miraban con cautela y casi hostilidad. Sin embargo, Will debía estar ahí, por Nico. Sabía que su padre quería salvarlo, pero no haría todo lo posible, así que necesitaba su ayuda.

El rubio se dirigió al cuerpo de Percy e intercambió miradas con su padre. El dios lucía abatido.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¡Vete!! —gritó Nico, pero Will se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos—. ¡¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!!

—Lo siento, Nico. Yo... yo no quería nada de esto —declaró con dolor.

—¡Nunca volveré a creer en ti, mentiroso!

 _"_ _Me lo he_ _ganado_ _... H_ _e hecho que me_ _odie_ _."_ —Pensó.

Will conocía un cántico de la era arcaica que nunca pensó que utilizaría al considerarlo un último recurso y no tener un motivo lo suficientemente grande para utilizarlo...

Hasta ahora.

Nico lo necesitaba, así que lo haría por él. Quizás... y solo quizás, lo llegara a odiar menos. Quizás podría redimirse un poco por el daño que causó a quien nunca deseó lastimar.

El canto comenzó y Apolo gritó.

—¡¡Will, no!!

Y la sangre comenzó a brotar desde la nariz y oídos del rubio, mientras un resplandor dorado salía de sus manos y envolvía el cuerpo de Percy.

*****

—¿Qué hago aquí? Necesito volver con Nico.

—Todo a su tiempo, Perseus. —Se escuchó el sonido de tres voces en perfecta sincronía.

—...Pero debo ir con Nico. Debe estarse culpando por todo. Siempre hace lo mismo.

—No es diferente a ti.

—Por favor… Debo ir con él.

Ellas mostraron el hilo azul eléctrico bastante desteñido y otro dorado.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quiénes…?

De repente, el hilo color azul comenzó a tomar color, el color vivo que siempre debió tener.

—Este eres tu —dijeron ellas.

Percy las miró nervioso.

—¿...M-Morí?

Ellas le mostraron el hilo nuevamente.

—Lo estabas haciendo, pero…

—...ya no es así.

—Observa —dijeron todas, otra vez.

Percy intentó entender lo que querían decirle, así que puso atención y no pudo evitar notar como el hilo dorado comenzaba a desteñirse. ¿Qué sucedía? Se estaba deshilachando y declarándose. ¡Casi era blanco! Entonces notó que el hilo azul parecía lleno de vida.

—¿Cómo…?

*****

Las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas, su ropa se había tornado roja por la sangre, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más pesado. Vio la expresión horrorizada de Nico y eso solo hizo que se concentrara aún más en su canto.

Todos vieron como la herida de Percy se estaba cerrando, curándose por completo…

Esa era la única forma... El agua no ayudaría.

Y el canto acabó.

Apolo le gritó a su hijo, casi descompuesto, pero Will hizo caso omiso de todo, él solo tenía ojos para Nico. Hizo un inmenso esfuerzo por sonreír, y lo consiguió.

Entonces, Will se desplomó en el templo de su padre.

*****

—Un intercambio.

—Se han sacrificado…

—...por amor.

—Se ha dado una vida por ti, voluntariamente.

Percy se horrorizó. ¿Habían dicho por amor?

—¿Quién fue? No me digan que...

*****

Nico fue el primero en correr a su lado y le sostuvo la cabeza. El hijo de Apolo casi no podía abrir los ojos.

—Eres un idiota —regañó con angustia.

—Lo sé, y lo siento… —Logró decir, pero el esfuerzo por hablar hizo que estuviera sangre—. L-Lo siento mucho... Nunca qui-quise hacerte d-daño.

—Shh. Ya no digas nada…

Apolo sollozó en el agarre de Hermes. Nico lo miró.

—A-Ayúdalo…

—No puedo… —dijo el dios.

—Tranquilo… —susurró Will, sonriendo débilmente—. Es mi decisión. Espero… e-espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Ya no hables. Solo… resiste.

Pero Nico sentía como su alma se perdía, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. ¡Estaba harto de las decisiones de los demás que lo lastimaban!

—S-Sé feliz con él. Casi te lo quito u-una vez… a-ahora te lo estoy entr-tregando. Nico, yo te a...

—Will…

*****

—Debes irte —dijeron las voces—. Esta no es tu hora. Debes regresar.

—Pero…

—Vete.

Entonces, cortaron el hilo que antes había sido dorado brillante.

*****

—¿...Will? No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no quedó claro, este capítulo alternó en dos lugares: el templo de Apolo y el lugar de las Parcas.   
> Eso es todo.  
> Atte. Alex


	29. Avanzando

El Salón del Trono estaba silencioso, a todos les costaba procesar lo que había sucedido en el templo de Apolo, al menos a los semidioses y magos, porque los dioses estaban acostumbrados a ver morir a un montón de personas, queridas o no.

Les resultaba algo lamentable y malvado porque no tendría que haber sucedido. Zeus no tendría que haber actuado de ese modo. ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Quedar como el tirano que ahora todos pensaban que era? Pero el dios de los cielos no lo veía de ese modo. Ni siquiera le importaba que Will hubiera muerto por alguien que había sido herido por su mano.

Los semidioses y algunos magos miraban el piso intentando asumir lo sucedido. Apolo se los había hecho saber cuando fue a gritarle a su padre que su hijo había muerto por su culpa. Todos lo habían escuchado, y todos pudieron ver al dios de la música reclamándole a un rey desinteresado. ¿Qué le importaba a él? Quizás así aprenderían los demás.

Todos sintieron la ira de Apolo ante la indiferencia de Zeus cuando decidió insultarlo y herirlo si fuese posible... Muchos se asustaron al ver aquello, no querían que comenzara otra pelea que tuviera más bajas... pero cuando Zeus muy molesto iba a reprender a su hijo, un muy enojado Poseidón se interpuso entre ellos.

Las cosas estaban así. En el Salón del Trono estaban todos, menos Nico y Percy, inmersos en sus pensamientos y agobiados por lo sucedido. No habían presenciado a la escena, pero sí escuchado los gritos como ecos entre las construcciones.

Los hijos del dios de la medicina lamentaban la pérdida de su hermano; los demás, la de un amigo... y quienes no le tenían estima, recordaban lo buenos momentos que tuvieron juntos. ¿Buenos momentos? Solo eran unos hipócritas, que solo les interesó cuando ya no estaba, pero ¿de qué servía decirlo ahora? ¿Cambiaría en algo el hecho de que estaba muerto? ¿De que ya no volvería? Que ya no podrían verlo en la enfermería...

Algunos dioses se sentían mal por ver a Apolo en ese estado, él no era así, siempre llevaba una sonrisa por delante y te jugaba bromas... pero aunque en esos momentos no podían verlo, porque se había ido con Hermes y Ares, sabían que estaba sufriendo terriblemente, pues a más de uno le había tocado ver morir a uno de sus hijos.

Las cazadoras de Artemisa y la diosa misma, aunque nunca lo admitirían, no estaban nada contentas con todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué importancia tenía en ese momento? La diosa estaba preocupada por su hermano, era su hermanito después de todo.

Draco Malfoy no sabía qué pensar. Él había juzgado a Will, ¡otra vez había juzgado y quería dejar eso de lado! Sin embargo, le parecía imposible, y una pequeña parte de sí mismo, se sentía algo culpable por haberle dicho todo eso justo antes...

Harry, por su parte, solo podía aferrarse a la mano de Poseidón. El dios no lo estaba pasando bien y se le notaba en su expresión, sus ojos, su postura... en todo. El mago no le dejaría por nada, así que estaría ahí como una vez el dios estuvo por él. Lo quería mucho como para abandonarlo.

*****

El hijo de Poseidón estaba tendido en una cama, sano y recuperado. Para alguien más habría sido un milagro, pero todos sabían que era por Will y la vida que había entregado.

Solo faltaba que despertara.

Como a dos metros de distancia, y apoyado en una columna, se encontraba Nico di Angelo. El semidiós estaba abrazando sus piernas con la vista perdida en el piso. Se veía cansancio, las ojeras eran cada vez más prominentes y el pálido enfermizo de su piel se acentuaba cada vez más.

Nadie pudo sacar a Nico del templo; tampoco se veían muy motivados en intentar. Para muchos se veía más demacrado que otras veces, pero para Grover, Annabeth, Rachel, entre otros, él solo había vuelto a tener esa apariencia dolorida que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo años atrás, o adelante, cuando Bianca se había ido de su lado.

La culpa que Nico sentía estaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, carcomiendo todo lo bonito que había existido días atrás. Percy estaba ahí y Will había muerto.

 _"_ _...Y todo por mi_ _culpa._ _" —_ Pensó.

De vez en cuando, hijo de Hades miraba al de Poseidón con la esperanza de que este abriera sus ojos, pero no sucedía.

Nadie sabía cuándo despertaría.

*****

—Están perdiendo la poca esperanza que tienen —dijo una voz.

—Solo hay que esperar un poco más, aún no es tiempo —informó otra.

—Nada cambiará si lo despertamos ahora —respondió otra.

—Recuerda el propósito con que hacemos esto. —dijeron dos al unísono.

—Él se dejará morir.

—No lo hará —dijeron las dos, nuevamente.

—...quiere estar ahí cuando despierte.

—Él lo mantiene vivo...

—...como a todos los semidioses y magos en el Olimpo.

*****

Nico estaba en la entrada del templo de Apolo y lucía cada vez peor.

—Él... —dijo una voz. Nico negó, y cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo ver la esperanza romperse en la mirada de Harry Potter—. Nico, sé que muchos han estado aquí y no has dejado que hablen contigo, pero en serio, ya han pasado varios días y es...

Pero Nico ya se había adentrado en el templo. No le interesaba nada de lo que pudieran decirle. ¿De qué serviría? Percy seguiría tendido ahí, Will seguiría muerto y la culpa no se iría.

El hijo de Hades no habló nadie desde la muerte de Will, desde que lo vio exhalar el último aliento y sus opacos ojos azules miraron por última vez el mundo.

Cuánto desearía haber aceptado a Percy cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero de nada servía llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Se acercó a su amor y se quedó de pie a su lado; alzó la mano y con suavidad le acarició el cabello.

—Por favor... abre tus ojos. Han pasado días y todos te extrañan. —Y era verdad.

Por petición de las Parcas, tuvieron que seguir con la lectura, pero solo avanzaron dos capítulos por todas veces que Poseidón y Hades quisieron matar a Zeus.

—...Yo te extraño, y puede que... que no te lo haya dicho y es... probable que no me oigas, pero... pero yo sí te quiero, Perce. No me dejes tú también. — El recuerdo del sueño enviado por las Parcas apareció ante sus ojos—. Lo prometiste.

Nico se acercó a Percy y le besó el cabello, sintiendo como la opresión en su pecho crecía, casi impidiendo que respirara.

Decidió ir con los demás para la lectura, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer ahí.

Nico sonrió con tristeza y salió del templo sin mirar atrás.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿...N-Nico?


	30. The only hope for me is you

El hijo de Hades se dirigía al Salón del Trono. No quería alejarse de Percy, pero necesitaba despejarse y no quería hacer nada estúpido. La culpa era muy grande, el dolor aún mayor y no recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez.

Deméter, Hestia y Afrodita se preocuparon por la alimentación del chico, pero este no había aceptado nada ni dejado que se acercaran. Nico no quería que nadie se metiera en su dolor, en su vida, en su mente. No quería la ayuda de nadie porque sentía que merecía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué? Él juraba que por ser el causante de las cosas malas que le habían pasado a Percy y a Bianca.

Nico llegó a un silencioso salón del trono. Nadie habló durante la lectura de los dos capítulos y nadie quiso leer el siguiente. Cuando el hijo de Hades puso un pie en el lugar, todas las miradas se fueron hacia él.

El dios del Inframundo parecía tan esperanzado como el resto, pero por razones diferentes. Los demás, porque esperaban que Percy hubiera despertado, y el dios, porque quería que su hijo estuviera bien.

Pero las miradas de todos volvieron a ser lo que eran al ver la tristeza en los ojos oscuros del semidiós. El llanto había acabado, ya no había más lágrimas para derramar, pero la expresión de dolor y desolación, seguía ahí.

—Nico... —llamó Hazel, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Hey… —dijo Jason, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Nico fue hasta la parte más oscura del salón y se sentó en silencio.

Las cosas en el Salón del Trono estaban tan oscuras como cuando el rayo impactó en el hijo de Poseidón, cuando escucharon los lamentos de Nico, cuando el llanto de Apolo se hizo presente y cuando Zeus demostró ser un tirano... como cuando Will se fue.

Ninguno le había dirigido la palabra a Zeus, incluso Atenea estaba algo molesta con su padre, así como Artemisa, Dionisio y Hefesto. Ninguno se había acercado a él, así que solo tenía la compañía de Hera.

Hestia y Deméter hablaron con Hades y Poseidón, y solo por eso ambos dioses no atacaron a Zeus para mandarlo al Tártaro.

Pero el dolor estaba ahí, y el querer hacerle pagar… también.

*****

Lo que antes había sido llanto, ahora solo eran sollozos.

El dios de la música sollozaba aferrado a la camiseta de Hermes. En ese jardín, las flores y vegetación se habían marchitado por el aura de dolor que desprendían los dioses, Apolo por la muerte de su hijo, y Hermes, por ver a quien amaba de ese modo.

Ares estaba con ellos, pero mantenía la distancia, sentándose en un banco a unos tres metros de sus hermanos. Vigilaba las cosas por si algo salía mal. A ninguno le gustó ver a Apolo de ese modo, pero nadie sabía por qué el dios estaba tan mal, él ya había perdido hijos antes…

El dios de la música se sentía culpable. Él no había querido usar el canto que su hijo había ocupado porque quitaría parte de su esencia, parte de sí mismo, parte de su fuerza vital. Se sentía culpable porque si lo hubiera usado, al ser inmortal, no hubiera muerto... y Will seguiría vivo.

—Apolo… —decía Hermes, sin dejar de darle palmaditas en la espalda y acariciar su cabello—. Cálmate. Sé que suena cruel, pero ya no se puede hacer nada y...

—Pero yo pude haber... Es mi culpa.

Hermes negó, aunque su hermano no podía verlo, se separó y lo miró directo a los ojos. Las mejillas de Apolo estaban rojas, al igual que el contorno de ese azul que tanto le gustaba. Apolo no dijo nada, pero se lo quedó mirando. No había palabras que aplacaran lo que sentía.

 _"_ _Cuando_ _nazca…_ _seré un padre presente. No lo dejaré... no otra vez_ _." —_ Pensó.

El dios de los viajes acunó el rostro de Apolo entre sus manos y lo besó con suavidad. No sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir, así que su acto fue para que entendiera que estaba ahí para él.

Ninguno notó como Ares, a esos tres metros de distancia, parecía querer saltar de su lugar. Ni él sabía por qué se comportaba así. El tiempo que había pasado con la dios del amor le había afectado más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero debía asumir que juntar a dos personas era tan satisfactorio como Afrodita le había hecho saber.

Ya iban por el ¿décimo? beso cuando Apolo se separó bruscamente de Hermes. Este parecía confundido, pero cuando vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de su hermano, se calmó, no era con él.

—Percy despertó.

Con eso, ambos desaparecieron con un quejoso Ares y aparecieron a las afueras del templo.

Entraron.

Encontraron al hijo de Poseidón sentado mirando sus manos y brazos de modo extraño. Cuando los ojos verde mar se pusieron sobre ellos, vieron el miedo que guardaba.

—¿...Dónde está Nico?

Percy suplicaba porque el hilo dorado no haya sido Nico.

¿Sacrificio por amor? No se le ocurría nada más. ¿Jason? No quería nadie se perdiera.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Hermes.

—¿Y Ni-Nico?

Apolo asintió.

—Iré por él.

Entonces, Percy soltó un suspiro y suavizó sus facciones.

El dios de la música entró al salón del trono casi corriendo. Parecía haber olvidado que podía aparecerse.

Todos lo vieron directamente.

Buscó a Nico con la mirada y se acercó a él rápidamente. El hijo de Hades levantó la mirada.

—Percy despertó.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de par en par y salió corriendo.

Todos en el salón escucharon la noticia y la felicidad que situaron fue indescriptible. Era un alivio saber que por fin estaba bien, que volvería, que lo verían sonreír, reír, bromear, comer…

La mayoría, incluido dioses, siguieron los pasos de Nico.

Una vez en el templo, sus corazones se enternecieron. Nico y Percy se estaban besando... por fin.

*****

Nico llegó al templo de Apolo casi jadeando. Una vez allí, se topó con ese verde mar característico de quien amaba.

—¿Percy? —llamó, sintiendo como las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

El hijo de Poseidón se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta su primo. Nico lo observó, inseguro de acercarse.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó confundido.

Las fuerzas fueron drenadas de Nico y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Qué?

Entonces Percy corrió hasta él y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, envolviendo su cuerpo con alivio.

—¿En serio crees que podría olvidarte?

Y lo besó.

El contacto de sus labios solo hizo que el amor que sentían se intensificara. No necesitaron más que un contacto para transmitir todo lo que sentían... sus emociones y alivio.

—Te amo —dijo Percy, sin soltar al contrario. Lo sostenía como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, como si fuera a desaparecer de repente.

—Esta vez, no me iré —respondió Nico—. Yo también te amo.

La sonrisa de Percy hizo que el corazón de Nico aleteara. El primero trazó el rostro del segundo como si fuera lo más precioso que hubiera visto, y Nico, creyendo el amor de Percy, lo besó.


	31. ¡Ayuda!

Los semidioses y magos se acercaron a la pareja abrazaba, felices de que Percy estuviera despierto y Nico mejor. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo...

—Nico, déjame —pidió Jason, acercándose con los ojos cristalizados.

El hijo de Hades se separó a regañadientes, pero lo hizo porque sabía que la relación de amistad entre sus dos primos era muy estrecha. Él lo aceptaba, y por ello, vio con una pequeña sonrisa como Jason abrazaba a Percy tan apretado como si quisiera hacerlo parte de sí mismo.

El hijo de Júpiter había sufrido mucho, su bro significaba demasiado para él, y no verlo lo había golpeado duro.

—Bro... —dijo el rubio, casi llorando de la felicidad.

—Bro —repitió Percy, contento por el cariño de todos; culpable por preocuparlos—. Estoy aquí.

—No seas insensible —regañó el rubio, y se separó solo para volverlo a abrazar.

Algunos negaron con la cabeza, acostumbrados a esos dos. El hijo de Poseidón se limitó a revolverle el cabello.

—Nico me aceptó —susurró el pelinegro en el oído del contrario.

Jason sonrió.

Cuando se separaron, se acercaron los demás para quitarse esa angustia que los había acompañado todo ese tiempo. Algunos se limitaron a abrazarlo, a darle palmadas en la espalda o incluso a un asentimiento de cabeza como Artemisa y Malfoy.

Todo perfecto, hasta que los semidioses y magos fueron empujados con rudeza.

—¡Quítense!

Y dos fuertes brazos estrujaron a Percy.

—Papá... no puedo respirar. —El dios aflojó el agarre, pero no lo soltó.

—Casi me da un infarto, Perseus. ¡Y los dioses no tienen infartos! —dijo el dios.

El semidiós no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse abrazar.

—Debo hacer algo —dijo Percy, separándose de su padre. Se acercó a Nico y le tomó la mano—. Esto ya te no pedí en otro tiempo, pero... ¿quie-quieres ser mi novio?

Nico se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello y miró al público que tenían, pero de igual modo, asintió. Ya no negaría sus sentimientos, esa experiencia había sido demasiada y como no quería vivir otra igual, ya no escaparía.

Percy atrapó a Nico entre sus brazos y el hijo de Hades se perdió en la calidez de su, ahora, novio. Una parte de él quiso llorar al escuchar el latir de su corazón... ¡Estaba vivo! Nico, desde que Percy despertó, estuvo asustado de que este se desapareciera en el aire, y sentirlo respirando... calmó el miedo en su corazón.

Estuvieron así largos minutos, hasta que Percy vio a Apolo triste y preguntó la razón. Le contaron sobre el sacrificio de Will, y aunque lo hizo por Nico, Percy se sentía responsable de algún modo.

Guardaron silencio por el semidiós caído.

Después, todos se quedaron en el templo de Apolo, compartiendo, y era tan ameno, pacífico y cálido, que las Parcas tuvieron que intervenir para que volvieran al Salón del Trono a continuar con la lectura.

Fueron a regañadientes.

Una vez allá, Dionisio obligó a Ginny a que leyera. Ella fue la única, junto Hera y Zeus, que no fue a ver a Percy. ¿No le había agradado en Hogwarts? Ninguno de los que la conocía entendía su comportamiento.

Ginny, como si fuera un suplicio, se puso a leer.

— **Encontramos al dragón del mal aliento perpetuo** **.**

El hijo de Poseidón miró a Zoe de reojo, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Ella solo lo miró con duda, ya había evaluado al chico cuando no estaba.

**—** **Nunca llegaremos —protestó** **Zoë** **—** **. Vamos demasiado despacio. Pero tampoco podemos dejar al** **taurofidio** **.**

**—Muuuuuu** **—dijo** **Bessie** **, que iba nadando a nuestro lado mientras** **caminábamos** **junto a la orilla. Habíamos dejado muy atrás el centro comercial y nos** **dirigíamos** **al** **Golden** **Gate** **, pero estaba mucho más lejos de lo que parecía. El sol descendía ya hacia el oeste.**

—Eso no es para nada bueno —susurraron algunos.

Ginny los miró con fastidio, ¿la estarían interrumpiendo cada segundo? Los demás la ignoraron.

**—** **No lo entiendo —dije—. ¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a la puesta de sol?**

Atenea lo miró mal, como si estuviera aún más sorprendida por la completa falta de conocimiento en el semidiós.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

La diosa no dijo nada. Estaba muy segura de que si decía algo malo (para los demás), todos se le lanzarían encima.

—¿Cómo es que no...?

—No pasaba mucho tiempo en el campamento y las misiones eran con Annabeth, así que la usaba como enciclopedia —dijo Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó la chica, y el semidiós recibió un golpe.

Los demás rieron. Lo habían extrañado tanto.

—¡Pero si a ti te encanta presumir tus conocimientos!

Annabeth lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no pudo molestarse al ver la diversión en los ojos verde mar.

—No es mi culpa que seas un ignorante.

—¡Oye!

—¿Me van a dejar leer de una buena vez? —dijo Ginny. La pelirroja tenía una expresión agria y sumamente molesta.

—Cállate, Jenna —ordenó el dios del vino.

—Es Ginny.

—Que te calles, Ginger.

La bruja apretó los dientes. Los demás reían disimuladamente, aunque no les resultaba muy bien que digamos.

Ron estaba entre preocupado por su hermana y divertido porque sabía que se lo estaba ganando.

—¡...Pero si debo leer!

—¡Entonces limítate a eso!

La pelirroja inhaló hondo. No quería volver a ser una vid... no era lindo.

**—** **Las hespérides son las ninfas del crepúsculo —repuso** **Zoë** **—** **. Sólo podemos entrar en su jardín cuando el día da paso a la noche.**

Al ver las expresiones de algunos semidioses y magos, Atenea se palmeó la frente. Estaba segura de que la mayoría de los que acababan de descubrir lo que se había leído, vivían en el campamento, así que... ¡¿cómo no lo sabían?! Tendría que hablar con Quirón cuando la lectura acabara.

**—** **¿Y si no llegamos?**

—No seas pesimista —regañó la mayoría. Él se limitó a hacer un puchero y a cruzarse de brazos.

—No seas infantil —dijo Nico. Percy se giró para mirarlo.

—Pues discúlpeme, señor-soy-muy-grande —dijo, haciendo grandes morisquetas con sus manos.

—Soy mayor que tú —refutó Nico.

—¡Tienes catorce! —exclamó Percy.

—¡Asalta cunas! —Se escuchó de fondo, y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Connor! —gritó Percy, rojo hasta las orejas.

Cuando dejaron de reír, se giró para mirar a Nico.

—¡Rompe pañales!

—¡Travis, por favor!

Los hermanos chocaron puños, mientras todos reían por lo avergonzado que estaba el hijo de Poseidón.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—Tengo unos... ochenta y cuatro años —dijo.

Los demás lo sabían, pero les costaba creerlo.

—¡¡Llamen a servicio de protección infantil!! —gritaron los Stoll y Chris.

Una oleada de risas recorrió el Salón del Trono. Otros solo estaban fastidiados, como Ginny, Zeus y Hera. Y ahora Nico estaba tan rojo como Percy. ¿Cuándo se habían volteado las burlas?

El hijo de Poseidón miró a Katie y a Clarisse con súplica.

—¡¡Aah!! —gritaron los Stoll—. ¡Maldición, Katie!

Todos rieron al verlos cubiertos de tomate.

—No sean bebés —dijo Chris, riendo.

—Tú cállate o te golpearé con tu zapato maldito —amenazó Clarisse. El hijo de Hermes se agarró los pies y gritó.

—¡¿Y mis zapatos?! —Entonces Clarisse se los mostró. Chris guardó silencio.

—Eres una vergüenza para los ladrones, hijo.

Chris hizo un puchero.

—¡Papá!

—¡Es cierto! Te roban y eres muy obediente para s-

—Hermes, cállate —dijo Apolo, sonriendo.

—Sí, claro.

El dios de la música se lo quedó viendo.   
Hermes suspiró.

—Sí, Apolo —respondió el dios, haciendo que todos se pusieran a reír, pero ninguna risa fue más fuerte que la de Poseidón.

—Le estabas diciendo a tu hijo que el... ¡y a ti te tienen con correa corta! —dijo Poseidón, llorando de la risa.

—Tío P, por favor... —"Lloró" Hermes.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo secando el rostro—. Sigue leyendo, Jenna.

—¡Es Ginny!

—¡No me importa!

**—** **Mañana es el solsticio de invierno. Si no llegamos hoy a la puesta del sol, habremos de esperar hasta mañana por la tarde.**

—Pero no pueden esperar tanto porque... —Comenzó la diosa de la sabiduría, pero Percy le dijo que esperara.

**Y entonces la Asamblea de los Dioses habrá concluido. Tenemos que liberar a Artemisa esta noche.**

Atenea miró a la cazadora, se había olvidado de su hija, de nuevo.

**«O Annabeth** **morirá»** **, pensé.**

—¡Por fin hay alguien que piensa en mi hija! —La cazadora rodó los ojos—. Bien pensado, Jackson.

—¿...Gracias? 

Percy miró a Annabeth y a su padre, pero estos se encogieron de hombros.

**—** **Necesitamos un coche —dijo Thalia.**

**—** **¿Y** **Bessie** **? —pregunté.**

Deméter, Dionisio, Poseidón, Hestia y Artemisa asintieron conformes. No debían olvidar la vida del taurofidio, era un animal, después de todo, y merecía ser salvado, no era su culpa que pudiera destruir al Olimpo.

**Grover se detuvo en seco.**

**—** **¡Tengo una idea! El** **taurofidio** **puede nadar en aguas de todo tipo, ¿no?**

**—** **Bueno, si —dije—. Estaba en Long Island Sound. Y de repente apareció en el lago de la presa** **Hoover** **. Y ahora aquí.**

**—** **Entonces podríamos convencerlo para que regrese a Long Island Sound —prosiguió Grover—. Quirón tal vez nos echaría una mano y lo trasladaría al Olimpo.**

—Eso es un buen plan —dijo Dionisio.

—Pero el taurofidio estaba siguiendo a Percy.

—Cállate, Michael.

—Es... Malcolm.

—Lo que sea, Michelle.

El semidiós rodó los ojos.

**—** **Pero Bessie me estaba siguiendo a mí —dije—. Si yo no estoy en** **Long** **Island** **, ¿crees que sabrá encontrar el camino?**

**—** **Muuu** **—mugió** **Bessie** **con tono desamparado.**

**—** **Yo puedo mostrarle el camino —se ofreció Grover—. Iré con él.**

**Lo miré fijamente. Grover no era lo que se dice un fanático del agua. El verano anterior no se había ahogado por los pelos en el Mar de los Monstruos.**

—...Mar de los monstruos —susurró Poseidón, mirando a su hijo.

Sinceramente, Poseidón ya no recordaba si se lo habían dicho, pero no dejaba de ser un taladro en el pecho cada vez que lo oía... cada vez que su hijo estaba en peligro. 

—Segunda misión.

—¡Era mi misión, Prissy!

—¿Te colaste en la misión de mi hija? —cuestionó Ares.

Percy asintió, pero el dios no dijo nada, solo gruñó, dejando sorprendido a varios. Ninguno sabía que el dios de la guerra no le hizo nada solo porque Afrodita quería verlo más tiempo con el hijo de Hades. Sí... Afrodita

—¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Qué hacías ahí?! —reclamó el dios del mar.

—Necesitábamos encontrar el Vellocino de Oro para salvar al árbol de Thalia. —Se excusó.

—Esa era yo —dijo la cazadora alzando la mano.

—Luke lo había envenenado. —Siguió diciendo.

—¡¿Pero por qué debías ir tú si no era tu misión?! ¡Ahí está Polifemo! —exclamó el dios.

Grover se puso verde.

—Sí... nos topamos con él y tuvimos una... uh, agradable charla.

—Y tenía cierto interés en Grover —comentó Annabeth, soltando carcajadas mientras veía como el sátiro estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Oh, oí esa historia —dijo Piper, aguantando las ganas de reír.

Al parecer la mayoría la recordó porque se pusieron a reír.

—Sí —dijo Leo mirando mal al sátiro—. Y francamente aún me siento ofendido por no haber recibido invitación a la boda.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, y tuvieron que explicarle a quienes no la conocían; ellos... bueno, terminaron riendo como los demás.

—...No fue a mí a quien quiso al final —susurró Grover, y Clarisse lo amenazó con un cuchillo para que se callara—. Su hijo no es muy agradable, señor Poseidón.

Harry miró al dios con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hi-Hijo?

El dios del mar no dijo nada, haciéndose el idiota.

—La familia griega es muy rara, Harry —dijo Percy—. El Vellocino de Oro, que es un pedazo de cuero, también es mi hermano.

—E-Espera... ¿qué?

Harry miró al dios como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

—También tengo a un tritón de hermano, —Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos— un pegazo, un caballo, un ladrón, un tipo realmente bueno con la espada, que también es ladrón, otro al que le gustan las peleas, y que además es mitad hijo de Gea, y... ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí, papá?

—Cállate, Percy —dijo el dios, viendo como Harry parecía cada vez más pálido. Su hijo solo sonrió con maldad, al igual que la mayoría. Solo Hades se atrevió a reír—. S-Sigue leyendo, pelirroja.

**No podía nadar bien con sus pezuñas de cabra.**

La mayoría sintió un nuevo respeto por el sátiro que iría en contra de su temor solo para ayudar.

**—** **Soy el único capaz de hablar con él —continuó Grover—. Es Lógico.**

Atenea asintió de acuerdo, pero el sátiro seguía perdido en vestidos de novia. Percy sabía lo que pasaba por su conexión por empatía, y se rio.

**Se agachó y le dijo algo al oído a Bessie, que se estremeció y soltó un mugido de satisfacción.**

**—** **La bendición del Salvaje debería contribuir a que hagamos el recorrido sin problemas —añadió Grover—. Tú rézale a tu padre, Percy. Encárgate de que nos garantice un trayecto tranquilo a través de los mares.**

El dios del mar se irguió con orgullo. Percy solo sonrió.

**Yo no acababa de ver cómo iban a llegar a nado a Long Island desde California. Aunque también era cierto que los monstruos no se desplazaban del mismo modo que los humanos. Había visto muchos ejemplos de ello. Traté de concentrarme en las olas, en el olor del océano, en el rumor de la marea.**

**—** **Padre** **—** **musité** **—** **,** **ayúdanos** **.**

—Claro que sí —dijo el dios. Algunos rodaron los ojos—. Siempre te ayudaré.

**Haz que Grover y el taurofidio lleguen a salvo al campamento.** **Protégelos** **en el mar.**

**—** **Una oración como ésta requiere un sacrificio —dijo Thalia—. Algo importante.**

—¿Sacrificio? —cuestionó Harry, confundido.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio? Es tu hijo, ¿no?

El dios adoptó una pose pensativa, al igual que otros dioses.

—Nunca lo había pensado.

—Pues deberías.

—Nada es gratis, niño —dijo Atenea.

—Creo que uno nunca debe negarle la ayuda a la familia, ¿o usted no ayudaría a un hijo solo porque no puede darle algo a cambio? —La diosa no dijo nada—. Creo que si amas a tu familia e hijos, deberías ser capaz de dar sin recibir nada a cambio, de otro modo, tu amor sería hipócrita.

—Este niño es tan... ¡lindo! —chilló Afrodita, mientras iba hacia el mago para abrazarlo.

—Ya déjalo, Afrodita —dijo el dios del mar.

—Sí, sí.

La diosa le guiñó un hijo a Harry y se alejó. Pero el mago tenía otros pensamientos en mente, y parecía que solo Malfoy, a lo lejos, entendía.

Harry se sentía nostálgico porque el haría lo que fuera por su familia, sin embargo, no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo o vivirlo. Y Draco lo sabía, lo sabía porque la palabra familia siempre había sido extraña en sus labios.

El Slytherin no hablaba mucho, pero observaba y lograba darse cuenta de cosas que para los demás pasaban desapercibidas, como el cambio de Ares, de que Deméter y Hestia no dejaban de verlo con cariño, de que a Hefesto le brillaban los ojos cada vez que miraba a Leo, de que Dionisio estaba orgulloso de los semidioses por más que quisiera fingir que no sabía cómo se llamaban o que los detestaba...

**Reflexioné un instante y me saqué el abrigo.**

**—** **Percy —dijo Grover—, ¿estás seguro? Esa piel de león te resulta muy útil, ¡La usó Hércules!**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el sátiro, pero Percy se limitó a mirar a la cazadora que, junto a la caza y su señora, no apartaba la vista de él. Entonces el hijo de Poseidón le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

**Entonces caí en la cuenta de una cosa.**

La cazadora lo observó con cautela.

**Miré a** **Zoë** **, que me observaba con atención.**

Igual que en el Salón del Trono. Percy se limitó a acariciar la mano de Nico, apartando la vista de la cazadora.

**Ahora comprendía quien había sido su héroe: el que había arruinado su vida y había provocado que la expulsaran de su familia; aquel al que había ayudado a engañar a su propio padre y al que no se atrevía a mencionar siquiera:**

Todas las miradas fueron hasta ella, quien solo se preguntaba cómo el chico lo había descubierto, ¿cómo era posible que lo adivinara? No le cabía en la cabeza.

Zoe lo miró con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, pero Percy ya no la veía, no quería incomodarla.

**Hércules, el héroe al que yo había admirado toda mi vida.**

La cazadora soltó un bufido y su expresión se hizo dura.

_"_ _Son todos iguales. Idiotas y presumidos que solo se preocupan de sí mismos_ _y_ _no se preo..."_

**—** **Si he de sobrevivir —dije— no será por llevar un abrigo de piel de león. Yo no soy Hércules.**

_"_ _¿...Qué? ¿Cómo...?_ _"_

La cazadora volvió a mirar al semidiós con renovada sorpresa y pánico. Pánico porque le chico no le daba motivos ni razones para encasillarlo junto al resto de los chicos, y eso la asustaba.

—¿Por eso tú...? —Comenzó a decir Jason.

Las miradas fueron a los dos.

—Qué cosa.

—Por eso lo odias, ¿no?

La cazadora, junto a sus hermanas y Artemisa, lo miraron como a un espécimen extraño.

—No diría que lo odio. Eso sería darle demasiada importancia —respondió con simpleza.

—Pero por eso no querías verlo allá. Por eso no fuiste tú —razonó Piper. Los dioses la miraron—. Todo hubiera acabado en pelea.

—¿Qué hacían en las tierras ancestrales? —preguntó Atenea. Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—Una misión.

Nadie volvió a decir nada, pero el asombro en las cazadoras, y en especial en Zoe, era más que evidente. El chico había mandado a la basura todo lo que creía.

Artemisa sonreía disimuladamente. Los hijos de Poseidón siempre habían sido el punto débil que la hacía dudar... Orión, por ejemplo.

**Arrojé el abrigo a la bahía. Inmediatamente, se convirtió en una dorada piel de león que relucía en el agua. Luego, al empezar a hundirse, pareció disolverse en una mancha de sol.**

Y en ese preciso momento, Apolo hizo que destellos dorados aparecieran por todos lados, lo que terminó en el quejido colectivo porque los había cegado a todos. 

**En ese instante se levantó el viento. Grover respiró hondo.**

**—** **Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo, y se lanzó al agua de un salto.**

**Nada más zambullirse, empezó a hundirse. Bessie se deslizó a su lado y dejó que se agarrara de su cuello.**

**—** **Tened cuidado —les advertí.**

**—** **No te preocupes —contestó Grover—. Bueno,** **eh** **¿Bessie? Vamos a** **Long** **Island** **. Al este. Hacia allí.**

**Bessie** **se lanzó con una sacudida y empezó a sumergirse.**

**—** **¡Espera! ¡Yo no puedo respirar bajo el agua! —gritó Grover—. Creí que ya lo había ¡Glu!**

Varios se pusieron a reír, imaginándose a Grover siendo arrastrado hasta el fondo por esa especie de híbrido de pez y vaca.

—¿Y no moriste? —Grover miró a Leo como si fuera un completo imbécil.

—Estoy aquí, Leo.

El hijo de Hefesto se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—...Idiota —Se escuchó de repente.

Todas las miradas se fueron a Ginny, quien se hizo la que no sabía qué pasaba.

—Qué te-

—Está bien, señor D, déjeme esto a mí — dijo Leo, sonriendo. Miró a la chica, que le regresó la mirada—. Tu cabello tiene un bonito rojo, ¿sabes? Pero estoy seguro de que no te gustará si es el rojo de las llamas.

La bruja guardó silencio, recordando el incidente con Malfoy en Hogwarts. Nadie entendía qué le estaba pasando a la chica que había sido simpática en la escuela. ¿Intervención de los dioses? Tal vez.

Algunos miraron a Leo impresionados, y por primera vez, la caza no quiso defender a una chica.

—Nadie se mete con el sexy Leo.

—Pueden acabar con quemaduras —comentó Draco, acariciando su brazo.

Los demás rieron, recordando el incidente, al menos los de la misión.

—Lo merecías.

Draco soltó un bufido.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Fui un idiota. —Ellos alzaron una ceja, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny—. Y... lo siento, Piper.

—Esta bien, ya pasó —dijo ella.

Eros sonrió de modo espeluznante, pensando que el mago estaba llevando a cabo el plan, pero no tenía idea de que Malfoy estaba realmente arrepentido.

—Después de todo me vengué —agregó.

Las risas de Piper, Leo y los magos no se hicieron esperar. Malfoy estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—Eran unos bóxer muy bonitos —dijo Leo— y sexy.

—No es chistoso. —Se quejó el mago—. Mi padre los compró con la idea de "no deshonres a la casa y vístete acorde a ella", y bla, bla, bla.

Percy observó la diferencia. Ese no era el chico al que había golpeado.

Deméter y Hestia sonreían. 

—¿Así que los bóxer lo hacían ver sexy, Leo? —cuestionó Enebro, alzando las cejas repetidas veces, haciendo que la nariz del semidiós se incendiara.

Todos rieron.

—¿Qué...? ¡No me refería a eso!

—Nos quedó claro a qué te referías, Leo.

—Cállate, Frank —respondió este—. ¿De qué te ríes, Hazel?

Pero la hija de Plutón no pudo parar de reír al ver como el cabello de Leo estaba en llamas.

Draco no había dicho nada, pero tampoco había parado de reír con una soltura que nunca se le había visto.

**Desaparecieron de la vista y confié en que la protección de mi padre incluyera algunos detalles menores, como la respiración submarina.**

—Detalles menores... ¡¿Detalles menores?! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Pude haber muerto!

—¡Pero no pasó! —Se defendió Percy.

—Controla a tu cabra —dijo Clarisse, mirando a Juniper—. Está muy llorona estos días.

La dríade solo sonrió, y el sátiro parecía asustado porque los consejos de Clarisse eran terribles, en especial después de que ver cómo había dejado a Chris.   
  
**—** **Un problema menos —dijo** **Zoë** **—** **.**

—¡Oye! —Se quejó el sátiro—. Yo no era un problema.

—Detalles, detalles —respondió la cazadora, restándole importancia con la mano.

**Y ahora, ¿cómo vamos a llegar al jardín de mis hermanas?**

Los dioses parecían acongojados cada vez que la cazadora decía hermanas, pero los demás no sabían a qué se refería, al menos los que no sabían de mitología y no habían estudiado en el campamento o casa. 

**—** **Thalia tiene razón —dije—. Nos hace falta un coche. Pero aquí no tenemos a nadie para ayudarnos. A menos que tomemos uno prestado.**

Hermes y sus hijos le sonrieron de modo espeluznante.

—Prestado —susurraron al unísono, haciendo que todos tuvieran escalofríos—. Sí, claro... prestado.

**No me entusiasmaba la idea.**

—Rechazo de la naturaleza.

—¡Hermes! —exclamó Poseidón, haciendo que su sobrino se sobresaltara y fuera a ocultarse detrás del trono de Apolo. 

**Quiero decir, por supuesto que era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un robo.**

El dios de los ladrones lo miró mal.

—Y yo te amaba, hermano —dijo Travis.

—Es mi bro. ¡Busca al tuyo! —reprendió Jason, abrazando a un risueño Percy.

**y, además, acabaríamos llamando la atención.**

—Al menos tienes una excusa —acotó Hermes.

**—** **Un momento —reflexionó Thalia, y empezó a hurgar en su mochila—. Hay una persona en San Francisco que podría ayudarnos. Tengo la dirección en alguna parte.**

Annabeth miró a Thalia agradecida. Si bien, en ese momento a la rubia no le agradaba que se metieran en su vida personal, estaba agradecida de que la salvaran. 

**—** **¿Quién? —pregunté. Thalia sacó un trozo de papel arrugado.**

**—** **El profesor Chase. El padre de Annabeth.**

Atenea puso total atención. Los demás miraron a la rubia con cautela, sabiendo que ese tema era delicado, pero no qué tan delicado.

**Después de oír durante dos años a Annabeth quejándose de su padre, me esperaba que tuviera cuernos y colmillos.**

Eso captó la total atención de Draco. Las cosas habían cambiado desde que había llegado al Olimpo, antes tenía la concepción de que no había un padre peor que el suyo, pero al conocer a Zeus... ¿Qué tan malo era el padre de la chica? Le interesaba. Él sabía sobre problemas con la figura paterna, aunque estaba cuestionándose lo que siempre había creído de Lucius Malfoy porque había cosas que no cuadraban y memorias que Hestia le había dado que no recordaba.

**Lo que no me esperaba era que nos recibiese con un anticuado gorro de aviador y unos anteojos.**

—Le faltaba tu chaqueta, Niks —dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

—No me llames Niks, Perseus. —El hijo de Poseidón lo miró mal.

—¡No me gusta ese nombre!

—Y a mí no me gusta que me digas Niks.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Percy, pellizcándole las mejillas—, sabes que te encanta.

—Cállate —respondió Nico, muy sonrojado y sin soltar la mano contraria.

Jason parecía a punto de explotar al lado ellos.

**Tenía una pinta tan rara, con aquellos ojos saltones tras los cristales, que todos retrocedimos un paso en el porche de su casa.**

**—** **Hola —dijo en tono amistoso—. ¿Vienen a entregarme mis aeroplanos?**

—Con razón te gustó —susurró Poseidón, y para suerte de los quienes no querían otra pelea, Atenea no lo escuchó, pero Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—No empieces de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Yo no empiezo nada. —Harry lo miró como diciendo: no te creo nada. 

**Thalia,** **Zoë** **y yo nos miramos con cautela.**

**—** **Humm** **, no, señor —contesté.**

**—** **¡** **Mecachis** **! —exclamó—. Necesito tres Sopwith** **Camel** **más.**

—¿...Qué? —preguntó la mayoría.

—¡Son unos malditos y estúpidos ignorantes!

Y ese grito, para sorpresa de todos, no fue de Atenea, sino de Ares que no soportaba cuando la gente no conocía cosas que algunas vez fueron parte de la guerra.

**—** **¡Ah,** **ya** **! —dije, sin tener ni idea de qué me hablaba—. Nosotros somos amigos de Annabeth.**

**—** **¿Annabeth? —Se enderezó como si le hubiese aplicado una descarga eléctrica—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?**

Algunos la miraron al no entender cuál era el problema con su padre.

**Ninguno de los tres respondió, pero por nuestra expresión debió de comprender que pasaba algo grave. Se quitó el gorro y los anteojos. Su pelo era rubio rojizo, como el de Annabeth, y tenía unos intensos ojos castaños. Era guapo,**

La mayoría lo miró, en especial Nico. El hijo de Poseidón solo sonrió. 

**imagino, para ser un tipo mayor,**

—Así que... lo tuyo son los mayores ¿eh? —cuestionó Travis.

—¿Te gustan los mayores? —Siguió Connor.

—¡Ya cállense! —gritó Nico, rojo de vergüenza.

Percy le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que Nico le golpeara la mano.

**pero tenía aspecto de no haberse afeitado en un par de días y llevaba la camisa mal abrochada, de modo que un lado del cuello le quedaba más alto que el otro.**

**—** **Será mejor que paséis —dijo.**

**Aquello no parecía una casa a la que se acabaran de mudar. Había robots construidos con piezas de lego en las escaleras y dos gatos durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. La mesita de café estaba cubierta de revistas y había un abriguito de niño en el suelo. Toda la casa olía a galletas de chocolate recién hechas. De la cocina llegaba una melodía de jazz. En conjunto, parecía un hogar desordenado y feliz: el lugar donde una familia lleva toda la vida.**

Varios suspiraron con melancolía porque no tenían eso y Annabeth lo encontraba un problema... No entendían.

**—** **¡** **Papi** **! —gritó un niño—. ¡Me está rompiendo los robots!**

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Hazel. Annabeth asintió feliz.

**—** **Bobby** **—dijo el doctor Chase distraídamente—, no rompas los robots de tu hermano.**

**—** **Vale,** **papi** **.**

—Son como tú y tu padre, Chase —dijo Reyna.

Annabeth solo sonrió, recordando las construcciones que hacían con los legos.

**El doctor se volvió hacia nosotros.**

**—** **Subamos a mi estudio. Por aquí.**

**—** **¿Cariño? —dijo una mujer, y en la sala apareció la madrastra de Annabeth secándose las manos con un trapo. Era una mujer asiática muy guapa, con reflejos rojizos en el pelo, que llevaba recogido en un moño.**

**—** **¿No me presentas a tus invitados? —dijo.**

**—** **Ah —dijo el doctor Chase—. Éste es...**

**Nos miró con aire inexpresivo.**

**—** **¡Frederick! —lo reprendió ella—. ¿No les has preguntado sus nombres?**

—Así que ella lleva el mando, ¿eh? —comentó Dionisio—. Qué terrible.

—,Qué vergüenza —aportó Ares. Y a los dos le cayeron flechas, cortesía de Artemisa.

**Nos presentamos nosotros mismos, algo incómodos, aunque la señora Chase parecía muy agradable.**

—Lo es —dijo Percy.

**Nos preguntó si teníamos hambre. Reconocimos que sí, y ella dijo que nos traería** **sándwiches** **y refrescos.**

**—** **Querida —dijo el doctor—, vienen por Annabeth.**

**Yo casi me esperaba que la señora se pusiera como loca ante la sola mención de su hijastra, pero apretó los labios con aire preocupado.**

Las miradas volvieron a Annabeth. Nadie entendía el porqué de sus actos y rencor, al menos el que tenía antes.

La lectura avanzó con un casi enamorado Ares por el interés que el padre de Annabeth le ponía a la guerra, haciendo que Afrodita le lanzara un cepillo en el ojo, mientras Rachel asentía satisfecha.

Luego se asombraron por el amor que el señor Chase tenía por su hija al querer ir a esa misión suicida siendo un mortal. Algunos de ellos habían sido sacados de sus casas por el hecho de traer problemas, y otros nunca habían conocido el amor de un padre o una madre... o lo habían olvidado.

Después, la mayoría parecía confundido por lo de los eucaliptos, no recordaban que Peleo, el dragón que custodiaba el Vellocino de Oro en el campamento, tuviera ese aliento mortal.

Y así, con el transcurso de las líneas, el Salón del Trono se sumía en un estado de tensión por la suerte que corrían los semidioses y la cazadora.

La tensión se acrecentó cuando Percy divisó el Princesa Andrómeda. Hermes se tensó cuando lo escuchó, así que Apolo, en un parpadeo, juntó sus tronos y le tomó la mano. Si alguien lo notó, no dijo nada.

Más adelante, con lo del rayo, todos quisieron matar a Zeus... si fuera posible, y más que antes.

**—** **Me has salvado la vida.**

**—** **«Uno perecerá por mano paterna» —murmuró—. Maldito sea. ¿Es que piensa destruirme? ¿A mí?**

Zeus miró a su hija con dureza.

—No te atrevas a verla de ese modo —dijo Poseidón, mientras sostenía su tridente—, maldito pedazo de...

—Papá, está bien —dijo Percy. El dios y todos lo miraron incrédulos—. Él no vale la pena.

—Pero hijo...

—No le des la importancia que no merece.

El dios del mar asintió y dejó a su hermano. Zeus no dijo nada, no le convenía, tenía a todos en su contra.

**Me costó un segundo comprender que hablaba de su padre.**

**—** **Eh, oye —le dije—, no puede haber sido el rayo de Zeus. Ni hablar.**

Zeus miró al semidiós con los ojos entrecerrados. Nadie podía creer que realmente lo estuviera defendiendo, pero Atenea sabía que no era eso. 

**—** **¿De quién, entonces?**

**\- No lo sé. Zoë ha pronunciado el nombre de Cronos. Tal vez ha sido**

**Thalia sacudió la cabeza, furiosa.**

**—** **No. Ha sido él.**

La diosa de la sabiduría negó con la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada al semidiós de ojos verde mar. Lo había subestimado, pero él era más inteligente de lo que demostraba o muy intuitivo. Atenea no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

**—** **Un momento —dije—. ¿Dónde está** **Zoë** **?**

Las cazadoras y la diosa no podían dejar de sorprenderse con el semidiós, pero era increíble cuánto se preocupaba por alguien que había sido un asco con él.

**¡Zoë!**

Lo presentes se palmearon la frente.

—Gracias por la preocupación, chico —dijo Zoe, y algunos la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza—, pero revelaste tu posición.

Más adelante, ante la mención de las manzanas de la inmortalidad, Hera y Zeus parecían orgullosos, pero nadie les prestó atención. Cuando se leyó que Percy quería probarlas, una cazadora creyó haber encontrado la razón para encasillarlo con los demás hombres, pero todos se le tiraron encima diciendo que era solo por lo apetitosas que se veían y no por querer ser inmortal. Nico atacó diciendo que Percy había rechazado la inmortalidad, así que era una estupidez lo que estaba diciendo en su contra.

A la mayoría se le fue el aliento cuando leyeron la descripción de Ladón. Harry, Jason, Leo y Percy se pusieron a reír cuando escucharon lo del dragón, recordando aquella prueba que parecía tan lejana.

Después, todos querían darles sus buenos golpes a las hermanas de Zoe por ser tan cabronas, y la cazadora se sorprendió cuando todos se molestaron en su nombre.

Se admiraron de la valentía de Zoe al enfrentarse a Ladón y de su estrategia para esquivarlo; de su plan tan temerario y de su actitud frente a una situación que habría causado ansiedad en más de alguno.

Creyeron que estaban a salvo cuando el dragón no los siguió, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que Zoe estaba herida, así que se preocuparon.

Leer sobre las ruinas del monte Othrys, causó el temor en la mayoría, y solo ayudó a que la tensión se acrecentara.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de todos cuando se leyó que Artemisa sostenía el cielo, y se admiraron de que aún así quisiera mantener a salvo a su teniente.

La tensión volvió a tomar dominio del Salón del Trono cuando el General, Luke, Annabeth y los monstruos, aparecieron. Los semidioses no conocían todo lo que había pasado, por eso se sorprendieron y horrorizaron cuando leyeron que Luke estaba siendo malvado... con Annabeth.

Varios que se sintieron mal al oír la conversación entre Thalia y Luke sobre el momento en que habían sido solo ellos contra el mundo.

(Poseidón quiso matar a Atlas cuando trato de idiota a su hijo).

Después, Zoe miró a Percy con renovado respeto cuando este le plantó cara a Atlas para ayudarla. ¡Había desafiado a un titán para que ella estuviera bien!

Y siguieron leyendo hasta que llegaron al final del capítulo.

**—** **No tienes derecho a** **inmiscuirte** **, pequeño héroe. Esto es un asunto de familia.**

**Arrugué** **el entrecejo.**

**—** **¿De familia?**

**—** **Sí —dijo** **Zoë** **, desolada—. Atlas es mi padre.**

—Tu... ¿padre? —Logró decir la mayoría, estupefacta.

Nadie pudo agregar nada porque una luz atravesó el salón, cegándolos, mientras el sonido de una explosión se escuchó en cada rincón del Olimpo.

—¡¡ZEUS!!

Se pusieron a gritar los dioses, mientras Artemisa buscaba a Zoe.

—¿Zoe?

—Estoy bien, mi señora.

—Entonces...

—¡¡Maldito bastardo!! —exclamó Hades.

—¡Yo no fui! —Se defendió Zeus.

Entonces, los magos y quienes habían estado en Hogwarts, parecían realmente asustados. Los demás se preguntaban qué era aquello capaz de atemorizarlos de ese modo.

—Ay, no. No, no, no...

Se lamentaban, y no era para menos... De la luz habían aparecido dos pelirrojos idénticos.


	32. Revoltijo

—Hola, hermano… —saludó Fred, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El pelirrojo menor gimoteó, ocultándose detrás de Hermione.

—Y Harry.

El mago se mostró realmente nervioso por tener la atención.

—Y Hermione.

—Y Percy.

—Y la bella Piper.

El hijo de Júpiter los miró mal.

—Y su celoso novio Jason, no-novio de Percy.

Ante eso, muchos sonrieron con diversión, todos menos algunos dioses como Zeus, que rechinaba los dientes.

—Y claro, la sombrita… novio de Percy —Siguió Fred, mirando a un enfurruñado Nico que los observaba como si quisiera sacrificarlos.

 _"¡Nadie me_ _llama_ _sombritas_ _!"_ —Pensó.

—¿Cuántos novios tienes, Jackson? —Continuó George.

El hijo de Poseidón iba a intervenir, pero no se le permitió.

—¿Cómo que cuántos? —cuestionó su gemelo, incrédulo. Jason iba a darle las gracias, pero… se adelantó a los hechos—. ¡Todo Hogwarts sabía de su trío con Jay-Jay y Nikki!

—Oh… me disculpo, chicos. Espero que mi estúpido comentario no haya dañado su relación —dijo George, mirando a los tres con expresión avergonzada, con mejillas sonrosadas y todo.

Los demás en el Salón del Trono no paraban de reír, pero quienes los conocían no dejaban de estar nerviosos. Incluso los semidioses que habían estado en la madriguera por un corto período de tiempo, se preguntaban: ¡¿Qué diablos estaban pensado las Parcas?! ¡Tanto hilo les había hecho mal!

Nico, por su parte, estaba pensando en qué poner en las lápidas de esos pelirrojos desconocidos. Nadie le llamaba Nikki, ¡qué se creían esos insolentes!

—¡Pero cómo se me pudo olvidar! —exclamó el mismo pelirrojo, totalmente exasperado.

—¿De qué hablas, Georgie? —El otro siguió la mirada de su hermano y sonrió.

—De nuestro pequeño e inocente Harry.

—Que no era tan inocente —acotó el otro.

—Así es, Freddie.

El mago de anteojos parecía a punto de tener un ataque, y ya estaba preparado para encomendar su alma al padre de Nico.

—Como olvidar sus pensamientos pecaminosos. —Siguio diciendo George.

—Oh, sí —dijo Fred—. Nuestro Harry quería un cuarteto.

Harry se rindió y comenzó a pensar en lo que le gustaría que dijera su lápida. Ya no les pedía que se callaran, ya era tarde.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que él qué?! —gritó Poseidón, mientras se levantaba de su trono blandiendo su tridente.

—Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… —Comenzó Fred.

—Estábamos en el Gran Comedor y Harry estaba pensando en los tres…

—¡Desnudos! —Saltó Leo.

—¡Tú no te metas, Valdez! —exclamó Harry, totalmente rojo.

Leo puso una mano en su pecho, totalmente "herido".

—¡Harry, no lo puedo creer! Primero niegas nuestra velada... ¡y ahora esto!

El semidiós estaba siendo secundado por los gemelos Weasley, quienes miraban a Harry con decepción. Los demás solo se limitaron a reír, disfrutando del espectáculo, y Poseidón a interrogar a su no-novio con la mirada.

—¡Harry! —Volvió a gritar Poseidón.

—Ya valí —susurró Harry, para sí mismo.

Fred observó al dios, y luego se tapó la boca mientras le daba codazos a su gemelo.

—Es… es… —dijo George, asustado, viendo por qué su hermano se comportaba así.

—¡El gemelo de Percy! —exclamó Fred, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano. ¡Estaban perdidos! Otro como el semidiós.

—¡Diablos, no! —dijo el otro, intentado escapar del agarre de su hermano para ocultarse—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Vamos! ¡Se un macho recio, Georgie!

—¡Tú te escondes detrás de mí, imbécil!

—Hieres mis sentimientos, bebé.

—¡Cállate, Fred!

—¡Hey, yo no era tan malo! —Se quejó Percy—. Además, ese es mi papá, no mi gemelo.

—¡Noo, es el original!

—¡Oh, Merlín, ayúdanos!

Entonces Fred dejó de ocultarse detrás de su gemelo para mirar a Poseidón con más detenimiento. Luego fue donde Harry y lo jaló del brazo para ponerlo detrás de él. Miró al dios con el ceño fruncido, al igual que George.

—¡¡Tú!! —exclamó Fred, apuntándolo con el dedo—. ¡Asaltador de cunas!

—¡No vas a corromper a nuestro pequeño Harry! —El dios echaba humo. Entonces el pelirrojo apretó las mejillas de Harry—. No te preocupes, pequeño, el tío George va a cuidarte de este depravado.

—G-George… —llamó Harry, siendo asfixiado por los brazos del pelirrojo—. No puedo respirar... Merlín, creo que veo estrellas.

—¡Él quiere hacerte ver estrellas! —exclamó, observando al dios que veía como Harry le esquivaba la mirada. Ellos habían dado en el clavo.

—Y las de Georgie son mejores —interrumpió Fred.

—Y tú… ¿cómo sabes? —inquirió Hermes, alzando las cejas repetidas veces, como sus hijos, otros dioses y Leo.

Los gemelos se miraron sonrojados, viendo el punto al que llegaron los presentes. Ron estaba perplejo.

Las risas se escucharon en cada rincón del Salón del Trono, pero ninguna más fuerte que la de Draco Malfoy. Deméter y Hestia estaban orgullosas de que su pequeño se estuviera desenvolviendo tan bien.

—¿De qué te ríes, hurón? —cuestionó Fred. Todos lo miraron confundidos—. ¡Ups! Historia equivocada —susurró, pero todos lo escucharon y parecían confundidos.

—Si mal no recuerdo tú también estabas en ese embrollo —continuó George—. También querías corromper al pequeño Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el dios, mirando mal a un Slytherin muy pálido.

—No te hagas el que no entiendes —dijo George.

—La tensión sexual entre tú y Harry se veía desde China —declaró Fred.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los implicados, mortalmente rojos.

—Eso no… —comenzó Harry.

—¿Yo y… Harry? ¡Qué te has imaginado! ¡No tengo tan malos gustos!

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Poseidón.

—Con que ya no es "Potter", ¿eh? —inquirió George, alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—Bueno… Yo no… Él… Esto es…

—¡No lo niegues! —gritó Fred—. ¡Te quitaste los pantalones frente a él!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?!

—¡Poseidón! —gritó Harry.

—¡¡No lo defiendas!! ¡Solo yo puedo corromperte, no este tipejo de segunda!

Al ver las miradas de todos, rebobinó en lo que había dicho y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Las risas cruzaron de lado a lado. Hades era el más divertido. Estaba a punto de caer de su trono mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

—¡Cállate, Hades!

—Es que eres tan… —Y rompió en carcajadas—. ¿Corromper? ¡Por el idiota de mi hermano! No podrás hacerlo. ¡Oh, joder! Me muero…

—Tú no puedes morir —dijo Deméter, claramente divertida. Nunca había visto a su hermano así.

—Me meo, me meo. —Nico estaba claramente avergonzado de su padre—. Eres tan divertido cuando intentas parecer tan macho... Apuesto a que eres tan pasivo como tu hijo.

—¡Oiga! —gritó Percy.

—¡Mi hijo no es un pasivo! ¡Percy le destroza el trasero al tuyo!

Hades se puso a reír con más ganas. Nico había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo, cada una más intensa que la anterior. No podía mirar a nadie a la cara, menos a Percy.

—¡¡Papá!! —Se quejó Percy.

—¡No me contradigas!

—Quisiera que mi trasero no fuera destrozado, gracias —susurró Nico, mirando a Percy de reojo sin dejar de estar rojo.

Jason casi gritó, al igual que Ares y Afrodita.

—Eres tan divertido, Poseidón. —Siguió Hades.

—¿En qué momento dejamos de lado la tensión sexual entre Harry y Draco? —interrogó Eros con los ojos brillantes—. ¿O la relación incestuosa entre los gemelos?

Los nombrados se sonrojaron hasta las raíces del pelo, pero los gemelos supieron disimularlo mucho mejor lanzando miradas atrevidas y pícaras.

—¡No quiero esa imagen mental! —Saltó Ginny.

—Que te calles, Jindi —dijo el dios del vino, muy divertido.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamaron los gemelos, corriendo a apretar a la pelirroja en un abrazo de oso asfixiador. Querían que la atención se centrara en otra cosa.

—¡Suéltenme, inútiles!

Ellos solo la apretaron más. Chris susurró: "Expresa su amor como tú, Clarisse". La hija de Ares le dio un golpe.

—Hueles a…

—...uva.

—¿Estuviste…

—...bebiendo?

—¡¡Nooo!! —gritó Katie. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ella había entendido por qué los otros parecían asustados por su llegada—. Ahora entiendo... Sus expresiones, terminan las frases y preguntas por el otro, esas sonrisas, esa mirada... Son como… como… ¡como los Stoll!

Entonces ambos hijos de Hermes se levantaron de sus asientos para acercarse a los gemelos. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, atentamente. Los presentes soltaron gemidos lastimeros al ver las mismas sonrisas torcidas y juguetonas, con el mismo brillo loco y travieso en los ojos.

Hermes estaba orgulloso, y Apolo sonreía a su lado.

—¡Hola! Soy Travis y este es mi hermano…

—...Connor Stoll.

—Hijos de Hermes —dijeron al unísono. Sonrieron maliciosamente, al encontrar almas afines en los magos.

Seguramente saldrían junto a Leo en el futuro.

—¿Qué hay? Soy Fred y él es mi gemelo…

—...George Weasley.

Se miraron atentamente por un largo tiempo, evaluándose, y haciendo que la tensión en el salón aumentara. Todos estaban esperando como si una bomba fuera a estallar en cualquier momento... lo que podría suceder, literalmente.

Connor alzó la mano al tiempo en que Fred, frente a él, hacía lo mismo. Travis alzó una ceja a George que fue correspondida al mismo tiempo. Después, Fred se movió rápido, logrando que Connor imitara su movimiento de modo tan sincronizado que no parecía ser imitación. Luego, los Stoll se acercaron a los Weasley lentamente, y los magos hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Fue aterrador para quienes lo veían.

—Interesante —dijo Connor.

—Más que… —continuó Fred.

—...interesante —dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

El resto ahogó un gemido, queriendo llorar.

—¿También tienen una de estas? —cuestionó Travis, con la varita de Fred en la mano. El mago no parecía sorprendido.

—Somos magos, así que sí.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Connor.

—Son pastillas vomitivas —respondieron los gemelos, haciendo que los Stoll sonrieran satisfechos, y más cuando se enteraron de que no eran compradas, sino creadas.

Hermes estaba a punto de bendecirlos.

—¿Y esto qué es? —inquirió Fred.

—¿Y por qué estaba en tu bolsillo? —preguntó George.

Chris casi tuvo un infarto.

—¡Es mi zapato! ¡¿Cómo es que...?!

—¡¡Vergüenza!!

—¡Papá! —Se quejó el semidiós.

—¡Hermes! —regañaron algunas diosas y Apolo.

—Hermano… esto apesta peor que un troll —dijeron los gemelos, lanzando el zapato a quién sabe dónde.

—Creo que deben… —comenzó Connor.

—…sentarse con… —Siguió Travis.

—…nosotros. —Terminaron juntos.

Los Weasley asintieron.

—De seguro vamos a salir por ahí algún día.

Los cuatro asintieron a lo dicho por George mientras se sentaban.

No fue sorpresa, pero los gemelos Weasley ya sabían todo lo que pasaba, ¿cómo se habían enterado? Nadie sabía, pero así era.

Los recién llegados habían hecho mucho en poco tiempo, en solo unos minutos ya habían dejado a algunos avergonzados, a otros molestos y a otros asustados o aterrados; a Chris abrazando sus zapatos ante la mirada extrañada de Clarisse, a un feliz Ares con todo lo que había presenciado y a una noqueada Ginny por el zapato volador.


	33. El cielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ares ya entró al lado oscuro...

Cuando todos se sentaron, Apolo se ofreció para leer, así que le entregaron el libro y lo abrió en el capítulo correspondiente, pero algo no lo tenía tranquilo, sentía que debía decirlo, porque si algo pasaba después ya no sería su culpa.

—Eh…

Todas las miradas se giraron a él.

—Estoy segura de que el capítulo no comienza así —dijo Atenea.

—Nooo, ¿En serio? —respondió Hermes—. Gran acotación, oh, gran diosa de la sabiduría.

—¡Hermes! —protestó Atenea.

—Deja que Apolo hable, intentaba hacer que le prestaran atención.

—Así que quieres entrar en los pantalones de tu hermano, ¿eh? —comentó Fred, con una sonrisa torcida—. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

—Lo mismo te puedo decir a ti —respondió Hermes, y todos se pusieron a reír. El dios de los mensajeros chocó puños con Ares al ver que los gemelos guardaban silencio.

—¿Qué querías, Apolo? —preguntó Hestia, claramente divertida.

—Es que la pelirroja sigue inconsciente, y si le pasa algo, no quiero ser el responsable.

—¿No podemos dejarla así? —preguntó Deméter, con total fastidio.

La diosa detestaría a la bruja por siempre después de que insultó al pequeño Draco, y nadie podía hacer eso. ¡No, señor!

Varios asintieron dándole la razón a Deméter, pero Hestia intervino.

—¿Apolo, podrías…?

—¡Pero si fueron sus hermanos! —exclamó, apuntando a los gemelos— No sé cuál de los dos, pero fue uno.

—Ni mamá nos diferencia, Georgie… —Se lamentó Fred, y su gemelo le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—A mí no me molesta que se quede así —dijo el George, a lo que casi todos se le quedaron viendo raro. ¡Era su hermana!

—Podría volver a ser…

—…una vid —dijeron juntos.

Dionisio miró a la chica y luego a ellos. En un segundo, la bruja pasó a ser la decoración del trono del dios del vino.

—Esperen… ¿Cómo saben eso? Ustedes no estaban aquí —cuestionó Hermione, ganándose el asentimiento de Annabeth y Malcolm.

—Un mago jamás revela sus trucos —dijo George.

—Aquí no aplica. Se refiere a... —instruyó Annabeth.

—Somos magos, ¿no? —dijo Fred, cortando lo que sería una larga explicación.

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces puedo usarlo.

—Punto. —Finalizó su gemelo, haciendo que la rubia echara humo.

— **Me pongo encima unos millones de kilos de más** —leyó el dios, y Poseidón se puso pálido.

—Por favor, dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste… —pidió. Percy se removió nervioso.

—Bueno… je je je... Verás… Es que es tan divertido… Yo... —balbuceó.

—¡Por el puto de Zeus, Percy!

—¡Hey! —reclamó el rey, molesto. Poseidón lo apuntó con su tridente.

—Tú no hables o te irá mal —dijo, con los dientes apretados, y su voz tan grave erizó el cabello del rey del Olimpo. Su hermano era muy intimidante si se lo proponía.

**Lo más horrible era que yo les encontraba un aire de familia.**

Zoe miró al chico, iracunda. ¡¿Cómo podía compararla con el malvado de su padre?! Pero después de todo lo que leyó, decidió esperar por sí explicaba lo que quería decir.

**Atlas tenía la misma expresión regia de** **Zoë** **; la misma mirada fría y orgullosa que brillaba en los ojos de la cazadora cuando se enfurecía. Aunque, en su caso, con un tono mil veces más malvado.**

La cazadora asintió conforme.

**Él encarnaba todas las cosas que me habían disgustado de** **Zoë** **al principio**

—¿...Disculpa?

—¡Vamos! No fuiste muy amable conmigo —replicó el semidiós.

La cazadora apretó los labios, sabiendo que el chico tenía razón.

**y, en cambio, no poseía ninguna de las cualidades que había llegado a apreciar en ella.**

La hija de Atlas volvió a dirigir su mirada al semidiós, sorprendida con lo oído porque, aparte de sus hermanas y señora, nadie había visto más allá de su apariencia. ¿Cualidades? ¡Ni soñarlo!

Percy miró a la cazadora y sonrió.

**—** **Suelta a Artemisa —exigió** **Zoë** **.**

—¡Sí! —exclamó Apolo, mirando mal al libro... lo que no tenía nada de sentido—. ¡Suelta a Arty!

–.. No me llames de ese modo —dijo la diosa de la caza, mirando mal a su hermano. El dios de la música hizo un puchero.

—Pero… eres mi hermanita.

Hermes, que estaba junto él, se palmeó la frente. En un instante, una flecha se clavó en el trono de Apolo, haciendo que este chillara.

—¡Que no soy tu hermanita! ¡Somos mellizos! ¡¡Te ayudé a nacer!

Apolo hizo un corazón con sus manos y lo rompió.

—Ustedes tienen…

—...problemas —dijo Fred, finalizando la oración de su gemelo.

—¡Al menos no quiero entrar en sus pantalones! —replicó Apolo. Artemisa hizo una mueca de asco y tensó su arco.

—Hablas por ella… pero apuesto a que sí quieres si sin los pantalones del dios…

—...que sostiene tu mano. —Terminó George.

Apolo se puso rojo y todos soltaron carcajadas.

—¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! —Se metió Hermes—. ¡Es cosa mía si hago que no camine por una semana!

—¡¡Hermes!! —gritó el dios de la música y la mayoría de los presentes.

—...Y así sigues lloriqueando por Jacinto, hipócrita —susurró Eros, pero Apolo lo escuchó, así que se soltó de la mano del dios de los viajeros y fue hacia él.

—¡Muérete! —gritó, mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su lira.

El dios del amor se quejaba en el piso mientras el ícor salía de su cabeza. Y los demás… no pudieron contenerse y se largaron a reír.

—¡No es mi culpa que hayas sido un idiota! —replicó Eros, quitándose a Apolo de encima para dejarlo debajo de él.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó el dios de la música mientras era golpeado.

—¡¡Fuiste un imbécil igual que con Dafne!!

Y esa frase fue como un puñal en el corazon y, para sorpresa de varios, Apolo dejó de luchar y lloró.

—¡Eres un monstruo! ...Yo si los amaba.

—Pero murieron por tu culpa —dijo el dios del amor, sacándoselo en cara.

El rosto de Apolo solo reflejaba dolor, y sus lágrimas solo lo hicieron ver más lamentable

Muchos habían creído que el amor que profesaba por Dafne y Jacinto era el mismo enamoramiento efímero que había tenido por las demás personas con las que había estado... pero se equivocaron Cuando ambos murieron, se llevaron una parte del dios.

Las reacciones fueron rápidas, y en un segundo el dios del amor fue suspendido en el aire por obra de la totalidad de los magos que allí se encontraban. Malfoy era el más enojado, sintiéndose asqueado de haberse asociado con ese dios.

Después, Eros recibió flechas que se clavaron en su trasero por obra de la misma Artemisa.

Luego... no fue lindo. Ares sacó su lado sobreprotector y cargó contra el dios del amor (con permiso de Afrodita), quien no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Poseidón hizo desaparecer a Eros. Todos lo miraron.

—Qué —dijo—. Estaba ensuciando el piso.

Nadie le dijo nada y la atención se centró en Ares que estaba cubierto de ícor.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con las parejas que me gustan —declaró con molestia, mientras miraba a Hermes y Apolo.

Los demás se lo quedaron viendo raro, y quienes entendieron, incrédulos.

—Las... ¿qué? —cuestionaron algunos.

Los Weasley junto a los Stoll y Leo, rompieron en carcajadas.

—¡Eres shipper! —gritaron al unísono. ¿Cómo sabían los magos de eso? Nadie lo supo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Piper, los hijos de Atenea, Hermione y varios dioses.

Ares palideció.

—¡Nunca creí que viviría para ver este día! —gritó Connor.

—¡Por los putos dioses! —exclamó Travis.

—O sea, por Zeus —dijo Hades, aguantando la risa.

Nico lo miró incrédulo. _"¿Qué le pasa a mi_ _padre_ _? ¿Qué es_ _un_ _shipper?"_ —Pensó.

—¡Ya déjame! —gritó Zeus.

—¡¡Que te calles!! —replicó Poseidón.

—Estúpidos hermanos mayores… —dijo el rey, murmurando.

—¿Que Ares es qué? —cuestionó Hermes, muy divertido.

El dios de los viajeros se sentó con Apolo en su regazo, mientras este se recargaba en él.

—¿Hermes, qué…?

—Nada que te importe, padre —respondió con los dientes apretados. No iba a olvidar que Apolo sufrió por culpa suya.

Nadie dijo nada, pero los que habían estado ciegos lo entendieron: esos dos se querían.

**Atlas se acercó a la diosa encadenada.**

**—** **¿Acaso te gustaría tomar el peso del cielo de sus hombros...? Adelante.**

**Zoë abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Artemisa gritó:**

**—** **¡No! ¡No se te ocurra ofrecerte,** **Zoë** **! ¡Te lo prohíbo!**

Muchos miraron a la diosa con renovado respeto. Ella realmente se preocupaba por sus cazadoras sin importar su propio bienestar... Otros dioses no eran así.

**Atlas sonrió con sorna. Se arrodilló junto a Artemisa y trató de tocarle la cara,**

La diosa de la caza frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Apolo. Él no dejaría a su hermanita, sin importar si le llovían flechas.

**pero ella le lanzó un mordisco y a punto estuvo de arrancarle los dedos.**

—¡Sí! —gritó el dios de la música sin poder contenerse, y su melliza sonrió.

A Artemisa le resultaba satisfactorio que Apolo hubiera encontrado felicidad en Hermes, y aunque ella estaba en contra de todo tipo de enamoramiento, estaba feliz por su hermano.

**—** **Ajá —rió Atlas—. ¿Lo ves, hija? A la señora Artemisa le gusta su nuevo trabajo.**

—Hijo de... —Y comenzó a despotricar muy molesta.

—¡Artemisa! —exclamaron Hestia y Deméter.

—Lo lamento, pero quise decir cada palabra —dijo, intentando contenerse de soltar otra sarta de insultos y maldiciones.

—Al menos espera a que el pequeño Draco se vaya —dijo Hestia, en modo maternal. El mago se sonrojó.

—¿Te adoptaron? —cuestionaron los gemelos.

—¡Cállense Weasleys! —espetó Deméter. Ron se puso a replicar que él no había dicho nada, pero Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. No van a pervertir al pequeño Draco.

—¡Pero si era él quien quería pervertir a Harry!

—¡¡Fred!! —gritaron los magos implicados, y el más fuerte, Poseidón. Este último tomó a Harry y lo apretó contra su pecho, mirando mal a Malfoy.

—Ni se te ocurra, pedazo de idiota. —Le dijo el dios.

El de ojos plata estaba muy ocupado sonrojándose como para replicar.

—Ya déjalo, hermano —pidió Hestia, mientras le pasaba un pocillo con fresas a Draco.

Los demás se quejaron.

—¡Nosotros también queremos! —dijo la mayoría, dioses, magos y semidioses por igual.

—¡Pues se joden! —exclamó Deméter.

—¡Sí! —dijo Zeus, inconscientemente. Todos lo miraron.

–Ya sabía que eras puto, pero nunca pensé que tanto —comentó Hera, mirando mal a su marido mientras se alejaba de él, como todos—. Solo espero que tu engendro no sea así.

—No lo soy —dijo Jason.

—¿Entonces por qué sostienes la mano de Percy? —preguntó Fred.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes novia —comentó George.

—¿O ya no estás con Piper? —Siguió Connor.

—¿No será un trío? —cuestionó Travis.

—¡¿Por qué tuvieron que juntarse?! —exclamó Jason, lamentándose.

Y todos se rieron de su desgracia, aunque deseando no ser los próximos objetivos.

**Creo que cuando Cronos vuelva a gobernar pondré a todos los olímpicos a sostener por turnos mi carga. Aquí, en el centro de nuestro palacio. Así aprenderán un poco de humildad esa pandilla de enclenques.**

—¡¿Cómo se atreve ese jod...?!

—Que te calles, Zeus —dijo Poseidón, muy serio.

—Todos sabemos que si dejamos de lado tu putería, serías todo un enclenque —comentó Hades, chocando puños con Poseidón y haciendo que todos rieran.

—Si tan solo cobraras… el Olimpo nunca contemplaría una crisis económica —comentó Atenea, como si sacara cuentas.

—¡¿Y tú de qué lado estás?! —Se quejó el rey del Olimpo mirando mal a su hija.

—Del lado del conocimiento —declaró, haciendo que los presentes la felicitaran.

—Nada mal, cara de búho.

—Lo que digas, barbapercebe.

Todos alzaron las cejas con curiosidad, y Harry frunció el ceño, nada contento con los motes.

—No te enfades, Harry, solo te quiero a ti —dijo el dios besando la mejilla del niño.

—¡Que no lo toques! —gritó George.

—¡Tú, cállate! —replicó el dios.

—¡Es mi bebé!

—¡Es el mío!

—¡¡Ya cállense! —gritó Harry, dejándolos mudos—. Ahora sigan leyendo.

**Miré a Annabeth. Ella intentaba decirme algo, desesperada. Me señalaba a Luke con la cabeza, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla fijamente. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, pero algo había cambiado en ella: su pelo rubio estaba veteado de gris.**

**—** **Es por sostener el cielo —murmuró Thalia,**

Algunos soltaron un "ooh", comprendiendo.

**como si me hubiese leído el** **pensamiento** **—.**

Thalia se limitó a mirar a Percy. Era él quien siempre les leía el pensamiento a todos.

**El peso debería haberla matado.**

Atenea miró a su hija preocupada, sin querer que algo malo le pasara a sus hijos.

Los semidioses y magos solo miraron a la rubia intentando dimensionar el peso del cielo, e impresionados por la hazaña.

**—** **No lo entiendo —dije—. ¿Por qué Artemisa no puede soltarlo, sencillamente?**

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —cuestionaron algunos.

—Si no vas a preguntar nada coherente, cállate.

—Pero... ¡Clarisse! —Se quejó Chris.

**Atlas se echó a reír.**

**—** **¡Qué pocas entendederas, jovenzuelo! Éste es el punto donde el cielo y la tierra se encontraron por vez primera, donde Urano y Gaya dieron a luz a sus poderosos hijos, los titanes. El cielo aún anhela abrazar la tierra. Alguien ha de mantenerlo a raya; de no ser así, se desmoronaría y aplastaría en el acto la montaña y todo lo que hay en cien leguas a la redonda. Una vez que has tomado sobre ti esa carga, ya no hay escapatoria. —Atlas sonrió—. A menos que alguien la tome de tus hombros y ocupe tu lugar.**

**Se acercó y nos examinó a Thalia y a mí.**

—Que ni se atreva a tocar a mi cazadora… —dijo la diosa, peligrosamente molesta.

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó Percy. Artemisa no dijo nada, pero sabía que también aplicaba a él—. Ay… Nadie me quiere.

—Yo te quiero, bro —dijo Jason, ganándose miradas maliciosas de los presentes.

—Gracias, bro —contestó Percy, besándole la mejilla.

Nico se cruzó de brazos.

—Controla a tu hombre, Piper —dijo, mirando a la hija de Afrodita. Luego agarró a Percy por la oreja y lo alejó de Jason.

—¡Me duele, me duele! Nico... ¡Au!

—Estás conmigo —dijo, serio—. Yo voy a cuidarte, no tu bro.

—...Pero también te cuido a ti, Nico —declaró Percy.

—Cállate.

Y de repente, las carcajadas de Hades se escucharon por todo el lugar.

—¿No qué no? —dijo, mirando a Poseidón—. Pa-si-vo.

—¡Percy! —gritó el dios del mar, viendo como su hijo era mangoneado por Nico.

—No intentes arreglarlo, ese mago te tiene igual —comentó el Hades.

—¿...Qué? ¡Soy un dios, así que el dominante soy yo! ¡No me está mandando!

Eso solo hizo que las carcajadas de su hermano se intensificaran.

—Domi... dominante...

Luego de reírse un largo rato y contagiar a los demás, se calmó.

—Qué buen chiste. Debiste ser comediante —dijo, haciendo que Poseidón lo mirara mal—. Sigan leyendo.

**—** **O sea que éstos son los mejores héroes de esta era... No parece que representen un gran desafío.**

—Eso dicen todos antes de pelear con Percy, luego huyen de él —comentó Nico.

Todos le dieron la razón.

—Excepto el minotauro... —susurró el hijo de Poseidón.

—¿Y yo qué? —inquirió Thalia, dándole una descarga.

—¡Ja! Mi hija manda.

—¡¡Tú, cállate!! —espetaron sus hermanos.

**—** **Combate con nosotros —lo** **reté** **—** **y lo veremos.**

— **¿No te han enseñado nada los dioses? Un inmortal no lucha con un simple mortal. Quedaría por debajo de nuestra dignidad. Dejaré que sea** **Luke** **quien te aplaste.**

Las risas cruzaron el lugar. ¿Aplastarlo? ¿Acaso se habían olvidado del primer entrenamiento de Percy? ¿Luke no le había dicho eso?

**—** **O sea, que tú también eres un cobarde —le dije.**

—Hijo, ¿por qué...? Solo a mí me tocan hijos así. —Se lamentó.

—Pero es tu culpa —dijo Atenea. El dios asintió inconscientemente.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Ron.

—Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan —dijo Percy.

—¡No! —exclamó George, tomando a Harry y corriendo con él sobre su hombro—. Percy puede demostrárselo a Nico cuantas veces quiera, pero a Harry no me lo tocas.

—¡Ven aquí! —gritó Poseidón, corriendo detrás de él.

Para los demás fue bastante cómico ver a un dios, en pleno uso de sus poderes y habilidades, corriendo detrás de un joven por todo el salón del trono.

—Me avergüenzas, papá —dijo Percy, sonrojado.

—El mío hace lo mismo... —comentó Nico.

—Podemos morir de la vergüenza juntos —dijo el hijo de Poseidón besando la nariz de su novio.

—Eres un idiota muy cursi.

—Pero así me quieres.

Nico no dijo nada, pero enlazó sus dedos. A lo lejos, Ares estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Siguieron leyendo y todos estaban muy nerviosos por la decisión que Thalia debía tomar. Sabían que al final no los había traicionado, pero pensar en la posibilidad de ello, los aterraba.

La hija de Zeus estaba peor que todos. Recordar el momento en que tuvo que luchar contra su amor, le ocasionaba un dolor agudo...

**El tiempo se acababa. Si aquel ejército llegaba a la cima, nos arrollaría. Mis ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Annabeth. Ella asintió. Mire a Thalia y Zoë, y sentí que morir luchando con amigas como aquéllas no era lo peor que podía pasarte en este mundo.**

Thalia miró a Percy y sonrió. Su primo siempre se había preocupado por ella, había tomado la carga de la profecía en sus hombros y el morir a su lado... sería todo un honor para ella.

Zoe miró al semidiós sin entender cómo, después de todo, él la consideraba una amiga y veía el lado bueno de morir a su lado.

**—** **Ahora —dije.**

En la lectura de la batalla, todos estaban en el borde de sus asientos, y regañaron a Percy por ir contra el titán.

Zoe se sorprendió de que intentó advertirle al chico sobre el peligro, pero entendió por qué lo había hecho.

Poseidón persiguió a Ares por todo el Olimpo con su tridente en mano y gritando una sarta de insultos por la maldición que le había dado a su hijo.

El dios de la guerra solo chillaba intentando esquivar las descargas de poder que su tío le enviaba, pero por dentro se estaba regañando, ¡casi había acabado con la vida del mocoso¡ ¿Qué pasaba si se moría? ¡Ya no habría percico! Y sería una vergüenza para el fandom... Afrodita también le había hablado de eso.

En el Olimpo reinó el silencio cuando Zoe cargó contra su padre para defender a Percy. La cazadora se permitió sonreír sin importar que la vieran, porque si había defendido a ese chico, era porque se lo había ganado, porque tenía su respeto... porque no era igual.

**Palpé con la mano y noté que ya tenía a Contracorriente en el bolsillo. Pero, incluso con mi espada, sabía que no podía combatir con Atlas. Entonces me recorrió un escalofrío. Recordé las palabras de la profecía: "A la maldición del titán uno resistirá.** **"**

—Percy… —Comenzó Poseidón, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

**No: yo no podía albergar esperanzas de acabar con Atlas, pero había alguien que sí tenía una posibilidad.**

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Perseus!

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto ya pasó? —cuestionó el semidiós. Poseidón se puso rojo de coraje y se calló.

—Está bien. Si esta aquí es porque nada le pasó —susurró Harry. El dios, al sentir la mano del mago sobre la suya, se relajó visiblemente.

—Sigo cuestionándome por qué las personas con cerebro terminan con alguien como tú —dijo Atenea, rompiendo el momento.

—Tenías que hablar, maldita rata de biblioteca.

La diosa de la sabiduría contó hasta mil, no le daría la satisfacción de verla molesta, aunque no le resultó mucho... era evidente que estaba furiosa.

**—** **El cielo —le dije a la** **diosa** **—.** **Déjamelo** **a mí.**

Artemisa se limitó a mirar al semidiós. En su mente ya se había instalado la idea de que él era diferente, pero nunca creyó que hiciera un sacrificio como ese, aunque viendo como todos los presentes eran con él, sabía había hecho cosas peores y más arriesgadas por más de alguno.

La mayoría de los dioses, después de conocer a esos chicos y de leer, no querían que siguieran sufriendo porque no lo merecían. ¡¿Qué pasaba con ellos en el futuro?! ¡¿Por qué no hacían nada por ellos?!

Comenzaron a pensar que las Parcas también habían traído a los magos porque querían hacer un cambio por ellos. Quizás... podrían replantearse las antiguas leyes.

**—** **No, chico —respondió Artemisa. Tenía la frente perlada de un sudor metálico como el** **mercurio** **—** **. No sabes lo que dices. ¡Te aplastaría!**

La tensión era casi palpable. Quienes estaban ahí, le dieron la razón a la diosa, y aunque Percy había hecho todas esas acciones arriesgadas en el futuro, no podían dejar de sentirse atemorizados y ansiosos por lo que leían.

**—** **¡Annabeth lo sostuvo!**

— **Y ha sobrevivido por los pelos. Ella contaba con el temple de una auténtica cazadora. Tú no** **resistirás** **tanto.**

**—** **Igualmente voy a morir —repuse—. ¡Déjame a mí el peso del cielo!**

Nadie dijo nada. Que un chico con la edad de Percy fuera capaz de decir algo así, y con tanta calma, era alarmante. ¿Cuánto se tenía que pasar para que tu muerte no te importe?

Nico apretó su agarre en la mano de Percy y se giró para mirarlo. El hijo de Poseidón pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos oscuros y le acarició la mejilla para consolarlo, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que no se iría de su lado.

**No aguardé a que respondiera. Saqué a Contracorriente y corté sus cadenas. Luego me situé a su lado y me preparé para resistir con una rodilla en el suelo. Alcé las manos y toqué las nubes frías y espesas. Por un momento, sostuvimos juntos el peso. Era lo más pesado que había aguantado en mi vida, como si mil camiones me estuvieran aplastando. Pensé que iba a desmayarme de dolor, pero respiré hondo. "Soy capaz de hacerlo.** **"**

**Entonces Artemisa se zafó de la carga y la sostuve yo solo.**

Apolo ya no quería seguir leyendo, y todos estaban igual de tensos que él. No quería leer más por si es que no lo lograba.

 **Más tarde, he intentado muchas veces describir aquella sensación y no lo he logrado. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se volvió de fuego. Era como si los huesos se me estuvieran derritiendo. Quería gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir la boca. Empecé a ceder poco a poco. El peso del cielo me aplastaba.**

Poseidón estaba estrujando la mano de Harry, pero el mago no decía nada, él estaba haciendo lo mismo con la mano del dios.

**"** **¡Resiste! —dijo la voz de Grover en mi** **interior** **—** **. ¡No te rindas!** **"**

El sátiro sonrió a su amigo, pero seguía tenso.

**Me concentré en la respiración. Si lograba sostenerlo unos segundos más... Pensé en Bianca, que había dado su vida para que nosotros llegáramos allí. Si ella había sido capaz de semejante sacrificio, yo tendría que** **serlo** **de sostener aquel peso.**

Nico bajó la mirada al escuchar eso y comenzó a zafarse del agarre de Percy pero este no se lo permitió, lo atrajo hasta él y lo apretó contra sí para luego besar su cabello.

—No es tu culpa…

Pero el pequeño no dijo nada, solo se resguardó en los cálidos brazos de su novio, mientras aspiraba ese olor a agua salada característica de él.

**La visión se me hacía borrosa. Todo estaba teñido de rojo.**

Ciertamente era extraño ver a un dios rezando, pero eso era exactamente lo que Poseidón estaba haciendo.

¿Dónde estaba él y por qué no le ayudaba?

Las leyes debían cambiarse, las cosas no podían seguir así. Ellos debían ser capaces de proteger a sus hijos.

Había absoluta tensión conforme avanzaban los párrafos, Apolo intentaba parecer parcial en la lectura, pero no se podía, no cuando esas líneas eran de una ruda batalla.

Los demás quedaron más que impresionados cuando supieron que Percy pudo alzar el cielo sin morir.

¿Cómo era posible?

Zeus no quería que el engendro de Poseidón fuera más que su propio hijo, no debía ser más poderoso y mucho menos tan querido y respetado. Si el mocoso quisiera hacer una rebelión para acabar con el Olimpo, podría hacerlo sin esfuerzo porque todos lo apoyarían.

La expresión de completa admiración por la forma de luchar de Artemisa no se hizo esperar. Era realmente impresionante lo que podía llegar a hacer, ella podría patearle el trasero a cualquiera de esos dioses sin problema alguno. ¿Por eso sus cazadoras siempre ganaban en el Captura la Bandera? Con una diosa así… ¿qué se podría esperar de sus seguidoras y más cuando viven con ella?

**–** **Combates bien para ser una chica —le dijo Atlas** **riendo** **—** **. Pero no eres rival para mí.**

El disgusto fue obvio. No podían creer que ese tipo de pensamiento existiera. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¡¿Habían vuelto a la Edad Media?! ¿Porque era una chica no sabría luchar? ¿Sería débil por ello? Pura mierda. ¡Pura y auténtica mierda!

**Le hizo una finta con la punta de la jabalina y Artemisa la esquivó. Yo preví la artimaña: rápidamente, volteó la jabalina y derribó a la diosa dándole en las piernas. Mientras ella caía al suelo, Atlas se dispuso a asestarle el golpe definitivo.**

**—** **¡No! —gritó** **Zoë** **.**

La preocupación por ella dejaba a Zoe perpleja. ¿Qué pasaba con todos?

A pesar de la tensión, cuando Atlas fue capturado bajo en peso del cielo, otra vez, todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores, alabando a los que habían estado en la misión. Otros, como Clarisse, había dicho: "Nada mal, Prissy", y lo había golpeado.

Cuando se calmaron, volvieron a la lectura, sin olvidar que la cazadora estaba herida, pero ella sabía que no saldría de esa, no después de haber oído la profecía con completa atención.

Las ganas de golpear a Annabeth aparecieron de modo salvaje cuando escucharon que no dejó que Thalia acabara con Luke. ¿En qué estaba pensando? "Estúpida", había dicho Fred.

Se sorprendieron de lo valiente que era el padre de Annabeth para ir hasta allá y acabar con esos monstruos por ella. Y de nuevo, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Cómo no estaba contenta con un padre así?

El capítulo acabó con la incertidumbre de si podrían salvar a la cazadora... y con los comentarios de George.

—¿Está segura de que esa niña es suya? —Le preguntó a Atenea.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No soy una niña! —exclamó la rubia.

—Pero te comportas como una, y lo pregunto porque eres muy estúpida como para ser hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.

—...Y andas por la vida lanzándote desde acantilados —aportó Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa, y dejó a la rubia echando chispas.


	34. Adiós

Algunos contemplaban la escena y otros no dejaban de reír. Según ellos, era bastante divertido ver a Annabeth siendo sujetada por Clarisse para que no atacara a los gemelos Weasley.

Por su parte, ambos magos estaban partiéndose de la risa al ver la expresión de Annabeth mientras los apuntaba con su daga y les gritaba cómo iba a torturarlos. Algunos dioses reían con ellos, porque no creían su actitud. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Luke la iba a matar junto a los demás y a destruir el mundo ¿y ella lo defendía?

—¡Suéltame, La Rue!

Clarisse siempre había encontrado divertida la facilidad con que podías enojar a Annabeth. Excelente para cualquiera que ama las peleas.

—No.

Annabeth comenzó a forcejear con más ímpetu, pero la hija de Ares no cedió. ¿Iba a atacar a los gemelos por decir la verdad?

—¿Para qué quieres que te suelte? —cuestionó Fred sonriendo.

—¡Para romper tu maldita cara!

—Y si no te sueltan…

—¿Vas a lanzarte desde el Olimpo? —preguntó George.

Annabeth se detuvo, los miró con furia y comenzó a forcejear con Clarisse con renovada fuerza.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—Ni Voldemort pudo.

—¡Los odio!

—Gracias, querida —dijo George, haciendo una reverencia.

—Es realmente gratificante que nos tengas en tan alta apreciación —continuó Fred.

La rubia no dijo nada, pero los siguió mirando como si fueran sus siguientes víctimas.

Cuando la rubia se calmó, Clarisse la soltó y todos esperaron en silencio para ver qué iba a hacer a continuación. Las risas comenzaron cuando Annabeth se lanzó contra George, y la hija de Ares la tomó por el brazo con fuerza, dejándola sentada en su puesto.

—Ahora te vas a quedar ahí o te arrepentirás —dijo Clarisse—. Ya está bueno de tus arranques de ira solo porque te dicen la verdad.

—Si fuera tú, le haría caso —dijo Charis, viendo a su novia con preocupación. Los demás le dieron la razón.

—¡Dominado!

—¡Papá! —replicó el chico, mirando mal a su progenitor.

Annabeth volvió a quejarse.

—Ya calla a tu engendro, cara de libro —pidió Poseidón.

La diosa de la sabiduría no dijo nada, y cuando su hija vio que nadie la apoyaba y estaba siendo la diversión de todos, guardó silencio.

—Por favor, sigamos leyendo —pidió Hestia.

—Yo quiero leer dijo una voz—. ¿...Puedo?

—Claro que sí, pequeño Draco —contestó a diosa.

Al Slytherin se le colorearon las mejillas, haciendo que algunos soltaran risitas. Otros se dieron cuenta de que ya no seguía siendo el mismo que había aparecido en el Olimpo.

—Pásale el libro, Apolo —ordenó Deméter, muy seria e intimidante, haciendo que el dios de la música asintiera al instante y repetidas veces.

El resto no entendía que la diosa del hogar y la diosa de la agricultura estaban orgullosas del chico porque este intentaba cambiar para dejar atrás a quién le habían impuesto ser.

— **Una amiga dice adiós.**

Silencio.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pero las miradas se fueron a la cazadora que ya sabía su destino.

La caza y Artemisa se acercaron a Zoe disimuladamente. Podía ser que faltaran años o décadas, pero saber que la perderían ya era toda una tragedia.

**Aterrizamos en Crissy Field cuando ya era noche cerrada. En cuanto el doctor Chase bajó de su Sopwith** **Camel** **, Annabeth corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo.**

Algunos asintieron. Eso era lo mínimo que podría hacer después de que su padre arriesgara tanto por ella, después de enfrentarse a ese mundo siendo mortal.

**—¡Papá! Has volado... has disparado... ¡Por los dioses! ¡Ha sido lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida!**

Ahí tuvieron que darle la razón porque ¿pué tan seguido ves a un padre haciendo eso por su hija? O mejor aún, ¿cuántas veces ves a un mortal piloteando un avión mientras mata monstruos?

—Sí … Quisiera haberlo visto —comentó Leo con un puchero.

—¿Te hubiera gustado estar ahí? ¿Luchar contra Atlas? —cuestionó Annabeth, mirándolo como si fuera idiota.

—Yo no dije eso. —Se defendió—. ¿Y por qué lo dices así? Tú tampoco luchaste contra él.

—Fueron Zoe y Percy —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ustedes cállense! —espetó la rubia.

—Tú estabas muy ocupada…

—…defendiendo al idiota que te dejó bajo el peso del cielo —acabó Fred.

Annabeth echaba chispas, y casi se podía ver el humo saliendo de ella.

—¡Cuánta sabiduría! —exclamó Leo, algo molesto.

—Váyanse al Tártaro —dijo ella.

—En realidad…

—…esa vas a ser…

—¡Tú! —Terminaron juntos.

Los semidioses miraron a los gemelos preguntándose cómo sabían eso.

—...Qué.

—Nada, pequeña rata —dijo George.

—¡Rimó! —exclamó Fred muy alegre.

—Me salió un verso sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Si hubieras querido, no hubieras podido —dijeron Travis y Connor.

**Su padre se sonrojó.**

**—Bueno, supongo que no está mal para un mortal de mi edad.**

—¿Que no estuvo tan mal? —dijo Draco interrumpiéndose algo incrédulo—. Eso estuvo…

—¡¡Bárbaro!! —gritaron los semidioses junto a los magos.

Algunos dioses rieron por las estupideces al verlos como niñitos alzando los brazos.

—¿Y qué importa la edad? —cuestionó Apolo.

—No importa —declaró George con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Por ejemplo, a Percy no le molesta, a él le gustan los mayores.

—¡Weasley! —exclamó el hijo de Poseidón totalmente rojo.

Al verlo, algunos quisieron chillar de la emoción, y más cuando el hijo de Hades lanzó el fémur de un esquelo a los gemelos, por si acaso.

—A Harry tampoco le importa —comentó Connor—, aunque él lo lleva a otro nivel.

—...Con milenios de diferencia —siguió Travis, mirando a un avergonzado mago que ocultaba su rostro. Poseidón rio.

—¡Maldito Stoll! —gritó George—. ¡Con mi bebé, no!

—¡Oh, vamos! —respondió el semidiós—. Somos griegos. Poseidón es griego. Yo creo que ya le dieron.

El Weasley abrió mucho los ojos.

—Le dieron... ¿qué? —cuestionó Hazel.

—Hazel, no… —comenzó Piper, pero no logró terminar.

—Duro contra el muro —dijo Travis.

—Con destreza sobre la mesa —dijo Hermes.

—¡Como tú a Apolo! —gritó George, mirándolo mal igual que a Poseidón.

Los demás se pusieron a reír.

—¡Como tú a tu hermano! —replicó el dios.

—¡Ya cállense, pervertidos! —exclamó Atenea.

—Como si nunca hubieras hablado de esto —dijo el dios del mar.

—¡Claro que no!

—Estoy seguro que eres la que sabe más.

La diosa se puso roja.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Entonces qué hacías con las revistas de Ares?

La diosa no pudo decir nada, y Poseidón sonrió ante su victoria.

—¡No, mis revistas, no! —Se lamentó el dios de la guerra.

—Pervertida —dijo Apolo riendo, sentado en las piernas de Hermes.

**—¡Y las balas de bronce celestial! ¿Cómo las has conseguido?**

**—Ah, eso. Tú dejaste varias armas mestizas en tu habitación de Virginia la última vez que... te marchaste.**

Muchos la miraron mal. Con un padre como ese, que se preocupaba, que la quería y que no la trataba como a un fenómeno, ellos habrían estado felices.

—Forma sutil de decir que lo abandonaste —susurró Draco, pero se escuchó de todos modos.

—Tú no opines.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque no quieres que te diga que fuiste estúpida? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a un padre como ese?! —Los magos, y quienes sabían cómo era Lucius, hicieron una mueca—. ¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡¿Qué sabes de mi vida como para decir eso?!

—Solo sé que desperdiciaste a quien te quiere por tu maldito orgullo y obstinación, y eso es suficiente —declaró el chico, mirándola como a un animal raro.

—¡No eres semidiós! ¡No puedes opinar! —gritó porque según ella no era su culpa—. ¡No sabes nada de nuestra vida!

—Ni tú de la mía como para estar tan segura de que no lo entiendo.

Los magos sintieron compasión por Malfoy, al saber cómo era su padre y cómo fue criado… En ese momento notaron que el Draco que vieron tanto tiempo, no era el verdadero.

**Annabeth bajó la vista, avergonzada. El doctor Chase había evitado decir: «te fugaste».**

**—Decidí fundir algunas para fabricar casquillos de bala —prosiguió—. Un pequeño experimento.**

—Eso fue bastante ingenioso de su parte —declaró Hefesto, y Ares asintió dándole la razón.

**Lo dijo como si no tuviese importancia, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ahora entendía por qué le había caído en gracia a Atenea,**

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Travis, llamando la atención de todos.

—Que si ya no va por la hija… —siguió George.

—…va por el padre —terminó Fred.

—Y eso demuestra que le gustan los mayores —sentenció Connor.

—¡¿Por qué se juntaron?! —exclamó Percy alzando los brazos en total exasperación.

Los demás se pusieron a reír.

—¡Cuiden a sus abuelos! —gritó Leo.

—¡Qué asco, Lionel! —replicó Dionisio.

Los demás le dieron la razón porque se refería a Zeus o Cronos, mayoritariamente.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el rey del Olimpo—. ¡Soy hermoso!

—Hermoso va a quedar mi puño en tu cara si no te callas —dijo Poseidón.

**diosa de los oficios y la sabiduría. En el fondo de su corazón era un notable científico loco.**

**—Papá... —murmuró Annabeth con voz entrecortada.**

**—Percy, Annabeth —nos interrumpió Thalia. Ella y Artemisa se habían arrodillado junto a** **Zoë** **y vendaban sus heridas.**

Y la tensión volvió a estar presente.

A pesar de las miradas, Zoe no dijo nada, aunque a veces observaba al semidiós que había cambiado su mentalidad de odio absoluto a todos los hombres sin excepción.

**Nos apresuramos a ayudarlas, aunque tampoco había mucho que hacer, no teníamos néctar ni ambrosía. Y ninguna medicina normal habría servido. Incluso en la oscuridad, percibía que** **Zoë** **no tenía buen aspecto.**

Las miradas se hicieron más persistentes. Cada uno había llegado a tomar aprecio a la cazadora porque pudieron su razón para ser así, el porqué de su comportamiento y odio.

**Tiritaba, y el leve resplandor que siempre la acompañaba se iba desvaneciendo.**

La cazadora miró a sus hermanas con una sonrisa de lado, pero eso no quito las expresiones de absoluta preocupación de sus rostros.

**—¿No puedes curarla con algún recurso mágico? —le pregunté a** **Artemisa—** **. O sea... tú eres una diosa.**

Diosa y cazadora dirigieron sus ojos al hijo de Poseidón. La primera porque podía casi palpar la fe que el chico tenía en ella, y Zoe porque no podría dejar de sorprenderse con la preocupación que Percy mostraba.

**Ella parecía muy agitada.**

**—La vida es algo frágil, Percy. Si las Moiras quieren cortar el hilo, poco podré hacer. Aunque puedo intentarlo.**

En el salón, todos miraron a Artemisa. Los dioses viéndola con preocupación, pues sabían que la diosa de la caza amaba a todas y cada una de sus seguidoras.

**Fue a ponerle la mano en el flanco, pero Zoë la agarró por la muñeca. Miró a la diosa a los ojos y entre ambas se produjo una especie de entendimiento.**

**—¿No** **os** **he... servido bien? —susurró** **Zoë** **.**

—Zoe… —Comenzó Artemisa, pero su teniente solo le tomó la mano.

**—Con gran honor —respondió Artemisa en voz** **baja—** **. La más sobresaliente de mis campeonas.**

—Gracias, mi señora —dijo la cazadora.

**La expresión de** **Zoë** **se relajó.**

**—Descansar. Por fin.**

Los semidioses y magos miraron a Zoe con angustia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? No era justo.

**—Puedo intentar curarte el veneno, mi valerosa amiga —dijo la diosa.**

**Pero en ese momento comprendí que no sólo era el veneno lo que la estaba matando, sino el último golpe de su padre. Zoë había sabido desde el principio que la profecía del Oráculo se refería a ella: que perecería por mano paterna.**

Todos miraron a Percy ante lo listo que era, más de lo que habían pensado o dejaba mostrar, y Atenea estaba admirada por ello.

**Y sin embargo, había emprendido igualmente la búsqueda. Ella había decidido salvarme, y la furia de Atlas la había roto por dentro.**

Percy miró a la cazadora y sonrió en agradecimiento. Ella había hecho mucho por él, y si estaba vivo era por ella.

—Eso es un mal padre. Aprende —dijo Draco mirando a Annabeth.

—¿Es el momento de meterse con Annabeth? Solo déjame, idiota teñido.

—¡No soy teñido! Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de ti

Los demás guardaban silencio, querido reír, pero no deseaban ser irrespetuosos por lo que pasaba en el libro.

—Yo tampoco lo soy…

—¿Quién me lo asegura? Tu madre no es rubia, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Malfoy con una burlona—. Y... querida, esta belleza es natural. No necesito teñirme para ser hermoso.

Y hubo tres respuestas simultáneas: el grito de Percy, la exclamación de Annabeth y la réplica de Zeus.

—¡El divo Malfoy!

—¡Que no me tiño!

—Soy la única diva.

El rey del Olimpo se ganó un golpe por parte Hera para que dejara de comportarse como un tonto.

—Te-ñi-da.

—¡Tú lo eres!

—Toda la familia Malfoy es rubia, así que no es teñido —dijo Harry, haciendo que Poseidón se cruzara de brazos.

—Gracias, Harry —contestó Malfoy, y Annabeth quiso matarlo.

—...Tensión sexual —dijo Fred.

—¡¡Tú cállate!! —gritó Poseidón.

**Miró a Thalia y tomó su mano.**

**—Lamento que discutiéramos tanto —le** **dijo—** **. Habríamos podido ser hermanas.**

En ese momento, la hija de Zeus fue a sentarse junto a Zoe y la caza.

**—Ha sido culpa mía —respondió Thalia, al borde de las lágrimas—. Tenías razón sobre Luke. Sobre los héroes, sobre los hombres y todo lo demás.**

Zoe la miró y negó disimuladamente.

**—Quizá no todos —murmuró** **Zoë** **, y me dirigió una débil** **sonrisa**

Al igual que en el salón del trono, haciendo que lo dioses varones y los semidioses y magos se miraran sorprendidos.... de verdad lo había aceptado.

**—. ¿Todavía tienes la espada, Percy?**

**Yo no podía hablar, pero saqué a Contracorriente. Ella sostuvo el bolígrafo con satisfacción.**

**—Dijiste la verdad, Percy Jackson —prosiguió Zoë—. No te pareces en nada a... Hércules. Es para mí un honor que lleves esta espada.**

El hijo de Poseidón sacó a Anaklusmos de su bolsillo, y sonrió. En ese momento, Artemisa decidió que no iba a engañarse más, ese hombre era diferente y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

**Me recorrió un estremecimiento.**

**—** **Zoë** **...**

**—Estrellas —murmuró—. Las veo otra vez, mi señora.**

**Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Artemisa.**

**—Sí, mi valerosa amiga. Están preciosas esta noche.**

**—Estrellas —repitió Zoë. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el cielo y ya no se movió más.**

Se escucharon algunos sollozos porque nunca se está del todo preparado para ello, en especial cuando no quieres que esa persona se vaya.

Los semidioses coincidieron en que ella era una cazadora valiente, buena y con una razón para ser como era. Ella había salvado a Percy y a los demás a costa de su propia vida, ¿cuántos podrían hacer eso?

**Artemisa hizo un cuenco con la mano y cubrió la boca de Zoë, al tiempo que decía unas palabras en griego antiguo. Una voluta de humo plateado salió de los labios de la cazadora y quedó atrapada en la mano de la diosa. El cuerpo de** **Zoë** **tembló un instante y desapareció en el aire.**

**Entonces Annabeth ahogó un grito. Levanté la vista y vi que las estrellas se habían vuelto más brillantes y formaban un dibujo en el que nunca había reparado: una constelación rutilante que recordaba la figura de una chica... de una chica con un arco corriendo por el cielo.**

**—Que el mundo aprenda a honrarte, mi cazadora —dijo** **Artemisa—** **. Vive para siempre en las estrellas.**

Y en ese momento las miradas de angustia y dolor se dirigieron a la cazadora que había caído. Nadie fue capaz de decirle nada, era demasiada la carga emocional, pero esperaban que ella pudiera interpretar ese estado silencioso como el absoluto respeto que se había ganado.

Zoe miró hacia arriba mientras una luz la envolvía, y antes de desaparecer todos supieron que ella sabía lo que pensaban de su valor, pues lo último que vieron fue una sonrisa...

Una sonrisa sincera de Zoe Nightshade... antes de dejar un lugar vacío en el Salón del Trono.


	35. ¿Felicidad?

La desaparición de Zoe los dejó conmocionados, tanto que ninguno pudo comentar.

Los ánimos bajaron y el semblante de los presentes se ensombreció. Todos habían llegado a comprender a la cazadora caída, la habían entendido y la había aceptado como a una más... y se había ido.

La caza era la que peor estaba. Ninguna estaba preparada para la desaparición de la teniente, ni Artemisa que ya sabía que su fiel cazadora ser iría de su lado.

Luego de largos momentos de silencio, Hestia concordó con Deméter que deberían tomarse un receso para comer, ya que no lo habían hecho en bastante tiempo.

El ambiente que se desarrolló durante la comida fue sombrío, e incluso Percy sintió que su apetito se iba. Los semidioses no querían nada, y los dioses mantenían silencio por respeto a sus hijos y a Artemisa.

Nadie quería hacer nada, así que las Parcas intervinieron para que la lectura continuara. De otro modo, los cambios que deseaban no podrían concretarse.

Hestia tomó el libro y comenzó a leer. La diosa tenía la esperanza de que durante la lectura los ánimos se levantaran, después de todo, Hermes y la pandilla estaban ahí.

— **Los dioses deciden por votación cómo matarnos** **.**

La diosa del hogar parecía bastante contrariada al leer el título. ¿Matarlos? No le sorprendía que quisieran hacerlo, eran dioses, pero después de lo que esos semidioses habían hecho...

—Apuesto a que todo es culpa de Zeus —dijo Poseidón con los dientes apretados.

Siempre que pasaba algo, era culpa de Zeus. Siempre.

—¿...Qué? ¡Dice dioses, no dios!

—¡Pero apuesto que todo fue efectuado por ti! ¡¿Por quién más sería?!

—¡Eso es cierto! —exclamó Hades—. ¡Siempre vas en contra de nuestros hijos!

—¡¡Eso no es verdad!!

—¡Claro que sí! Los semidioses lo confirman, ¿verdad? —Ellos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, sintiéndose seguros con el dios del mar—. ¿Lo ves?

—¡Pero ellos no debían nacer! —exclamó el rey.

—¡Tus hijos tampoco, y ninguno de nosotros...

—...les hizo daño! —Acabó Hades por Poseidón.

—Hey… —susurró Harry al ver como el dios del mar sujetaba con firmeza su tridente—. Cálmate, ¿sí? Debemos terminar de leer.

—Además todo eso ya pasó, papá —dijo Percy, apretando la mano de Nico.

El dios del mar asintió y guardó silencio. Hades miró a su hijo e hizo lo mismo.

**Volar ya era de por sí bastante malo para un hijo de Poseidón.**

El dios del mar miró mal a su hermano menor. Su hijo no debería pensar que era malo... Todo era culpa de Zeus.

**Pero volar directamente al palacio de Zeus entre truenos y relámpagos todavía era peor.**

La mirada se hizo aún más intensa, pues a esta se había sumado la de Hades, Artemisa y la de varios semidioses. Después de todo, el campamento y los magos eran amigos y familia de Percy. El dios del inframundo tenía a su sobrino bajo su ala porque hacía feliz a su hijo, y Artemisa… para ella ese semidiós era la excepción a la regla, y si llegara a morir, el sacrifico de Zoe sería en vano.

Zeus se removió incómodo en su trono, pero no dijo nada.

**Volamos en círculo sobre el centro de Manhattan, trazando una órbita alrededor del monte Olimpo. Yo sólo había estado allí una vez. Había subido en ascensor hasta la planta secreta número 600 del Empire State. Esta vez el Olimpo aún me deslumbró más.**

Zeus sonrió con suficiencia, pero un golpe de Hera lo dejó enfurruñado en su puesto. La diosa no lo hacía por los semidioses o magos, sino porque entre más rápido leyeran, más rápido podría irse, y las peleas no ayudaban en ello.

**Nuestros pegasos nos dejaron en el patio delantero, frente a unas enormes puertas de plata. Antes de que se me ocurriese llamar, las puertas se abrieron por sí solas.**

**"** **Buena suerte,** **jefe** **"** **, me dijo** **Blackjack** **.**

**—** **Sí. —No sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento funesto. Nunca había visto a todos los dioses juntos. Sabía que cualquiera de ellos podía** **pulverizarme** **y que a varios les encantaría hacerlo.**

Varios dioses sonrieron, negando con la cabeza.

Los semidioses, por su parte, soltaron risitas sabiendo la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Solo recordar a todos los dioses furiosos, las misiones y las amenazas… Percy era el semidiós más querido, y a la vez, el más odiado.

**"** **Oiga, si no volviera, ¿puedo quedarme con su cabaña como establo?** **"**

A pesar de todo, muchos se pusieron a reír por las ocurrencias de ese pegaso. Querer tanto al semidiós y a la vez ser tan canalla.

—Amo a ese animal —comentó Hermes riendo, mientras apretaba la cintura de Apolo con fuerza.

—¿Saliste zoofílico? —cuestionó George mirándolo asqueado.

El dios de los ladrones parecía desconcertado, y todos lo miraron... Miradas de extrañeza o absoluta diversión.

—No jodas, papá —dijo Travis.

—¿Ahora vas a salir con que eres de esos que piden a sus parejas vestirse de gatos? —preguntó Fred.

Hermes pestañeó y escuchó a varios reír, entonces sonrió.

—Pues… —Chasqueó los dedos y unas rubias orejitas de gato aparecieron entre los cabellos de Apolo—. No se ve nada mal.

—¡Hermes, por el puto de mi padre! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —exclamó el dios del sol, tocándose las orejas bastante desesperado.

Todos rieron, menos Zeus y su esposa.

—Ya decía yo que este tipo era raro. —Le susurró Fred a George, y este asintió.

—¿Raro? ¡Es adorable! —chilló Afrodita lanzando pétalo de rosa a todos los presentes.

Ares asintió con entusiasmo, dándole la razón a la diosa. Entonces se percató de que todos lo estaban mirando con diversión y malicia. Al instante frunció el ceño, sacó un cuchillo y gruñó.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¡Eso no es hombres! –dijo haciendo que su voz sonara más grave de lo normal. De nada sirvió porque todos se pusieron a reír.

Ares parecía enfurruñado, pero le daba igual si podía ver a Apolo con esas orejas sentado en el regazo de Hermes.

—Sí, claro —dijo Percy mientras reía.

—Otro que quiere ponerle orejas a su pareja —canturreó la diosa del amor, mirando al hijo de Poseidón.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—Por supuesto que no. Nico te pondría orejas a ti. Tú eres el pasivo —dijo Hades, muy serio.

—¡Deja tus calumnias de lado, Hades! ¡Mi hijo no es pasivo!

—En serio, hermano, tus chistes son muy buenos —dijo el dios del inframundo mientras reía.

—¡Ya dejen sus estupideces! ¡No corrompan al pequeño Draco! —exclamó Deméter, asustando a varios.

—¿Conoces la mitología griega? —preguntó Leo mirando a un sorprendido mago. Malfoy asintió—. ¿Entonces cómo lo vamos a corromper? Según sé a usted le gustaba ir por ahí como caballo mientras Poseidón la perseguía.

El dios del mar abrió los ojos y miró a Harry con nerviosismo.

—¡Leo! —gritaron varios.

—¡Pero si es verdad!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó George, caminó hasta Harry y lo sujetó con fuerza— ¡A Harry no lo llevarás a tus fantasías zoofílicas!

Y, en un segundo, tomó al mago y se lo llevó a su puesto para sentarlo entre él y su gemelo.

—¡Dame a Harry! —gritó el dios, pero los magos negaron sin soltar al mago más pequeño—. ¡Que lo traigas, cabrón!

Como no hubo resultado, el dios del mar fue a buscar a Harry, y luego de patadas, arañazos, bofetadas y jalones de cabello, el dios del mar logró llevarse al pequeño a su trono.

—¿Te duele? —cuestionó el mago viendo que al dios del mar le faltaban varios mechones de cabello.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo el dios, acariciando la mejilla del mago para después depositar un beso ahí. Harry se sonrojó. ¿Cuándo se acostumbraría al afecto táctil?

—Esto lo guardaré como trofeo de guerra —declaró George con los cabellos negros del dios entre sus manos.

Siguieron leyendo hasta llegar a la entrada del Olimpo.

Las miradas de tristeza no se hicieron esperar cuando leyeron sobre la nueva constelación en el firmamento.

Una cazadora.

**—** **Bienvenidos, héroes —dijo Artemisa.**

**—** **¡** **Muuuu** **!**

—¿Bessie? —dijo Leo— ¡Bessie!

—Cállate.

—No seas mala, Pipes… —dijo este, haciendo un puchero—. Nadie me quiere. Todos me odian…

—Calipso sí —comentó Enebro.

—Pero no está aquí. Hello, darkness, my old friend… —cantó, secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

—Que hijo más raro tienes, Heferano —dijo Dionisio, a lo que el dios de la metalurgia rodó los ojos.

—Hefesto versión limitada, nenes —dijo Leo con una pose media extraña que aparentaba ser sensual.

Los demás se pusieron a reír de sus idioteces.

**Grover permanecía de rodillas ante el trono de Zeus, como si acabase de rendir cuentas. Pero nada más vernos, exclamó:**

**—** **¡Bravo! ¡Lo habéis conseguido!**

**Iba a correr a nuestro encuentro cuando recordó que le estaba dando la espalda a Zeus y levantó la vista para solicitar su permiso.**

**—** **Anda, ve —le dijo Zeus sin prestarle atención. El señor de los cielos miraba fijamente a Thalia.**

La teniente miró a su padre con melancolía. Siempre había querido a alguien como Poseidón, pero en cambio tenía a quien la mataría si le estorbaba. ¿Nunca la querría realmente? ¡Se supone que todos los padres debían amar a sus hijos!

Se supone.

Esa era la palabra clave.

**Yo miraba nervioso a mi padre, Poseidón.**

El dios del mar observó a su hijo de modo curioso. ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? Él no le haría daño a su hijo. Nunca. Siempre había querido lo mejor para todos sus hijos. Siempre había sido bueno con ellos y si podía evitarles la miserable vida de semidiós, lo hacía.

Miró al mago junto a él y le tomó la mano. Eso le valió una sonrisa.

**Iba vestido como la última vez que lo había visto:** **short** **de playa, una camisa** **hawaiana** **y sandalias.**

—No tienes sentido de la moda, Poseidón —dijo Afrodita.

—No la necesito —dijo el dios del mar sacando pecho como una paloma, mientras los demás reían.

—Y el divo es Zeus, ¿eh?

—No te metas, Cara de Búho —respondió el dios, pero estaba sonriendo. La diosa rodó los ojos.

—¡Tienes miles de años! —exclamó Atenea—. ¡Madura de una vez!

—¡Eso es para frutas! —gritaron George, Travis, Connor, Fred, Leo, Percy, Chris, Hermes y Apolo.

**Tenía el rostro curtido y bronceado, la barba oscura y los ojos de un verde intenso. No sabía cómo le sentaría verme otra vez, pero en la comisura de sus labios parecía insinuarse una sonrisa.**

El dios le sonrió a su hijo, el que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Percy entendía el actuar del dios, lo comprendía y sabía que era justificado, y lo más importante, que no significaba que no lo quería si no estaba cerca, porque el dios del mar cuidaría de él si lo necesitaba.

**Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como diciendo "está todo bien". Grover le dio aparatosos abrazos a Annabeth y Thalia. Luego me agarró de los hombros.**

**—** **Bessie y yo lo conseguimos, Percy! Pero has de convencerlos. ¡No pueden hacerlo!**

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntaron los curiosos y los que sabían que estar en una reunión del Olimpo era peor que un campo minado.

**—** **¿El qué? —dije.**

**—** **Héroes —empezó Artemisa—. La asamblea ha sido informada de vuestras hazañas —nos** **dijo** **Artemisa—.**

—Al menos alguien los apoya —comentó Jason, haciendo que varios asintieran de acuerdo. Percy le dio la mano para asegurarle que estaba ahí, a su lado.

**A las órdenes de mi señor Zeus —prosiguió—, mi hermano Apolo y yo cazaremos a los monstruos más poderosos, para abatirlos antes de que puedan unirse a la causa de los titanes.**

Apolo sonrió con suficiencia y alzó su arco.

—¡¡Aww!! —Esas exclamaciones dejaron medio sordas a las personas que ahí se encontraban—. ¡Es adorable!

Hermes miró a la diosa del amor, a Drew, Hermione, Leo, Hazel, y a los otros que habían gritado, y apretó aún más el agarre que tenía en su hermano, poniendo su mentón en el hombro del rubio.

—¡Este es mi Apolo! Busquen el suyo —declaró besando la mejilla de su hermano.

—¡Aww!

—Ya los shippeo —susurró Hermione.

Ares reía internamente: _"_ _Yo los_ _shippeaba_ _primero, idiotas_ _."_

**La señora Atenea se encargará personalmente de que los demás titanes no escapen de sus diversas prisiones.**

—Porque eres la más fea, Cara de Búho —rio Poseidón—. Así que cuando los titanes te vean, no querrán salir.

—¡Barbapercebe! —rugió la diosa y le lanzó un objeto a su tío que parecía estar a punto de caerse de su trono. 

—Me lanzaste un... ¿libro? —dijo desconcertado. La diosa sonrió—. Dañaste a un libro inocente… ¡Quedas vetada de tu club de lectura!

Los demás se pusieron a reír de la furiosa Atenea, que por un momento se lo había creído.

—Idiota… —susurró la diosa, luego miró a Harry—. ¿Quisieras ser mi campeón, pequeño?

—Eh… Yo…

—¡Eso sí que no! ¡¡Con Harry, no!! —exclamó el dios mirándola mal—. ¡He's mine!

—Gracias por la oferta, pero estoy bien así —dijo Harry.

Poseidón le sacó la lengua a Atenea, demostrando su sabiduría milenaria.

**El señor Poseidón ha obtenido permiso para desencadenar toda su furia contra el crucero Princesa Andromeda y enviarlo al fondo del mar. Y en cuanto a vosotros, mis queridos héroes. . .**

**Se volvió hacia los otros inmortales.**

**—** **Estos mestizos han hecho un gran servicio al Olimpo. ¿Alguien de los presentes se atrevería a negarlo?**

—¿Alguien se atreve a negarlo? —cuestionó Poseidón jugueteando con su tridente, pero sus palabras habían sido lo suficientemente amenazantes para que muchos negaran repetidas veces.

**Miró en derredor a los asambleístas, examinando sus rostros uno por uno. Zeus llevaba su traje de raya diplomática. Tenía su barba negra perfectamente recortada y los ojos le chispeaban de energía.**

El rey del Olimpo asintió conforme con su descripción, y le encantó que, con las décadas, su estilo no cambiara. Seguía siendo fabuloso... Según él.

**A su lado se sentaba una mujer muy guapa de pelo plateado trenzado sobre el hombro y un vestido multicolor como un plumaje de pavo real: la señora Hera.**

La reina del Olimpo sonrió al semidiós, y este parecía extrañado. Los demás balbucearon improperios contra ella. La mayoría la detestaba, y quienes no, era porque no la conocían.

**A la derecha de Zeus estaba mi padre, Poseidón. Junto a él había un hombre enorme con una abrazadera de acero en la pierna, la cabeza deformada y la barba castaña y enmarañada, al que le salían llamas por los bigotes: el señor de las fraguas, Hefesto.**

—Con que es de familia que a veces te incendies, ¿eh? —dijo Frank mirando a Leo.

—¡Déjame, Zhang! Ya quisiera tú ser usuario del fuego.

—Estoy bien con ser descendiente de Poseidón, Valdez —dijo este, y cuando Leo iba a responder, el dios del mar lo interrumpió.

—¿Lo ven? Yo soy más genial.

**Hermes me guiñó un ojo.**

Nico le envió una mirada mortal, y el dios de los ladrones entrecerró los ojos. El hijo de Hades se acercó aún más a Percy, quien lo observó divertido.

—Hey... ¿qué pasa?

Nico seguía mirando a Hermes.

—Nada. Solo le marco terreno a un dios advenedizo —comentó, con su mirada clavada en el dios.

Percy soltó una risita, besó la mejilla de Nico y lo giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me van a apartar de tu lado, Niks.

 _"No de nuevo."_ —Pensó.

El italiano solo sonrió, pero cuando iba a replicar por el mote, Percy lo calló con un besó rápido.

Ares, que los observaba en silencio, tenía una sonrisa digna de Cheshire. Afrodita estaba orgullosa.

**Esta vez iba con traje y no paraba de revisar los mensajes de su caduceo, que era también un teléfono móvil. Apolo se repantigaba en su trono de oro con sus gafas de sol. Tenía puestos los auriculares de su iPod, así que no sé si estaba escuchando siquiera, pero me miró y levantó los pulgares.**

El Apolo del salón del trono no estaba prestando atención, pues intercambiaba palabras con Hermes.

—¿Cuánto más voy a seguir así? —cuestionó, tocando las orejas rubias. Hermes sonrió—. ¿Por qué no me las quitas?

El dios de los mensajeros negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su hermano no podría quitárselas por sí mismo, ya que necesitaba al que las había puesto.

—Así te ves hermoso.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

—¿O sea que antes no lo era?

—Ahora te ves incluso más hermoso, gatito —dijo, y le dio un beso en la cabeza, justo entre las orejitas de gato.

**Dioniso parecía aburrido y jugueteaba con una** **ramita** **de vid.**

En la sala también, pero era Ginny.

**Y Ares, bueno, estaba en su trono de cuero y metal cromado, mirándome con rostro ceñudo mientras afilaba su cuchillo.**

Bueno… el dios de la guerra había cambiado, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a las parejas de sala como para afilar su cuchillo... A no ser que lo necesitara como una tapadera.

**Por el lado de las damas, junto a Hera había una diosa de pelo oscuro y túnica verde sentada en un trono de ramas de manzano entrelazadas: Deméter, la diosa de las cosechas.**

La diosa sonrió y Percy correspondió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Deméter hizo aparecer un tazón con cereales a modo de agradecimiento por la descripción.

**Luego venía una mujer muy hermosa de ojos grises con un elegante vestido blanco: solo podía ser la madre de Annabeth, Atenea.**

—¡Ja! Tu hijo piensa que soy hermosa.

—Mi hijo tiene novio. ¿Me oyes? Novio. Sexo masculino —recalcó Poseidón—. No te sientas tan especial.

—Menos si lo dice un pasivo.

—¡Hades! —exclamó el dios del mar—. Hermano... ¡¿de qué lado estás?!

El dios del inframundo se encogió de hombros.

**A continuación estaba Afrodita, que me sonrió con aire de complicidad y logró que me sonrojase a mi pesar.**

La diosa se sonrió. Sí que le había dado una vida amorosa interesante a ese semidiós.

**Todos los olímpicos reunidos, todo aquel poder en una sola estancia... Parecía un milagro que el palacio entero no volara por los aires.**

—No tientes al divo —comentó el dios del mar.

—No tomes los cepillos de Afrodita —agregó Apolo.

—No le digas a Artemisa que sus cazadoras son malvadas —dijo Hermes, mirando a la caza con cautela.

**—** **He de decir —intervino Apolo, rompiendo el silencio— que estos chicos se han portado de maravilla. —Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a** **recitar** **—** **; "Héroes que ganan laureles...** **"**

Las miradas horrorizadas aparecieron por todo el salón.

**—** **Sí, de primera clase —lo interrumpió Hermes, al parecer deseoso de ahorrarse la poesía de** **Apolo**

El dios de la música giró su rostro y miró a Hermes, ceñudo.

—Sabes que me encanta tu poesía, hermano.

—¡Qué bueno! Pensaba dejar de recitar si no te gustaba, pero ahora lo haré con mayor razón. Gracias por el apoyo, hermano.

Cuando Apolo dejó de verlo, el rostro de Hermes se deformó y todas las miradas amenazantes e insultos silenciosos fueron dirigidos a su persona.

—Se joden entre ustedes y después se dicen hermanos… —comentó Fred, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, pequeño Weasley —dijo Hermes.

El mago no dijo nada, pero miró a su hermano y sonrió; luego al dios y rodó los ojos.

Después siguieron leyendo, y Ares se quería morir cuando intervino para decir que mataran al semidiós. Se sintió como un traidor y una vergüenza. ¡Iba a matar al chico y así nunca podría esta con Nico! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Luego, Poseidón quería asesinar a Atenea cuando concordó con Ares para acabar con la vida de Percy. Algunos le dieron asentimientos de cabeza a Annabeth cuando intentó ayudar a Percy frente a su madre.

Se sorprendieron cuando Dionisio quiso ayudar a los semidioses, pero eran pocos los que sabían que el dios realmente apreciaba a los mestizos.

Poseidón le agradeció a Artemisa y Dionisio por abogar por su hijo.

Después, los semidioses y magos se alzaron en exclamaciones de inconformidad cuando leyeron que iban a matar a Bessie.

Nunca se iban a dejar de sorprender por las agallas de Percy al expresar lo que creía que era correcto. Los dioses también se sorprendieron de que se atreviera a enfrentar a Zeus.

Harry miró a Poseidón con curiosidad cuando Percy buscó su apoyo con lo de Bessie y este no se lo dio.

Más adelante, todo rieron de Percy por su intento de evitar que Annabeth se uniera a la caza, aunque la oferta no era para ella.

Nico se sintió mal, ya que no podía olvidar toda la historia que había entre Annabeth y Percy. El hijo de Poseidón quitó su dolor con un beso y un:

—Te amo, Nico.

Después, Thalia se unió a la caza, y por más que pareciera que lo había hecho por la profecía, se sabía que era por Luke.

Cuando se leyó que Poseidón ayudó a Bessie y respondió por Percy, Harry se conmovió porque el dios del mar no era tan diferente, seguía siendo afable y bueno.

El mago hizo que el dios fijara su mirada en él, y sin pensárselo un segundo, atrajo los labios salados de Poseidón contra los suyos. Los demás se los quedaron viendo perplejos. Algunos con corazones en los ojos, otros, como Ares, a punto de saltar de sus tronos, y George... a pesar de todo, él estaba feliz por Harry, ya que merecía felicidad.

Cuando Poseidón se separó, acarició la mejilla del mago.

—Sé que en tu tiempo somos pareja, pero ¿quieres serlo aquí? ¿Durante el tiempo que dure la lectura?

Harry sonrió radiante y asintió.

—¿Cómo podría decir que no? Te quiero.

Y el dios le dio otro beso mientras los presentes sonreían o silbaban.

Después de eso, lo que faltaba se leyó rápidamente, y a pesar de que Luke estaba vivo y de todo lo demás, no se le dio demasiada importancia.

Al principio habían estado muy tristes, pero Hestia había tenido razón en creer que sus sobrinos alegraría el ambiente. La diosa podía ser la intensidad abrasadora de su fuego.

Después, Jason tomó el libro y comenzó a leer el último capítulo.

— **En navidad me gano un nuevo enemigo.**


	36. Fin del primer libro

Cuando Jason leyó el título del capítulo, Percy no pudo evitar mirar a Nico. Lo que menos quería era que se abriera una herida tan dolorosa como esa, y para empeorarlo, no quería que se estropearan las cosas cuando parecían ir tan bien.

El hijo de Hades, Grover y Annabeth sabían lo que venía, pero mientras estos dos últimos miraban a Percy con preocupación, Nico tenía la mirada desenfocada.

Eso lo preocupó aún más.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

**Antes de dejar el Olimpo, decidí hacer unas llamadas. No era fácil con el jaleo de la fiesta, pero al final encontré una fuente tranquila en un rincón del jardín y le envié un mensaje Iris a mi hermano Tyson, en el fondo del océano.**

—¿Tu hijo cíclope? Ya sé de donde viene el parecido —comentó Atenea mirando burlona a Poseidón, quien entrecerró los ojos.

—Si se refiere a que Tyson es un amor, entonces tiene toda la razón —dijo Percy con una sonrisa, haciendo que la diosa de la sabiduría lo mirara mal porque todos le dieron la razón.

—Soy encantador y una belleza. ¿No te lo había dicho? —dijo el dios del mar con una sonrisa radiante.

—Lo habías hecho, pero me sigo preguntando: ¿por qué no puedo verlo?

—Porque no tienes las capacidades para ello. —La diosa lo miró ofendida. ¿Capacidades? ¡Ella era más inteligente que todos esos imbéciles! Y como si el dios del mar le hubiera leído el pensamiento, agregó—: Es curioso que siempre digas que soy infantil, imbécil y un cerebro de algas, cuando eres tú la que contribuye a mi alegato siendo tan infantil como yo. Es divertido, ¿no crees?

Atenea no le dijo nada, solo lo miró mal e instó a Jason a que siguiera leyendo. En realidad, casi lo mató con la mirada, y el rubio algo atemorizado, prosiguió.

**Le hablé de nuestras aventuras y de Bessie —él quería conocer todos los detalles sobre aquel bebé encantador de toro-serpiente—,**

—Sería igual de lindo que él —arrulló Hazel, enternecida. Los demás le dieron la razón, pensando lo mismo: Tyson es una ternura.

—¿Te imaginas cómo se verá con tu hermanita, bro?

Algunos lo miraron extrañado, ya que eran pocos los que sabían que Sally esperaba un bebé.

A Percy le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Va a ser tan malditamente tierno! —chilló, dando saltitos en su puesto—. No puedo esperar a conocerla.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Poseidón.

—A mi hermanita, papá. Mamá está embarazada —informó. Algunos se sorprendieron ante eso, pero Percy los ignoró y miró a su novio—. ¡Vas a ser el tío, Nico!

—¿...Qué? —Logró decir el hijo de Hades, algo desconcertado.

La emoción con que Percy le dijo eso, le llenó de calor el pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo sería su novio cuando tuviera un hijo? Pero esa era una idea estúpida, ¿no? Los hombres no se embarazaban.

—¿Cómo no sabía eso? —cuestionó Annabeth.

—Digamos que en mi tiempo tú no... no estás...

—¡Muy cuerda!

—¡Weasleys! —espetó Percy, y los gemelos lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

—Dinos, Perce.

—Sean más discretos o...

Ellos entendieron el mensaje.

—Eres malvado... —susurró George. Fred le dio un codazo.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no estoy cuerda? ¿Percy, qué...?

—Eso no es una conversación para ahora, Annabeth —dijo Piper—. No es necesario que lo sepas. Esperemos que eso no vuelva a pasar.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —interrumpió la hija de Afrodita—. A veces la ignorancia es sinónimo de felicidad.

—El conocimiento es poder —replicó la rubia.

—No está vez.

—Piper...

—No te diremos, así que deja de insistir.

Cuando vio que así sería, guardó silencio algo molesta. ¿Por qué no le decían? ¡Era ella de quien estaban hablando! ¡Merecía saberlo todo! Poco sabía que solo querían ahorrarle el dolor de conocer el futuro. Para nadie fue bonito verla de ese modo, y la preferían molesta como en la lectura, que ida como en el campamento.

**y le aseguré que Annabeth estaba a salvo. Finalmente, le expliqué los daños que el ataque del mantícora había causado en el escudo que él me había fabricado el verano anterior.**

Hefesto y Leo hicieron una mueca, ese escudo parecía ser una belleza y por culpa de ese monstruo se había arruinado.

**—¡Aja! —dijo—. ¡Eso significa que era bueno!**

—¿...Porque se estropeó? —cuestionó Ron, pero Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo eco en el salón del trono.

Algunos hicieron muecas de dolor, en especial Draco que ya sabía lo poderosos que eran los golpes de la bruja.

—No, Ron. Cumplió su deber como un escudo, lo protegió.

—¿Y para explicarme eso debías golpearme? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sobando el área golpeada.

—Bienvenido al club —dijeron los Stoll, Leo y Chris mirando a Katie, Piper y Clarisse.

—Bien hecho, Hermione —dijo Piper.

—Pero ahora quedará más idiota, Granger —comentó Clarisse—. Para la otra amenázalo con lanzarle el zapato de Chris.

—N-No, mis zapatos no —dijo el hijo de Hermes abrazando sus pies.

—Créeme, nadie quiere acercarse a tus pies —dijeron varios.

**¡Te salvó la vida!**

—¿Lo ves?

—Insisto en que no era necesario el golpe.

—Además, él no puede verlo, Granger, lo escucha.

Las miradas se fueron a Draco que observaba a la bruja maliciosamente. Esta entrecerró los ojos.

—No te metas, Malfoy.

El mago alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

—Solo dije que lo que tendría que haber sido evidente.

Atenea le sonrió al mago. Ese chico era realmente inteligente.

—Pero...

—No te metas con el pequeño Draco, Hermione —dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

Hestia y Deméter sonrieron.

Malfoy palideció. ¿Otra diosa lo había adoptado? ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?!

**—Ya lo creo, grandullón. Pero está destrozado.**

**—¡De eso nada! —me prometió—. Iré a visitarte el próximo verano y te lo arreglaré.**

**—¿En serio? —le pregunté—. ¿Te dejarán unos días libres?**

—Hubiera sido mejor que no me visitara —dijo Percy, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Fue malo? ¿Te avergonzó? —cuestionó Atenea, no por ser malvada, sino porque el chico le parecía demasiado bueno como para pensar de ese modo.

—No. Es que... tuvimos que ir a una misión.

–La primera misión de Annabeth —acotó Grover.

La diosa miró a su hija.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo fue? —preguntó.

—Como toda misión, madre. Pero fue en el Laberinto.

—¡¿El laberinto?!

—Ya la escuchaste, Cara de Búho. Además la chica está aquí y bien —dijo Poseidón.

—Prissy también estuvo ahí.

El dios del mar miró a la hija de Ares, pálido.

—Si mal no recuerdo... explotó el monte St. Helen —dijo Rachel.

—¡Pero ahí estaba Tifón! —gritó Zeus—. ¡¿Por eso tuvimos que luchar contra él?! ¡Semidiós idiota!

—Alto ahí —exclamó Nico—. ¿Luchar contra él? ¡No molestes! ¿Sabes quién defendía el Olimpo mientras eso pasaba? ¿Quién no hizo nada antes de que los hechos se desencadenaran en eso? ¡¡Tú!!

Zeus lo observó con burla.

—Como si tu padre y tú hubieran hecho mucho. Apuesto a que estaban escondidos como las sabandijas cobardes que son.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se miraban entre sí y al dios, incrédulos. ¿Qué no habían hecho nada? ¡Hades y Nico habían hecho más que el mismo Zeus! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Cuando Nico miró a su padre, se dio cuenta de que la baja autoestima y la desconfianza eran rasgos heredados.

Hades se veía bastante herido. Toda la vida había sido el rechazado por la mayor parte de su familia, sus sobrinos no se les acercaban y Zeus no le permitía visitar el Olimpo... En esa lectura había recordado el trato que tenía con su familia antes de las divisiones, cuando aún eran almas inocentes, cuando se querían y no peleaban, pero el rey del Olimpo se había encargado de arruinar todo.

El dios del mar miró a Hades y a sus otros hermanos. Todos se veían bastante preocupados. ¿Por qué Zeus siempre era malo con Hades?

—¡¿Cómote atreves a hablarle de ese modo?! —espetaron Poseidón y Percy, al unísono, provocando escalofríos en todos.

Zeus casi se cayó de su trono al ver que Percy era la copia de su hermano.

—No, está bien, Poseidón —dijo Hades.

—¡Es que no está bien, hermano! ¡¡Este imbécilno puede tratarte así!!

—Le hablo como quiero —declaró Zeus—. Soy el rey.

—¡Y eso no te da ningún derecho a tratar a Hades como se te plazca! —gritó Deméter.

El dios del Inframundo los miraba sorprendido. ¿Lo estaban defendiendo?

—Por favor, no seas hipócrita, ¡tú siempre lo atacas!

—¡Solo jugamos! ¡¡Es mi hermano y es mucho mejor que tú!! —exclamó la diosa.

Los demás se miraban nerviosamente.

—¡¡Y yo no permitiré que le hables a Nico de ese modo!! —saltó Percy—. ¡¡Él y Hades hicieron mucho más que tú en la batalla contra Cronos!! ¡Sin ellos no habríamos sobrevivido!

—¡Mientras tú luchabas contra Tifón, ellos peleaban en Manhattan contra el ejército de Cronos! —exclamó Clarisse.

—¡Aun cuando no tenían por qué haber hecho después de tus rechazos! —Se permitió decir Rachel.

—¡Pero lo hicieron! —atacó Annabeth—. ¡¡Sin ellos hubiera sido imposible ganar!!

—¡¿Y así te atreves a tratarlos mal?! —gritó Percy, de pie al igual que el resto.

Zeus no decía nada, no le convenía.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, hermano —dijo Hestia, aparentando ser una mujer de unos treinta. Sus ojos llameaban—. No voy a dejar que generes más discordias en la familia.

—No te metas, Hestia.

—¡Oye, ya basta! —Todos se giraron a mirar al lugar de dónde provenía la voz—. ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que haces daño?! ¡¿Cuáles tu motivo?! ¡Ni tus propios hijos te soportan! ¡Casi matas a tu familia porque te dijeron algo que no te gustó! ¡Y atacaste al semidiós que más te ha salvado! —siguió diciendo—. ¡También les he hecho daño! En especial a Nico ¡y no me siento mejor por ello! No hagas lo mismo o perderás a toda tu familia y lo lamentarás.

—¡¿Cómo te...?!

—Te lo dice cuya persona no tiene un padre que lo quiera. Necesitamos a nuestras familias, así que no desprecies la que tienes. No es lindo estar solo.

El rey del Olimpo no dijo nada. ¿Cómo pudo esa persona calmarlo?

Todos se sentaron sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababan de oír. Incluso en Zeus calaron las palabras, y más cuando vio las miradas molestas y decepcionadas de sus hermanos e hijos.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Percy a Nico.

El hijo de Poseidón acunó el rostro del menor y uniosus frentes, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

—...Sí.

Percy lo miró directo a los ojos y se acercó para besar sus labios. El hijo de Hades cerró sus ojos al sentir los húmedos labios de su novio. Si había algo que podía calmarlo y reparar el daño, era el amor de Percy, y le agradecía enormemente que no lo dejara.

—Te amo —susurró el de ojos verde mar, y Nico sonrió sinceramente.

—Y yo a ti.

Mientras esto pasaba, Jason miraba a su pareja favorita con corazones en los ojos, y cuando se giró, vio que Ares estaba igual; cuando se miraron, no supieron qué hacer y adoptaron poses rudas, pero cuando Nico acarició la mejilla de Percy, volvieron a sonreír como idiotas y se miraron con complicidad.

Por otro lado, estaba Harry enternecido al ver como Poseidón se cercioraba de que Hades estuviera bien, mientras este último no dejaba de decir que no pasaba nada. Harry Potter sentía cada vez más amor por ese dios. No podía esperar para pasar su vida junto a él.

—Que estoy bien. Ya no te preocupes, Poseidón. —Pero el dios del mar lo vio con ojo crítico.

—Cualquier cosa... me dices. —Cuando Hades asintió, el dios del mar se fue a sentar.

Hades no lo creía. ¿Tantos lo querían? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Realmente lo querían? ¿A él? ¿Lo apreciaban lo suficiente como para defenderlo?

Zeus, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de ese chico. Nunca lo había pensado y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Él tenía razón? El rey de Olimpo no dejaba de ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Draco Malfoy y en las palabras dichas.

**—¡Sí! He hecho dos mil setecientas cuarenta y una espadas mágicas —dijo orgulloso, mientras me mostraba la hoja que estaba trabajando—. El jefe dice: « ¡Buen trabajo!»**

Hefesto y Leo estuvieron de acuerdo, eso era un gran trabajo. Ares asintió conforme, más espadas, más enemigos caídos. Que a Ares se le hay pegado la locura de Afrodita, no significaba que dejara de ser el dios de la guerra.

**Me dejará que me tome todo el verano. Y yo iré de visita al campamento. Todavía hablamos un rato de los preparativos de la guerra y del combate que libraba nuestro padre con los antiguos espíritus del mar,**

Poseidón hizo una mueca, al igual que Percy que recordó cómo lo había visto antes de escuchar la gran profecía.

—¿Salió todo bien? —preguntó el dios.

—Uh... Terminaste luchando contra Océano —informó Percy, haciendo que los dioses palidecieran. ¡Esa no sería una batalla sencilla!

Siguieron leyendo y Poseidón puso atención ante el "novio" de Sally, queriendo saber si ese hombre era digno. Puede que aún no conociera a la madre Percy, pero si él había estado con ella, debía ser maravillosa, en especial si crearon a un hijo tan bueno.

Rieron con los sobrenombres que Percy le ponía a Paul, y más cuando este les contó que Poseidón lo había llamado del mismo modo cuando lo conoció. El dios recibió un golpe por parte de Harry, pero no se lo pudo tomar en serio cuando el mago reía a carcajadas por sus idioteces.

También admiraron la madurez de Percy al dejar que su madre buscara la felicidad, y de sentirse bien con ello. Amar tanto a alguien para permitirle tomar sus propias decisiones... Hubiera sido otro y tendría ese sentimiento de estar siendo desplazado o de no querer compartir a su madre a costa de la felicidad de esta. Percy era un buen chico, y esa era la conclusión a la que, quienes no querían reconocerlo, habían llegado.

Ares miró mal a Percy cuando leyeron que Afrodita daba más miedo que él, pero se le encogió el corazón como a todos cuando dijo que no podía evitar alegrarse por ella cuando la vio tan feliz y contenta, aún después del padrastro horrible que tuvo.

En ese momento, Harry miró a Percy con una sonrisa, recordando la noche en que el semidiós le contó su historia, cuando tuvo confianza en él para decirle algo tan personal. No pudo evitar recordar cuando sus sentimientos pertenecían a Percy y Nico, y no se sintió mal por ello, ya que las destino le habían enviado a alguien que lo amaría tanto como él lo hacía.

Luego llegaron a la parte de la reunión en el campamento... Se acercaban a terreno peligroso y lo sabían.

Percy apretó la mano de Nico.

**—Tengo noticias —masculló inquieta—. Malas noticias.**

—¡¿Qué pasó ahora?! —exclamó Poseidón exasperado, lanzándose a los pies de su trono mientras miraba al cielo—. Dioses, ayúdennos.

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Barbapercebe.

—¡Déjame ser, mujer! —respondió el dios con un puchero.

—Todos ustedes son unos idiotas —siguió la diosa—. Primero tú siendo un dramático rogando a los dioses cuando eres un dios. Hermes acariciando las orejas de Apolo, y Ares casi saltando de su trono al verlos mientras finge que nadie lo nota.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó el dios de la guerra.

—Cállate —espetó ella—. Padre no ha dejado de ver al pequeño Draco... —Miró a su padre—. Te vigilo.

—Y nosotras —dijeron Hestia y Deméter.

El rey de Olimpo alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia, mientras los ojos plateados de Draco lo mataban con la mirada, si pudiera morir.

—Esos gemelos que se tienen ganas, así como el pequeño Draco y el chico que atrapó al barbapercebe...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Draco, Harry y Poseidón, con estos dos últimos mirando al Slytherin.

—¿Yo con Malfoy? ¡No bromees!

Atenea iba a reprenderlo, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Harry está conmigo! ¡¡Pensé que había quedado claro!!

—¡Primero beso a un dementor antes que a Harry!

Harry parecía ofendido.

—Eso me dolió, Draco. —Este se encogió de hombros.

Poseidón refunfuñó al oírlos llamarse por el nombre y no por el apellido.

—Esperen —llamó Hermione—. Olvidan algo... Los gemelos no lo negaron.

—¡Su twincest es real! —chillaron Afrodita y Drew.

Lo gemelos guardaron silencio sin ver el chiste.

—¡Se los dije! —gritó Hermes, sin soltar a Apolo.

—No tenemos que probar ni decir nada —dijeron a la vez.

—¡¡No quiero esa imagen mental!! —chilló Ron, casi muriendo.

Los demás se pusieron a reír.

—No aguantas nada, Ronny —dijo Fred.

—Preocúpate cuando escuches ruidos extraños en la noche —avisó Hermes alzando las cejas repetidas veces. Ron se puso pálido.

—No necesito que sea de noche —dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que los demás rieran.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —gritó Ron cubriendo sus orejas. Sus hermanos rieron.

—Ten —dijo Travis, acercándole un objeto.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Unas orejeras —dijo el semidiós con una sonrisa inocente—. Vas a necesitarlas.

Todos volvieron a reír, y Ron intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que le quitara la imagen mental de sus hermanos teniendo...

_"_ _¡¡Noo!! ¡La imagen no se va!_ _"_

—Ya dejen al pobre chico —dijo Apolo moviendo sus orejitas—. Ya tendrá tiempo de traumarse en el futuro.

—¡¿Tú también?!

—Ya cálmate, Ron. Es broma —dijo Fred.

—Sí... —comenzó Connor—. Entre broma y broma...

—...la verdad asoma —acabó Travis.

Los gemelos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Jason compartió miradas con Ares, Afrodita, Drew, Hermione, Apolo y Hermes.

**—Ya te contaré —me dijo Quirón con forzada jovialidad, interrumpiendo a Clarisse—. Lo importante es que has vencido. ¡Y qué has salvado a Annabeth!**

Cuando leyeron que Percy estaba pesando en Rachel, esta negó con la cabeza, y todos comenzaron molestarlos, pero una amenaza de Nico los dejó callados.

Cuando leyeron que Annabeth seguía defendiendo a Luke, más de uno quiso darle un golpe. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó? ¡La hizo sostener el cielo!

Nadie le dijo nada, no querían seguir con las discusiones que no los llevarían a ninguna parte.

Luego llegó la parte que había estado carcomiendo a más de uno.

**Llamaron a la puerta y Nico di Angelo entró en la sala resoplando y con las mejillas rojas de frío. Venía sonriente, pero miró alrededor con inquietud.**

Percy apretó su agarre en la mano de Nico, quien solo se lo devolvió algo preocupado. Sabía que había sido malo y no quería remover el pasado, pero no le quedaba de otra, aun cuando le dolía como el demonio.

**—¡Eh! ¿Y mi hermana?**

La mirada del hijo de Hades se perdió en algún punto. No quería escuchar eso, aún le dolía la pérdida de Bianca.

Nico sintió la otra mano de Percy sosteniendo su brazo.

**Se hizo un silencio mortal. Yo miré a Quirón. No podía creer que nadie se lo hubiera dicho. Y entonces comprendí por qué: habían esperado a que apareciéramos nosotros para decírselo en persona. Era lo último que deseaba hacer,**

_"_ _Percy no quería causarme ese dolor..._ _"_

**pero se lo debía a Bianca.**

_"_ _No quiero oír, no quiero..._ _"_

Nico no quería seguir escuchando lo malo que había sido. Luego de eso había sido cruel con el hijo de Poseidón por no querer escuchar, y le dolía.

**—Nico. —Me levanté de mi confortable asiento—. Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? Tenemos que hablar.**

Algunos dioses miraron preocupados a ambos semidioses, así como otros chicos del campamento y los magos. Percy estaba mirando a Nico muy preocupado mientras sostenía su brazo y su mano, en especial cuando su novio solo miraba en piso.

**Escuchó la noticia en silencio, lo cual aún me lo hacía más difícil. Yo seguí hablando; traté de explicarle cómo había ocurrido, cómo se había sacrificado Bianca para que la búsqueda no fracasara. Pero a medida que hablaba tenía la sensación de estar empeorando las cosas.**

Nico hizo una mueca y se soltó del agarre de Percy.

**—Ella quería que conservaras esto —le dije, y saqué la figura que Bianca había encontrado en la chatarrería. Nico la sostuvo en la palma de la mano y la contempló.**

El hijo de Hades se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que más de alguno quisiera intervenir, pero no podían, no les correspondía.

Percy no sabía qué hacer.

**—Prometiste que la protegerías —dijo Nico.**

—...Lo siento, Percy, lo siento —susurró el italiano con angustia. El dolor de saber que había dejado una carga tan grande en Percy...

Percy sintió que su corazón se oprimía al ver a Nico tan herido.

**Podría haberme apuñalado con una navaja oxidada y no me habría resultado tan doloroso como aquella manera de recordarme mi promesa.**

Nico quería llorar por haber dañado a quien amaba.

—Lo siento...

Y como respuesta, recibió un abrazo.

—Está bien, Nico. Eso ya pasó.

**—Nico —repuse—, lo intenté. Pero Bianca se sacrificó para salvarnos a los demás. Le dije que no lo hiciera. Pero ella...**

**—¡Me lo prometiste! —Me lanzó una mirada furibunda con los ojos enrojecidos y empuñó con fuerza la figura del dios—. No debería haber confiado en ti.**

Percy sintió como su camiseta se mojaba, le dolía enormemente que Nico estuviera así. Sentía que era su culpa, pero sabía que era Nico arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, de su modo de actuar. A Percy no le gustaba eso, era solo un niño de diez años... No era su culpa.

Se limitó a besarle los cabellos y abrazarlo con más fuerza.

**—La voz se le quebró—. Me mentiste. ¡Mis pesadillas eran ciertas!**

**—¿Qué pesadillas?**

**Arrojó la pequeña figura, que rodó tintineando por el mármol helado.**

**—¡Te odio!**

Nico se separó del hijo de Poseidón y negó con la cabeza. A Percy se le rompió el corazón al ver a su pequeño con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas.

—No era cierto. Yo...

—Lo sé, Niks, lo sé —dijo, al mismo tiempo en que secaba el rostro de su novio—. Ya no pienses en eso... Ya pasó.

**—Tal vez esté viva —dije a la desesperada—. No estoy seguro...**

**—¡Está muerta! —Cerró los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de rabia—. Debería haberlo adivinado. Está en los campos de Asfódelos ahora mismo, de pie ante los jueces. Puedo sentirlo.**

**—¿Qué significa que puedes sentirlo?**

_"_ _Es bastante poderoso..._ _"_ —Pensó Hades, mirando a su hijo.

Cuando aparecieron los guerreros esqueleto, hicieron que el orgullo de Hades fuera mayor, pero la preocupación por el dolor que su hijo estaba sintiendo, también aumentaba.

—Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa.

—No, Nico, no tenías cómo saberlo. Está bien —dijo Percy besándole las mejillas.

**—¡Vete! —chilló—. ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto!**

—No era cierto —dijo Nico, rápidamente—. Yo no te odiaba, y tampoco quiero que mueras, Percy.

—Escúchame, Niks. Yo sé que no lo decías en serio... Solo tenías diez años, y si tu reacción hubiera sido diferente, me hubiera asustado —dijo—. Eso está en el pasado. Yo te amo y me duele verte mal.

—P-Pero...

—Pero nada. Yo no te reprocho nada, Nico. —Percy sonrió con cariño—. Soy muy feliz a tu lado, así que no seré tan idiota como para alejarme de ti por algo que ya pasó. Ya superamos eso, ¿no? Estamos juntos y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Te amo, Perce, y de verdad, de verdad lo siento —dijo el italiano refugiándose al pecho de su novio.

Percy sonrió feliz.

—No te disculpes. Solo... no te alejes de mí.

Nico asintió y se recargó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

*****

La lectura continuó con lo que quedaba del capítulo, y todos sintieron renovado respeto por Percy, que a sus catorce años había tomado una decisión como esa (ocultar la ascendencia de Nico y librarlo de la carga).

Nico estaba más que enamorado de ese semidiós idiota de ojos verde mar. ¡Era innegable!

Cuando Jason informó que el capítulo había acabado, todos se miraron esperando que el libro que faltaba apareciera, pero no fue así.

Sin embargo, se vio algo que en milenios o nunca se había visto. A dioses felices compartiendo en familia junto a sus hijos, y a magos conviviendo con sus amigos en el Olimpo.

A un Zeus pensativo.

A Hera silenciosa.

Al dios guerra comentando con Afrodita y otros semidioses cual centro de madres.

Hermes sosteniendo a Apolo en su regazo mientras le acariciaba las rubias orejas de gato que sobresalían de sus cabellos, y al dios de la música riendo de las cosas que su hermano le decía.

A Dionisio divertido con su nueva vid.

A Hestia y Deméter cuidando de Draco.

Hefesto charlando con su hijo, quien le hablaba de Festus.

A Poseidón haciendo reír a Harry, quien estaba casi llorando por las anécdotas del dios.

Y a Atenea conversando con Artemisa y la caza.

Todo estaba realmente bien.

Las parejas habían conseguido estabilidad, y Eros había sido sacado del Olimpo.

Todo estaba bien.

...Pero faltaba un libro.

En eso, luces brillantes iluminaron todo el salón del trono, y de ellas salieron varias personas a las que no veían hace tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de la segunda parte de la serie.  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.  
> Atte. Alex


End file.
